Divergence
by Licras
Summary: What if, in the beginning of the series, there had been another factor, a remnant of the Whirlpool Village, to influence the events of the story? How could everything have changed? Origin of my crossover series, written in 2013. Harem, Godlike!Naruto, OC, AU. Discontinued, pretty cringe-y, would delete if not for it's sentimental value.
1. Chapter 1

**Divergence**

 **Chapter 1**

Regular Speech

 **Demonic/Angelic/Shouting/Emphasis – Booming/Loud in general**

 _Thought Speech/Emphasis_

 _ **It's a combination of the above! :D**_

 **(OLD) A/N: Hello, here goes my first attempt at a fanfiction. Lots of fluff, plenty of over-powered. Writing for fun. Will eventually crossover into other series, but gotta finish the Narutoverse first, of course. Review if you like it, flame if you don't. Will take in mind any good suggestions and criticism, but hey, in the end, it's my fic. As a note, at some points, I'll probably write dialogue without labelling who is speaking at every line, so you'll have to figure out the flow and characters yourself.**

 **(NEW) Edit: Yo. Well, here it is, my first ever fanfiction. I'm pretty sure it's filled with plot holes, female objectification, grammatical errors, not entirely developed characters, and all the other kinds of good stuff that you're looking for in a fanfiction, right? :p Well, I wrote this about three or four years ago, when I first started. I had been infatuated with the idea of strong female protag type characters, but…uh, it doesn't translate very well when I wrote this one. The characterization isn't…that bad? I don't think, but it's definitely not great. Anyway, if you do find some interest in reading this story, I'll welcome any reviews. Just, do keep in mind that anything ideas portrayed in this story aren't very applicable to me any longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in my story that you recognize from anime, games, and other fanfictions. Just took some ideas and melded them together in my own image. If you don't recognize something, hey, I might've actually made something original.**

Parts of the village burned and were crushed underfoot as the beast rampaged through. Demonic chakra flared, permeating the air with a sickening presence, as another volley of flames burst from the beast's mouth. The shinobi futilely attacked the giant with comparably small spouts of fire, from their own **Fire Release: Flame Bullet** and **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**. The giant, nine-tailed fox was unaffected by the attacks. If one had been able to overcome the demonic pressure and look the demon in the eyes, they may have noticed the strange pattern adorning the beast's eyes from a certain angle. The beast's eyes had red sclera, laced with three black comma-shaped symbols in the pupils. On a treetop nearby, a strange figure, wearing a mask with one eyehole and wearing a large, black cloak adorned with red clouds, watched the chaos unfold. Satisfied with the outcome, the figure dashed away.

…..

In the hospital nearby, a different scene of chaos was unfolding. Two shinobi suppressed a woman with flowing red-hair on a hospital bed, violet eyes burning with rage and tears dripping from her eyes.

" **MINATO, I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL RIP YOU APART IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!** " the woman snarled. Stood facing her was a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, glistening with sweat and tears, holding a child.

"Kushina, I'm sorry…but, this needs to be done. It's the only way…" the man said, head slanted downwards.

"Minato, please, he's our son…why does it have to be him!? He's our baby, Minato!" Kushina said, having calmed down slightly for now.

"It's our fault that the Kyuubi was released, Kushina…and how could I call myself the **Hokage (Fire Shadow)** , if I selfishly sacrificed another child? I'm sorry Kushina, but this is the only thing we can do…"

"…Do what you have to do, Minato. There's no point in my arguing this anyway… _Hokage's_ duties come before that of a _father_." She spat, laced with venom.

"…I'm sorry. Just stay safe. I need to go now. Give Naruto all the love he deserves, and tell him…that I'm sorry, and I hope he'll understand."

Minato disappeared with a flicker, to perform the **Shiki Fujin** and seal away the Kyuubi into his son, Naruto. Kushina laid there, a tear running down her cheek, and head hung in resignation. Emotions flashed through her currently dull eyes; rage, sorrow, regret, resentment, fatigue, but for the most part, defeat.

The two ANBU stood, slightly saddened behind their emotionless masks. They didn't like separating Kushina and her child like that, but they had no other choice. Their arms, however, ached with the amount of strength the red-head could still output, even after giving birth and having the Kyuubi forcefully unsealed. The Uzumaki traits of high life force, pain tolerance, and regeneration had served her well in keeping her alive through the ordeal, albeit greatly weakened from labor. While they stood there contemplating the events that had unfolded before them, when suddenly darkness descended upon the room. The bed was empty, the window open, curtains fluttering in the wind, and Kushina was missing.

…..

' _She will give him the life he deserves…'_ Minato thought to himself, as he jumped through the village towards the Kyuubi. He was hurt by Kushina's words, and while she was right in a way, there was nothing else to be done. He couldn't simply stand by and sacrifice the whole village for the life of his son. With the Kyuubi in a slight lull of activity, Minato used the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique)** to get to his office room in the clan compound. Making sure that the compound was sealed up properly for Naruto in the future, he took out an envelope, a good-bye letter, and slipped it into the box within the blood-sealed compartment in the desk, one that would register with Naruto and lead him, and only him, to it. Making sure all of the Jutsu and important scrolls were sealed away properly in the family library and the weapons and armor stored safely in the family armory, he took a long look at Naruto.

Naruto, a rather normal-looking baby, if not a bit thinner, with a bit of blonde hair sticking out of his scalp, cooed at his father. Minato looked down warmly, a few tears escaping in regret of what he needed to do. Transferring a bit of knowledge into an integration seal was all he could do for Naruto at this point. Nothing too extravagant, Minato had worked on a seal which would allow him to transfer basic understanding of chakra, reading, calligraphy, and methods to train the body. The seal would also enhance and aid the development of thought, integration of information, and other basic skills, nurturing the potential that a child's brain held for growth. The seal couldn't hold too much, however, so the remainder was sealed into the scrolls in the library, for Naruto's, and anybody he trusts', perusal.

Done with his business here, Minato proceeded toward the Kyuubi. He thought back to a couple of other regrets that he had with this entire situation, sighing internally at his mistakes.

…..

 _Flashback: Two days prior to Kyuubi being unleashed_

 _Minato sat at his desk, signing off paperwork, as standard for the Hokage. He sighed, staring out the window. He didn't hate being Hokage per say, no, on the contrary, he loved working for the betterment of the village. It was just all of the damned paperwork that irritated him. "Protection detail for civilian council members? Grow some balls, and maybe some brains too! Who would bother going for you? DENIED!" Minato scoffed at the silliness of some of these requests. 'Why do we even have a civilian council…aren't we supposed to be a military dictatorship of sorts…of all the mistakes, Hiruzen…' Putting down his paperwork for a few moments, he smiled, thinking about Kushina and their soon-due son. Kushina had been somewhat less enthusiastic about the whole marriage deal than they were originally. Not to say they didn't still love each other, but there was a bit of a spark missing after the initial marriage. Naruto, however, seemed to bring that beautiful luster and shine back into Kushina's eyes. The thought of being a mother was riveting to Kushina, and Minato himself was looking forward to it too._

 _An abnormal gust blew into the office, buffeting Minato, and he moved up his arm to cover his eyes. When he brought his arms back down, he immediately jumped into alert, or at least attempted to, as he found himself paralyzed. A figure stood in front of him, feminine, it seemed, but hard to tell through the bulkiness of the white cloak. Piercing silver eyes gazed at him, mouth hidden under a collar. When the figure finally spoke, it sounded abnormal. Minato realized that a genjutsu was being applied to the figure's voice, but couldn't do anything._

" _Hello, Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage-sama. I am here to warn you about an impending disaster that will soon befall the village. Sadly, there is not much I can do in terms of personal interference at the moment, but I advise that you work on storing up chakra for the day after tomorrow. Your chakra storage seals should work nicely." The figure spoke nonchalantly, making a slight hand motion. Minato found that he could feel his mouth responding again, and responded._

" _Who are you? What are you doing here? Why should I believe you? What disaster?" 'And what the hell are my ANBU doing?'_

" _Well, I can't answer the first question, I believe I've already mentioned the second, for the third, well, it's up to you, but if I had wanted to harm you, you would already be dead, and I'm afraid I can't specify on the fourth. Also, come now Hokage-sama, let's not double standard here. What makes you think your ANBU would be able to move if I have even you stuck with my technique?_

 _Minato stared, mouth gaping, with an incredulous look in his eyes. "How did yo-"_

" _Don't worry about that, Hokage-sama. Well, regardless, I must be leaving now. Think on my words, Hokage-sama, I'll return before you in the future."_

 _The figure dispersed into rocks and moments later, the paralysis was dispelled._

…..

Minato took slight action after the experience, assigning the shinobi to missions within the Land of Fire, but couldn't get rid of the paranoia that it was some strange conspiracy to weaken the village through misdirection. He paid for his hesitation, though the attack was lessened slightly through the measures he took. The figure re-appeared soon after the Kyuubi was unsealed, handing off a slip, grabbing one of Minato's three-pronged **Hiraishin** kunai, and disappearing again.

 _Move the beast_.

As the Kyuubi showed an opening, focusing on Gamabunta, the boss toad summon, Minato threw one of his kunai, teleporting to the Kyuubi before it could retaliate, and teleported the Kyuubi to the location where he felt one of his kunai register. The Kyuubi disappeared with a yellow flash, to be relocated in somewhat-nearby forest. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, quickly rushed off to follow Minato, in hopes of helping him with the ritual.

…..

As Minato landed in the clearing, he felt the drain of chakra from teleporting with such a large and powerful beast and the pain of being even slightly in contact with the damaging youki. He quickly moved backwards, Naruto safely secured on his back, as the Kyuubi let out a demonic roar. Channeling chakra to his feet, Minato dropped to the ground and activated two of the ten chakra storage seals that he had on his arm, to compensate for the **Hiraishin**. The mysterious figure stood in the clearing, before five chains emerged from around the figure to entrap the Kyuubi and hold it down tightly. In the tension of the situation, Minato did not properly register this event, instead setting down Naruto and beginning to unseal his storage seals one by one, so as to not get oversaturated in one large intake. Sarutobi arrived in the clearing and **Shunshin'd (Body Flicker)** over to Minato.

Sarutobi been briefed on the situation already, as Minato's confidant on all things village related. They had a somewhat father-son relationship, due to Minato's status as an orphan and never having a father. Sarutobi prepared to focus his chakra, so he could assist Minato in the ritual, but making sure not to make himself defenseless.

"Hey, you, come over here, we need to discuss our next move. There are some issues that need to be addressed." Minato said to the figure. It nodded and summoned another chain to aid in suppressing the Kyuubi, as it struggled more against the bindings. It soon appeared next to Minato and Sarutobi.

"I assume you are referring to the issue that little Naruto's body will not be able to integrate the entirety of the Kyuubi's chakra within him?" the figure stated dispassionately. Well, it was hard to tell, as the voice was still being altered.

"Yes, the Kyuubi's chakra is much too large for my son's body to handle. I was thinking that I would split it into halves, taking sealing the Yin chakra into myself."

"Hm, I suppose that would work. I had a different idea, myself…it would work better in the long run, but you would need to trust me. I could make a slight alteration to the seal that would allow you to redirect the Yin portion into me."

"That would be impossible to contain, however. The only reason Naruto would be able to even handle any portion is because his chakra coils are und-"

"-eveloped, yes, I'm aware of the theory behind **Biju (Tailed Beast)** sealing. Like I said, you will have to trust me. I have a method that would prevent the youki from destroying my body, up to the period when Naruto's body would develop enough to contain the additional Yin chakra, but still have room for development. When the time is right, what must happen should happen. It's a gamble I'm willing to take towards _that_ goal. Now then, we are running out of time, we must hurry before the Kyuubi is fully enraged and understands our purpose. The calming effect of my chains can only affect the Kyuubi to a certain extent."

"Well, I suppose it's the best chance we have. I swear, however, that if I find out that you have done something strange, I will come kick your spirit's ass when you die."

The figure ceased speaking, instead spawning four more chains, locking down all four limbs more securely, and encircling the tails from each edge. Minato focused on his own task, finishing with the drawing of the seal marker on Naruto's stomach. Minato quickly activated the **Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** and channeled his intent on putting the Yang chakra into Naruto's seal, and Yin into the seal on the figure's stomach.

The Kyuubi shrieked a cry of rage as the Shinigami's avatar penetrated chest. A red ray of light emerged and impacted the figure on the stomach. He/she stumbled and eyes widened in pain, from the weight of the Kyuubi's chakra. _'This is the feeling of the Yin chakra? I won't be able to hold out for too long…I'll need to move quickly once the sealing is over.'_

Minato quickly moved onto the next step, and ripped out a blue ray, the Kyuubi's Yang chakra, and it planted itself into Naruto. The Kyuubi dissipated and Minato laid down, panting. The figure left quickly and off to whatever method it had to not die from the presence. Sarutobi approached Minato quickly, laying a sorrowful hand on his surrogate son's shoulder. Minato looked up at Sandaime, light slowly dimming from his eyes.

"Sarutobi-jiisan…I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more for this village."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. You did a wonderful job and you've given up a lot to the village…the Will of the Fire burns strongly within you."

"…Please, promise me, that Naruto will be treated as a hero, not an incarnate of the demon that destroyed the village."

"I will try, Minato. I'd rather not let the information get out at all…but Minato, you know how people are…I'm not sure if-"

"Yes, I know. I may love this village, but damned if all people were so kind and open-armed all the time. At least promise me that you'll do whatever you can for Naruto for me…think of it as a personal request. Also, I had wanted to hide his heritage from him, due to all of the assassins that would be sent for him otherwise, but if you feel he's ready or he desperately needs it, give him access to the estate. There are many things left there that would be beneficial to him. Make sure nobody gets word of the fact that he's my son, however. He doesn't need that kind of publicity, hehe."

"I'm sure Kushina will keep Naruto safe…"

"Yes, I'm sure she will, but…you never know what might happen. "

The two remained there in a melancholic silence, nothing to say. Minato sat up and sealed the remaining portions of his chakra into Naruto as well, with a few farewell words. "I hope you'll be able to forgive me, Naruto…but I'm even more determined now that you're the Child of Prophecy…you'll become a great man Naruto…I just hope you'll think of me as a worthy father." He laid down one last time.

Namikaze Minato, the **Kiroi Senko** **(Yellow Flash)** , Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, departed the physical world. Sarutobi picked up Minato's body and returned to the village.

In the trees, an elderly figure with the right side of his body wrapped in bandages watched contemplatively. Smirking, he immediately returned to Konoha.

…..

The white-cloaked figure stumbled into a room that had been prepared in advance, next to a clearing with a beautiful waterfall and small lake. It held basic in-depth material over genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques), kenjutsu (Sword Techniques), ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques), taijutsu (Body Techniques), iryoninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu), fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), and one scroll that seemed more important than the others. The figure moved into the center of the room and placed a blood seal on the entrance.

"Alright then, this should work. The timed seal on Naruto should be safe where I put it…see you in a bit, Naruto-kun… **Fuinjutsu: Seal of Stasis!** " Two bodies began to glow and words of ink wrapped around them. The glow stopped for the body of the figure, as it lay encased in glass, while the other continued entwining words over the body, layering it multiple times. The light broke, and Uzumaki Kushina was encased side-by-side with the figure.

…..

With the disappearance of the Kyuubi, the Konoha immediately spread out to recover wounded and identify the deceased. Sadness and anger permeated the village, as the civilians lamented for their lost loved ones and livelihoods. Sarutobi arrived back in village and immediately headed for the hospital, only to find the two ANBU left to protect Kushina knocked out, and the woman in question missing. He quickly awakened them and, anger burning in his eyes, began to speak.

" **Where is Uzumaki Kushina?!"**

The two shinobi sputtered before answering, "We're sorry, Hokage-sama, we were caught off-guard. The room turned pitch-black and we were knocked out. We are not sure what happened to Uzumaki-san…" They looked down in shame.

The old man sat seething for a moment, before a coo roused him from his anger. He looked down softly at Naruto and began thinking about what he could do for little Naruto. With Kushina seemingly abducted, he was now an orphan. He sent out orders to fan out and look for Kushina, before being interrupted by another ANBU.

"Sandaime-sama, your presence is required. An emergency council has been called for, in order to deal with the chaos in the town." The ANBU stated, before leaving with a shunshin.

Sarutobi cursed at the inconvenience of the moment, but left to the council, so the old war-hawk Danzo couldn't do anything to usurp control. Arriving at the council room doors, he entered to a council room with most of the seats filled. Bickering and arguing could be heard and as Sarutobi took his seat, he began the meeting.

" **SILENCE!** "

The room settled. Hyuga Hiashi, Akimichi Choza, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Higurashi Orina, and Aburame Shibi sat calmly in their seats. The civilian council members took longer to settle, but eventually, business began. Fees for reconstruction, labor, and other matters were conversed about, until Shimura Danzo spoke up with an entirely different topic.

"What do you plan on doing with that child, Sandaime-sama?" The other members in the room quieted down, as the little bundle that had been redirecting some of their attention was finally addressed.

"This child is one that was orphaned during the attack. I was considering for myself, for what to do, so I do not see how this concerns you." Sarutobi replied calmly.

"Oh, but the child does, Sandaime-sama. After all, we can hardly just ignore the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, correct?" The air in the room grew heavy in the shinobi section registered the meaning of those words, as the civilians sat dumbfounded.

"I believe that we have all come to the conclusion that Yondaime-sama will not be returning, as he is absent from the room at the moment. This leads me to believe that, along with a few _rumors_ I heard, that child must the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko." The civilians began to shout in rage at these few words. Finally having a scapegoat and target for all of their anger, they raged with fervor. The shinobi, on the other hand, were indifferent. They knew there was no point in blaming the container for the actions of his tenant. Some even felt sorry for the fate laid upon the child and resolved to try to aid the child, such as Inuzuka Tsume, Higurashi Orina, and Akimichi Choza. A cross-shaped vein popped up on Sarutobi's forehead and he eventually commanded, " **BE QUIET!** "

"Sandaime-sama, how could let t-t-that THING in here? It could kill us all?" panicked one of the civilians.

"Do not speak of matters which you are unaware of! Is a prison guilt of the crimes that its prisoners committed? I will hear no foolishness of assaulting this young child. If anything, all you will do is threaten us further! If you insist on attacking the walls of a prison, all you will accomplish is releasing the prisoners! The Yondaime used this child as a container, a hero that is protecting us from the wrath of the Kyuubi no Yoko, nothing less! An innocent child, that is all! Now silence, there is to be no more discussion over this." The Sandaime snapped.

The civilian members were quelled for the moment, but they would not get over beliefs that easily. No, they were too stubborn to think logically. As they seethed silently, Danzo spoke up again.

"Regardless, Sandaime-sama, I see no reason for any further thought on the matter. The child is an orphan and as such, will be sent to the orphanage, as per protocol. A weekly stipend will be granted to care for the child." Danzo stated irrefutably.

Sarutobi cursed inwardly, ' _Damn that fool…he has left me no leeway for further deliberation on Naruto's wellbeing…I will need to assign ANBU to watch over Naruto, make sure he is treated properly.'_

The meeting continued relatively smoothly, eventually ending with the Sandaime taking up the office of Hokage again.

…..

 _Three years later… Anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat, October 10_ _th_

A small child dug around in the trash cans behind one of the civilian restaurants, looking for some food scraps. He was rather emaciated, ribs visible through his skin, body dirty with grime, and wearing some ragged and torn clothing. Finding a not completely eaten barbeque rib, he munched on it as his little stomach growled. Uzumaki Naruto was having one of his lucky days.

Earlier in the day, he'd found a couple of thrown out scrolls around the shinobi houses and some little trinkets that he thought looked neat. Scrolls and books were some of the only things that he had to do nowadays. It had been a long while since he'd been kicked out of the orphanage, matrons sneering behind him, and he'd been forced to live on his own. The other children at the orphanage either stayed away from him or just didn't seem to have the same level of intelligence as him. It wasn't all that bad though, Naruto thought to himself.

When he had first thought of how he was sneaking around in the shadows, a word came to his mind as a small, unnoticeable light sparkled, a pattern drawn of ink disappearing from his body. _'Shinobi,'_ young Naruto thought. Since then he'd been scavenging around for jutsu scrolls and other things, like weights, to help him train when he did. He stashed all of the scrolls in a little hole that he'd dug one day, when he was chased into the forest. He covered the hole with some brush to make sure nobody would find it and he'd read from the scrolls once in a while.

Suddenly, he felt himself lifted, flying and tumbling through the air, before falling onto the ground with a small thump. His eyes began to water a little in preparation of what was to come. Over the time that he'd lived in the orphanage, he always received sneers and glares of hatred from most of the matrons, but nothing worse. Now, in the past two years, he'd been the recipient of a number of beatings and sessions of pain, for no reason that he was aware of. _Demon_ , _murderer_ , and other things they'd call him, but he didn't know what they talking about, as he pleaded for the pain to stop. He got nothing but spit in his face, kicks in his ribs, punches to the face, however.

However, as he registered the person that attacked him this time, he noticed something that hadn't been on his assaulters in the past. His eyes widened at seeing the Leaf hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) on his assailant. People began to around him, some of them holding pots, pans, and anything they could lay their hands-on, seemingly more blood-thirsty than in the past. They rushed him, hitting any reachable part of his body with anything they had, screaming things about _revenge for the Yondaime_ , added in to the list of other things they'd usually say.

Suddenly, he felt a new type of pain, as he felt something dripping off of his hands. A kunai was buried in his hand, coming out of the other side, as he cried with new pain. Seemingly delighted by this new response, more kunai came, stabbing into his arms, legs, torso, slashing his face, as he sobbed and screamed.

His vision began to blur and slowly fade, as he fell unconscious under the barrage of the unrelenting mob. Out of nowhere, two blurry whirlwinds crashed into the mob, knocking aside the mob, followed by four smaller whirlwinds. The crowd parted, leaving Naruto along in the center, as two figures stood glaring at the crowd, four dogs encircling Naruto as well.

"What the HELL is going on here? Huh? Beat it before I **rip out your DAMN THROATS!** " the taller figure shrieked. The civilians ran away, the shinobi of the crowd jumping, before only Naruto and his saviors stood along.

Two women stood, looking down at Naruto's battered and broken body with pity and sorrow in their eyes. The taller woman was Inuzuka Tsume; she had wild, spiky brown poking out in all directions, with two clan fang markings on both of her cheeks. The short was her daughter, Inuzuka Hana; she wore her brown hair in a ponytail, with two locks of hair falling down onto her face. They picked up Naruto and brought him to the hospital.

…..

They sat in the hospital room by Naruto's bedside as they both contemplated what they had seen up to now. Shinobi of the village, along with civilians, mobbing a small child who looked to be less than four years of age. The child being left with cuts and bruises all over his body, holes where kunai were stuck through, and one or two compound fractures. Even upon entering the hospital, they caught the sneers and disapproving stares at the child in their arms, the reluctance when they asked for treatment, and even the final condition after they 'treated' him. His bones were clumsily reset, cuts only rinsed with water and loosely bandaged, and bruises left. Hana, being interested in medicine, was able to set Naruto's bones herself.

"You know, Hana, when I heard that this kid was the Jinchuriki in the council room years ago, I felt bad for him, but I thought he'd be fine in the orphanage. But this…this just sickens me," spitting out the end of her remark. Hana nodded in agreement. They both got a good look at his body while she was re-bandaging his cuts and setting the wounds, gasping and tearing up at the sight of his emaciated body. It took something really despicable to draw tears out of Inuzuka Tsume, the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, but the sight of his tiny body did the job.

They both bent down, embracing the little boy's body, hoping to comfort him even the slightest bit.

…..

 _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

 _Naruto found himself in a sewer of some sort. 'How did I get in here? Last thing I remember…' before he shuddered in memory of the pain. Perking his ears, he heard a sound aside from the dripping. He continued through the tunnels until he found himself looking through bars with a piece of paper hanging from the lock and into a pair of large, red eyes._

" _Hello?" he asked curiously._

 _A loud roar shook the tunnels as Naruto just stood there, unblinking. He felt oddly calm in here, as if nothing could actually harm him. The roar stopped soon, the eyes not leaving Naruto. Realizing that intimidation wouldn't really work, it tried a different approach._

" _Sorry, but I don't really speak big, scary monster. Let's start again, hello!" Naruto said with a wide grin on his face._

 _A sweat drop seemed to appear on the face area of the giant behind the bars. A light filled the tunnel as the flames ignited on the figure's body. The Kyuubi appeared, laying behind the bars._

" _ **What are you doing here, human?"**_ _The Kyuubi asked, though it knew exactly why the boy was here. It was curious as to the child's response._

 _Naruto crossed his legs and sat down in front of the bars, thinking on the question for a bit._

" _I don't really know, giant fox-san. I just opened my eyes and found myself here! Why are you in here, giant fox-san?" Naruto asked, eyes glimmering with curiosity._

 _The Kyuubi sweat dropped again at the impromptu action of its container. "_ _ **Stop calling me that…I am the Kyuubi no Yoko! And I am in here because of a foul man with dark intentions…**_ _" responding boastfully, then angrily._

" _Oh, ok, Kyuubi-san. Say, it must be really cramped back there, I wonder if I could help with that…" Naruto said. He thought about how he'd much rather be in the forest than this damp sewer, when the scenery suddenly changed around him. 'Cool! Wait, if that happened because of me…then I must be in my mind…what's Kyuubi-san doing in my mind?'_

 _The Kyuubi widened its eyes in shock at the scenery change. It felt a little thankful towards the tiny being in front of it as it finally escaped the dark sewers and look upon sunlight for the first time in a long time. The seal moved from the sewer bars to a choker on the Kyuubi. Naruto spoke up again, as the Kyuubi took in its new surroundings._

" _Hey, Kyuubi-san, why are you here in my mind?"_

 _The Kyuubi sighed, preparing for the inevitable backlash that would come when it revealed the truth. Slightly saddened from the eventual loss of the only conscious contact it'd had in a decade or so, it decided to just get the issue out of the way here. It wasn't as if there was much else the Kyuubi could do in Naruto's dreamscape anyway. This child was strange for a human, not a property that upset to the legendary demon._

" _ **Are you aware of the attack upon your human village of Konoha that occurred three years ago?**_ _"_

" _Uh, I've heard things about it, but I don't really talk to people much. All I heard was that the town was damaged a lot and people blame me for it, for some reason…"_

" _ **Well, I am the demon that 'assaulted' the village those years back. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine-tailed fox demon, and I am the reason why the villagers hate you so much. I am contained within you, which is why I also exist here in your dreamscape. Foolish, disgusting humans…They call me the demon, while they act in a manner which no being should act, attacking one of the only truly innocent beings in existence, a child…"**_ _The Kyuubi rambled._

 _Naruto thought about this new information that he was just given. Some of the information just didn't add up for him._

" _They focus on 'what' you did. But, 'why' did you attack the village, Kyuubi-san? You don't seem to be the type to aggress pointlessly. You've had lots of chances to attack me in here, but you haven't. So, why?"_

 _The Kyuubi was rather surprised at how analytically Naruto approached the information. Even more than that, the vocabulary that he possessed was astounding. Obviously, he still had the emotional capacities of a normal child, if his glee at finding random trinkets and open pain at the beating he had received was any indication, so it was rather odd how so much thought development could occur at such a young age. She may have seen a stimulation seal activating a while back, but even it shouldn't have worked to such an effect._

" _ **That day is a rather sore subject for me…but I suppose telling you wouldn't really effect much. Very well, I shall tell you my account of the incident. Prior to being sealed within you, my last container was, I believe, your mother. I do not know her name or any details about her, so I am sorry about that. The bond between your mother and I was not as open as this. The only reason why I am to believe that she is your mother is that when I was initially unleashed from the seal, you were held in her arms firmly.**_

 _ **I had a few short moments of free thought before I found myself staring into those….accursed eyes. I do not know what they were, but upon seeing them, I lost control of my body, found myself imprisoned within my own mind, as my shell began to attack your village. Soon, I found myself trapped in that sewer-like area in which you discovered me in, stuck back behind a seal once again. I give you my thanks for releasing me from that horrid place. One gets tired of certain areas once you've inhabited for upwards of a decade. You can mull over this some other time, human, but I believe it is time for you to return to the waking world soon.**_ _"_

 _Before Naruto could respond, the world began to fade as his actual eyes began to flicker open._

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Divergence**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: So, I re-read some of my dialogue… I'm cringing so, so much sometimes… Dear lord…**

Naruto felt a strange pressure on his body and he panicked, squirming under whatever was trapping him. He felt the pressure lifting off of him as two faces came into view. He shrunk under their gentle scrutiny, afraid of the two unknown women before him. Countless times in the past, he'd had gentle faces presented to him, only to be tricked into eating something foul or being trapped.

Hana and Tsume were saddened at Naruto's instinctual reaction to them. Hana reached out a hand to gently caress Naruto's cheek, receiving a flinch from Naruto, who expected her to suddenly slap or pinch him. Relaxing visibly at this caring gesture, Naruto spoke up, fear in his eyes. No longer in his dreamscape, he felt more vulnerable, less confident.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry… where am I? Who are you?" he said quietly, hoping that they wouldn't attack him for being insolent.

Hana smiled gently before answering, "Hi, I'm Inuzuka Hana, and this is my mother Inuzuka –"

"Tsume," finished the matron of the Inuzuka clan. "We brought you to the hospital after driving off the mob that was attacking you before. What happened?"

Naruto paused, feeling that he was safe with these two women at the moment, before letting loose some tears. "Thank you," he cried, reaching forwards to hug Hana, "thank you so much…" He sobbed into Hana's arms, as she brought her arms around Naruto to embrace him, trying to calm him with her presence. Tsume looked at Naruto, sorrow in her eyes, at how it took so long to actually make Naruto feel relatively safe in their presence.

Calming down, Naruto finally replied, "I was just going through the trash cans like I normally do, looking for things to collect, when I got kicked into the street by a shinobi…I just wanted to find something to eat and then go back to my boxes and sleep, but I got attacked." He finished, with a whimper.

The Inuzuka duo flashed anger across their visages and expelled killing intent, before suppressing it when they saw Naruto shrink in fear again. They grew pained looks again, as they moved forward to embrace the poor child again. Naruto calmed down again.

"What's your name? How old are you?" Hana inquired gently.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto…and I think I'm three years old? I'm not sure..."

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the hospital room opened. Sarutobi Hiruzen rushed into the room, not registering the two women, and took Naruto's hands into his own, worry etched over his visage.

"Naruto, are you ok? What happened? I'm sorry, but the blasted council called for a meeting and delayed me."

Naruto grinned at the site of the old man who had ingratiated himself into Naruto's little heart as one of the few people that showed kindness to him. "I'm fine jii-san (gramps), just like always!" beaming and puffing his chest up as a sign. Sarutobi chuckled, but saddened at seeing Naruto in such a state again.

Tsume and Hana were surprised that Hokage-sama simply allowed Naruto to call him informally in such a manner, but could see that they were close. They also growled upon realizing that Naruto's words meant that this had happened before. Sarutobi finally noticed the presence of the two women.

"Ah, hello Tsume-san, Hana-san, what are you two doing here?"

"Hello Hokage-sama, we were here watching over Naruto. It was us that found Naruto and brought him here."

Sarutobi's face darkened, registering the degree of violence that Naruto had suffered this time. It was one of the more severe cases that Naruto had faced in the past. He lightened and smiled at the Inuzuka duo in appreciation for their rescuing of Naruto.

"Thank you for helping Naruto. Naruto, how did this happen? Why were you not in the orphanage?"

Naruto's spirits fell and he related the account to his jii-san, as he did for Tsume and Hana. Upon telling the Hokage that he stopped living in the orphanage a little more than one year ago, Sarutobi's killing intent flared with rage.

"It's ok, jii-san, I've been doing ok. Besides, I can think of this as training for when I become a shinobi!" Naruto said with enthusiasm and energy, to placate his jii-san. Sarutobi sighed at his failure in watching over Naruto properly and seethed, realizing that the ANBU he had assigned to report on Naruto were lying to him. The matrons of the orphanage would be getting a visit as well.

"Well, assuming that you could not 'remember' any of your attackers' faces this time either, I guess I cannot do much. However, in relation to your living conditions, I believe I could help. There a rather worn apartment complex that the village was planning to tear down soon, but I could give it to you, Naruto. It might be a bit old, but it would be better than nothing, right?"

Naruto's smile brightened, replying, "Yeah, thanks, that would be great, jii-san!"

Tsume and Hana also visibly brightened at the prospect of Naruto having a home to live in, rather than some boxes. Tsume turned to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, while you get the apartment turned over to Naruto and settle some other 'matters', could we bring him our home and get him some food? Today is when the Ino-Shika-Cho, Higurashi-chan, and I meet up for some company. I think it would do Naruto some good to meet up with children his own age and get some of Choza's food into him." Tsume offered, taking into account Naruto's emaciation.

"Yes, go ahead Tsume-san, that's a wonderful idea."

Sarutobi and Tsume chatted about some village matters while Naruto finished healing up and received some needed affection from Hana in hugs. After handing some money to Naruto, Sarutobi soon left to take care of the matters concerning Naruto, Tsume went on ahead to speak to the other gathering clan heads, and Hana took Naruto to buy some new clothes.

…..

' _The road to hell is paved with good intentions,'_ thought Sarutobi, as he determined the order of people he'd be visiting. It was time to take action. He'd trusted that the ANBU he chose to guard Naruto, people that worked in the Administrative Department of the Academy, and matrons of the orphanage would be unbiased in their work, but he was wrong. It was time to right those beliefs. He stopped in front of the desk of the woman who was supposed to handle giving out rewards for missions, or in this case, Naruto's monthly allowance. He decided to give her a test to determine how harsh his punishment would be. He approached with a smile, as the woman looked up.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, did you need something?" she smiled, unsuspectingly.

"Yes, I had some free time and I wanted to know if Naruto had picked up his allowance recently. When was the last time he visited?"

"Oh, he visited just last week. Is that all, Hokage-sama?" she replied with no hesitation and a pleasant look on her face.

Suddenly, killing intent flooded the room, as the other shinobi walking around in the room turned their attention to the Hokage. The woman was on the verge of passing out, the Hokage glaring fiercely at the insolent woman before him. Lying to his face couldn't bother him less, in comparison to the weeks of starving that Naruto suffered without access to his money.

" **You will leave now, before I change my mind and decide to kill you where you stand. You call and treat the boy as a demon, while you are the one acting in such a manner. If the boy grows to hate the village and truly become a demon, it will be on the shoulders of those that act in your manner. Now, LEAVE!** " he growled. The woman departed quickly, trembling and stumbling in her fear. Sarutobi quickly turned around to pin an ANBU trying to get out to the wall with a kunai.

" **You, on the other hand, lied to me constantly in your reports. I am charging you with insubordination and negligence for your actions.** "

"But, Hokage-sama, I have a wife and a daughter to feed. I can't handle those fin-"

" **QUIET! You should have thought of that before you decided it would be a good idea to leave a child with such an infamous reputation alone without supervision. Is that how you would have treated your child if she had been in such a position? Now, think over your actions. I am also restricting you to A MONTH of D-Rank missions.** "

The ANBU hung his head in defeat and left quietly, not wishing to anger the Hokage any further than he already had. The other occupants of the room filed into their minds that they shouldn't mess with Naruto if they didn't want to be severely reprimanded by him. Sarutobi took a few seconds to center himself and left for the orphanage.

…..

Inuzuka Tsume arrived at the Inuzuka compound and found Uchiha Mikoto, along with the expected group, waiting in front for entry. It was a strange sight to see an Uchiha not in their clan district after the Kyuubi incident. Then again, Mikoto never had the standard Uchiha traits of snootiness, arrogance, and broodiness. Tsume led the group inside after a couple of greetings, waiting until they were inside to speak about Naruto. After sending off the kids to play in the yard with a smile, Tsume turned to face the group seriously.

"Choza, when you and Chiyo-chan are cooking, I need you to prepare nutritious and filling food, as if your customer has been starving for the last year or so." Tsume stated bluntly.

"Why would you need that, dear?" Chiyo, Choza's wife, asked nervously, not particularly wanting to hear the obvious answer.

"Hana and I met a child today, who has been living in cardboard boxes and sifting through trash for things that can't even be called food and clothing for the last year or more." She whimpered before continuing, "And the things he's gone through at such a young age…"

The group was shocked at the sight of the usually brash and indomitable matriarch of the Inuzuka clan acting so docile and WHIMPERING of all things. Nara Yoshino, Uchiha Mikoto, Yamanaka Naomi, Chiyo, and Orina tensed at her reaction.

"Who was it?" Inoichi asked inquisitively, as part of his nature from being in the Intelligence Division.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Mikoto was visibly upset, hearing the name of the son of her sister in all but blood.

"Troublesome…" sighed Shikaku, audibly. Choza and Chiyo headed off to the kitchen, preparing for their greatest challenge in a while, intent on aiding the unfortunate child. Tsume told the group that they were free to disperse, but wanted Inoichi and Mikoto to remain for some other business. As the group began to split, Tsume addressed Inoichi first.

"Inoichi, I'm worried about the psychological effects that Naruto's life may have brought him. I'd like for you to look through his mind, see if there are any problems that need to be addressed, as a precaution."

"That should be fine, I understand the cause for concern. I've always wanted to look inside the mind of an Uzumaki, but Kushina would've kicked my ass. Being a Jinchuriki might have some interesting effects as well…"

"Don't do anything overboard, Inoichi…you wouldn't want to antagonize me…" threat lurking in her growl.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean anything like that. Purely curiosity, I have no trouble with the boy, unlike some of the 'esteemed' idiots of our community. If that's all, I think I'll go catch up with Choza and Shikaku." Inoichi departed from the parlor room, leaving Mikoto and Tsume in the room. Turning with a smile, Tsume addressed Mikoto.

"Mikoto-chan, how's life been?"

Mikoto, chuckling lightly, responded, "Oh, you know, same as always. I somehow managed to convince that stoic husband of mine to allow me to come. Otherwise, not much has changed." Changing to a more serious tone, she continued.

"Is what you said about Naruto true? Has Kushina's little baby been treated so badly?"

"Yes, while you've been isolated in the Uchiha compound and grieving over Kushina's death, Naruto has apparently been given 'subpar,' if you can even call it that, treatment by the people who were 'supposed' to watch over him." Tsume growled bitterly.

"What can I do for him, Tsume? Kushina was like a sister to me. I can't just let her child suffer like this…" the 21-year-old housewife lamented.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto, but I'm not sure what we can do, aside from give him some of the love he's never received before. You should have seen him when he first woke up. He was so afraid and it took him a good amount of time to begin warming up to me and Hana." Tsume stated sadly. Mikoto resigned from the topic for now, hoping to do whatever she could for Naruto when he came. The duo chatted over some other small things, as they waited for Hana and Naruto to come back.

…..

Hana and Naruto were having a pretty pleasant time just chatting with each other, on their way to take care of some business they had been given to take care of. Well, pleasant time as long as they ignored all of the glares, sneers, stares of jealousy, leers of lust, and other emotions that the people could muster. Hana brought Naruto to a shinobi shop for some new clothing for Naruto, since this was the only place that Hana could think of that would not discriminate against him.

"Kaito-san, are you still in?" Hana called, as they entered the store.

"Hm? I'll be right out!" came a yell from the back of the shop, "go ahead and look around, if you want to buy something!"

Naruto glanced curiously at Hana, who just shrugged in response. Naruto went to go look at the shinobi and civilian clothing, so he could have different sets for different purposes. The shinobi clothing would help him sneak around more easily if he could obscure his presence. Hana watched Naruto curiously, as she finally recalled what she originally wanted to ask him.

"Hey Naruto, why do you act like…the way you do?"

Naruto paused for a moment, then responded, "Do you mean how I speak?" Hana nodded.

"Yes, you speak more like a six or seven year old, than a three year old. I don't even think you're supposed to be finishing sentences that long at your age!"

"I don't know how to explain it, Hana-chan. When I was somewhere around two years old, I had a really bad headache, but things started to make more sense to me. The conversational stuff, I picked up from listening in on people whenever I was hiding around in the alleys." He shrugged.

"Headache, huh?" _'I might want to tell Inoichi-san about that.'_

Naruto picked out a set of civilian clothes, a blue t-shirt and khaki shorts, and a set of shinobi clothing, a black vest and ANBU-style pants, deciding to buy more after he grew. The door at the back of the shop finally opened and Himura Kaito, Orina's assistant, came out, face blackened with some ash. They greeted each other pleasantly, Naruto paid for his clothes, and changed into his civilian set. Kaito found that he liked the little container, after a little conversation and waved as Hana and Naruto left.

…..

The Sandaime was rather irritated after the first two visits he made in this small chain of neglect that he had finally managed to unfold. He doubted that this next visit was going to be any better. Tempering his visage, he pushed his way through the double-doors of the orphanage and startled the attendants at the front desk. They registered who was approaching them, and abandoning their bored and uninterested visages, immediately put on beaming smiles.

"Hello Hokage-sama, what can we do for you today?" one of the attendants said.

"Ah, hello, I wanted to talk to the matrons about a small matter that came to my attention, would you show me to the office and round up the others for me, please?" he said smiling, eyes betraying his true feelings. The civilians didn't notice the storm of rage brewing in his eyes, however.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Right this way," before an attendant began to lead him away. The other attendant went to gather the other matrons and send them to the office.

A few moments later, the matrons and the Sandaime were gathered in the room. Immediately after the attendants left, a dense killing intent descended upon the room, causing half of them to start choking, and the other half difficult with breathing.

"Do not anger me any further than I already am. I want the truth. What have you fools been doing with the stipend for Uzumaki Naruto that I have been sending to this place?" Sarutobi said, laced with killing intent.  
"Naru…to…do you mean that dem-"one matron started. She didn't get much further with that train of thought before she lost her head. The ANBU returned to the shadows and the other matrons were now much more terrified.

He learned that the matrons had been splitting the ample weekly stipend of 2,000 ryo that was supposed to given to Naruto from ever since he arrived at the orphanage approximately three years ago. The matrons were fined for a total of 312,000 ryo and an additional 62,400 ryo for their conduct. The money was to be given to Naruto as a sort of payment for the years he suffered. The Sandaime first needed to think of a way to keep the money safe for Naruto, however. With all of those problems sorted out, the old man returned to his office, to sign the abandoned apartment complex over to Naruto and some other miscellaneous duties.

…..

The gathering had been surprisingly uneventful for Naruto and the others. Inoichi's attempt to check out Naruto's mind was dispelled by some unknown force. The matrons of the group had fawned over Naruto when he first arrived. His cheeks repeatedly flushed with the unnatural amount of affection and contact he was receiving, which just led to more glomping from the females. The older men didn't really know what to do for the kid, except the occasional pat on the back and small smiles. Choza nearly flattened Naruto at one point, when he tripped while trying to reach Naruto.

Naruto established a sort of camaraderie with the group of other tykes. Well, as much of a camaraderie as three year olds could establish. Shikamaru Naru was sophisticated to Naruto's level, while the others were not so much, except for four year old Tenten Higurashi, Orina's daughter. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino seemed to have a sort of natural connection that Kiba, Tenten, and Naruto weren't keyed in on. Ino and Tenten fawned over Naruto initially, acquainting themselves with the new boy that had appeared. Ino's interest lost out to her comfort eventually, however, and she returned to messing with Choji and Shika. Tenten, on the other hand, engaged in a fake duel with Naruto, both wielding rubber kunai that Tenten brought along. They giggled as they poked each other with the blunt tips and Naruto felt happy for once. The little bundle were called in for dinner soon enough.

Naruto froze upon seeing all of the mouth-watering foods that had been prepared, as his eyes glimmered with wonder. Seeing this, Choza and Chiyo chuckled and ushered Naruto forward. He observed the group for a while, before he actually began to eat himself, to make sure there wasn't any special mannerism he had to follow. Free to feast, he began to gorge himself on fresh rice, chicken in sauce, miso soup, and vegetable stir-fries. The other members of the table sweat-dropped at the amount of food that Naruto was packing away, rivalling Choji in consumption rate and capacity.

Gorged on food and in a safe and warm environment, Naruto started drifting off to sleep with the other kids.

…..

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

 _Naruto found himself in the forest that he had made last time he visited the mindscape. Looking around, he didn't see the Kyuubi anywhere and wandered around for a bit. He eventually looked up to the sky and saw a plume of smoke coming from somewhere. Heading in the general direction, he came upon a nice little cottage. He walked up the stone steps and opened the door quietly. He came across a sight he was not expecting here._

 _A beautiful woman lay elegantly on the bed, staring off into the distance. Crimson-red and silky hair framed her angelic face, flowing down to her lower back. Her eyes were sapphire blue and her ears were slightly pointed, body lithe and graceful. An elegant, flame-licked kimono hugged her well-filled out body, giving her an entrancing aura of beauty._

" _Hello, miss?"_

 _The woman was startled awake and turned to face Naruto, opening her eyes. Her crimson eyes. She took on a visage of shock, before Naruto realized something._

" _Kyuubi-san? Is that you?" he asked apprehensively._

 _She sat there for a moment trying to figure out how she should react. She considered anger for a fleeting moment, but decided against it. Technically, this was his mindscape anyway, so there wasn't much reason for him TO knock. And they'd been acting pleasantly towards each other up till now anyway, so there wasn't much of a point in threatening that. He'd had enough grief from other people up till now anyway. She signed in resignation and smiled gently._

" _Hello Naruto, how are you doing? I didn't quite expect to reveal this form to you yet, but…well…you see how that turned out."_

 _Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Why didn't you want me to see you like this, Kyuubi-san? I think you're really pretty!" he stated enthusiastically, firing off a foxy grin at the same time._

 _She blushed slightly, hearing the heartfelt and honest opinion. It'd been a few decades since she'd interacted with anyone, after all. "Thank you Naruto. I honestly don't have a specific reason for NOT showing you this form. It had just been a while since I'd used it, at least. There was no point not to be in my giant fox form in the sewer after all. Thank you for the change in scenery, once again, Naruto. Beds are very appreciable after you haven't slept in one in a couple of…decades."_

" _No problem, Kyuubi-san. I'm happy to help. I'll do whatever I can for my first friend, after all!" he grinned cheekily._

 _She was shocked. She considered him a pleasant acquaintance at the very least, but for him to think of her as a friend? After all of the suffering, the pain? She didn't deserve this, not after all the things she'd done. Not such a kind soul… She let a few tears go._

" _Why are you crying, Kyuubi-san? Do you not want to be my friend?" he asked sadly._

" _No, no, of course not! Don't ever think that! It's just…why would you want to be my friend? After all of the things I've done, all of the pain you've suffered because of me?" she replied quickly, not wanting him to think she didn't appreciate it._

 _Naruto sighed in relief. 'I'd hate to lose my first friend.' "Why wouldn't I, Kyuubi-san? You've never been mean to me. You've actually been nice to me on many occasions, which is leagues better than I can say for those villagers._

 _And I don't care about the things you've done, Kyuubi-san, at least not enough to hurt our friendship. I'm sure you had a good reason for anything you've done in the past. And if it was a mistake, well, who doesn't make mistakes? You shouldn't even ask about my pain, Kyuubi-san. You know I don't blame you."_

 _She widened her eyes and then suddenly did something extremely out of character. She hugged Naruto._

" _Thank you…thank you so much Naruto…You don't know how much this means to me. I've always just been the strongest demon, the harbinger of doom. I won't betray your trust, Naruto…and even though I'll never be able to pay you back completely, I'll help you as much as I can.," she said sincerely. Then she looked down._

" _OH, I'm so sorry!"_

 _She dropped Naruto immediately, his face an interesting shade of purple. He'd initially been red from having his face smothered into her chest, and then eventually turned blue from the suffocation by breast. He gasped for air for a moment, before smiling brightly again._

" _It's ok, Kyuubi-san! And thank you, for being my first friend."_

 _She began to talk to Naruto about how she was originally created. She regaled Naruto with her origin story, how her eight siblings were created from the_ _ **Juubi no Ryu (Ten-Tailed Dragon)**_ _, by the Rikudo Sennin, the fabled Sage of Six Paths. She told Naruto that there were some parts of the story she couldn't reveal until a certain point, getting an accepting nod from the blonde.. Sensing that he was due to leave soon, she opened up the mental connection between them, so they could converse while Naruto was awake as well._

" _Call me whenever, Naruto. I don't have much to do in here anyway."_

 _The world began to fade again as he re-entered the waking world._

…..

 **(OLD) A/N: Here is one of the major changes I'm making to the universe. The Juubi will not be the Deidarabotchi (Giant). The connection I'm planning on making will occur later~ Dragons are much more significant in many different anime…ufufufufu. Oh right, if anybody is wondering why I underwhelmed Naruto's reaction to the ethereal beauty of Hinoko, it's because he's a child still. He'll understand pretty and thin, but won't analyze more than that until later. I hope everybody can follow along with my thought processes with my conversations and subtle perspective shifts. ONWARD!**

 **(NEW) Edit: Please, keep in mind that most of these A/Ns were written with the assumption that I would never actually post this on … No, that doesn't mean I was certifiably insane…I think. Fucking hell though, I typed ufufufu? *shudder***

Waking up, Naruto found himself looking into shining onyx eyes. The other children were out and about already and the adults were elsewhere, leaving the two alone. Using all of his willpower to not jump up and freak out, he went rigid instead. The woman backed up and he found himself looking at Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto found himself comparing her to Kyuubi. While her deep black hair was not as long, it still flowed elegantly down to her mid-upper back, with bangs hanging off to the left and right sides of her face. She had a reminiscent look on her face, her eyes shimmer with…tears?

"Are you okay, Mikoto-san?" Naruto asked curiously, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I apologize for being so close to you. You just reminded me of one of my best friends." She said sadly.

"What happened to her, Mikoto-san?"

"She…she went missing during the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto flinched and retreated at this and Kyuubi saddened in her bed. Mikoto noticed this and immediately tried to reassure him.

"Oh no, Naruto-kun, it's ok, I don't blame you. I don't even blame the Kyuubi. Hokage-sama told me that during the attack, some mysterious assailant kidnapped her after catching her ANBU guards… well, off-guard. It wasn't anything related to the actual Kyuubi attack, I was just putting a timestamp on it." She said, smiling soothingly.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding while Kyuubi was just happy that she didn't cause the loss of another loved one.

"So, tell me about yourself, Naruto-kun. What do you want to be or do in the future?"

Naruto pondered this for a moment. ' _Yes, what do you want to do, Naruto-kun? This will give me the chance to help you in something!'_ Kyuubi thought to herself.

"I…I want to become a shinobi, Mikoto-san." He answered seriously.

"A shinobi, Naruto-kun? That's a rather dangerous dream, isn't it? What made you choose that?" she asked, extremely curious. Sure, being a shinobi wasn't an uncommon dream, but thinking about it at that age? Kyuubi was rather curious as well, but kept her silence.

"Well, I'm already protecting the village to a certain degree, aren't I, Mikoto-san? After all, I do hold the Kyuubi no Yoko within me, do I not?" he stated clinically.

Mikoto gasped, not expecting that response. How did he find out? Kyuubi, on the other hand, was put on guard by her reaction. " _Naruto-kun, I don't think you should tell her about me quite yet._ "

" _Why not, Kyuubi-san?"_ Naruto questioned.

" _Her reaction tells me that you shouldn't know that. Get her to keep it a secret that you know. And find a different reason to explain why you know. You may be able to tell her later on, if she becomes more trustworthy, but try to swear her to secrecy somehow."_

" _Ok, Kyuubi-san!"_

"How did you know that, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked, eyes reflecting sadness.

"It's ok, Mikoto-san. Don't feel bad for me. Even knowing why the villagers hate me won't stop them, so it doesn't matter to me, and there's nothing I can do about it, so it's fine. I figured it out after I came across a few books in the trash. One talked about the Biju in general, while another was a story about the Kyuubi's attack on the village three years ago. I learned that the Biju couldn't be destroyed, as they are masses of chakra and youki, however the story contradicted it, stating that the Yondaime destroyed the Kyuubi. It also held the date of the attack…October 10th…my birthday. Matched with the seal array on my stomach and the fact that Biju can only be defeated by sealing, I figured it out eventually." He said. He wasn't completely lying. He actually did have the two referenced books, he just never connected the material up until now.

Mikoto was astonished at the deductive reasoning that Naruto displayed. Kyuubi was astonished at his wit and ingenuity in twisting around a truth. Both were impressed.

"Wow Naruto-kun, that was very good. You're such an intelligent young man!" she said, cheerfully, discarding the previous solemn mood. "You'll definitely grow up to be a wonderful shinobi. I think you would get along with my elder son, Itachi. Also, I apologize for interrupting you earlier, during your explanation. Do you have any other reasons for wanting to become a shinobi?" she continued. Naruto closed his eyes and began to speak.

"Yes, Mikoto-san, though one of them is new. Initially, I wanted to become a shinobi to prove myself. To show the village that I'm just as dedicated to the village as they are, to show how much I love this village, regardless of how I've been treated. To show that I can take whatever they throw at me, but still continue on.

Now, I have another few reasons. I need power to defend myself. As a Jinchuriki, I'm somewhat a high priority target of sorts. If I ever was kidnapped by some other village, they'd try to turn me into a weapon, or if it was a random bandit, they'd sell me off to the nearest trader. I can't have that happen, because I'm living my life for more than just myself... And finally, because I know want to protect. I had only ever had people that treated me cruelly. I was an orphan, and repeatedly told that I was worthless, I was better off not being born, and I never knew my parents. But now, I have people I want to protect. People that are very _close_ to my soul, friends that I make, maybe my family if I ever find any, and my family that I want to make in the future. That is why…I want to become a shinobi." Naruto finished, opening his eyes to see admiration in Mikoto's glassy orbs. Kyuubi gathered a few more tears in her eyes again, knowing that he was talking about herself in some of those portions. ' _Thank you, Naruto-kun.'_

Tsume popped in to the room, suddenly, to alert Naruto. "Hey, Hokage-sama is here to take you to your new home, Naruto."

"Ok, thank you, Tsume-san, I'll be out in a second."

Tsume left the room and Mikoto finally spoke again. "Naruto-kun, that is a very mature view…much more so than a majority of the people I have met. I think you will go very far in your dream, Naruto. I suppose you need to go now, but it was a pleasure talking with you. I hope we will meet again and I can introduce Itachi to you."

"Of course, Mikoto-san. It was really fun for me too!" he said brightly.

Naruto walked over to the front door of the Inuzuka Compound and found everybody else there, ready to say goodbye. He got hugs from all the females, pats on the back from the guys, and some packed up food to take home from the Akimichis. He cried tears of gratitude with a wide smile on his face and left with the Hokage.

"Did you have a good time, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I really did, jii-san."

Naruto thought about what he would need to do to become a shinobi and remembered something crucial that he needed to do. "Jii-san, could you give some kind of assured access to the library, along with protection?"

Sarutobi tilted his head slightly. "Why would you need that, Naruto?"

"Well, I want to become a shinobi in the future. To do that, I need to study and have resources! But I've tried to go into the library before, but they always turn me away. I need a special pass or something…" he said sadly.

The old man looked troubled for a second before he remembered somebody that was working in the library. "Oh, I know somebody that could escort you within the library. She works there and…lives there…" Naruto and the Hokage both sweat-dropped, "But, I can give both of you special authorization so that nobody will bother you. She should also be able to help you find things that you can't." he said.

"Thanks jii-san, that's a big help."

Solving that vital problem, they soon arrived at Naruto's new home. The apartment was slightly run-down, but definitely an upgrade in housing. Sarutobi told the little future-shinobi that he was authorized to use the Higurashi shinobi store for clothing and tools, though those would be limited until a certain age or under supervision. He also provided the directions to the Akimichis' restaurant and grocery store and a safe for money, which currently held 374,400 ryo taken from the matrons. Sarutobi made sure that they took the money out of their own pocket, instead of siphoning from the orphanage.

"That's a lot of money, jii-san, are you sure you should be giving me that much?" Naruto asked, unsure of if he could handle having so much money on hand.

"That's all the money that the orphanage owed to you, with interest, my boy." The Hokage confirmed. Naruto nodded in acceptance and got settled into his new home. After the Hokage left, he locked his door, hung up his clothes, plopped into bed, and fell asleep, ready to start his life over again from this new home.

…..

 _Two years later…_

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

 _Naruto lay curled up with Kyuubi, being comforted, petted, and stroked by her nine tails. She whispered gently into Naruto's ear, trying to calm him down, both crying._

" _It's ok, kit, it'll be ok…I'm here for you…" she whispered._

 _Naruto continued to shiver, trying to forget. Kyuubi, however, could not let him do that. If he did not grow from this, it would come back to bite him in the future. "Kit, look at me…" she said gently, lifting his chin up, staring into his leaking blue eyes. He saw compassion, sadness, helplessness, regret, and determination in her eyes._

" _I know you want to forget, kit…but you can't. Before you say anything, listen me," she said, cutting off Naruto. "This is far from pleasant, kit, but I'll help you through this. However, we must confront this. It will become a weakness in the future, if you lock it away. It will grow and grow, waiting until it is let out, and that could have horrible consequences. So, we will destroy that seed of chaos here and now. Okay?" she continued, keeping her voice low._

 _Naruto nodded lightly, finally finding his voice. "Yea, Kyuubi-chan. I understand. This…this will only make me stronger. I trust you, Kyuu-chan." He said._

 _She brought him in more tightly, enveloping him in her comforting warmth. "They will not go unpunished either. Your jii-san will make sure they suffer for what they've done. However, you must not allow yourself to be damaged by this. It will sicken you, it will, disgust you for the rest of your life. However, you will endure, you will flourish, regardless." She bent her head down, kissing Naruto on the forehead, smiling. Naruto smiled finally, but remained still in her embrace, needing to fully get over the incident…_

 _Unnoticeable to them, in hidden portion of the mindscape, a breeze picked up and a yellow light flashed and crackled. An aura permeated the area as the entity awakened. 'Thank you, Kyuubi. He will grow wonderfully with your help…not perfectly, but that…is only human nature. We will meet eventually…'_

…..

 _Half a month later, October 26_ _th_

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

" _Kyuubi-chan, I finished the book!" the blond-haired, five year old child cried out._

" _Good job, Naruto-kun. We can finally get started with more productive training. You are a very good student, Naruto-kun. I doubt I have ever met a human with so much potential at such an age." Kyuubi said, smiling brightly._

 _Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Hehe, thanks Kyuubi-chan! I'm trying my best. I gotta be the best shinobi, for both you and me, 'ttebayo!" he covered his mouth with his hands at the last part. Kyuubi started chuckling heartily at Naruto's verbal tick. He'd started using it on accident the previous year, but it wasn't too frequent, to Naruto's relief._

" _Here, take this. It was one of the more useful human jutsu that I found during my travels." She materialized a scroll using her decades-old memory. "It is a rather effective jutsu in combat, if properly used. There is also another aspect to it, which can be very useful for us."_

 _Naruto took the scroll and opened it up. "The…Shadow Clone Jutsu? From what I recall, they are a type of clone that is solid, but don't they dispel with very minimum force?" Naruto asked._

" _Yes, but there is an aspect that is not specifically known in general text. I'll give you an example once you learn the technique. Get to it, Naruto-kun~" she said, grinning cheekily._

" _Yes, sensei!" he said, with a false salute and wide grin._

 _A few hours later, he finally produced a couple of clones properly from using the jutsu. "Kyuubi-chan, I got it to work! What now?" Walking over, Kyuubi smirked deviously as she prepared to demonstrate._

" _Let me show you an example. I'm sure you'll understand~" she said, before she grabbed one of them and marched off. The remaining clones and Naruto tilted their heads, until suddenly Naruto did a really good impression of a strawberry._

 _Kyuubi returned with an even wider smirk on her face, barely holding back the laughter. "So…hehe….do you get it…hahaha…Naruto?"_

 _Naruto glared, which looked funny combined with the strawberry red face, and pouted. "Information recall…I gain the information that my clone integrates when it is dispelled. Tactical usage and efficiency in tasks is increased by this." He said, finally returning to his normal shade of skin._

" _Correct. It is not purely information and stimulus that returns, however. You will be able to practice chakra control and jutsu through this, as well, due to the fact that Shadow Clones have chakra networks as well. When they practice and dispel, the familiarity and practice that they gain in chakra control exercises and jutsu practice will integrate with your own chakra system. Nervous impulses are also re-transmitted, so reflexes and muscle memory, such as kata of a taijutsu or kenjutsu style can also integrated through clones. Physical training, however, will not affect your body when clones dispel, since it would also mean that you would take damage from shadow clones."_

 _Naruto almost drooled at the practical implications of such a jutsu. The efficiency of his training would increase dramatically. Kyuubi compounded the feeling even more with her next words. "Also, since your chakra reserves are so large, you will be able to produce extremely large amounts of Shadow Clones, thus increasing your efficiency by that factor. Most people that attempt to use this method are not efficient enough, because of their inability to produce mass amounts. This is where the fact that my chakra reserves and your bloodline reserves combined is such a blessing. Now, if we had the yin half of my chakra, that would be a real blessing, because then you could cover the weaknesses of your composition. This is fine, however." Kyuubi finished._

 _Naruto suddenly hugged Kyuubi, who returned it affectionately. "I really appreciate this, Kyuubi-chan! You've been such a big help, in both my training and my life. I don't think I could live without you!" he said sincerely. Kyuubi blushed slightly. "You're like the big sister I never had!" She felt good about how dearly he kept her, but there was a slight pang in her heart at that last comment. She dismissed it for now._

" _Alright, Naruto-kun, that's enough. Let's get back to work. Now that you've gained the Shadow Clone Jutsu, we'll get back to cramming knowledge into your brain. As a child, this is the best time to integrate and stimulate your brain for information like this. Oh, and don't dispel all of your Shadow Clones at the same time after they've done something. You'll get knocked out from the information overload. Try groups of ten every seconds. Don't forget to meditate to sort out information as well." Kyuubi lectured passionately. Naruto groaned, but straightened up when she shot some killing intent at him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and left his dreamscape._

…..

 _Real World_

Once outside, Naruto immediately began putting his clones to work. Summoning around 100 clones, he set them to read the books that Kyuubi recommended he start.

" _Why am I reading about anatomy?"_

" _Medical jutsu."_

" _Blacksmithing, carpentry, etc.?"_

" _Jobs. Learning to be self-sufficient is good, Naruto. Eventually, we'll have your clones_ _ **Henge (Transform)**_ _into different people to get experience in the fields."_

" _Fair enough. Cooking?"_

" _You live by yourself, kit. You can't just eat at Ichiraku's or Akimichis' all the time, you know."_

" _Riiiiiight."_

" _Hey, no sass, kit. Anyway, head out to the forest. On your way, create some more clones, Henge them, and send them to the library in intervals to read about politics and history. Then I have a few exercises for more clones to do when we reach the forest."_

" _Yes sir-ma'am!" he said, with false salute._

He chuckled when Kyuubi threatened not let him cuddle the next time he came into the mindscape. After setting up more clones, ordering them to dispel 10 at a time with 20 second intervals, for the library, he headed out to the forest and towards his jutsu stash. On the way, Kyuubi directed him to create 200 more clones. He set them to do two chakra control exercises, hovering leaves above his body and walking up the tree, as well as telling them to add twists to the exercises if they completed the regular part, just in case. Continuing onward, he took a different route than normal, looking around for more wild vegetables and herbs. Halfway to the stash, he had a slight headache and the back of his neck began to pulsate. ' _What is this?'_

Walking towards the stash, the pulsating quickened and Naruto began to feel some pain. He backed away and moved towards the opposite direction. The pulsating lessened and the trend continued. He wandered through the forest, guided by this pulsating sensation, as Kyuubi tried to figure out what was going on. Eventually, he came across a cave opening. _"Naruto-kun…this cave has an aura of…familiarity about it. I think that is what the pulse is guiding you to. It should be safe, I don't feel anything dangerous in the cave."_

" _Thank you, Kyuu-chan."_

Naruto began to work his way through the darkness and came to a light-giving opening. As he entered the chamber, the pulse died away. He came across a strange sight. He walked through the crack in the wall, coming into a room with scrolls filed away. The strange thing were the two figures stuck in crystal. On the right was a woman with lava-red hair down to the same level where Kyuubi's fell. Her hair, however, was parted to the left with a clip. Her figure, if a little more petite, appeared to be the same as Kyuubi and Mikoto's. The smaller frame of the woman was attractive in its own way. " _Kunoichi, Kyuubi-chan?"_

" _Probably, Naruto-kun. Aren't you glad that kunoichi are so lithe and beautiful? So perfectly hour-glass shaped and divine?" Kyuubi said, batting her eyelashes._

Naruto scoffed at her antics. The other figure was by far the stranger one, however. It appeared to just be a giant blob of ink shaped like a human at first glance, though Naruto and Kyuubi both registered the ink to be lines of text layered over repeatedly. Naruto walked up to this stranger figure and touched the crystal. Which then promptly shattered and filled the room with a bright light, forcing Naruto's eyes away. A scream of pain brought his attention back to the former crystal's location. The figure looked up into Naruto's eyes. " **Chakra Transfer Technique"** the figure quickly said, while flying through hand seals. A red beam shot from the figure's stomach into Naruto's seal as the figure quickly grabbed Naruto to hold him steady.

"Go into your Mindscape. Kyuubi will need your support."

Naruto widened his eyes, but quickly moved into his mindscape, trying to get to Kyuubi as fast as he could.

…..

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

 _Upon entering, nothing seemed out of place until he saw a red beam of light came through the sky and landed in Kyuubi's cottage. He sprinted to the cottage and saw Kyuubi flashing red, struggling and sweating in her bed. As he got closer, the temperature increased and Naruto began to sweat. He willed the mindscape to cool Kyuubi, but then the temperature around her dropped to freezing cold. After a few more manipulations, he realized that the best he could take the temperature was to cold, without reaching an extreme. He approached the bed and latched onto Kyuubi, trying to warm her up._

 _After a few more moments, he realized with a sigh that he would need to warm her more directly. The atmosphere was reverting the temperature of their clothing to freezing cold and any heat energy derived from contact was just going into the clothing. Willing their clothes off and strengthening his own will, he set himself in the least compromising position he could possibly get to, and hoped he wouldn't get slapped awake. He could sworn he heard giggling from somewhere before he dozed off._

…..

 _Kyuubi woke up feeling more complete than she had for the first time in five years. She examined herself and realized that she had regained her Yin Chakra. She also realized that she had arms firmly wrapped around her waist. She twisted her head and saw Naruto sleeping soundly, with his head on her shoulder. She smiled as she recalled the earlier events. While she was busy integrating her re-united chakra, he took care of her body. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and gently shook him awake._

 _Naruto woke with a start and took in a sweet fragrance that smelled a tad like cinnamon. Then he remembered where he was and opened his eyes slowly. The smile on Kyuubi's face calmed him down slightly, but he still began to apologize._

" _Sorry, Kyuu-chan, but you were-"_

" _Yes, I know Naruto-kun, thank you for helping me."_

" _I should probably get off now…and no problem Kyu-"_

" _Hinoko."_

" _Is that?"_

" _Yes, my real name. 'Child of Flame' Rather cheesy, don't you think?"_

" _I think it's pretty, Hi-chan!" Naruto said, with a foxy grin on his face._

 _Kyuubi blushed, before continuing, "Either name works fine with me…I've grown rather fond of both. I will explain the effects of my Yin Chakra in detail later, but I'll start integrating it since it is only beneficial. You should return to the real world and find out who that figure is. Assume it is an ally, however, since it has returned this gift to us."_

…..

 **A/N: Swapping back to American ordering of name now. Uzumaki Naruto and Naruto Uzumaki both make sense of course, but in general, I just like saying names in American Order. I prefer Shikaku Nara to Nara Shikaku, etc.**

Izanami Kuro was panicking slightly. The seal was not supposed to deactivate until activated by Naruto Uzumaki when he was a certain proficiency in even manipulating chakra. By the old shinobi school standards, that would be eight years old. This Naruto looked to be ten. That was not good. Ten year old chakra coils would be much too developed to handle the new source of chakra. He looked to be about 4'6". He had only small amounts of baby fat left at this point which was nice, rather well-developed muscles for what age he appeared to be, and a pretty stream-line frame. He was definitely going to be handsome when he aged and worked out more. If he survived, that is. Izanami was almost in tears that she might have killed her Naruto-kun.

Naruto finally stirred awake after that little Mindscape debacle and saw a 10 year old girl rather than a strange figure garbed in a cloak, sitting in front of him. Her silver eyes shimmered with emotion and night black hair, streaked with purple, hugged the back of her neck naturally, while cut shorter in the front.

"Hello?" Naruto said, testing the waters.

She immediately leapt forward and glomped Naruto, rubbing her face against his. He was so shocked he couldn't blush or move. Kyuubi started giggling at the dumbfounded look on Naruto. "Naruto-kun! I'm so glad you're alive. I was really worried for a second there, you know, I thought you were dead and that I did everything for nothing and I wouldn't have my darling and that everything went wrong and-"

Naruto sighed and put his hand over her mouth for a second to get her to stop, then spoke. "Let's try this again. Hello, you obviously know me, however I do not know you. It would be a sin for me to remember such a beauty such as you, so I believe you know me from something I am not aware of. What is your name?" _"Nice job with the flattery, Naruto-kun. You've learned the lessons well~"_

" _Don't remind me, Hi-chan…"_

The girl blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. I got so ahead of myself and I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Izanami Kuro and I would like to be your wife or mistress in the future, whichever one you decide." She stated with a straight-face.

Naruto sweat dropped. "…Not that I'm against the idea, but…why?"

"Well, I am a vassal of the Uzumaki Clan of the former Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirlpools). I was a Chunin of the Uzushiogakure at age 7, currently 8, and I specialize in Fuinjutsu. I was jump-promoted primarily from Genin because of the value of sealing prodigies in Uzushiogakure and my special **Kekkei Genkai** **(Bloodline Limit)**. The system was rather unconventional. I am actually only around Genin-Chunin level on my other skills due to my strange circumstances. I have great respect for the Uzumaki and despite the downfall of Uzushiogakure and the clan itself, I have found interest in you. I was sealed into stasis, similar to the one you found me in, in a safe room in Uzushio. After the time limit ran out on the stasis, I found myself in the ruins of Uzushio and no one was left. I did, however, find indications that Kushina Uzumaki, your mother and woman that is currently sealed in the other stasis crystal, came to Konoha. How splendid for me it was to learn of your birth and I decided to gather information.

I have a special Kekkei Genkai that is very useful for stealth and the like, so I was able to sneak around Konoha. In my scouting endeavors, I became privy to a plan involving the release of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and realized that you would most likely become the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, considering the stress of releasing the Kyuubi would probably force your mother into labor. It was not, sadly, within my capabilities to fully prevent the plan, so I warned your father into preparing for the attack as best as he could. I also decided that if I could not prevent the loss of your father, I would save your mother at the very least. So, here we are."

"… _She's not lying, is she? That is much too detailed to be a lie…"_

" _No, kit, I sensed no ill intent or lies within her words."_

Naruto sighed. _"Well, what now?"_

" _Come now, kit, you don't need my help with this. Just do what you think is right. You're more than mentally mature enough to handle this. It's your life, Naruto-kun."_

Izanami sat patiently, a smile etched on her face as she waited for Naruto to respond. He had a glazed-over look in his eyes. She leaned closer to his face before Naruto's eyes suddenly regained their brightness and he jumped backwards. She tilted her head, confused expression on her face. Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm down before looking back at Izanami.

"Please, don't do that…." Naruto said exasperatingly.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." Izanami said sincerely, bowing her head.

"It's alright. Just not used to the whole close-proximity thing. Honestly, Izanami-sa-"

"Call me –chan please." Naruto tick-marked.

"…Izanami-chan. I'm not really ready to be looking for a future wife or anything yet…I just wanna achieve my dream of becoming a ninja first."

Izanami's face fell. "Oh…I see, Naruto-kun. Well, that's ok, I guess…I'm not too disappointed or anything." She said, quietly, before relocating to a corner of the room. Naruto raised one of his eyebrows when suddenly rain clouds formed above her, the background turned into a beach, and she started drawing circles in the sand, muttering silently to herself. Kyuubi chuckled at the scene as Naruto just sweat dropped.

"Uh…Izanami-chan…I'd love for you to be my friend. I don't have very many and since Uzushio doesn't really exist anymore, I could ask Hokage-jiisan for you to become a member of Konoha."

The realistic genjutsu quickly dispelled and Izanami hugged Naruto. "Oh, thank you, thank you Naruto-kun! I'd love to be your friend!" Naruto sweat dropped at the mood shift, but smiled and hugged her back. Izanami felt warmer than usual when Naruto hugged back and sighed in content.

"Now, Izanami-chan, let's just get a few things out of the way. I appreciate the complete and utter devotion, but please, you don't need to act like that. All I want is a friend, not a devoted servant. Maybe something more, if you're still determined in the future." She nodded in agreement. "Also, there are…parts of my life that I'm not comfortable of speaking about. I will share things with you if I think you need to know them or when I trust you enough, but I'm…not really entirely open. I'm sorry, but that's just how I work." She nodded with more fervor this time. "Good. Here, let's pack up all the equipment and go see the jii-san, so we can get you registered to the village!" he finished with a smile.

She began to seal away the scrolls laying around the room in an organized fashion, but quickly remembered something. "Naruto-kun, don't you want to hear what I know about your mother and father?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It's fine for now, Izanami-chan. I've had enough of an information overload for now. I mean, a five year old can only handle so much at a time. I think Hokage-jiisan will want to know some of this anyway, so it'll spare you from repeating too much." He said, chuckling.

"…five years old?" she said slowly.

"Is that not ok, Izana-"

She flopped to the ground in a pile, as if losing the bones in her body. "Oh no…" Naruto grimaced, waiting for her to continue. "I WON'T BE ABLE TO GO TO THE ACADEMY WITH YOU!" she screamed hysterically. Naruto face faulted.

"It's ok, Izanami-chan, I'm sure jii-jii can think up something. He's not known as "The Professor" for nothing, you know." He said, chuckling at her behavior.

The two newly-met friends exited the room through the door, using Izanami to open the blood seal, and closing the door behind them.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile, in the Dreamscape_

 _Kyuubi watched silently, a plotting smirk on her face. 'She's got some nice potential…I can see it already, Naruto-kun and Izanami-chan, the mysterious arrival couple. I can't wait until they both grow up…ufufufufu…' She chuckled silently to herself, nose dripping a little bit of blood. At a nearby hot spring, an old man with spiky, white hair sneezed. Suddenly shuddering, the nine-tailed fox woman wiped off the blood._

' _I wonder how much longer it will be…' she thought to herself, before walking off to a special cave in the dream world. Continuing through the dimly lighted cavern, she eventually came upon the clearing that she had been looking for. Floating in the middle of the room was a clear orb, halfway filled with a crimson-black essence. Nine blond tails and a pair of blond fox ears stuck out of the orb, defying gravity. 'Looks like it will happen somewhere around eight…yes, that will be fine. We should be able to start on chakra control exercises, now that Naruto-kun can use the Shadow Clones…" A pulse of energy was sent through the room, as Kyuubi sighed. "I know what this one is for…but what are_ _ **those**_ _for?" she muttered quietly, turning to enter a connected room._

 _The room in question contained orbs similar to the earlier one, locked inside a cage of light. Two orbs, however, were floating outside the cage, circling each other slowly. One orb was split halfway by opposing forces. Lightning crackled and sizzled on one half of the orb, while wind roared and blew on the other. The other orb pulsated with malicious intent and sitting on top of it was a strangely designed skeletal mask, a yellow and white swirl on the center of the forehead, three white stripes coming diagonally from the top-left side of the skull, and three yellow stripes coming diagonally from the bottom-left of the skull across the chin and cheek. Its eye slits were foxlike and demonically red._

' _They're both still there…it is about time to show these to Naruto. Maybe he can figure something out about them, it is his mind anyway…' she thought to herself, before heading out of the cave. 'You just can't be normal, can you Naruto? First, the integration of my chakra, which was out of your control. Then, the orbs and_ _ **that**_ _abnormality within your chakra system…it will be interesting to see if it ever develops completely. It would be power worthy of my…future mate, after all…ufufufufu.'_

 _Eventually reaching her bed again, Kyuubi laid down and continued to observe Naruto, the Uzu finally arriving at the Hokage's office._

…..

 _Hokage's Office_

"Dear Kami, please, save me from this paperwork…anything…just get this damned paperwork away from me!" the old man shouted, stream of tears pouring from both eyes in a comical fashion. An assistant opened the door, sweat dropping at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto requested to see you. He's waiting outside." The assistant said politely. Sarutobi's decision to make sure that at least the workers for the office were unbiased paid off already.

'Thank you Kami!' "Of course, let him in. Did he tell you what he wanted?" Sarutobi asked, wondering what Naruto wanted. He'd been relatively independent the past two years, dropping in every week at least…aside from the times where the old man needed to visit him in the hospital. It still tore at him to see such things happen to poor Naruto, but the damned council wouldn't let up on meeting on October 10th and flooding him with paperwork. At the very least, the ANBU learned their lesson from the Hokage's rage last time, and reported and stopped attacks much more quickly now. Not that this particular assigned ANBU needed convincing, as he actually wanted to protect the boy.

"No, Hokage-sama, Naruto didn't mention what he wanted. He does have a gi-"the assistant replied, before the door flew open and Naruto ran in, dragging along a girl that was maybe an inch shorter than him.

Sarutobi quirked his eyebrow. "Hello Naruto, nice to see you again. Who's this young lady?" he said smiling pleasantly. He was happy to see his favorite little troublemaker.

"Jii-san, hey! This is Izanami, my f-"

"Future wife!" Izanami interjected.

"Yes, my future…" Naruto stopped, turned around, and bopped Izanami on the head.

Izanami crouched down, rubbing her head and dripping streams of tears from her eyes. Naruto sweat dropped before continuing. "She's a friend from outside of Konoha. She doesn't have any family and has no home to go back to, so we were hoping you could register her as a citizen of Konoha and then she could just live with me in the apartment? It's way too big for just me anyway." He reasoned out.

The old man sat thinking for a second, before responding, "I don't see a problem with that, Naruto. My assistant should be able to help you with that, so we might as well take care of that now."

The assistant nodded and started asking questions. "Age?"

"Five!" she answered happily. She gave a look to Naruto to tell him not to correct her. Sarutobi and the assistant shrugged off the abnormal height as a part of being one of Naruto's friends.

The assistant opened her mouth again, but closed it and thought for a moment. "I don't think we really need any other information actually...are you planning on entering the academy with Naruto?"

"Of course!" she chirped.

"Well, that's all we really need, I guess. Now, all we need to do is get a medical check-up."

Naruto cut in at this point. "Jii-san, can you have somebody else escort Izanami to the hospital and my apartment? I'll wait there for her. I'm not exactly…well-liked there."

The Professor nodded sadly. "Yes, that's a good idea, Naruto. I'll send one of my more trusted ANBU with her, so she'll be in good care."

Naruto nodded and turned to Izanami smiling. "I'll see you later, Izanami-chan. I'm sorry I can't come with you, I have some…things I need to take care of. Meet you at my apartment?"

"Ok, Naruto-kun!" she said, before giving him a hug.

Naruto left the group to go home. Sarutobi watched him solemnly, regretting his inability to stop the discrimination. It made him think back to his conversation with Minato, the conversation where he was convinced to help Naruto.

….. _Flashback_ …..

 _Sometime after the conversation with that Minato had with the disguised Izanami, Sarutobi was called in by Minato for his advice as the Sandaime and Minato's father figure._

" _Has something happened, Minato?" the Sandaime asked with concern etched across his face. He had been asked for counsel multiple times before, but never directly summoned._

" _I've…come privy to some information that could be change the future of this village…" the blond Yondaime said, before clearing the room of ANBU and sealing it for silence._

" _I've been given a warning that the Kyuubi no Yoko will most likely escape from its seal in two days. The seal seems to still be at full strength, so there must be underlying factor which will cause the release. As such, I was told to prepare for the situation." He said, pausing for a breath. "As it is, the only way we would be able to seal an unleashed Kyuubi is with using the_ _ **Shiki Fujin."**_

" _But, Minato, that would-"_

" _Yes, I know, it would kill me. But, it is either that method, or allow the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha. The_ _ **Shiki Fujin**_ _will not work properly if the user is not powerful enough, and I'm sorry to say this, but you're past your prime, old man." He said, joking to try to get rid of the morbid atmosphere. "Anyway, that is asides the point. The reason why I actually called you here is for my son, Naruto."_

 _Sarutobi quirked his eyebrow. "What about him? As much as it hurts me to lose you, I can't imagine Kushina would treat your son with any less than the most love possible."_

 _Minato sighed. "That's not my concern. I know my wife will give Naruto all the love he needs. It's just…I have a bad feeling about all of this. Like, like something is going to happen to Naruto. I just want you to promise me that you'll help him out if something bad happens. I don't like jinxing things like this, but I need to have some reassurance." He said desperately._

 _Sarutobi looked at him with concern. "Of course, Minato. I'll do what I can. No force will stop me from aiding Naruto." He promised._

….. _Flashback End_ …..

Oh, how bitter the irony was, as Sarutobi chuckled to himself. Minato had been right with his gut feeling. That night of the attack, when the Kyuubi was unleashed, Kushina went into labor from the stress, and Minato became convinced that Naruto was the Child of the Prophecy, of the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku. Kushina disappeared, Naruto became the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, and the war-hawk Danzo, for some reason, deigned it fit to prevent Sarutobi from direct intervention on Naruto's case. Then, the civilian council undermined his efforts to help Naruto, acting on their misguided anger and bitterness over the attack.

Nevertheless, Sarutobi tried to help as much as Naruto would give him opportunities to, in respect to Minato's wishes and in remorse to Naruto's life. The Professor had almost never regretted one of his own actions more than giving the civilian portion of the council more power. Regardless, the aged Hokage would do what he could.

"Neko!" he called out. An ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared in a leaf shunshin. The young woman with long purple hair wondered what the Hokage would need from her. She was normally on watch-out duty for Naruto, the spiky, blonde boy that she'd come to grow fond of.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" she asked.

Sarutobi pointed his gaze out the window, setting his eyes on Izanami and one of his other assistants, who were heading towards the hospital. "I'd like for you to watch that young lady. She is a friend of Naruto's, and I'd like to make sure she comes to no harm on her way to or during her medical check-up." He said seriously.

"Of course, Hokage-sama." She said, before nodding her head in acknowledgement and disappearing in another leaf shunshin.

…..

Naruto sat in meditation as he began the dispelling process of his clones with a mental command. Starting off with the ones that had been reading since the morning, he began to assimilate the knowledge from the variety of books that Kyuubi had assigned to him. He diverted his attention toward the crafts that were more practical, being cooking, tailoring, and medical subjects. Blacksmithing was out, since he didn't have a furnace. " _Working on becoming the perfect husband, Naruto-kun,"_ Kyuubi teased _, "how thoughtful of you, I didn't know you loved me so much. I think I see some massage techniques that would be ab-sol-ut-ely delightful,"_ practically purring out the last part. Naruto blushed furiously as Kyuubi chuckled at his reaction. " _That wasn't very nice, Hi-chan…"_

" _Oh, don't be like that Naruto-kun. I'll rub your whiskers when we cuddle today~ I know how you like that."_

" _If I didn't know any better, I'd think you couldn't sleep without me, Kyuu-chan."_ Naruto shot back.

She grinned foxily, _"Only for you, Naruto-kuunn,"_ drawing out the affectionate suffix and adding a husky tone.

Naruto did an imitation of a teapot, face comically red and steam somehow coming out of his ears. Kyuubi laughed melodically at the sight. He wasn't quite old enough to be attracted to her, but it didn't mean he didn't know the meaning of her words in teasing him. After calming down, Naruto just sighed and returned to organizing the influx of information. When he received the feedback from the clones that were working on chakra control, he was pleasantly surprised. They had performed extremely well, being able to hover multiple leaves over many parts of the body and run up and down the trees for hours, after the first few initial failures.

" _Kyuu-chan, do you know why I've suddenly become so much better at chakra control exercises?"_ he asked.

" _Ah, I see the integration of my yin chakra went well. I'm not sure if I can explain this well enough, but I'll try. Now, previously, when my chakra was initially sealed into you, it was only the yang half of my chakra. Yang chakra is conceptually the physical energy which provides life and energy. As such, while the chakra being integrated into your system is powerful, it lacks form. However, yin chakra is conceptually the spiritual energy which allows us to create form through imagination._

 _This is what will allow us to focus your chakra, as well as highly increase your manipulation skills. They are the two halves of the whole, with such an abundance of yang chakra without the yin to balance it, your chakra was rather chaotic. Previously unattainable skills such as genjutsu and iryoninjutsu are now available to you, which will allow you to become that all-around greatest shinobi that you'd always wanted to become. Those books on anatomy and the like that you read will actually benefit you completely now, unlike previously where it was mostly for offensive purposes."_

Naruto gaped at the new developments that came with meeting Izanami. He had always thought that he'd have a weakness to genjutsu and combat iryojutsu. To learn that he no longer had such a weakness and could actually do training in such areas excited him greatly. His aptitude for pranking could now be deviously used in genjutsu. He could now be a healer, able to save the wounded and actually make a difference in keeping lives, rather than destroying them. If he managed to get his chakra control to the proper levels, he might even be able to simulate the Hyuga fighting style, and with his potent chakra, it would be even more effective. " _…un….to-kun….ruto-kun…NARUTO!"_ Kyuubi mentally screamed, trying to shake Naruto out of his daze.

Snapping out of his daze, Naruto chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. " _Hehe, sorry Hi-chan, I just got really excited."_

" _You're supposed to be more mature about stuff like this, Naruto-kun. Not like a kid in a candy store…"_

" _Hey, I am a kid!"_

" _Pssh, riiiiiight. Normal five year old kids definitely stand a foot taller than they should be and are five or more years ahead in mental maturity."_

Naruto suddenly heard a knocking on the door and looked outside the window of the room. The sun was already setting. Meditation ran through time quickly, in comparison to the mindscape, which seemed to take two hours to one real hour, at the moment. He assumed that when he developed more, he'd be able to lengthen the time he spent in his mindscape. Opening up the door, a white blur flew through the frame and glomped Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged back, before noticing the extra guest.

"Yugao-san, thank you for escorting Izanami here. Would you like to come in for some snacks and tea?" Naruto asked, noting the unique purple hair and cat mask.

Yugao was relatively surprised that the blonde male was aware of who she was. "How did you know who I was?" she asked, deciding to take up Naruto's offer and relax, since she had nothing else to do.

"I had noticed that you were assigned to watch me, and actually did your job. I asked Sarutobi-jiisan if he could tell me your name and he didn't find any issue with me knowing the name of one of the only ANBU I appreciate. Aside from that, there aren't many ANBU with beautiful, flowing royal purple hair." He said nonchalantly, while brewing some tea and setting up a snack tray. Izanami walked in and started looking around the apartment.

The apartment looked a little rough from the outside, but was actually quite nice on the inside. Ever since he gained access to groceries, clothing, and the like, he cleaned up the apartment to actually live in, rather than run around using up his unending energy. Kyuubi forced him to actually cook himself healthy foods, rather than eating ramen all the time. At the moment, the main table in his living room was covered in book, having been filled with clones looking for a place to comfortably read.

The trio sat down at the dining table and just chatted with each other pleasantly. Naruto recounted some of the pranks he'd done, like hooking up paint balls to the doors of stores that kicked him out. Soon, Yugao left to meet with her friends, leaving Izanami and Naruto alone.

"Well, I'm rather exhausted with all the events that have happened today. We can talk more tomorrow, Izanami-chan. Your bedroom is across from mine, feel free to stay up until you wish to sleep. Good night." He yawned, walking away and into his room. He soon drifted off into slumber.

…..

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

" _Yet even when I sleep, I never stop going." He said silently, as he entered his dreamscape._

" _Welcome back, Naruto-kun," a voice sang behind him. A tail settled itself around Naruto's neck, tickling him. Naruto turned around and gave his vixen a light hug, before being dragged into her plush and ample chest. His face reddened, before he composed himself and extracted himself from his position._

" _Hey Kyuu-chan. So, what're we training today?" he said, eyes shimmering with excitement._

 _Kyuubi sighed at the 180 degree turn in behavior and Naruto's strange training fetish. "Well, due to the benefits that you gained from the Yin Chakra being returned to us," she said, producing a red flame, "we can practically skip a few levels. However, the skills that you gain from these exercises are still useful, so you will set a small amount of clones to work on the basic skills, and set a larger amount on the harder exercises._

 _We can also begin working on working on shape manipulation and nature manipulation. There's a special talent that your mother had that I would like to see if you can replicate. Also, we should begin to work on your physical conditioning further. I know a few human taijutsu and kenjutsu styles, but I do not think they would fit your temperament. I suggest having clones read through a few martial arts books and work on creating your own."_

 _Naruto nodded, created a desert biome, and sent groups of 20 clones to master Sand-Striding, Sand Sight, Storm-Walking, and Sun-Blocking. The Land of Wind and its ninja village of_ _ **Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sands)**_ _had the most different weather conditions that could be trained for. The Sand Sight exercise would also theoretically work equally with the natural mist of the Lands of Water and Waves._

" _As a side note, Naruto-kun," Kyuubi called out, gaining his attention, "try to keep the maximum amount of clones you make under 800, when you're cramming knowledge. As developed as your brain is, too many clones could potentially damage your growth. Training techniques and such should be fine, though."_

 _Naruto nodded and returned to creating clones. He created 110 clones each to balance blunt kunai, holding them as closely as possible without touching, and walking on boiling water, though not hot enough to dispel._

" _Hi-chan, how am I going to figure out my elemental affinities?" he said, suddenly remembering what she said. "Also, what's the shape manipulating technique you wanted me to learn?"_

" _We will find out your affinity through this," she said, holding out her hand. A square piece of paper appeared in her hand. "This is chakra paper. Simply channel your chakra into it and we shall learn of your natural affinities," she said, handing it off to Naruto._

 _Directing chakra into the paper, Naruto was surprised when it floated up, shred itself into hundreds of tiny pieces, with a fourth of the pieces turn soaking wet and three fourths wrinkle with sparks and crackles coming from them. Kyuubi had a look of surprise on her face._

" _Interesting. You have an extremely strong wind affinity, strong lightning affinity, and moderately strong water affinity. Have your clones take leaves and attempt to cut them into pieces, then continue with stronger and larger objects for wind manipulation. Imagine wind clashing and grinding together into a blade. For water manipulation, take leaves and pull water in and push it back in. When that can be done with ease, attempt to swirl water in a river or something to generate whirlpools. For lightning, find leaves and generate electricity to crinkle them. If your clones advance, they will mess with circuit boards and the like to manipulate the flow of electricity."_

 _Naruto set 125 clones to the wind and water manipulation exercises and 150 to the lightning manipulation. "Now that that's done, what about the ability that my mother had?" he asked, tilting his head._

" _Honestly, I think that's enough progress for now. Set the remaining 100 clones to read books. Then, I need to talk to you about something that has come to my attention."_

 _Finally finished with setting up the clones for training, he turned to Kyuubi expectantly. "Well?"_

 _She gestured for Naruto to follow her, leading him into the cave she had visited last time. Upon seeing the orb, he stared for a moment._

" _What's this?" he asked, moving forward to poke the bestially decorated orb. A little bolt of energy hit his finger. "Ow…" he said, sucking his finger pathetically._

 _Kyuubi sweat dropped before speaking. "That, Naruto-kun, is something along the lines of your progress bar for turning into Hanyou." She said nervously, wondering about his reaction._

" _A han-what?" he asked, before scanning his memory for the term. Upon recalling the passages from a book that he'd read previously. Puzzles pieces fit themselves together in his mind as his expression turned blank._

" _Uh…Naruto-kun?" she asked, even more nervously now._

" _Well, that's an interesting development," he finally said, after a long period of anxious waiting for Kyuubi. She face faulted._

" _Y-you are not mad?"_

" _No, there's not really a point. You've helped me past the brash yelling before talking thing. Also, I assume that the Hanyou transformation isn't particularly a stoppable process, otherwise you would have notified me by now." He reasoned calmly._

"… _Yes, I suppose so." She said, letting out a sigh of relief._

" _So, what benefits/problems will this give me?" he asked curiously, imagining himself with tails._

" _There aren't any foreseeable problems with the transformation, aside from the natural factor of humans being afraid of demons. As you should already be aware, your height growth is not natural. That is a result of the demonization, which is causing your body to mature much more quickly than natural. Your chakra reserves are enormous, which is also requiring you to mature quickly, but the conversion seal that changes my youki, or malicious chakra, into the form you use isn't entirely efficient. A youki reserve has been building in your body for some time, which is what triggered the transformation in the first place, along with usage of my powers." She explained, at some point changing into a schoolteacher outfit with glasses and a ruler, the information being written out on a board magically, as she tapped on the places she spoke at. "Basically, you will gain a second reserve of youki, increased reflexes, speed, strength, enhanced senses, the ability to manipulate youki, immunity to the harmful effects of my energy, and mental power/fortitude from the conversion."_

" _And this a problem, why?" he said, sweat dropping at the ridiculous amount of benefits._

" _Well, the transformation will occur when you turn eight. While you are already an absurdly tall human for your age, the transformation will be even more so. It will make it so that you appear to be 13-14, even though you are technically eight, and still abnormally tall, which I would estimate to be around 5'7"."_

" _Well, I suppose I can just use my Henge to hide my appearance. Did you figure out why it appears to be different from normal Henge yet, by the way?"_

" _No, I haven't. It is a very effective and useful ability, however. Not one to be taken lightly."_

" _Alright, then. Also, I just noticed something, Hi-chan."_

" _?" she tilted her head questioningly._

" _I just realized, you have the most absurdly long explanations ever. I mean, I appreciate all the effort and everything, but still, damn." He said, nonchalantly. Kyuubi grew a tick-mark and bonked Naruto over the head._

" _WELL, I'm sorry for having such a BIG mouth. All I wanted to do was HELP and be APPRECIATED, but no, all I get is a complaint! Feh, I don't need this!" she huffed before storming off._

" _Wait, Kyuu-chan, that's not what I meant, really! I appreciate everything!" he said, running after her. In the interconnected room, the dual element orb seemed to sweat drop, while the orb with the skeletal mask shook, as if it was laughing._

…..

 _The next morning… October 27_ _th_

Kyuubi forgave Naruto eventually, opting to cuddle down with her favorite male rather than stay mad at her so-far eternal companion. After absorbing all of the clones, Kyuubi was happy to announce that even with Naruto's beyond Kage level chakra reserves, his control was extremely good. Nature manipulation was coming along rather nicely as well, so Kyuubi decided Naruto could begin to branch off into the shinobi arts.

Upon awaking from his slumber, Naruto yawned and felt extremely comfortable. The bed seemed a little warmer than usual, however. When he attempted to move his left arm, he registered an abnormal weight before looking down at his body. A tuft of black hair waved around in his head and a pair of mounds squashed his arm. Kyuubi chuckled at the precarious situation that Naruto found himself in.

Izanami was having a rather pleasant time, sneaking into Naruto's bed after she couldn't fall asleep. Still snoozing lightly, she reflexively gripped Naruto's arm even closer to her after some initial movement. She let out a lazy moan as she woke up from her comfy position. She opened her moonlit silver eyes and looking directly into cerulean blue.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said contentedly. She snickered at Naruto's dumbstruck expression and climbed out of the bed in her bra and panties. Naruto immediately flushed red and turned around, triggering a round of chuckles from both Kyuubi and Izanami. ' _These two are going to be the end of me…'_

"Good morning, Izanami-chan. I'm not going to bother with asking you to not sleep in my bed, since I have no doubt that you would disregard my words. Anyways, we should go buy you some clothes later. I'd like to buy some new weights as well, since I'm going to up my physical training regimen now. We have three more years until we can enter the academy, so we might as well start now."

Izanami tilted her head before smiling. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, Naruto-kun. I need to train myself as well, so I will join you, though perhaps with a lighter scale. I need to work on my other skills if I am going to become a kunoichi worthy of you!" she said, nearly shouting the last part. Naruto sweat dropped immensely.

"Oh right, Izanami-chan, you said you knew my parents. Could you tell me what you know about them?" he said anxiously. Being an orphan for his life, he wanted to know what his parents were like.

"I can't say I knew them closely, but I can tell you enough for you to learn more," she said, taking a pause. "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. During her days as an academy student and kunoichi, she was known as the **Red Hot Habanero** , in reference to her red hair and furious temper. She was also known as the **Red Death** of Konoha, a prominent kenjutsu mistress of Konoha, along with her fellow kunoichi and surrogate sister, Mikoto Uchiha, known as the **Black Death**. Kushina-san is also the woman that you found sealed along with me."

Naruto listened and processed, with awe, this new information on his mother. He thought back to the beautiful red-haired woman and blushed, thinking how attractive his mother was. Then he mentally slapped himself for being a pervert. ' _The Black Death? Mikoto-san doesn't seem to be an active kunoichi anymore…I wonder what happened?'_ he thought, before returning to his mother.

"Oh right, why is she sealed in there anyway?" Naruto asked.

Izanami fidgeted a little bit, with a nervous smile on her face. "Ehehe, well, that's a funny story, actually. Since your father was going to die in order to seal Kyuubi away and your mother was bound to be depressed," Naruto nodded at this. "I decided to seal her away so she wouldn't need to live uncomfortably until you released her. In hindsight, I should have let her stay with you, to protect you, Naruto-kun, so I'm sorry about that." Naruto sweat dropped at the last part, but wasn't particularly mad.

"Well, what's done is done, so I don't blame you for what happened, Izanami-chan, "he said smiling, "Besides, what doesn't kill me just makes me stronger, right?" he finished off with a foxy grin.

Happy that her beloved didn't blame her for his treatment, the young lady latched onto Naruto with a smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun for forgiving me." Naruto just waved off the apology before continuing.

"So, who was my father?" he asked.

"Oh, that's rather simple. I'm surprised nobody in the village noticed it. Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and seal master Minato Namikaze. The only man to have ever received the SS rank and the 'Flee on Sight' command in the Bingo Book. The man who was said to be able to slaughter an army with a single jutsu." She said nonchalantly.

Naruto's face flipped through multiple emotions. Shock that his father was so famous and powerful, before realizing that his father sealed the Kyuubi into him. He wondered why his father would do so, before starting to reason it out. How could the Hokage seal the Kyuubi no Yoko into anybody but his own son? How could the Hokage sacrifice the village for the life of his son? This didn't mean he didn't love Naruto, however. Naruto soon realized how his intelligence had sky-rocketed, with the help of Kyuubi, recalling the seal. Honestly, meeting Kyuubi was also one of the best things that had ever happened to him.

Naruto smiled at finally knowing his parents, filling in those blank, non-human faces of his imagination with a beaming Kushina and Minato. That brought his attention back to Izanami. She had said that he knew just about everything he actually needed to about her past, but he still didn't know about the ability of her Kekkei Genkai.

"Izanami-chan, you had mentioned this when we first met, but what is your Kekkei Genkai? It'd be useful to know for when we work together in the future."

"Ah right. Well, I have the Kekkei Genkai that I like to call," she said, before the room turned pitch-black, " **Darkness Release**." She finished, the room suddenly reverting back to normal. Naruto began to think about how it could be useful in tactical situations, but decided to talk to her about that some other time.

"So, do you know how it works?" Naruto questioned, scratching his head.

Izanami laughed sheepishly, copying Naruto's back-head rubbing. "I'm not entirely sure, Naruto-kun. The best way I can explain it is that I can use my chakra to divert the light from my chosen area, which submerges it into darkness. I have a limit on length of time and area I do it, of course. I can also travel between shadows, though range on that is also determined by my chakra. I'm still working on it, but it's probably not really anywhere near mastered. Though, obviously, normal people can't use it."

"Well, that's fine. It's a pretty cool ability that should be useful in the future. Well, we've enough time talking, let's go out and do stuff!" he shouted. Izanami giggled and followed Naruto out the door.

…..

Shopping with Izanami wasn't as nearly as bad as he'd expected it to be. Naruto had brought her to a new clothing shop that he'd discovered during one of his walks around the village, owned by a gentle, young, and attractive woman named Asami. She knew about the Kyuubi and actually didn't hate Naruto, understanding the difference between a weapon and its sheath, much to his pleasant surprise. He loved shinobi clothing, but it was nice to have civilian wear for relaxing.

Izanami picked out some casual wear, before moving over to the underwear segment. Izanami and Asami both had a good laugh at Naruto's beet-red face before they finished off their trip with a pleasant goodbye and wave. Stopping by the Higurashi shinobi shop, Naruto picked up two sets of tiered weights that increased with usage. He stopped to look at the gravity seals, until he learned that they could stunt growth. He thought he heard somebody yelling 'lucky bastard' and 'don't waste this chance to be taller,' before he decided not to buy them.

With suggestion from Izanami and Kyuubi, he bought kunai, shuriken, senbon needles, ninja wire, two practice swords, ink, and paper. When he brought his purchase up to the cashier, Tenten came out with her mother and Izanami, Naruto, and the young weapons mistress chatted for a while.

…..

 _Forest_

Immediately upon entering the forest, Naruto rushed off to his jutsu storage, eager to make use of his new affinities, Izanami trailing behind him. Rummaging through his collection, he dug out the scrolls for **Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Ball; Water Release: Water Gun, Water Encampment Wall, Water Whip;** and **Wind Release: Gale Palm, Great Breakthrough.** Deciding to try rather than not, he even brought out **Fire Release: Flame Bullet, Phoenix Flower** and **Earth Release: Mud Bullet, Mud Wall** , in order to not lack in any element. He sent off 75 shadow clones each for the elemental jutsu he was aligned with, and 125 for the ones he was not aligned with, to bridge the affinity gap. He made 200 more for chakra control exercises and turned to Izanami, who was playing around with the weapons that they'd laid out.

"So, what are you going to be working on, Izanami? I'm going to be doing physical conditioning now, since my clones are covering the spiritual side of things," he said, pointing back at his clones wreaking havoc.

"I'll probably work on that, as well," she said, putting a finger on lips in contemplation "I know a few Water Release techniques, so that covers ninjutsu along with my Kekkei Genkai. Shadow Release also helps cover my genjutsu deficiency, so that will be fine. I'm severely lacking in physical skills, however."

Nodding in understanding, Naruto began to set them both tasks, with insight from Kyuubi. After putting on their weights and stretching, Kyuubi assigned Naruto 20 sets of 40 push-ups, sit-ups, 15 rounds on a 20 foot tree in the clearing, and a 1 minute jog, 2 minute sprint regimen for 40 minutes. Izanami had half of the repetitions, no tree walking, and 2 minutes jog, 2 minutes sprint, for 30 minutes, since without Kyuubi's healing factor and Naruto's Uzumaki Bloodline and state of demonization, Naruto's exercises would be suicide. Izanami, upon finishing, would allow her body to rest while working on chakra control exercises, or the like, before beginning the exercises again after an hour, until she ran out of energy.

 **A/N: Honestly though, the advantages that Naruto has in training methods are insane, given the proper circumstances and knowledge. I mean, regeneration factors allows him to rip and develop muscles more efficiently than a natural human, etc…**

…..


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto's Apartment_

The apartment door slammed open and Izanami walked in, carrying a seemingly half-dead dirt-covered boy with a large backpack attached to him over her shoulder.

"You really should have stopped, sooner Naruto-kun. That can't be healthy for you."

"No…pain…no…gain…" he mumbled, getting up to his feet. "Thank Kami for this stupidly powerful healing factor though. How is this even fair?"

" _Oh, it isn't fair, Naruto-kun. I'd think of it as Kami's gift to pay you back for the mentally-handicapped villagers and your shitty early life."_ Kyuubi deadpanned.

" _Well, that's a fair point."_ He conceded.

"Well, I'm going to go clean up and go to sleep. Do whatever, Izanami-chan." He said, giving her a hug and shuffling off to his bedroom. He grabbed some pajamas, stripped off his clothing, and walked into the shower, sighing in content at the hot water hitting his skin. The cuts and scrapes he'd earned slowly closed themselves as he showered.

Exiting the restroom with his pajamas on, he stopped for a second, looking at the figure sleeping on one side of his bed. Shrugging, he walked over, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Good night, Izanami-chan." He settled down and slept back towards Izanami, as she sported a beaming smile and flushed cheeks, out of Naruto's vision.

…..

 _Two years later… Konoha Hospital_

 _Naruto – Age 7_

 _Izanami – Age 10_

"…Guess I grew too complacent with the damned villagers…" the boy currently laying in the bed said.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…I shouldn't have wandered off like that…" the dark-haired girl sobbed, sitting next to the bed.

"Hush, Izanami-chan. I'm holding it all together just for you, so don't you go wasting that, you hear me? Besides, I already told you, it isn't anybody's fault except for those ignorant villagers…" he scoffed, patting her head.

"B-b-but, you…y-you lost your eye! And your body…" she cried, tears dripping now.

Naruto sat in the bed, a bandage wrapped around one side of his face, as well as multiple sections of his arms, legs, and body.

"Izanami-chan, seriously, it's not that bad. Honestly, this might as well just be pain tolerance training at this point. And like I said, it's not like they scooped out my eye, I can just regenerate the damaged segments with Kyuubi-chan's help!" he said cheerfully, trying to console Izanami.

She honestly couldn't understand how Naruto could handle things like this. The injuries he'd received would've had anybody else to all rights dead, with the amount of blood loss he'd suffered. Even if he wasn't going to be severely crippled, the psychological damage should've have had at least some effect on him. Of course, Kyuubi had been helping him with everything for years, already, so Izanami could understand that slightly. She let out a sigh, deciding not to cry if her Naruto-kun didn't want her to.

She leaned forward, kissing him on his un-bandaged cheek and hugged him, basking in his warm aura. Naruto smiled and hugged back, thanking Kami for his human best friend. "There you go, Izanami-chan. You're much prettier, if that's even possible, without tears on your face," he said with a wink. She flushed and let go of the hug, feeling much better now.

Not missing a beat, Naruto decided to take the chance to try out his medical skills, enveloping his hands in the familiar green glow of the common **Mystical Palm Technique** , and working on some of cuts and bruises.

Over the last two years, Naruto had finished mastering the ninjutsu that he'd decided to work on, albeit with some extra effort for the Fire and Earth Release ninjutsu, and was quite content with his arsenal. He'd branched out to **Fire Release: Burning Ash** and **Earth Release: Earth Flow River**. For his major affinities, he'd mastered **Wind Release: Air Bullets, Pressure Damage** ; **Water Release: Water Dragon Missile;** and **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Depth Charge.** He'd also begun working on the dragon techniques for Wind and Lightning, but couldn't find any scrolls for them, so those were works-in-progress. He'd begun learning Fuinjutsu under Izanami's tutelage and was at Journeyman status, in Izanami's ranking system. She'd put herself as an Expert, along with Minato Namikaze, while Jiraiya of the Sannin, was halfway to Expert quality.

Medical ninjutsu aside, the duo worked on developing their own taijutsu and kenjutsu styles in spars, based off of styles they'd studied and trying to manipulate them to their own tastes. Both preferred a flowing fighting style, with evasion rather than blocking, however Naruto liked to fight in close combat and moving around erratically, while Izanami preferred to keep her distance and counter-attack or make use of openings. Their kenjutsu styles didn't seem to quite yet be settled.

Naruto finished up his own diagnostics, finding that while the doctors took care of some of his problems, a couple of his bones were purposefully aligned improperly and some major cuts were left alone. He reset the bones and now began healing the large wounds, shrugging off the pain from fixing his bones and making mistakes in the amount of chakra to use in the Mystical Palm Technique.

…..

Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha were hurrying to the hospital, along with the Sandaime Hokage. The trio had been discussing Itachi's work in ANBU when Neko came to alert to them of an assault on Naruto and his female friend. The trio immediately began to rush to Naruto, worried for their favorite blonde brat. Mikoto and Itachi had been in contact with Naruto since the party where Mikoto met the young Jinchuriki. Itachi and Naruto hit it off immediately, the blonde ball of energy somehow pulling Itachi out of his stoic shell. Naruto found mature friends in Itachi and Mikoto, preferring to treat the Uchiha mistress as an older sister, rather than a mother figure.

The common interest of becoming a great shinobi brought Naruto and Itachi together well, discussing all of the various branches. He could actually trade information instead of just being info-dumped by Kyuubi, which he enjoyed. After Izanami came along and they began physical conditioning, the two Uchiha helped correcting their form and Itachi even sparred with them once in a while. As such, Naruto became a little brother to Itachi, while Sasuke was being groomed by Fugaku, Mikoto's partner in their loveless marriage.

Upon entering the room, the Sandaime and Uchiha duo were glad to see Naruto conscious and energetic. Until they saw him crack one of his bones. Then they got worried. Relief came a moment later, when Naruto began to heal himself. Izanami was watching curiously, making sure Naruto didn't damage himself too much.

"Naruto-kun!" Mikoto called out, approaching swiftly. She immediately began to diagnose him as well, finding his body to be almost completely fixed.

"Mikoto-chan! Hi, what are you guys doing here?" he asked obliviously.

"We had heard that a certain blonde idiot was injured quite severely, though it seems our worry was for naught." Itachi said, a smirk gracing his normally expressionless face.

"Hey, I resent that! I'm not an idiot," he said, huffing, "I'm just a tad reckless, that's all." Finishing with a pout.

Itachi and Sarutobi sweat dropped. "How injured were you, Naruto?" the old man asked, with a mix of concern and curiosity. Everybody present in the room knew of Naruto's powerful healing factor, but when you hear of severe injuries, you worry regardless.

"Humerus snapped in the left arm, tibia cracked in the right leg, multiple deep lacerations on the legs, arms, and chest, several cuts on his face, three or four cracked ribs, and severe bruising on his abdomen." Izanami deadpanned. "I was hysterical when he entered the operation room and they ejected him about an hour afterwards. He himself found his bones aligned improperly and healed most of his own cuts and bruises. The ribs healed automatically, I assume."

Naruto nodded, saying nonchalantly, "Something like that." The newly arrived trio sweat dropped, but were glad for Naruto's abnormal healing and pain tolerance.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I wish I could-"the aged Hokage began, before getting cut off.

"It's fine, jii-san. I can't rely on others all the time, I need to be able to handle myself anyway," he said seriously, "I can't allow Izanami to get injured because of my carelessness and I need to be able to fight in any situation. You might as well call it training now, with how often I get into fights." He finished jokingly.

Sarutobi sighed in acceptance, but added in a few more words. "Your statements are not false, but Naruto, you shouldn't try to take care of everything yourself. You need people that you can depend on as well, people that will show you care just as you do them." He finished.

…..

" _The old man is correct, Naruto-kun. If you try to take control of everything in your life, then you'll start blaming yourself for the things you had no chance of preventing. Also, that kind of control is something that can lead to arrogance, which is intolerable. I'm sure I've beat that lesson into you enough, correct?" Kyuubi said._

" _Of course, Kyuu-chan. I understand. That's why I appreciate you so much, as well as Izanami's efforts in training. She's been making great progress, even without the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said, smiling at memories of his female companion._

" _Yes, she will be a worthy sister." She said, smirking._

" _What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked._

" _Why, a harem sister of course, Naruto. When she and I both become your mates." She purred without shame._

 _Naruto reddened like a tomato, sputtering indignantly. "S-s-stop t-teasing me, Hi-chan!" he whined._

" _Oh, but I'm completely serious, Naruto-kuunn." She giggled at Naruto's attempt at making a new shade of red._

…..

The quartet back in the room watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over, signifying a longer conversation with the Kyuubi. The blonde Jinchuriki had one day gathered up the quartet to tell them that he knew of the entity that lay within him. Izanami took the news easily, while the other three took some convincing (and a visit to the mindscape) to accept the Kyuubi as a benevolent female. Sarutobi was initially sorry that he never told Naruto in fear of his psyche being unable to handle it, but Naruto reassure his surrogate grand-father that he understood. Mikoto was delighted to know that Naruto trusted her enough to open up like that, while the quartet gained newfound respect for Naruto enduring all of the abuse and pain, now that he was also completely aware that Kyuubi didn't deserve the hate and had a right to lash out.

"Izanami-san, how did were you two caught off-guard in the first place? You two are normally able to stay out of trouble unless Naruto purposefully looks for a fight for some more experience." Itachi said, wondering how the civilians could have caught the future shinobi duo. They were extremely fast and he was confident to say that Naruto and Izanami were at high and medium Chunin speeds, respectively.

"Well, I, uh…" she started sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head like Naruto, "I saw a really cute cat and followed it into an alleyway."

"…."

"Then a drunk guy grabbed me and started calling a group to take out their anger at me, since Naruto and I had been avoiding them for so long. They had a lot of pent-up frustration and wanted to take it out on the "demon's bitch," they said.

The listening trio clenched their fists in anger.

"Naruto finally caught up with me, not immediately noticing that I was gone since he was thinking about his techniques," receiving nods, as Naruto tended to zone out immensely when he thought about techniques and training, "He rescued me from the mob, but they caught him off-guard while he was getting me safe. He shouted at me to stay back, since even if we could take out a bunch of them, there were too many. He fought off a lot of them, but eventually got overran and beaten, since he didn't want to hurt them too much with ninjutsu." She finished with a sad look in her eyes.

Mikoto hugged Izanami in consolation. "It's ok, Izanami-chan, it isn't your fault. Naruto did what he had to do in order to save you, looking at it as your fault would be spitting on his honor!" she said reassuringly. "It really is a shame that you both can't go all out with ninjutsu yet, and blow away those savages." She finished.

Izanami nodded and smiled. Itachi and Sarutobi just watched the two females bonding, until Naruto finally returned from his la-la-land. Naruto jumped out of the bed and landed gracefully. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys again. Izanami and I should get back home now, it's getting rather late. Feel free to come over whenever." He said, noticing the sun setting. He turned around and hugged Mikoto, receiving a kiss on the cheek, gave Itachi a fist-bump, and Sarutobi a nod. Naruto suddenly swept Izanami off her feet, carrying her bridal-style, and shunshin'ed back towards his apartment.

…..

 _Naruto's Apartment_

Appearing in the living room, a blushing Izanami gave a Naruto an innocent peck on the lips and got on her own feet. Naruto smiled at the changes that Izanami had gone through in the last two years. Physically, Izanami had grown to be 5'1", but appeared to be stopping there for now. Two night black bangs had grown in front, the length of her hair extending to slightly lower than her shoulders. Pink and full lips on a fair face, supported by her mesmerizing silver eyes. A firm and supple B-Cup adorned her chest, as he'd found out by mistake on multiple occasions. Her body was filling out, bound to grow into an even more beautiful young woman..

Naruto, the other hand, was an extremely tall 5'3" for the age of 7, though the demonic transformation was playing a large part on that. Over the two years, his chakra and youki reserves had been rising under his constant training and growth, nearing Kyuubi's level. In raw reserves, Naruto had much more power than Kyuubi ever had, with access to three different sources of energy. Of course, Naruto lacked control of his youki, considering that he would harm himself if he attempted it as a full human, and therefore was still weaker than Kyuubi. However, when he became a hanyou, he would be able to manipulate Kyuubi's and his own youki to a much greater than any human had been able to do.

His hair grew in a similar to his father's, with spiky bangs off to both sides of his face. The back of his hair had grown slightly past his shoulders, which he put in a ponytail. His hair was decorated with red and orange, as a side effect of the demonization. His face was lean and masculine. Both Izanami and Naruto would need to put Henge on themselves when they attended school, so as to not draw attention to themselves. They would most likely hold their younger images until they graduated. Sarutobi had deemed Naruto's special variant of physical transformation a **Shape-shift** rather than a simple Transformation and even given it S-Rank in terms of practical usage. The old man told Naruto to still refer to it as a Henge, but trusted Naruto to teach people it with discretion.

However, even if they decided to change their physical appearance, their emotions would stay the same. Izanami had mellowed from the initial objective mentality she had to actually developing her feelings for Naruto, which were blazing quite fiercely. The initial infatuation had changed into a love as true as she could feel over the two years, not only to the gentle, kind, caring, strong, and intelligent Naruto was, but also to the Naruto that loved to play pranks, was a tad reckless sometimes, addicted to ramen, and loved training. Naruto reciprocated the feelings equally as strongly. She was always there for him, lending a helping hand or cheering him on in what he did. She was not selfish, just as considerate towards him as he was towards her. She was a calm wind to his raging maelstrom, thinking logically for the two when he lost the trail.

The duo cooked themselves a small dinner of beef curry and went to sleep. The duo had slept together ever since they first met, feeling at peace only when they were together. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his, their chests pressed together, and her head snuggled firmly against his neck. Both smiled in innocent content, before dozing off to sleep.

…..

 _The next morning… October 28_ _th_

Naruto's eyes blinked open as he transitioned from his dreamscape back to reality. He ran his fingers through the soft black hair on his chest and gave Izanami a chaste kiss to wake her up. As she roused herself from sleep slowly, Naruto **Kawarimi** 'd **(Substitution Technique)** with a pillow.

Making his way over to the kitchen, Naruto began to cook up a western-style breakfast of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toasts.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun~" a voice yawned from behind him.

"Good morning, Iza-chan."

"Plans for today?" the ebony-haired girl asked, sitting down and waiting for breakfast.

"I was thinking that we would do what we normally do, but I feel like something weird might happen today," he said.

"Well, we could always do with more variety."

"There isn't really anything I can do to stop it, so I guess we'll just go with it."

Finishing up breakfast, the duo started on their way to their training ground. On the way there, Naruto stopped as he looked at one of the trade caravans that were stopped for break. A smile came to his face as he got an irresponsible, but potentially entertaining idea.

"Hey, Izanami-chan, want to go on an adventure?" he asked anxiously.

"Hm? What kind of adventure?"

"I was thinking, we could sneak into a trade caravan and just see where it takes us. Then, when we get out, we can see what's going on at the town that it stops near or at, and then come back to Konoha." The adventure-craving blonde said, eyes glimmering with excitement.

"…That's ridiculously irresponsible," Izanami deadpanned, a sweat drop appearing. Naruto sulked, a rain cloud forming above his head and him beginning to trace shapes in the floor with his finger. Izanami quickly added cheerfully, "But, it sounds fun! We should do it, I'm sure we'll be fine!"

Naruto quickly cheered up, disappeared, and then reappeared. "Alright, let's go! Here, let's pick a random one and hide!" he said, sneaking towards one of the caravans that had the storage area open.

Izanami sighed, but followed on, hoping she could keep Naruto out of any intense danger. The duo hid themselves behind a pile of crates and settled down. Just outside, a pair of traders were discussing their troubles.

"So, where're you off to?"

"I'm heading to a village in the Land of Sound. I'm kind of scared, that place is just chock full of criminals. There's a bunch of weirdoes there and I heard there's some big weirdo who's trying to gather them all up inta' some kinda village."

"You think you have it bad? I'm headin' over ta' one of the villages that that big crime magnate Gato reigns over. I'm scared I'll get robbed blind, but I gotta make the trip, ya' know?"

"I feel yer problems, man. Well, best of luck to ya, I gotta get going."

"Yea, me too. See ya around, bud."

The two traders took their caravans and headed out, one of them holding the adventurous young couple.

…..

 _Inside the Caravan, October 30_ _th_

Naruto and Izanami had been working on small scale manipulation exercises while they were trapped in the caravan. Naruto had some fun generating currents of lightning into some metal objects he found while a couple of shadow clones were working on cutting some rocks that Naruto sealed away for wind practice. He was currently messing with Izanami's hair with his chakra chains. He'd been able to get up to two chains, after initially unlocking the ability with Hinoko's help.

Izanami had a couple of shadow clones creating ripples and manipulating the water inside a bowl of water that she had, while she herself was going through an exercise routine. It was a pretty uneventful ride, the two snuggling up to each other when they decided to sleep. It had been two or three days before the caravan finally rolled to a stop and the duo jumped up anxiously.

…..

 _Outside the Caravan_

The trader was sweating buckets at the group of bandits that had decided to rob and kill him. He'd hoped that he would die of old age with his wife, after watching his child grow up. It probably was a bad idea to take the job, knowing how notorious this area was for criminals and the like. His life flashed before his eyes as a knife continued on a path to his neck, before he heard a crash from the caravan.

The bandits and the trader looked to the back of the caravan to see two teenagers kicking the doors open. Naruto and Izanami stretched from being in a cramped space and gave each other a once-over before turning to look at the bandits. They tilted their heads at the group that was watching them.

"Hello!" the two greeted, oblivious to the situation.

The impromptu band sweat dropped at their light-hearted greeting before the apparent leader of the bandits ran his eyes over Izanami and smirked lecherously. "Well, look here boys. We have some extra merchandise now, after we have our own fun."

Izanami shrunk back instinctively and the group of five bandits started laughing. However, they were oblivious to the increasing anger of Naruto, whose eyes were burning with rage. "…You all…don't deserve to live." He said quietly, but clearly.

"What was that, you little brat?" the leader said, sneering. "Meh, whatever. How about this, you hand over the girl and I'll let you scram." he said, shifting to a smirk.

Naruto's face turned expressionless and his eyes cold, before he made his move. He disappeared from sight and appeared in the middle of the group. He lashed out, hurling a bandit over his shoulder, striking his chest multiple times in the process, before slamming him on the ground and stomping on his face. He quickly whirled around and whipped another across the face with a chakra-enhanced ground, sending him flying into a tree. " **Wind Release: Gale Palm**!" he shouted, blowing away two of the last, and held his hand to the leader's throat.

The normal bandits stood no chance against Naruto's enraged shinobi level speeds. The bandit leader subsequently pissed himself, staring into the eyes that called for his death.

" _Naruto-kun, this would be a good time to get your first kill."_ Kyuubi said, thinking about the future.

" _As much as I hate people like this,"_ he said, knocking out the leader, " _I'm still not entirely comfortable with killing…"_

" _It's either now, when you're free to get over it with Izanami to support you, or during the middle of a battle, when your lives are at risk and depending on you."_ Kyuubi reasoned out.

Naruto sighed and beckoned Izanami over. _"Yea, I guess you're right."_

" _Of course I am, I am the wise Nine-Tailed Fox, after all."_ She finished, smirking.

"Izanami-chan, we should kill two of these men. Kyuubi said that it'd be better to get over the shock in safety and comfort of each other, than in the middle of a battle when we can't afford to freeze up."

Izanami took an apprehensive look. "I know, but it still doesn't feel right, taking a life…"

Naruto sighed and looked at her gently, caressing her cheek lovingly. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do, Izanami-chan. But Hinoko-chan has a good point. Also, if it helps you come to terms with it any better, than think about it like this. These people are criminals, they've abandoned their families for a life on the run and of crime. From what they said when they first saw us, they've done this before, they'll do it again, and they won't feel any worse about it."

Izanami sighed in defeat, but hugged Naruto in thanks for his gentle persuasion. "Ok Naruto-kun, let's not waste any more time and get this over with."

Naruto used his chakra scalpels to sever the nerves, so the bandits wouldn't feel any pain, but woke them up. It would be better to get the full experience and watch the life fading from one's eyes, Kyuubi advised. One was blown open at the stomach, another decapitated, the third had his throat slit, a stab in the heart for the fourth, and the leader's head was crushed like a grape and his limbs were cut off. Izanami was a quality shade of guacamole green, while Naruto wasn't as affected as he'd thought he would be, so he just hugged and massaged Izanami comfortingly.

After that gruesome business was settled, Naruto had his clones rummage through the bandits' gear and take anything of interest. They returned their attention to the trader that they hitch-hiked with, who was visibly nervous.

"W-w-what do you want?" he asked, fearing for his life.

"We'd like to come with you to your destination, if you don't mind," Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yes, we can accompany and protect you, in return for the ride," Izanami offered, smiling.

The trader let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding in, relaxed visibly, and even smiled. "Uh, sure, I'd appreciate that. Thanks for the help. I'd feel a lot better with your help where I'm going."

"Where are we headed, anyway? We just kinda stowed away for an adventure!" Naruto said, grinning widely. Izanami sweat dropped while their host just laughed.

"We're heading to a village that's under the control of the Gato Company. Gato himself moved on to an operation elsewhere, but he left a **nukenin** **(Missing Ninja/Rogue Ninja)** in charge of the operation here, along with a hundred or so thugs. They've got the village trade under a stranglehold, taxing everything and anything." He said, frowning. "I would normally be afraid of bringing two kids along with me, but you two can handle yourselves, I assume." The duo climbed on top of the caravan while the trader went back to driving.

"Yea, we'll be fine, let us take care of ourselves. Tell me more about this Gato."

"Well, he's real scum of the earth material, he's got his hands in just about everything. Blackmail, smuggling, slavery, drugs, bribery, extortion, fraud, assassination, you name it and he's probably got a hand in it. I heard his new operation was in the Land of Waves, he's bleeding it dry by monopolizing its trade, just like here."

Izanami and Naruto locked eyes with each other, both grimacing. "Why haven't the police force or anybody done anything about them?" Izanami asked politely.

"Well, when Gato first arrived, he had a much larger force to initially take over the town. He started to use less and less thugs, but the people have lost all hope and the area doesn't have an official national force or anything. The nukenin that is leading the forces discourages any of the civilians from even trying. I heard he's a B-Class or something."

Naruto took on a contemplative look for a few moments, before lighting up with determination. Locking eyes, Izanami smiled and nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, sir, we'll take care of it. How could we call ourselves shinobi-in-training if we abandoned a village like that?" Naruto said heatedly.

The rest of the ride was in contemplative silence, until the village gates came in view. They passed without incident, though they saw the 'guards' passing off a message with a courier. Naruto and Izanami descended from the caravan, walking around and seeing the poor state of the village. Many children were running around or sitting in an alley, emaciated and wearing only rags. "Their parents were probably taken for resistance…" the trader commented, walking around with the duo. "I'm going to set up shop, you kids just keep looking around, I guess."

The young couple continued around, handing out whatever food they could to help the children, until they came across a beautiful sound. They traced the music back to a red-headed girl, also in rags, playing on a silver flute on the side of the road. A bowl lay on the floor, a few ryo thrown in for the performance. They listened peacefully and approached to give some money, until a group of thugs walked up to the fair flute-playing maiden.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? Don't you know we own this territory? What made ya think you could just set up shop like this without asking the bosses?" one of the thugs said cockily.

The girl stood there looking at them as if they were the strangest animals on the planet.

"Calm down Nobu, can't you see you're scaring the poor girl? We can settle this without getting all nasty, can't we? Just hand us all your money, girlie. We'll even show you a good time!" the new thug said, giving a grin that he probably thought was attractive, but was quite revolting given that he was missing a few teeth and the remaining were yellow and black.

The red-headed girl popped a vein and finally spoke. "What the hell do you think you fuckwads are doing?! Get the fuck out of my damn face before I rip you a new asshole, assholes! Think you can peddle your bullshit while I'm performing? Go fuck yourself!" she yelled, throwing out profanities like it was her main language.

Naruto and Izanami sweat dropped at the abrupt string of cursing. The unknown flute player covered her mouth suddenly, apparently not meaning to make that outburst. _"Oh, she's feisty. I like her Naruto-kun, you should make her a mate,"_ Hinoko said.

" _Would you stop with that? I already have you and Izanami-chan, Hi-chan. I don't need any more women!"_ Naruto responded.

" _Oh well, we can talk about this later. You and Izanami should intervene before anything too bad happens."_

Naruto snapped back to focus and saw the red-haired girl playing her flute more frantically, with a few of the people in front of her going into a daze. She smacked one of the thugs reaching for her across the face with the flute, but another man was about to land a hit on her. In a flurry of movement, Naruto and Izanami both flew into action. Striking the offensive limb with a chakra scalpel, Naruto severed the muscles and the arm went limp, before Naruto launched him into a wall with a follow-up kick.

Izanami danced in the crowd of enemies, striking their leg joints with elegance or nailing them on the back or stomach with fervor with her flexible and nimble limbs. Unsealing a bowl of water, she launched Water **Release: Water Whips** and blasted them with a **Water Trumpet** technique, knocking them down with the force of a cannon. More and more thugs came out to help their comrades, but stepped into the pools of water. Smirking at the chance, Naruto shot a **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder** , lightning crackling forth from his palms, into the crowd, blasting through several of them, before hitting the water and electrocuting the rest.

The duo swiftly knocked out the few remaining with their fists and a Wind Release: Great Breakthrough from Naruto. Quickly summoning a few shadow clones, the gang was systematically stripped of their clothing and belongings and tied up. The villagers that were watching stood dumbfounded. Naruto and Izanami quickly gathered all of the combat useful loot, leaving behind the clothing, food, and money that the bandits had on them for the villagers, and promptly vanished. A thoroughly shocked flute player left for her home to get away from all the craziness.

…..

 _30 minutes later, Shack_ _Outside of the Town_

The girl finally got into her home, safe from the outside. She was pretty sure that nobody had been able to track her, with all the chaos that had gone on in the town. All she wanted was to get some money for food, and maybe some clothes, but that all went downhill when those thugs showed up. She cursed at her temper control. She couldn't help being naturally irritable, but damned if it wasn't really inappropriate at times. Luckily, those two shinobi showed up to help.

The blonde one was pretty cute in her books. A lot cuter than anybody she'd seen in…ever, really. She sighed and sat down at the table, putting down her flute. Her stomach growled hungrily.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now?' she said solemnly.

"Here, have a sandwich." She was handed a sandwich.

"Thanks." She said, taking it and biting into it. She savored the taste, she hadn't had anything fresh in a long time. The lettuce leaves were crisp and green, the tomato slices were juicy, and the beef slices were tender and delicious.

"Would you like some tea with that?" a cup of tea was offered to her.

"Yea, thanks." She sipped the tea, which was aromatic and warm. The cup of tea made her feel calmer than she did earlier. Now that she wasn't so tense, one thing came to mind.

"WAIT A FUCKING SECOND, WHO THE HELL?" she yelled, turning around.

Naruto was making more sandwiches while Izanami poured two more cups of tea. Naruto smiled gently at her, causing her to blush a little. Naruto observed the young woman before him. He estimated that she was two or so years older than his own true age, standing at 4'8" tall, around or above the usual average for her age. Long and wild amaranth-red hair ran down her back, two long bangs running down the sides of her face, with a shorter in the middle, between her coffee brown eyes. Through the layer of grime accumulated on her, she had pale and fair skin.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

"Tayuya," she answered reflexively. "Wait a second, what the hell are you doing in here, shithead?"

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure. I just wanted to get away from the town, so we decided to follow you here." He said, gesturing to his silver-eyed companion.

"Hello Tayuya-chan, my name is Izanami Kuro. Just call me Izanami-chan!" she said, cheerfully.

Tayuya smiled at her infectious happiness. "Nice to meet you, Izanami-chan." Turning back to Naruto with a lighter expression, "Well, uh, thanks for the help I guess. For the food and for earlier," she said nervously.

Naruto just waved it off with a smile, "No problem at all, Tayuya- _chan_. There's something I'd like for you to do for me though."

The up-to-now loner grew defensive. Naruto, seeing her body language, waved his hands in an appeasing and nervous manner. "No, no, nothing like that. I just wanted to ask if you'd like to be our friend! Izanami-chan would love to have another female friend to speak with consistently, and I'd have to be crazy to pass up the chance with a pretty girl such as yourself," he finished with a foxy grin.

She blushed again at the compliment from the good-looking guy. _'Dammit, how the hell is he doing that?'_ "How are old are you two, shithead?"

He cringed and sighed at the apparent nickname that she'd attached, while Hinoko and Izanami giggled. "Well, I'm seven years old, Izanami-chan is ten." He answered nonchalantly.

Tayuya gaped for a second. "WHAT? How the hell are you two so smoking hot when you're that young? I'm like nine!"

Izanami just chuckled. "Just really early bloomers. Don't worry, Tayuya-chan, you'll probably catch up in no time at all."

"Pssh, whatever. What the hell do you two want?" she asked.

"Do you…live by yourself, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked softly.

Her expression saddened, a frown on her face. "Yea, I've been an orphan since I was five…I had to grow up really quickly to survive in this shithole. Gato and his band of assholes killed my mom for resisting…" she said, beginning to tear up. Naruto gave Izanami a glance and received a nod.

Tayuya began to sob, hating the feeling of being alone. Her abrasive manner was a sort of coping mechanism and when she stopped for too long, she reverted back to her vulnerable self. Suddenly, she felt arms circling around her waist and tensed up, before feeling a calming aura. She settled down, being comforted for the first time since she left her mother. She quickly fell asleep under the emotional stress from the day. Naruto smiled at her cute sleeping face. Izanami saw this and decided she would need to talk with Naruto and Hinoko.

Naruto gently carried Tayuya to her bedroom, followed by Izanami. Upon arriving in her bedroom, the blonde male hoped that Tayuya wouldn't beat the life out of him, since there was only one bed. Naruto glanced at Izanami, who smiled and shrugged in response.

"Bring me into the mindscape tonight, Naruto-kun. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you and Hinoko-chan." Naruto simply nodded in response, and settled down, face-to-face with Tayuya and Izanami snuggling into his back. Naruto drifted off to sleep, connecting Izanami to his mindscape.

…..

 _Naruto's Mindscape_

 _As soon as he entered, he was glomped by his nine-tailed vixen. Turning around, Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips, both smiling happily. While the all-powerful Kyuubi was rather sad that Naruto wouldn't go further than kisses and hugs, she was glad that Naruto wasn't afraid to show his affection. Hearing an "Ahem," they turned around and greeted Izanami._

 _The mindscape had undergone an upgrade, just like everything else, in the past two years. It was now a rather large mansion, though it was primarily one gigantic library, a large and luxurious bedroom and bedroom, and then the parlor, living room, kitchen, and dining room. The library was a representation of the knowledge that Naruto had, just in case he couldn't remember anything, not that it was likely. Naruto's mind, when he focused, was similar to an archive, where he could easily pull anything out if he wanted to._

 _After setting up his clones for more training, the trio assembled on Hinoko's large comfy bed. Izanami was rather relaxed, as she didn't have much of a problem herself with what she had in mind. She was mostly concerned for Naruto._

" _Well, I wanted to talk about girls in concerns to Naruto. Now, Hinoko-chan, you and I both know that we don't care particularly if more girls join our little group, but I'd like to hear Naruto-kun's view on finding girls."_

 _Naruto flustered at her direct approach to the subject. "What do you mean, Izanami-chan?"_

" _We both know you're rather attracted to Tayuya-chan, Naruto-kun. I'm also quite sure that she is attracted to you as well. I won't tell you who you can or cannot get close too, since I'm sure you can judge that well enough yourself. But, if you want to get closer to anybody, you must tell them about your Jinchuriki status, the fact that they have to share, if they don't see the obvious signs, and when they get close enough, your half-demon status, which will come soon."_

" _Izanami-chan has a good point, Naru-kun. If you keep secrets like that until deep in the relationship, it could make the girl feel like they weren't trusted. Now, the more…traumatic events in the past are up to your discretion, but don't feel afraid to share with people. If they lose their love for you just because of things like that, they don't deserve you." The vixen said sternly._

 _Naruto just sighed, understanding their point. 'Women are so troublesome…'_

…..

 _Konoha_

Shikaku Nara felt the sudden urge to fist pump, but held it back, knowing Yoshino wouldn't tolerate any such thing at the dinner table. He smirked inwardly, thinking, ' _Ha, I must have gotten someone…'_

…..

 _Back in the Mindscape_

" _Also, Naruto-kun….ah, we can talk about that later on. You still have about 3-5 years before we need to get to that." Izanami said, giggling with the Kyuubi, who was on the same mind track._

 _Naruto just shook his head in defeat and went back to training while Izanami and Hinoko relaxed. He wasn't sure how powerful the nuke-nin in charge of the operation in this town would be, but it wouldn't hurt to keep training. Even if his vixen said he was at an absurdly high level of strength, if he went all out, it didn't hurt to train. He meditated, working on his sensor skills, naturally enhanced by his conversion._

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh dear, kill me... Please, end me if I ever try to write like this ever again. The dialogue isn't honestly that bad. The flow could use a little work. The descriptions might actually be better than I used to have. But the interactions…oooohhh, the interactions…*cringe* *shudder* It's entertaining, but when I think about the fact that** _ **I**_ **wrote this, I just kinda shiver….**

 _The next morning… October 31_ _st_

Tayuya woke up from the best rest she'd had in a long time. She'd never felt so at peace in the past, always fearing for her life. She opened her eyes and saw the blonde 'seven year old' who'd saved her yesterday…in her bed…hugging her. She turned red like a tomato, but decided that she would at least wait until he could explain himself before hitting her savior.

Naruto promptly woke up with Izanami, and yawned, looking down into brown eyes. "Good morning, Tayuya-chan!" he said cheerfully, ignoring the precarious situation they were in.

"….Good morning, shithead," she said," Now, would you like to explain why you are in my bed?"

"Hehe, about that…you feel asleep yesterday and wouldn't let go of me, so I had to do this," he chuckled, rubbing his head sheepishly. Doing a complete 180 degree turn in attitudes, he grinned and said teasingly, "Why were you clinging so much to me anyway, Tayuya-chan? I mean, you're still doing it."

Tayuya blushed and quickly jumped up, letting go of Naruto, who was laughing at her reaction. "Fuck off, shithead!" she quickly shouted out.

After calming down, his expression turned serious. "Tayuya-chan, can you tell me where the nukenin in charge of Gato's operations is?"

"What? Why the hell do you want to know where that fuckwad is?"

"Izanami-chan and I were going to kick his ass and free this village." He answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT? He's a fucking nukenin! He'll murder your ass, shithead! His name is Obura, a B-ranked missing nin known for his Fire Release techniques and taijutsu prowess!" she shouted.

"Just trust us, Tayuya-chan. We're not going to go in guns-a-blazing," ' _Even though shadow clones would make that really easy'_ "We'll think about it carefully."

"Don't worry about it that much, Tayuya-chan, give me some credit for keeping Naruto-kun safe." Izanami said.

Tayuya just sighed in defeat. "Well, you'd probably go looking anyway, so I'll save you some time," she said, looking out the window. "Do you see that tower over there?" pointing a standard-design circular tower, with tighter circles as they rose. "He likes to stay in that tower, as if he's mightier than the town, and we're below him." She scoffed.

Her visage saddening, she continued, "But, it's effective to say the least. The villagers are oppressed and there's nothing they can do to stop it, without going through first eight floors and reaching the top."

Izanami and Naruto shared a glance, smirking. Naruto spoke up, "Don't worry, Tayuya-chan…we'll take down that tower just for you…just watch."

"What the hell are you guys thinking, you can't just—"she started, turning around. But they were gone. Tayuya just stood there solemnly, hoping they wouldn't be too reckless. She sighed and sat down, playing a downbeat melody on her flute. She missed them already, her first…friends.

…..

 _The next day… December 1_ _st_

Tayuya just sat at the table, looking out the window, munching on one of the sandwiches Naruto left for her. She hadn't left since they'd gone, deciding to just relax at home. Suddenly, she heard an explosion off in the distance and snapped her head to the window. The explosions chained, appearing all over the tower exterior. She ran out the door and began heading towards the tower.

…..

"Did we get everything, Izanami-chan?" Naruto said, sitting on a tree branch.

"I'm pretty sure we did. Do you think they got our message?" she asked, sitting on his lap and watching Gato's gang run out of the tower and into the clearing in front.

…..

Tayuya just arrived in and around the clearing with a majority of the villagers. She asked around, hearing that the villagers received a message that told them to meet in the clearing. As the thugs started flooding out, the villagers panicked slightly, before realizing that they weren't looking for them. Two voices rang out in the clearing.

" **Water Release: Water Dragon Missiles."** Three dragons of water appeared from three separate directions.

" **Wind Release: Whirlwind Technique."** A fierce wind blew through the clearing, buffeting the center where the bandits stood and picking up speed.

" **Collaboration Technique: Raging Whirlpool!"** the voices shouted in unison. The dragons seemingly disappeared into the wind turned vortex as the bandits screamed in pain from the cutting winds and dragons, which eventually dispersed into water, which began to splash against the remaining bandits.

" **Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave."** The water rose up to form a 10 foot tall wave of crushing water.

" **Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder."** Several bolts of thunder shot out from the trees, striking the wave and infusing it with crackling electricity.

" **Collaboration Technique: Wave of Electrocution!"** The wave swept across the clearing, slamming into the remaining bandits. A large crash followed by crackling and screams of pain filled the area, as the mist caused by the spray lifted. The entire bandit force lay either drowned or shocked to an unconscious state.

Naruto shunshin'ed to the middle of the clearing, sweating with a grin on his face, looking at Tayuya. He gave her a thumbs-up, as Izanami appeared in next to Tayuya. "We did it, Tayuya-chan!" she said, hugging her friend. Tayuya smiled at their success. "Weren't my Water Release techniques so awesome?!" Izanami said, her eyes glittering and acting unnaturally childish for as long as Tayuya knew her.

"So, you're the Water Release user. Well, since you're over there, you can't help your boyfriend. **Fire Release: Flame Screen!** " a voice out of nowhere yelled. A barrier of fire emerged in front of the villagers, Izanami, and Tayuya, blocking them off from Naruto. A man appeared behind Naruto and grabbed him by the throat, Naruto struggling but unable to get out of the choke hold.

"Naruto-kun!" Izanami cried out, worry etched on her face.

"Hahaha, you made a mistake, kid. You popped in the middle of the clearing just to show off," the man grinned evilly, "Well, you have the pleasure of dying by the hand of Obura, kid. That'll teach you to be a hero! Ahahahaha!" He plunged hiss hand towards Naruto's throat. Tayuya screamed in terror.

Izanami grinned. When Obura plunged his hand into Naruto's throat, instead of blood, sparks came out. Obura screamed in pain as lightning coursed through his body. "What the hell?" he shouted, still in pain.

"Oh come on, now, you didn't think I was that stupid, did you?" Naruto's voice said, ringing through the clearing. He appeared in front of Obura, expressionless. "I'd monologue about how stupid you were, but I'd rather just beat you into the ground for the villagers. But, first," he said, putting his hand in a sign.

"Kai (Release)." The tower erupted into explosions, demolishing each consecutive level, starting from the top floor. Tayuya and the villagers gaped, Naruto and Izanami erupted into laughter, while Obura fumed.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted, flying into a rage and rushing Naruto. The two flew into taijutsu combat. Obura went on the offensive, launching punches and kicks Naruto in rapid succession, but to no result. Naruto dodged each and every one, landing a solid hit for every miss, but holding back on force, playing with Obura.

With no success, he switched to ninjutsu. **"Fire Release: Flame Dragon Missile!"** The flame dragon closed in on Naruto.

" **Water Release: Water Encampment Wall."**

"She's not the only one that can use water, you know." Naruto said, grinning.

' _What the hell? The shithead can use three elements? Isn't that fucking insane or something?"_

"Anyway, it's time to finish this off. The power gap between B, A, and S rank better be pretty high, because this isn't much of a challenge." He stated matter-of-factly.

" **Lightning Release: False Darkness."** The spear of lightning shot from Naruto's mouth and pierced the nukenin's heart. He collapsed to the ground dead.

After cutting off Obura's head, sealing it away, and destroying the body, he returned back to Tayuya and Izanami. "Hey, we got that guy for ya, Tayu-"he started, before getting socked in the stomach.

"Shithead, don't scare me like that! Fucking dumbass!" she yelled.

"I don't want to lose somebody close to me ever again, shithead…" Tayuya said quietly, now clutching the front of Naruto's shirt and pressing herself against him. Naruto smiled and kissed Tayuya on the forehead, rubbing her back gently. Izanami just smiled at Tayuya opening up.

"You know, Tayuya-chan, Izanami-chan and I will need to return to Konoha soon," he said, Tayuya's eyes widening in fear. "Don't worry, Tayuya-chan. We wanted ask you if you wanted to come with us to Konoha. Izanami-chan and I would love to have you around, and it didn't seem as if you were entirely attached to here." He finished, grinning widely.

Tayuya's expression shifted from shock to happiness slowly and she hugged Naruto with even more fervor. "That'd be great…shithead-kun." She said with a smile. Naruto was shocked that she'd added on the suffix, but was happy. Izanami came over and joined in the hug.

Naruto, Izanami, and Tayuya left the town in the small Land of Windmills soon, departing for Konoha. They weren't alone, however. Naruto and Izanami had actually put Obura to sleep prior to the initial explosion by drugging his beer. They snuck in, stole everything of value, and all of the records of everything that had gone on in the village. Upon looking through the transactions, Izanami put all of the bandits under a genjutsu, forcing them to sleep. They rushed to the fourth floor, where they found all of the slave girls. A Water Release and change of clothes later, they were feeling much better than they had in a long time.

Many of the women returned to the village, to the families they had been taken from, while the remainder decided to go with Naruto, having nobody to return to. Naruto was troubled, to say the least. He would need to talk to the Hokage about this. After that debacle, he looked through the records and left the village the money that had been taken from them, with interest. Even with all of that, he still had an extra 12,000 ryo left, which was no small amount of money.

Naruto was wondering what he'd do when he returned to the village. He'd need to stop by the jii-jii's office first, to figure out what to do with the girls and women that followed him. Tayuya and Izanami were hanging off his arms, both rather happy at the moment. _'Oh right, I'll have to tell Tayuya about everything else soon."_

…..

Sarutobi shuddered in his office. As if something bothersome was going to happen, something that would give him a headache. He shrugged it off and got back to his hated paperwork.

…..

 _Konoha, December 3_ _rd_

Izumo and Kotetsu were on their usual guard duty rotation, just making sure nobody suspicious was coming into Konoha. It was a job that got boring really quickly, unless something interesting happened, which was rare. Today was just one of those days.

"Oi, Kotetsu."

"What, Izumo?"

"Do you see that, Kotetsu?"

"See what, Izumo?"

"Isn't that Naruto, Kotetsu?"

"I think you're right, Izumo. What's with all the chicks?"

"Dunno, Kotetsu."

"Well, he's getting closer, Izumo. Look sharp, might be able to impress some of the ladies."

Naruto watched the two guards get on their feet to greet them. "Hello Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san." He said, waving nonchalantly.

"Hey Naruto, what's up with all the women?" the two Chunin asked.

"It's a long story…I'm bringing them with me, straight to the Hokage's office. I need to tell him I'm back and figure out what to do." He said, gesturing at the ladies.

"Well, that's fine, I guess." Izumo said.

"We'll trust you on your judgement of character. Go on in." Kotetsu continued, letting them by.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys around."

Naruto continued on with his troupe of women into Konoha. When they reached the main traffic areas of the village, he received the usual glares, alongside many curious glances at the strange procession. More than one rowdy or drunk villager attempted to touch one of the women, which earned either a Ki (Killing Intent) enhanced glare, or a thrown kunai from Naruto, which simply earned him more points with the group.

Finally arriving at the Academy, the assistant at the desk just gave Naruto a curious glance before gesturing for him to go into the office. Mikoto, Itachi, and Sarutobi were inside, coincidentally talking about Naruto, when he walked in with the mass of women. Itachi and the old man just raised their eyebrows in a curious manner, while Mikoto looked annoyed for some reason.

"Naruto, welcome back. Who are all these women?" the Sandaime asked, gesturing at the horde.

"Well, I'll tell you what Izanami and I were up to while we were gone, since that'll clear up two things at once."

Naruto proceeded to recount his adventures in the Land of Windmills, unsealing Obura's head, and explaining the presence of the women. "-and that's why all these women are following me." Naruto finished up.

"Well, you've certainly had quite the adventure, haven't you, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked rhetorically, sweat dropping the whole way through. "Regardless, I suppose we can register all the women and Tayuya here as citizens."

"I'll would like to join the Academy with shithead-kun and Izanami-chan next year, to become a kunoichi, Hokage-san!" Tayuya said with determination.

"Of course, young lady. Where will all these women live, however? I suppose we could have some people host them…" he began, before being cut off.

"NO!" the group of women shouted. After some further conversing between the ladies of the group, a woman named Keiko stepped out to be spokesperson. "We refuse to be separated from Naruto-kun! It is only right that we serve him for saving our lives from being used as toys and slaves." She said, with fervent agreement from the rest of them. Naruto sweat dropped at the dedication that they held for him. Thinking on the matter, he decided it would be a good time to bring up another matter.

Turning to his jii-san with a serious expression, Naruto began to speak. "Jii-san, I'd like to claim the Namikaze estate now. My father's compound should be big enough to host all these ladies, right?"

"How did you…of course, Hinoko-san must have told you," he sighed. "I was hoping to wait until you were older and actually a shinobi before you claimed the estate, though I suppose you're sufficiently powerful already." Taking a puff of his pipe, he continued, "Do you mind if they just stay at the apartment complex with you, at least until you enter the academy and graduate to Genin? Honestly, Itachi, Mikoto, and I are quite sure that you will be able to graduate right as you enter, so it would only be a year."

"That's fine with me, jii-san. I guess there're plenty of empty rooms that we can use, until we move into my father's compound. Don't worry, jii-san, I'll keep it a secret. I understand the dangers that come with my heritage." Naruto stated.

Sighing with relief, the Hokage was glad that Naruto was so mature. Honestly, he had to thank Kyuubi for her positive influence on Naruto. "Thank you Naruto, I'm glad that you understand. I also apologize for not telling you earlier, but I had thought that it was better for you."

"It's alright, jii-san, I don't blame you for anything."

Mikoto decided to bring up an issue that she had noticed. "Naruto-kun, you'll have to tell them about **that** , you know." She said, gesturing at her stomach.

Naruto sighed and nodded, turning to the ladies. He began to explain his life, taking out the more intense details, telling them about the Kyuubi, and how he was going to become a half-demon in the next year. To their credit, Tayuya and the other women didn't particularly care about it.

"Why the hell would that shit matter, shithead-kun? You're still the same dumbass that I've known and you've treated me better than any other person I know. You aren't getting rid of me that easily." Tayuya asserted.

"Naruto-sama, you rescued us from a horrible life and have treated us well. It doesn't matter what you technically are, you'll still be our angel and savior!" Keiko said along with agreeing nods from the rest of them. Naruto sweat dropped at the last part, but appreciated their sentiments greatly. He walked over to Tayuya and kissed on the cheek in thanks, triggering a blush and a punch in the face.

After everything was settled, Sarutobi gave Naruto a reward of 25,000 ryo from Konoha's funds and sent a messenger to collect the reward from **Kumogakure (Village Hidden in the Clouds)** , who had offered the bounty. Naruto sent out shadow clones to prepare more rooms in the apartment complex for his guests. After everybody got their check-ups, Naruto brought Tayuya and Izanami to the Higurashi shop, while letting the other ladies loose with some money to spend on clothes.

"Why're we here, shithead?" Tayuya asked, looking at all the weapons stacked around the store.

"Welcoming present," he stated briefly, "Orina-san! Tenten-chan! Are you guys here?" he shouted into the empty store. They heard shuffling in the back of the store before a brown-haired blur came out and slammed into Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how's it going?" the young weapon's mistress said, hugging her favorite customer.

"Ah, welcome back, Naruto-kun, who's your new friend?" the gentle matron asked, pointing at Tayuya.

"This is Tayuya-chan! I actually came for a present for her. Could I see your stock of war flutes?"

"Sure, right this way." Orina said, leading them to the display cabinet. Tayuya looked at the multiple flutes on display, one of them catching her eye. The instrument was made out of an ebony and crimson chakra metal, two feet long, with a fire phoenix engraved on one side and fairy on the other.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed, looking with wide eyes at the work of art. "Why the hell hasn't anybody bought that yet?" she said, approaching it. Orina and Tenten were confused.

"That? It's been there for a long time…why do you want that piece of junk? Chakra metal is much better than wood." Tenten said.

"What're you talking about?" Tayuya asked, reaching out for it. "This is beautiful!" She grabbed the flute and the flute flashed the viewing quartets' eyes.

"Oh," Naruto said in understanding, clapping his hands together, "it was a genjutsu."

Izanami nodded. "Yes, most likely to ensure it got to the right hands. That's wonderful, Tayuya-chan!" she said cheerfully.

Orina and Tenten gaped at the beautiful flute, but Orina regained her senses, clearing her throat. "Well, that's definitely an interesting occurrence. Far be it from us to keep a weapon from its destined owner. Take it for free, Tayuya-san." Orina said happily.

"What? I couldn't just take something this valuable for free!" Tayuya stated fairly.

"It is fine, Tayuya-san. Technically, we never truly owned it, after all. Its true owner is you, so it wouldn't be right for us to make you pay for it." The matron reasoned.

"If you really want to give them something for it, just buy something else, Tayuya-chan. I'll still pay for it," Naruto said nonchalantly. Tayuya beamed at him and wandered around the store.

"I'll take those trench knives," she said, pointing at pair made of silver chakra metal. "It should help account for my close-range deficiency, along with taijutsu training. You'll be helping me with that, right?" she said, turning back to Naruto.

…..

 _Elsewhere in Konoha_

Asuma Sarutobi fist pumped spontaneously. _'Somebody has discovered the power of the trench knives. Take that dad, nobody's joined the bo staff coalition yet.'_ He thought smugly.

"Hey, wait, Kurenai, come on, and go out with me!"

"NO, stop asking! I'd rather date a kid first! STOP BEING SO DAMN PERSISTENT!" the red-eyed genjutsu mistress screamed.

…..

Naruto sneezed, before grinning and gave Tayuya a thumbs-up. "Of course! We'll get stronger and protect each other and our loved ones, right?"

Tayuya smirked. "Yea, that's right, shithead-kun."

After Tayuya managed to get Tenten off of her new flute, the trio returned home, followed by the horde of women, carrying bags of clothing. The group started splitting up into different rooms of the apartment complex, all cleaned out, courtesy of the Uzumaki Shadow Clone work force. Tayuya tried to find a different room initially, but after having Izanami drag her into Izanami and Naruto's apartment room and whisper something into her ear, she gave in.

Tayuya discovered the wonders of cuisine a la Naruto, gulping down the food Naruto prepared. He made noodles out of a mix containing celery and other vegetables, boiled it, and added a meat sauce. After eater her share, she took the first shower that she'd had in a long time. Like Naruto had guessed, her skin was fair and a beautiful pale color, contrasting well with her red hair.

Naruto pulled out an extra futon and set it next to his own. "Wait a second, shithead, where's Izanami's futon?"

"I sleep together with Naruto, Tayuya-chan!" a cheery voice answered from behind her.

"YOU WHAT?!" the red-head yelled.

"Oh, not like that Tayuya-chan, you pervert~; we share a bedroll, and have since two years ago. We're uncomfortable sleeping alone, and warm each other up!" she said without a care in the world.

Tayuya face faulted, but just decided to accept it. Maybe she'd do it later on…' _Bad Tayuya! No! I'm supposed to be the hard to get! I should at least spend some more time with him before escalating…_ ' she thought to herself.

The trio eventually fell asleep peacefully, Tayuya on her own futon, crossing over slightly onto Naruto's. Izanami's head was rested on Naruto's chest, embracing each other like plush toys.

…..

 _Naruto's Dreamscape_

" _Nice place you have here, shithead." Tayuya stated, admiring the forest and mansion. "This is the dreamscape thing you were talking about?"_

" _ **That is correct, human."**_ _A menacing voice growled._

 _Tayuya turned around slowly to face large glowing red eyes. "EEEEP!" she squeaked out uncharacteristically._

" _Hinoko-chan, stop teasing her. You want her to like you, not fear you." Naruto said, coming out of the trees._

 _Tayuya saw the menacing figure…pout? It started to shrink down into a human woman that she could only describe as gorgeous. She looked down at herself and frowned. A voice interrupted her train of thought. "Oh, don't worry dear. You'll grow up wonderfully, I'm sure. Don't make yourself feel bad by comparing yourself to the pinnacle of human beauty!" the new woman said in what she thought was a reassuring manner._

 _Tayuya sweat dropped. "Well, aren't you humble? I appreciate the attempt, I guess. So, who the hell are you?"_

" _I am the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi. But, you can call me Hinoko-chan! All of my Naruto's future mates can~" the vixen purred._

 _Naruto and Tayuya both turned berry red, the embarrassment overpowering the shock of meeting a powerful demon somehow, before Naruto snapped back to attention. "Can we just get to training now? That's why I brought us in here. I think it'd be efficient if we worked on mastery of chakra control and other things every night. It's a lot of extra time for us to work, it should be a massive advantage!" Naruto said excitedly._

 _Izanami, who had just shown up, Tayuya, and Hinoko sweat dropped at his enthusiasm. Hinoko handed Tayuya a piece of chakra paper. "Channel your chakra into that paper and we'll figure out your affinity."_

 _The piece of paper shredded into a couple of pieces. "Awesome, you're a wind affinity just like me!" Naruto exclaimed. He suddenly realized something. "Oh right, we never asked before, but how did you get training? We realized you were using genjutsu with your flute on the thugs, but we never asked how," he remembered._

" _Ah, that's right. My mother was actually a kunoichi in the past. She gave me some training to defend myself, which I kept at. My mother grew complacent though, which is what got her captured and killed by Gato." She said, clenching her fist at the end._

" _Tayuya-chan…" Naruto started._

" _It's fine, shithead. I have you, Izanami-chan, and Hinoko-chan now. I'm not alone anymore." She said with a soft smile. Then she got fired up. "Besides, I won't let my shit get kicked around by some random asshat. Let's get training!"_

" _Alright, let's get started then." Naruto said, grinning._

…..

 **A/N: Mission Rewards: C-Rank: 5,000 – 20,000 ryo B-Rank: 30,000 – 100,000 ryo A-Rank: 150,000 – 1,000,000 ryo S-Rank: 1,000,000+ ryo 10 ryo: 1 dollar conversion (I'm sure that this conversion is rather inaccurate, but it's what I'm rolling with for now)**

 _Half a year later… Forest of Death, June 3rd_

Thumps filled the clearing with noise. "Come on, faster, harder, you can do better than that!"

"Oh shut up, shithead, I'm trying!"

Tayuya growled, launching a kick at his chest. Naruto cushioned the strike with a layer of wind, grabbing her leg and flipping her. She flipped in mid-air, throwing a drop-kick, which was blocked, and twisted her body, striking at his neck. Naruto caught the fist and flipped her onto her feet, then motioned for her to continue. She launched a barrage of left and right straights, but was evaded every time, then countered by a kick to the abdomen.

Naruto moved his hands to shoulder-width apart, condensing and pressurizing the air, forming a makeshift pad on each hand. Tayuya started to chase after Naruto, launching kicks and punches at wherever his hands moved to, striking the pockets of pressurized air, and struggling to push through with chakra enhancement simultaneously. This continued for a good 10 more minutes before Tayuya had to rest.

From the shadows, thick spikes shot out towards Naruto, who suddenly shifted his body out of the way, beginning to dodge the spikes with minimal distance between his body and the attack. The spikes sped up significantly before the controller joined in as well. Naruto went on the offensive, striking Izanami on her abdomen, arm, and leg, with a resounding crack and slammed her into the ground. The dust fell, revealing shadows covering her where contact was made, and a cushion of shadows under her.

The duo pulled out their swords, rushing into a lock. Izanami shifted back, diverting Naruto's strikes with her own. Naruto launched a decapitating strike, prompting Izanami to swing her body downwards along with her sword, cutting a course towards his grounded leg. He shifted abnormally quickly and evaded the strike, jumping back as a red-headed blur flew past where he was previously.

Naruto stood arms and legs spread, Izanami on the right, Tayuya on the left. The two girls flew into action, launching barrages of attacks. Naruto nullified the resistance of air around his right sword arm, cutting through the air swiftly to redirect each strike Izanami launched and kicked her solidly in the abdomen, launching her into a tree. His left blocked and softened the body blows, hooks, and smashes that Tayuya threw, before she went into high, mid, and low kicks, throwing in hook kicks and roundhouse kicks. Naruto promptly cutting off a few attacks before they could gain strength, reflecting some with pure force, and then spin-kicking Tayuya into the same tree as Izanami.

He walked towards the defeated duo, proceeding to heal them of any superficial injuries they may have obtained. "Nice job guys, you've got the intent to kill down easily. Strength and speed are at very high levels." He said smiling.

The two girls scoffed. "Ah, shut up, shithead. We might've been doing well, but we still haven't made you use more than 10% of your power yet."

"Yea, Naruto-kun, we're quite aware of how much you're holding back. It's slightly disheartening." Izanami said, slightly miffed.

"Oh, don't be like that, you two. I have an extremely unfair advantage, you can't blame yourselves for that. My reflexes and muscle memory are abnormal because of my shadow clone sparring. Besides, my higher tiers aren't exactly for friendly sparring, more like obliteration of target." Naruto said, trying to appease his ladies. He pat them both on their heads, causing them to pout.

" **That** 's only 10%? How old are you kids? What rank are you?" they heard a voice say, behind them.

The trio turned around. Naruto registered a woman with purple hair, short and tied in a spiky ponytail, with pupil-less light brown eyes. She wore a trench coat and only a mesh body suit underneath it, framing her generous assets teasingly, with a mini-skirt and forehead protector. She tossed a kunai, scratching a small cut on Naruto's face, then shunshin'ed over and licked off the blood.

"Mmm, you have some really tasty blood. I could get addicted to this…" she said dazed, losing focus for a second.

Naruto swiftly grabbed Anko and pressed them together, smirking all the while. He leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe a little bit, inciting a small moan and breathed into her ear. "If you think you can handle me, then I'm all _yours_." He whispered huskily, inciting a large red blush from Anko. She'd been out-teased by a kid!

He quickly let go with a devious grin on his face, but felt two piercing glares on his back. He turned around slowly with his hands up, "It was just teasing, I swear!" he said quickly, trying to avoid getting assaulted. The two girls huffed, but returned to look at Anko, who gathered herself by now.

"So, who are you three?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, present!" "Izanami Kuro, pleasure to meet you." "I'm Tayuya, who the hell are you?"

Anko thought one of those names sounded familiar before gaping slightly. "Wait, you're the Uzumaki brat? Aren't you supposed to be like seven?!"

"Am supposed to be and am indeed." "I'm 10, by the way." "Nine."

"No fucking way! You have to at least be like 15 with that kind of bod!" Anko said, disbelievingly.

"Meh, you can ask Hokage-jiisan for confirmation, but I speak the truth. You got out-teased by a seven year old," he said, smirking. Izanami and Tayuya giggled and Anko fumed, before calming down.

"Ah, whatever. Are you even an official shinobi yet?"

"Nope, none of us are." Naruto said, resuming his healing.

"So, you're not a shinobi, but you have medical ninjutsu training and experience, all of you have high Chunin speed and strength, and I don't even know about your other skills. Is that right?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Izanami deadpanned.

Anko sweat dropped. "First kills?" she asked.

"Done, the shitheads deserved it, too." Tayuya answered.

"You three are real pieces of work, you know that?" she asked.

"Better to wake up early than late," Naruto said, adding a strained prophetic tone. "You're Anko Mitarashi, the former apprentice of the Snake Sannin traitor, Orochimaru, correct?" Naruto inquired

Anko tensed slightly, but Naruto spoke again. "Calm down, Anko-chan. You obviously know who I am and you don't judge me. It would be stupid of me to judge you. The student is no more the mentor than the container is that within. Besides, it's kind of hard to be so when you're the opposite gender." Anko smiled at not needing to be protective, before realizing something.

"Wait, are you telling me that the Kyuubi is a woman?" Anko asked.

"Yep."

"AWESOME! Ha, suck that, misogynist pigs!" Anko shouted victoriously.

The child trio and Hinoko chuckled at her antics. Anko suddenly got curious about something. "Why're you trusting me with this?"

Naruto sat and pondered that for a second, hand on chin. Then he grinned, "Probably because you're similar to me. The way we've been treated, the reasons we've been blamed. The way we act, too!"

Anko just smiled widely. "Ha, I like you kid! I think we'll be good friends," she said, turning to leave. "Maybe more, if you want to. It's good to get some practice, to please your lady friends…" she said, smirking as she left.

Naruto flushed, while Izanami, Tayuya, and Hinoko all had contemplative looks on their faces. _'…That might warrant some discussion.'_

Naruto just sighed and went back to individual training. Summoning 200 clones, he gestured provocatively at them. "Bring it on!"

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: For those of you wondering how much more of this fanfic I have left, I've got 118,496 words left to split up into chapters for you guys. Yea…this will continue for a while. Also, with how this chapter plays out, I'm sure you can imagine…the lemons are coming soon :c Uh oh…**

 _Half a year later… Forest of Death, December 3_ _rd_

 _Naruto – Age 8_

 _Izanami – Age 11_

 _Tayuya – Age 10_

"Why am I helping you brats with this again?"

"Because you enjoy my company and like hanging out with us?"

"Cheeky brat. Guess it's true though, I don't really have many other." Anko said wistfully.

"Well, you've got us now, so it's all good! Now, quickly with the roof, I don't have much time left." Naruto said, inscribing seals on the premises of the clearing and on the walls of the makeshift room alongside Izanami.

"Hey Naruto, just a random thought on genjutsu." Tayuya said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, I used genjutsu based primarily on sound, right?" Naruto nodded. "Well, does that mean we can use genjutsu through our words? Like, lace our words with chakra to increase persuasion or something?" Tayuya said nonchalantly.

"Hm…that seems possible. We should try it out later." He said, finishing up the seal array. "Alright, just keep watch for me, guys. It shouldn't take that long, but feel free to sleep if it does. The seals should keep away just about everything and stop be from attracting the attention of any chakra sensitive within 100 miles."

Naruto entered the hut and laid down on the bed inside. Izanami watched distraught with worry. Anko was still confused at the whole situation. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know the demonization that we talked about?" Anko nodded. "Well, Kyuubi-chan told him that it was today, earlier in the morning, so we had to hurry and put up the seals and everything. The seals will keep the demonic chakra and youki from attracting attention and there are sound seals to blunt the screaming."

Anko sweat dropped. "Well…that sounds delightful." She finished that thought as ungodly screaming suddenly started erupting from the hut and a thick demonic aura permeated the air, even with the seals on the room. They waited solemnly for Naruto to come out.

…..

 _Two hours later…_

The screaming finally stopped and the trio watched the entrance of the cottage. The malicious feeling was gone now, replaced with pure, unadulterated power. The door swung open and Naruto walked out, completely different. He now stood at six feet tall, with his previously primarily blonde hair now equally proportioned between crimson red, ebony black, and bright blonde hair. The bangs on either side of his face went down to the top of his shoulders, but now only his bangs were spiky, his hair smoothed out and running down to the middle of his back. His clothes had ripped in the sudden growth, his muscles clearly visible. He was slim, but visibly muscular, stream-lined from the repetition specific training he underwent, rather than weight-based muscle mass training. His pants clung to his legs, showing off his stream-lined legs.

The most notable features, however, would be his new 'attachments.' The whisker marks on his cheeks were much more defined and his face was foxlike and easily in the pretty-boy category, somehow a good blend of both masculine and effeminate. From the top of his head protruded two golden blonde fox ears, perked and twitching slightly, adjusting themselves. Nine golden blond tails sprung from his back, waving and flicking around, testing their motor capabilities. Hanging off his side was the nine-tailed vixen, Hinoko.

Tayuya, Izanami, and Anko gaped at the brand new Naruto, while Anko also found herself attracted to Hinoko. Both smirked at the trio, Naruto making use of his brand new empathic senses. "Like what you see?" Naruto's voice had also grown deeper, though it surprised him how amplified his…flirtation was.

" _It's part of being a hanyou, Naruto-kun. The demons are naturally beings of emotions to the extremes, so your 'negative' emotions, like lust and anger, will be rather pronounced until you get used to it."_ Said Kyuubi over their new mental bond.

Anko got a little hot under the collar, while Tayuya and Izanami just blushed deeply. Naruto sighed and tucked away his ears and tails, Hinoko doing the same. "Well, that wasn't the most fun experience in the world, but I definitely feel more powerful," he stated, aiming his fist at the ground. Reinforcing his fist with chakra, he punched the ground. A crater five feet deep was created on the ground, pulverizing the earth in between. Naruto sweat dropped. "Yea, I'm going to have to get that under control. I wish I had a controlled environment, like a reinforced underground training area or something. That'd be nice. Maybe I'll add that in to the Namikaze Compound, if we don't already have one," he said, mumbling to himself.

Izanami and Tayuya just looked at each other and sighed. "It just isn't fair, Tayuya-chan…"

"I mean, we know that shithead puts in thousands times more practice and effort than anybody else, but…"

"That level of power…"

"Just isn't fucking right…"

Naruto, finally returning his attention back to the group, looking straight at the trio that were still standing about 50 meters away. He kicked the ground, vanished, and appeared next to the three waiting ladies, then overshot the step and crashed into a tree behind them. "Ow…gotta work on that…" The quartet of ladies sweat dropped. Hinoko dashed over to them. Naruto walked off, saying that he was going to get working on chakra and youki control, leaving Hinoko to explain to the other three ladies.

"So, how did you get out of the seal, Hinoko-chan?" Izanami asked, tilting her head.

The nine-tailed vixen smiled. "That was actually due to a series of events, you see…"

….. _Flashback_ …..

 _A month before… Konoha Hot Springs_

" _Ehehe…that's really nice…yes, just a little more to the right." A man with spiky white hair giggled, looking through a peep hole on the wall of women's side._

"…" _Naruto stood a few meters away, masking his presence at the moment, with popping a vein on his forehead. 'This guy is Jiraiya of the Sannin, my godfather? I wonder if Sarutobi-jiijii's gone senile.' He thought. 'Whatever, I need the key from him.'_

" _Oi, perverted old guy!" he shouted. He suddenly had a hand clamped over his mouth._

" _SHHHHHHH. What're you trying to do, get me killed?" the Sannin asked._

" _You may as well die for not taking care of your duties, '_ _ **kyofu**_ _' (godfather)." He said calmly._

" _You...you're Naruto...Look, I'm sorry, but I had my own duties, I couldn't give up my spy network and I wanted to take you with me, but the old man said it'd be better for you to live here…" Jiraiya started._

 _Naruto just waved him off, not really caring. "Honestly, it's fine. You could've at least dropped in to check on me when you stopped in Konoha, instead of peeping on bathhouses," Jiraiya flinched, "but, if you had taken me with you, I probably wouldn't be as the person I am."_

" _I…I'll make up for it. From your clothes, you seem to want to be a shinobi. I can teach you a special technique!" he exclaimed._

 _Naruto smiled softly. "Yea, sure, that'd be great. I'll give you this chance to come back into my life, ero-kyofu, don't waste it. Anyway, that's not actually why I'm here. I want the key to Kyuubi's seal." he said nonchalantly._

" _What?" Jiraiya asked with an incredulous expression, "Why do you need that? You aren't planning letting it go, are you?"_

" _Calm down, ero-kyofu. Kyuubi-chan is the one that's kept me alive and kept me from wanting to destroy Konoha, or worse, turn into an attention-wanting dumbass that shouted things about 'being Hokage' constantly. Anyway, she's much kinder than most people I've met in Konoha, so if she's a demon, this village is the lowest level of hell." He deadpanned. "Sandaime-jiisan believes me, so if you want more proof, go talk to him later. I'm not even going to blatantly let out Hinoko-chan, I just want to study it."_

 _The perverted Sannin sweat dropped at the rant then sighed. "Well, I guess I don't really have anything to say to that. Is that really all you want it for?"_

 _Naruto thought for a second, wondering if he should tell the truth. Deciding that it could only really serve to help him, he started to speak again. "Well, I'm turning into a half-demon soon," he said, causing Jiraiya to gape, "and there's nothing I can do to stop it. It's a side effect to being the host of an extremely powerful demon. My body is being forced to adapt, which is causing me to turn into a hanyou. In the event that my body reacts strangely with the seal, I need to be able to release it."_

 _Jiraiya contemplated Naruto's reasoning and find no problems with it. After summoning Gerotora, the scroll toad that held the key seal, and sticking him into Naruto's mouth, the key was left inside Naruto's mindscape. "Well, now that that's over, I'll get back to my…research, hehe."_

" _I'll contact you later for that technique you were talking about, ero-kyofu," he said, before remembering something, "oh right. Ahem. PERVERT!" he said, screaming after transforming into a female. He kicked Jiraiya over the wall and into the female side of the springs._

" _OW! OW! NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FA-, NEVERMIND, YES THE FACE, YES THE FA-, OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jiraiya screamed._

 _Sounds of beating came from over the wall, causing Naruto and Hinoko to laugh. 'He didn't think I'd let him get away that easily, did he?' Jumping away, Naruto went back to go study the seal._

….. _Flashback End_ …..

"After that happened, Naruto and I figured we would release me during the demonization process. As a result of me regaining my Yin Chakra when Izanami came, the rate at which his chakra coils were expanding increased greatly, as well as his youki reserves. Even without me in there any more, his chakra will still refill at an insane rate, using his youki and converting it, which also refills naturally. Added on to that, when I was released, it strained his coils even more, forcing further growth. At this rate, he's going to have chakra reserves which make him seem like a miniature Nanabi, and youki reserves to match, which is why he's a nine-tails." Hinoko explained.

"So…the shithead is even more ridiculous fucking overpowered now." Tayuya summarized succinctly.

"As Tayuya eloquently put it, yes. Though, he'll need to work on chakra control primarily for a long time and he'll be holding himself back. He loves the idea of having enough power to single handedly obliterate any enemy that dares to threaten us, but thinks it would get too boring to steam-roll everything, so he won't be full power unless he really requires it."

The listening trio sweat dropped at Naruto's immaturity, but could understand where his point. "What about you, Hinoko-chan, now that you're out?" Izanami asked.

"I was actually thinking of entering Konoha's shinobi force. We're not particularly disposed towards Konoha's destruction, and there're plenty of people that Naruto would rather keep safe here, such as the duo at Ichiraku's. That's something to think about, though. Being a shinobi would allow me privileges that a civilian doesn't, but I would have to be separate in some way. I don't like being subservient to anybody…except maybe Naruto-kun, I wouldn't mind that~." she finished with a lecherous grin.

"You know, it's kinda strange watching three people that aren't even shinobi yet and a nine-tailed demon in human form talk about stuff like this nonchalantly. Most people would think that this would normally happen in maybe a few more years." Anko pointed out.

"We're anything but normal, dear." Hinoko replied easily. "And we still haven't even gotten to the relationships yet, that will be great fun."

Tayuya sighed at that. "What is this, anyway? We all like him…how is this going to work out?"

"It is not uncommon for powerful demons to take more than one wife," Hinoko replied nonchalantly.

"As a clan heir, he also has the right to take multiple wives to repopulate the clan," Izanami also pointed out.

"What I expect in the future is that Naruto will take multiple wives," Hinoko said, winking at Tayuya, who blushed, "though not because he's a womanizer or anything."

"Yes, Naruto has a high capacity for love and has also still been lacking degrees of love that normal people have naturally. He will most likely fall in love with multiple people," Izanami continued.

"This will also work against him, in a way. While not falling completely in love, Naruto will not be able to leave females that really want him, since he can empathize with needing love. As such, he'll gather quite a few lovers, though that's fine with me," Anko gaped at this, "because it just means practice for when he works on _me._ " Hinoko pointed out, lecherous smirk returning to her face.

Izanami just smiled at the finish, Tayuya looked contemplative, and Anko was also grinning lecherously. Tayuya asked curiously, "But how will he take care of all of us?"

"Us, huh?" Hinoko said with a shit-eating grin, getting a blush from Tayuya, "Two words…"

Tayuya nodded anxiously. "What are they?"

"…Shadow Clones."

Tayuya and Anko both got nosebleeds from the thought, though Izanami had already talked about this with Hinoko before.

"We should go tell Hokage-san about what's happened and have Hinoko-chan instated as a shinobi. Naruto, come on!" Izanami shouted to Naruto.

An army of clones were working on multiple chakra control exercises, while another portion were testing out youki manipulation. They were shaping the youki into tangible spears, blades, discs, and claws, sparring with each other and testing durability and duration. Some were trying to shape **Kitsune-bi (Fox-fire)** , with varying success, some properly forming, some erupting and destroying the clones in question. Naruto himself was creating more clones, but also exercising control by making them more durable by carefully increasing the amount of chakra they were made of, reinforcing them.

"Ok, that should be fine for now. Oh, right, the resistance seals." Taking a few more minutes, Naruto and Izanami painted more resistance seals onto his body, which they had discovered a while back. Resistance seals were great in that, unlike weight/gravity seals, which actually stunted growth, resistance seals directed force to the muscles themselves, forcing them to grow without pressing on the bones. At level one, they made walking seems as if a rather high velocity wind was blowing against you. Upon applying it, the seal immediately jumped to a level which made it as if you were in a vat of liquid concrete.

Naruto walked around, visibly more strained, but grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Perfect. Alright, let's get going."

…..

 _Konoha_

"Naruto-kun, now would be a good time to test out your senses, in the midst of all these humans," Hinoko said, stuffing his arm in between his breasts.

The group drew plenty of attention, mostly in the form of glares and stares of lust. Hinoko, in her crimson, teasing kimono and well-proportioned body drew many of the stares, wondering who the pale picture of perfection was, and why she was with the 'demon brat,' which garnered snickers from her. Naruto had applied a Kitsune illusion on himself, giving him the appearance he had previous to the demonization. Izanami occupied the other arm, with Tayuya and Anko following along, though Tayuya had a pout on her face.

Ignoring all of the villagers, Naruto extended his senses out, feeling around the environment and chakra signatures. He was bombarded with the presence of the village and its occupants, flooding his senses with scents, sounds, and images. Quickly closing off his senses, he heard Hinoko snicker.

" _Less chakra, Naruto. Too much and you'll flood yourself. Think of it as a chakra control exercises."_

Naruto returned to the challenge with fervor, working on it all the way to the Hokage's office. He noticed that his nose was more sensitive now in its natural state, able to distinguish and separate scents. His hearing and vision were simply improved in reception and comprehension. The most useful ability he discovered was the use of empathy and recognizing chakra signatures. He could feel the ANBU following them and even Itachi and Mikoto, the former who was on patrol and the latter who was stuck in the Uchiha compound. Itachi was calm, as ever, while Mikoto was bored.

Finally arriving at the office, he walked in, finding Jiraiya and the old man talking to each other. "Hey jii-san, pervert." Naruto greeted.

"Hey, I resent that. I'm not simply a pervert…I'm…" Jiraiya began. "A SUPER PERVERT!" he finished proudly, pointing at his chest with a grin.

The quartet of females just sweat dropped at his proclamation, while Naruto waved him off. "Yea, whatever. Jii-san, I'll need you to clear the room. **It** happened today."

The Professor simply nodded, clearing the room of ANBU and sealing it. "You can break the illusion now, Naruto. I assume you look different because of it, at least?"

Naruto nodded and dispelled the illusion, revealing his true form, tails and ears included. "Yes, as you can see. That's not the only thing that happened though," he said, gesturing to Hinoko. "Meet the Kyuubi, supposed crazed demon of destruction, Hinoko."

Hinoko released her tails and ears as well. Jiraiya couldn't help but remark. "By Kami, you are simply divine. Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

"Thank you for the flattery, but I already have my man," she said, pulling Naruto closer who just grinned sheepishly. Jiraiya got a nosebleed and started scribbling into his notebook.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Professor, the God of Shinobi, just looked on at the nine-tailed vixen. "Well, since you are out of your seal, there's no point in me panicking, since if you had wanted to, you would have already obliterated the village. Could you explain why the village was attacked eight years ago and what you plan to do now? He asked.

"I won't say that I don't despise the majority of this village, but I won't destroy it, as people precious to Naruto-kun reside here. The attack on the village eight years ago was indeed caused by me, but it was not my intention. I was released from my seal abruptly that day, and found myself looking into strange eyes. They had red sclera with a black shuriken with three ends, spinning quickly. I found myself locked in my body, unable to control anything and assaulting your village. Honestly, if I had control of my body, I would have simply launched a **Biju Dama (Tailed Beast Ball)** to destroy the village, rather than stomping around and using only fire. I can manipulate all the elements, after all." She said matter-of-factly.

"The eyes that you described…the Mangekyou Sharingan…but who?" Sarutobi said quietly.

"Madara," Hinoko answered. "He called himself Madara Uchiha."

"I see." _'It seems Minato was not false in what he saw…'_ "Thank you for the help, this clears up many things… So, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I am planning on staying with Naruto-kun. It might be a good idea to give me an official shinobi rank, however, it would need to be special. I will not act subservient to anybody weaker than I," she said nonchalantly.

The old man raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you insinuating that someone is stronger than you? I find that hard to believe, all details considering."

Hinoko pointed at Naruto. "It would not do for my mate to be weak. His raw power and potential far exceeds my own, though he will need to be able to harness his power."

Jiraiya and the Sandaime gaped, but accepted it inwardly, since she had no point in lying. Calming down, the Sandaime proceeded. "Speaking of Naruto, how are we going to handle his transformation? It will provoke many questions and he won't be able to hide it forever."

Naruto finally spoke up at this. "Well, first of all, Tayuya, Izanami, and I need to graduate from Academy first. Once we are at the very least Genin, the civilian council will have no claim against me or mine. I feel that we should reveal my secret either then, or at the Chunin Exams. They need to get it through their thick heads that if I was the demon they think I am, I would have obliterated the village already. If they want me to work for the village, they better show their damned appreciation. The loss of a Jinchuriki is serious for the strength of a village."

"You aren't really a Jinchuriki anymore, though, Naruto. Are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I may not be, but I am a pseudo-Jinchuriki and am definitely a hanyou. Also, if I decide to leave, so will Hinoko, which loses the village a lot of power, and nobody can stop me. Not even you two," he stated.

"We would leave, too. I don't want to live in a village without Naruto-kun!" Izanami exclaimed.

"Without the shithead, I wouldn't be here and life would be way too boring. I feel the same way." Tayuya agreed.

Sarutobi just sighed. He had asked several people early on about the abilities of the two females that always hung around Naruto. Anko, along with her best friend Kurenai, close friend Yugao, Itachi, and Mikoto, who were both curious about Naruto and his companions, had been to the area in the Forest of Death that the trio used. In watching them spar alone, they could all pin the two girl's abilities at high-Chunin to low-Jonin levels already, which was simply testament to Naruto's ridiculous training regimen. Most people at their age would rather be slacking off, talking with friends, shopping, or other things. The trio just trained from day to night, enjoying each other's presences, tied to the hip.

That wasn't even speaking of Naruto's own abilities. He was somewhere above mid Jounin level in his own abilities, possibly in ANBU standards prior to the transformation. The absurd regimen that he underwent would be suicide for anybody without his specific abilities. The use of shadow clones was ingenious and unique to him, which was a massive advantage in mastering ninjutsu, chakra control, integrating muscle memory, reflexes, and many more things. The trio altogether were basically an upgraded version of the Sannin. Three prodigies in the rising.

Jiraiya was surprised at Naruto's open declaration, but even more so that his old sensei seemed to accept that it wasn't an empty threat, but a simple declaration. He decided to try to stay on Naruto's good side, especially since the Kyuubi was on his side.

"Well, I can see your point, Naruto. When are you planning on graduating from the Academy? Knowing the abilities of you three, you could easily graduate immediately," the old man asked, wondering how Naruto decided to handle this.

"We've decided to wait three years to graduate and wait another year before we enter the Chunin Exams," Naruto said, before continuing with his explanation. "I need time to prepare and learn how to control my power. There are many things that I do not know yet, such as how to make use of Yin and Yang chakra, manipulation of my youki, and advanced nature and shape manipulation. I also want to attempt to recreate some Kekkei Genkai purely through effort. With my affinities, Storm Release and Ice Release are already available, and I'd like to see what I can make Wind and Lightning into…" Naruto said, zoning off slightly, before snapping back to focus. "Anyway, there's a lot of things I can use those three years for. I'll most likely be making one of those Blood Clones that Hinoko-chan taught me about to take my place in classes, as will Izanami and Tayuya. We will instead be training while our clones take our classes.

I will also start garnering favor with the clans. It would be beneficial for the clans to understand that I am an ally of Konoha and simply want to protect my own. I will also revive the Namikaze Clan at said point in time. Which brings up another problem, I suppose. I will no doubt be forced to take multiple women to propagate my clan. While I could refuse, it is what I will have to do. The current issue is that…I'm immortal." He stated abruptly.

The entire group, except Naruto, Hinoko, and Anko, took a second to register before they reacted. Izanami and Tayuya started to tear up while Jiraiya and Sarutobi just looked extremely bewildered. Connecting with Tayuya and Izanami empathically, since he could understand why they were crying, smiled when he saw the reason and pulled them into him, wrapping his arms around.

"Don't worry you two, Hinoko and I already thought about that problem. You can stay with me for as long as you like…" he said, whispering softly, calming them down.

"What's wrong with the girls, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked, wondering why they were crying. She, for one, thought that it was cool and at this point wasn't particularly surprised by anything he pulled out.

"They were afraid that since I am immortal, they would eventually grow old and die, while I live on. They didn't want that to happen. Hinoko said that this would be the sentiment with the girls that deeply love me, so I guess I know who the first two are," he said, smiling and holding them tightly. Tayuya blushed, even though her love wasn't particularly secret, it was still embarrassing to definitely. After all, there's only so much you can do to _not_ fall in love with the attractive, well-built, intelligent, and charming man that saved you from a potentially shitty life and cared for you deeply. Izanami, on the other hand, was curious at Naruto's wording.

"First two for what, Naruto-kun?" she said, wiping away the tears on her face.

The perverted toad sage and the old man regained their senses and also listened curiously. "Yes, what, Naruto?"

"As an extremely powerful demon, even partial, I can mark people as four things, pertaining to their relationships. The first is a slave mark, which can be used to enslave those that would rightfully belong to me, but would be disobedient without something to enforce loyalty. I personally despise this one, but it may become necessary, for say an enemy agent, though oddly enough, it only works on women. The second is a vassal mark, which simply marks someone as under my protection and grants them a fraction of my power, though I can personally increase it if I want, and they will gain attributes to represent as such, such as more foxlike features dependent on how much power I give them. This mark can work on men. Women, however, can actually evolve the vassal mark into a mistress or true mate mark, given the proper circumstances.

The next two are specifically to women who mate with me. The first is a mistress mark, for women who love me and whom I love back, yet not to the truest degree. They will most likely prefer life with me, but can live without me, as I may love them to a certain degree, but not fully, yet they accept that. These are the women that I can propagate my clan with. They will gain a higher fraction of my power and become partially demonic, with fox ears and tails. They will gain a certain degree of a mental connection with me. Their life spans will not change, as putting a mark upon them, yet not loving them fully would be insensitive, though will be naturally younger in appearance. These tend to be women that just accept me for who I am, believe that they will not find anybody better, and appreciate me for the time that I do spend with them. I would put Anko in that category, if her behavior is any indication." Anko simply nodded, thinking it was pretty accurate. She flirted frequently with Naruto, who returned the affection, but she knew who truly held his heart. She would be content to get a piece of him.

"The last mark is that of a true mate, those that I truly love and those that truly love me back. They will gain immortality and be boosted with half of my own power, as well as ears and a number of tails corresponding to their power. They will be able to have children with me, but the child will not be immortal, as that would mess with the balance of things, not that I'm balanced in anyway, but I'm not particularly normal, while a child is a phenomena of nature. They could potentially go through some crazy adventure to where I am, but will not be born as so. My true mates will automatically change to the physical age of their prime if they are older. If they are younger, they will age and grow to their prime, just like I did. They will also gain the natural enhancements to sensing, agility, and strength that kitsune demons have. The other ranks will gain these, but to a lesser extent. True mates will also mentally connect with me fully, able to communicate with me whenever they want, though they can disconnect when they wish to.

All marks ensure loyalty to me. They become unable to lie or plot against me, unless I order them to spy or something. Also, I have the ability to automatically sense when those that I mark are in danger. It will notify me if they feel distress or danger of a life-threatening sort. For example, it will not notify me if they are in a spar and are distressed because they are losing."

Everybody present just took in the information. There was no point in trying to deny the information, which was too detailed to be bullshit. Naruto just stood there quietly, Izanami and Tayuya, still attached to him, were pondering the information. Hinoko looked bored, playing with her tails and messing with Anko, who was messing with her in return. Jiraiya had a nosebleed at the thought of such a harem. Sarutobi just sighed.

"Well, there isn't really much for me to say to that…" the tired Hokage said. "What do you plan on doing for the rest of your life?"

"Now that I have all the time in world? Not much is unattainable at this point," he said, thinking silently. "Everything in the shinobi world is a power struggle, who can obliterate who…Uzushiogakure was a victim of this violence, I am a victim of circumstance, considering that my father was a war hero and monster to his enemies. I think…peace for the Elemental Nations would have to be my goal.

The town that I found Tayuya in. Why do we allow things like that to happen? Why do we allow people like this Gato to exist? It is because we are too caught up in our own selfish needs to do something about them…selfish goals are the reason that Jinchuriki are treated so badly. Of course, not all people are selfish. Yet those people lack the power to make such an overt change to the nature of our world, lack the power necessary to oppose the selfish. With endless time, what changes couldn't I make? Peace would be a good goal, to rid the world of its problems." He finished, seriously.

Everybody in the room smiled at that, and Jiraiya most of all. Maybe he was the one that would bring world peace, instead of Minato. "Hey gaki (kid), take this," Jiraiya said, tossing him a scroll. "It has the steps for one of the signature techniques of your father. It's called the **Rasengan** **(Spiraling Sphere)**. I made it when I met you last time and was planning on holding off for a while, but you can work on that during the three years." He said with thumbs up.

Naruto smiled in return. "Thanks…kyofu. We're going to go train now, you know where to find us if you need us." He said, waving while leaving. Hinoko, Izanami, and Tayuya followed, leaving for the Forest.

"He's really gonna change this world, sensei," Jiraiya said, looking at the place where the group had just been.

Sarutobi took a long puff of his pipe and breathed it out slowly. "That he is…and I feel sorry for anybody that gets in his way or tries to harm his precious."

Jiraiya nodded and just stood there for a few more moments, before leaving.

…..

 _Same year, three months later… Night of the ?_

"Izanami-chan, Tayuya-chan, Hinoko-chan, go ahead and head back home. I'm going to walk around and work on my sensor skills," Naruto said, deciding to practice his skill to keep from getting rusty. They nodded, continuing along home, dead tired from training. He continued roaming the village, recognizing a couple of the signatures. Hana Inuzuka was heading home from her animal clinic, Kurenai and Anko were at one of the few dango shops that allowed her, and Itachi and Mikoto… Naruto froze. Then, he released all of his resistance seals and dashed to where they were.

' _What the hell are you doing, Itachi?!"_

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo, for those of you readers who may be interested in Harry Potter fanfiction, with a tinge of Naruto in it, you might want to check out my main project, Harry Potter: Divergent Paths! If not, well, just continue reading this one~**

 **For those of you readers who came from HP:DP, what do you think my writing here is like in comparison to HP:DP? Considering that they're different styles of verses to write about though.**

Itachi shut off his emotions and continued slashing through his enemies, slashing them down for the good of Konoha. Inwardly, he sighed. This wasn't going to end well, it was going much too smoothly. He quickly approached his final destination.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Itachi!" the man shouted.

"Cleansing…for the good of Konoha," Itachi replied, "I will not allow your foolish ambition to plunge Konoha into chaos. I have too much here."

"Mikoto, kill him! He is a failure brought about by your idiotic ideals and gentleness…strike him down!"

Mikoto stood in the room, next to the man. "No, I will not. I refuse to strike down my own son…" she replied, locking eyes with Itachi. She saw regret and sorrow. Not the eyes of a cold-blooded murderer.

"Worthless woman…" the man said, holding his sword at Mikoto's neck. A door opened and an eight year old child walked in.

"Father, what's going on? Why is everybody dead?" he asked, coldly.

Fugaku Uchiha grinned devilishly. "Ah, my son…Itachi has turned traitor, become a disgrace to our clan. Your pathetic mother refused to kill the traitor, so she is a traitor, and trash, as all women are. You know what to do to traitors." He said, handing Sasuke his sword.

"Mother…" he said softly.

"Sasuke, I-"Mikoto started, Itachi watching.

"You worthless whore! How dare you disobey the orders of Father! He was right, all women are good for is breeding and nothing more…now DIE!" he said, stabbing the sword towards Mikoto's heart.

Itachi was caught off-guard and too far away to stop the thrust. Blood spurted onto Sasuke, who had an eerie and maniacal grin on his face, as did Fugaku. That grin slowly turned into rage as they registered what had happened. A hand grasped the blade of the sword, stopping it an inch from Mikoto's chest, which then shattered the sword. Itachi took the chance and beheaded Fugaku, who had just activated his **Mangekyou Sharingan** , but was too late. Sasuke fell down as he took the brunt of a large amount of killing intent.

Naruto felt disgusted at the _creature_ before him, who had just attempted to kill his own mother. He turned to Itachi, a questioning look on his face. "What are you doing, Itachi? What is all of this?" he asked, helping Mikoto sit down, legs shaking from Sasuke's betrayal.

Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes with an emotionless face. "I needed more power…so I killed my clan. I was going to spare Sasuke's innocent worthless life…" a flicker of disgust appeared on his features, "Fugaku has corrupted him too much. And you…cannot remember this." Itachi spoke his words coldly and calmly. But his eyes betrayed him. Before Naruto could speak up, however, he heard a single word. " **Tsukuyomi."** His previously onyx eyes were replaced with eyes of red sclera and dark shurikens as Naruto froze.

…..

 _World of Tsukuyomi…._

Naruto found himself bound to a cross, unable to break the chains. Itachi appeared, holding a sword. "For the next 72 hours, you will watch your loved ones die…" Itachi said.

Izanami appeared, smiling as she always did with Naruto. Itachi sliced off her legs, eliciting screams of pain from her. He stabbed the sword into her stomach and carved up, bisecting her from the waist up and causing her organs to spill out into a mess. Naruto yelled and cried, struggling furiously against the chains.

Tayuya appeared, wearing a black kimono. She mouthed the words _I love you_ , before getting struck by a mass of shurikens and kunai, turned into a macabre target, spilling blood. Hinoko appeared, and a fireball engulfed her, causing her to scream bloody murder. All three appeared together, facing each other with bloodthirsty glares. They launched into battle, each hit taking off skin, jabbing holes, tearing muscles, spilling blood, cutting off limbs.

…..

 _54 hours later…_

Naruto continued to scream, but focused on something else, managing to tear his eyes from the gruesome scene before him. He watched Itachi, who had long averted his eyes, betraying his outer mask. Itachi did not notice that he was being observed, convinced that the **Tsukuyomi** would drive Naruto into a deep rage. After the first 24 or so hours, Naruto had managed to calm himself down enough and contemplate what was going on. It was inconsistent. Hinoko could not die by flames, this…was an illusion.

…..

 _Reality_

Naruto slumped to the ground, the initial terror and despair that he faced coming back to hit him, even despite understanding it was an illusion. Itachi's eyes were filled with self-disgust at what he did to his younger brother figure. Trying to divert his own mind, he turned to the monster that he had thought was his biological little brother. He could not allow the mini-Fugaku to live. If Itachi left him alive, Sasuke would be praised and supported by the village as the Uchiha Heir, with Mikoto brushed aside. But he would treat women like scum, his mother worse than scum if not murder her outright, and would become power-hungry and obsessed. He would not be loyal to the village, opting to betray it at the slightest opportunity to gain power. As such, Itachi clinically slit his little brother's throat.

Naruto's eyes burned, chakra flooding to the spheres in his eye sockets. His eyes began to change, feeling as if they were eroding slowly by an acid. The despair and desperation he had faced in watching Izanami, Tayuya, Hinoko, his mother, and Mikoto die before him was enough. He needed the strength to protect his loved ones, stop others from losing theirs.

His pupils disappeared, along with the whites of his eyes. His sclera became deep shade of amethyst purple. Three black concentric circles appeared in his eyes, a tiny, golden slit-shaped pupil remaining in the center. Nine white tomoe were evenly spread out, three on each concentric circle. He raised his hand towards Itachi as one phrase reverberated through his mind. " **Bansho Ten'in (Heavenly Attraction of All of Creation)!"**

Itachi found himself flung through the air forcefully and was caught by his neck. He looked into Naruto's eyes, which burned themselves into his mind. He felt as if he was looking at his death, when suddenly the threatening aura it projected disappeared. "Itachi…no matter how eloquently you perform or how well you hide your emotions, you can't lie me. Tell me the truth. Not just for me, for your mother as well," Naruto said. Mikoto, having finally collected herself over the shock, walked towards the two.

Itachi sighed. He found himself unable to move and found no reason to play a complete devil's advocate to his family. "I played as a double agent for Hokage-sama. The Uchiha Clan sent me into the ANBU to spy on the inner workings and had been planning a coup d'état to take over Konoha. Hokage-sama wanted to try to peacefully negotiate with the Uchiha. Danzo Shimura, one of the elders, instead asked me to annihilate the Clan. I knew that even if the Uchiha had been appeased, it would have been of no use. Fugaku was too power hungry to just stop.

I had planned on sparing Sasuke, giving him the chance to rebuild and redeem our clan, but…Fugaku had obviously corrupted him much too far. It was our fault, Naruto, kaa-sama (mother). I do not regret the time spent with you, Naruto, but I feel that with my mother and I pulled away, Fugaku was able to insert his philosophy into Sasuke's mind. We failed him…" Itachi said ashamedly.

Mikoto looked to be on the verge of tears, but Naruto brought the woman into his chest. "You cannot blame yourselves for this, Mikoto-chan, Itachi… If anybody, it is Fugaku's fault. Your lives are your own to live. Who knows how much Fugaku would've still been able to implant into him, how much you would be able to influence him? Even if we made mistakes, there's nothing we can do but move on," he said, rubbing Mikoto's back comfortingly. After a few more seconds, Naruto spoke up again. "What will you do now, Itachi? Your chakra signature is littered all over and I can sense the ANBU approaching."

"I need to be accused anyway, Naruto, so it will be fine if I'm guilty of the crime. There is another purpose for me to leave Konoha for now. Here's what we'll do, Naruto, kaa-sama…" Itachi started.

`…..

The ANBU headed quickly to the Uchiha Compound, alerted to the attack. The Hokage himself came along, grim expression fixed on his face. They reached the outer gates, swiftly continuing to the deepest part of the compound. As they approached, they heard sounds of fighting.

"ITACHI!" they heard someone shout, before an explosion occurred.

They entered the room to see Mikoto on the ground unconscious, with blood on her shirt, though no visible injuries. Fugaku and Sasuke were dead, with the former's eyes missing. Two men were clashing with swords in the middle of the room. All of the ANBU recognized Itachi, but only one and the Hokage recognized the other man. The deadly duel continued, the newly arrived unable to get in close. Slashes appeared on the floor, ceiling, and walls from pure air pressure, as the sound of metal clashing filled the room. Both attacked with primarily speed, precision, and flexibility, but the loud sounds when they clashed showed that there was good power behind those hits as well.

Ignoring the circumstances, the audience was extremely impressed with the display of swordsmanship in front of them, most of all being Neko. She had never quite seen anybody as skilled her idols Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki, the Black and Red Deaths of Konoha, but Itachi and Naruto weren't that far under. Itachi slipped, prompting Naruto to launch a kick into his stomach, smashing him through a wall.

The ANBU moved quickly to secure their former captain, but he had disappeared, leaving only a murder of crows in the room. Naruto gave the Sandaime a knowing glance, who in turn sighed. "It seems that Itachi Uchiha has escaped and is guilty of the massacre of his clan. Naruto, why were you here?" he asked curiously.

"I was practicing my sensor abilities when I sensed the chakra signatures of the Uchiha Clan dimming and recognized Itachi's moving systematically through. I arrived in range to hear Fugaku order Sasuke to murder Mikoto, for not obeying his order to commit suicide, to 'deny Itachi the satisfaction.' I arrived in time to stop Sasuke from piercing Mikoto's heart," pointing to his hand, which was still bleeding, "As I was distracted, Itachi quickly killed Fugaku, Sasuke, and took Fugaku's eyes. Mikoto fainted from all of the stress, as she'd been betrayed by three people and fell unconscious. The blood on her shirt is from my hand, when it splattered. I engaged Itachi in combat until you arrived," he reported.

Sarutobi nodded. "Alright, Naruto. I sense no lies in your words, and you've had plenty of stress. Check over Mikoto for injuries and bring her to your apartment, if you don't mind. I doubt she'll want to stay here and you should be able to help her with any trauma. You are dismissed," He said, but gave a look into Naruto's blue eyes that said 'Tell me later.'

Naruto nodded, checked over Mikoto for injuries, picked her up bridal-style, and left with an acknowledging nod. One of the ANBU turned to the Hokage, curious about what just happened. "Hokage-sama, who was that man just now? He was incredibly skilled, but I've never heard of him before."

Sarutobi smirked inwardly. Naruto had probably set it up, so that he could start getting a name for himself, even before he became shinobi, but confined to only rumors within the system, so that it wouldn't spread too far. "He is Naruto Uzumaki, and he is eight years old. His growth is due to the intense training he puts himself under, to gain more strength. Strength to protect his loved ones, as you saw in his defense of Mikoto Uchiha. She is rather precious to him. He can be one man's best friend, or another's worst enemy. You would be wise to pick the former," the Professor said cryptically, finding some slight amusement in helping Naruto in the village scuttlebutt, before walking to return to his office. _'Oh, the paperwork…'_

…..

Naruto jumped from roof to roof, working his way back home. Mikoto would be a mess when she came back to consciousness. She had held together well because of the seriousness of the situation, but you can only hold back the river for so long before the makeshift dam breaks. He'd have to recount everything to jii-san too. And then he'd need to figure out what his new eyes were, and what those new powers were. Naruto sighed. At least Itachi wasn't actually a traitor, which was good.

Eventually reaching home, Naruto opened the door and walked in with Mikoto. Hinoko, Izanami, and Tayuya gave him curious glances, but his eyes said that he'd explain later. They nodded in assent and went back to what they were doing, while Naruto moved straight to the bedroom. Waking up Mikoto, Naruto just looked gently at her, preparing for whatever would happen. You never know with distraught women.

Mikoto Uchiha had had a rather rough day, to put it lightly. First, Itachi had started to slaughter the entire clan, which was rather upsetting. Then, Fugaku had told her to kill Itachi, which she simply couldn't do because she just couldn't kill her son. It went even more downhill as Sasuke called her a whore and attempted to murder her. Her eyes started to burn, just like the day she got those 'cursed' eyes of hers.

Things started to get better when Naruto came to save her, though. It made her heart flutter like it never had before. When Itachi ended Fugaku's sorry existence, she didn't fell as sad as she thought she would. Then again, he had never done anything for her, so it was a primarily loveless marriage. Sasuke dying broke her heart and her eyes burned more, but her mind acknowledged that her little Sasuke was gone. And now that Itachi was gone...

"Naruto..." she whispered, finally coming out of her daze. Tears started to pour from her eyes and she sobbed into Naruto's chest. "I've lost everything..."

Naruto simply hugged Mikoto to himself tightly, projecting as much warmth and comfort he could. After letting her calm down a bit from the initial shock, Naruto lifted her head up by her chin gentlly and looked into her onyx black eyes. "You haven't lost everything, Mikoto-chan...you still have Izanami, Hinoko, Tayuya, and me..." He whispered softly, so as to not bomb her with any unnecessary stimulus.

Mikoto found herself staring into those caring, gentle, and love-filled blue eyes, unable to control herself in her weakness. She leaned forward and caught the lips that were previously forbidden and unreachable. Naruto was hesitant, but he felt the need to be loved in her kiss and couldn't ignore his own feelings that had been growing since that day five years ago, and returned the kiss with love. Mikoto's heart soared, feeling Naruto willingly return the kiss as well as the innocent love-fueled passion.

The other three girls watched from the doorway, with slightly different reactions. Hinoko looked on with a grin of satisfaction. She had been waiting for Naruto to capture another relatively much older woman so she didn't feel like a cougar any more. She was also happy for the woman who had known Naruto for the longest time aside from herself. All three ladies had seen the subtle glances and lingering eyes of a woman in love whenever Naruto was near Mikoto, as they themselves knew the feeling. Tayuya and Izanami were thankful for an older woman to talk aside from Hinoko. For a demon of high power that was centuries old, she acted really childish frequently. Izanami was slightly happier, since Mikoto shared similarities with herself.

The trio left the doorway to give the newest sister some privacy, Tayuya and Izanami finally having come to terms with the peculiarities of loving somebody like Naruto. Mikoto pulled away from the kiss after two minutes and settled her head on Naruto's chest, smile plastered on her face. The newly formed couple laid down and drifted off to sleep, Mikoto snuggling tightly into Naruto. Naruto slipped off into his dreamscape to figure out the mysteries of his new eyes.

…..

 _The next morning..._

Naruto's eyes snapped open, a smirk present on his face. He was rather satisfied with the abilities he'd discovered for his special variant of the Rinnegan, the dojutsu of her father/progenitor, as Hinoko identified it. The natural benefits of photographic memory, capacity to master all five basic nature transformations, and ability to see chakra and chakra points was already unbelievably useful. The Six Paths were just waiting to be explored, Preta, Naraka, and Human more specifically. He'd need practice though, more preferably criminals of some kind.

While Hinoko, Izanami, and Tayuya were up against him in some way as usual, he was paying more attention to the newest addition. While Naruto had never specifically admired her body in his early years, could and did do so in the more recent times. Raven black hair ran long down her body in a similar fashion to his mother, completed with onyx black eyes. Mikoto was slender and beautiful, with a streamlined figure, firm C-Cup breasts (currently pressed onto him), and a tight ass (which was accidentally being groped at the moment).

Naruto slowly moved his hand off its dangerous position and sighed in relief when he succeeded. He lay there thinking about how he was going to explain his newly discovered abilities. Deciding that he'd spent enough time laying there, he gently shook Mikoto awake. Her eyes slowly opened and Naruto gave her a small peck on the lips, waking her up fully. He repeated the process with the other three girls.

"Do you feel better now, Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked, helping Mikoto get up.

"Yes…much better, Naruto-kun. Thank you…for everything," she said with a smile.

When Hinoko, Tayuya, and Izanami woke up, they asked to know what happened, but Naruto told them to wait off until they went to meet the Sandaime, so he would only have to tell the story once. After getting cleaned up and eating breakfast, the group left for the Hokage's office.

…..

"Well, things worked out for the best with your intervention, Naruto." Sarutobi said, taking a puff of his pipe. "I see now that Itachi was correct in his method, Fugaku was no doubt unappeasable in the end."

"Regardless of that fact, jii-san, you need to exercise more control on your council. Danzo seemed to be infringing upon your own decision-making, you can't let him override you like that." Naruto said seriously.

"Yes, I've grown rather complacent as of late…I will need a successor soon," the old man said contemplatively. "Anyway, anything else I should know about?" Naruto spoke up.

"Yes, I appear to have unlocked a dojutsu…" Naruto said.

"'Seem' to have? For what reason would you have doubt of such a thing?" the Professor asked.

"It appears to be a variant of an existing dojutsu," he said, closing his eyes and channeling chakra to them. He opened them again, showing them his new eyes. "A variant of the Rinnegan, that is."

Sarutobi stood up and came over to inspect his eyes, while the rest of the ladies were mesmerized by the pattern. "The legendary dojutsu of the Sage of Six Paths…truly unpredictable, Naruto. You bring new surprises constantly…"

"I can somewhat feel the capabilities of my eyes. I know that I have access to the basic abilities of the Rinnegan. The Six Paths of Deva, Preta, Animal, Naraka, Asura, and Outer are available, the use of the Six Paths Technique, the possible mastery of the five basic nature transformations, and the ability to see chakra. The additions that I have found, however, are photographic memory, further manipulations of the Paths, and I can feel that there is more to discover."

"Fascinating…what manipulations of the Paths do you speak of?"

"The Paths that only particularly affect myself are unchanged at the moment. The ones that affect others, however, have potential. The thing is, the morality is questionable, so I'll need people that are scheduled for execution, and people that you want to interrogate. I should be able to frighten the information out of them…" Naruto said, eyes furrowed in concentration, thinking about how to approach it.

The Hokage just raised his eyebrows, but nodded in assent. The potential information gain was too useful to not try. "We will have ANBU present, myself, and chakra suppressing restraints for safety. The degree of information we gain from your testing will determine the reward you receive, though that will be on hold until you become a Genin. Are those conditions alright for you?"

Naruto nodded, but added a statement solemnly. "The faint of heart should not be there to witness what I do. Tayuya-chan, Izanami-chan, Mikoto-chan, I'll want you to be there…I'd rather not display my ugly side to you three, but it's better to get it over with now…"

"Aw, what about me, Naruto-kun? Do you not care about me anymore?" Hinoko asked, inserting some levity and pouting.

Naruto just smiled, leaned over, and kissed her softly. "You already know everything about me, Hi-chan."

The other three ladies pouted, but Naruto just laughed. "Come on, let's go."

…..

 **A/N: I've decided to alternate between Romanized technique names and English names. I'll do Romanized when it's convenient, English for anything I make or when I feel like it~**

 _Torture and Interrogation Department, Larger Room…_

"So, what's all of this about?" a man with two scars across his face, wearing his forehead protector on a bandana, asked.

"Must be pretty serious if Hokage-sama said he wouldn't tolerate my tardiness," a man with spiky, white hair, forehead protector over one eye, and reading an orange novel commented.

"It's somewhat strange, as to why he called all of us here." a woman with short, brown hair asked, face framed by her forehead protector, which was shaped like a headpiece.

"This is indeed a strange occurrence, Nadeshiko… Any thoughts, Anko-chan?" Yugao asked, purple hair waving slightly.

"All I know is that this involves my man testing out some abilities of his. He asked specifically for criminals scheduled for execution and people we've been trying to interrogate, so some kind of new method?" Anko speculated, thinking about what Naruto might have come up with.

"Your man? I wasn't aware you were interested in anyone, Anko." Ibiki asked, curious about one of his top interrogators, who was normally rather evasive of men, despite her open style of dress.

Before the audience could continue their dialogue, four young women walked in, followed by the Sandaime.

"Mikoto-san, it's good to see you. Are you feeling well?" Nadeshiko asked. Her former teammate

"Yes, never better actually. I've been awakened to some things recently and I'm looking forward to the future." She answered, smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about Itachi…I can't believe he would…" Kakashi said. Mikoto purposefully flinched, pretending as if she was bothered. She was smiling inwardly though, seeing that her son still had people that believed in him, if only slightly.

"I won't let it bother me, don't worry. He made his choices, but I won't allow them to weigh me down," Mikoto said with determination. Kakashi nodded in assent and returned to his 'novel.'

"Who are those three, Mikoto-san?" Nadeshiko asked, curious about the three women that came along with her.

"We are all companions of -"Izanami began, but was stopped when the chatting around quieted. Nadeshiko directed her gaze at the rather attractive man who had walked in.

Naruto approached the prisoners who were restrained in the middle of the field. He scanned his eyes over them. Two of them were women, both looked rather distraught and bruised. They were the interrogation and torture victims, though they didn't seem to have been breaking down anytime soon strangely enough. He would investigate further on that later

The other three were stereotypically shady looking men, two of which had glares on their faces. The last had a calm expression on his face, but looking into his eyes, Naruto could feel something hidden in there.

"So, what're you three in here for?" he asked conversationally, directing his gaze at the men.

The three stared blankly at Naruto. "Who the fuck are you?" one eloquently said.

Naruto smiled. "Oh come on, don't be like that. It's not like you're hurting anything by telling me what you got put in for. You're all fucked anyway," Naruto stated.

 **A/N: Rather creepy disgusting description in this following paragraph. I might just be light-hearted though.**

"She wouldn't accept me…she always said it was because she had a daughter to take care of. So, I took care of the daughter for her. I cut her up into tiny pieces and she was so happy when I showed her, she cried tears of joy…" he said with an insane smile. "Oh, how loudly she screamed in pleasure when I finally took her…she knew just what I liked…people that fight back. She played the role really well, I actually felt like I was…"

Chains erupted from Naruto's hands, wrapping themselves around the 'man's' limbs. Ibiki, Anko, and Sarutobi had grimaces on their faces, while nearly everybody else was green at the recounting. Naruto had an emotionless expression, but his eyes burned with rage. He blinked, channeling chakra to his eyes, and activated his 'Rinnegan.' Some of the spectators recognized the signature concentric circles of the legendary Rinnegan, but were confused at the overall design of Naruto's eyes.

"You get to be my experiment." Naruto said briefly, striding towards the man. Naruto put his hand on the man's arm. " **Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**." Controlling the rate at which he absorbed the chakra, he slowly drained the man's arm of the chakra flowing with it. His victim started to scream in pain as the arm visibly began to shrivel and wrinkle.

Moving onto the next arm, Naruto tried something else. Rather than absorbing the chakra, he interacted with it, redirecting it throughout the arm. He forced it towards the digits and stimulated the flow, forcing it into the arm until it exploded, inciting another scream of pain. Forcing the flow again, he redirected it back into the shriveled arm, revitalizing it until it exploded from over flow. Finally, he changed the flow and pushed it into his genitals. The following explosion had all the men in the room wincing and reaching down to protect their own. As one more test, he attempted pushing his own chakra into his subject, which was successful.

Finding no more use with his test subject's body, Naruto put his hand on the subject's head, ripping upwards. The room paled at the sight of the man's soul, a ghostly apparition, as the body lost the light in its eyes. Naruto thrust his hand into the soul, concentrating on what he wanted, and ripped outwards. The embodiment split into two halves, with labels. One had 'Techniques and Skills' materialized on it, while the other simply said 'Inconsequential.' Naruto crushed the Techniques half in his hands, the soul dispersed itself into Naruto's body, who closed his eyes for a second taking in the new knowledge.

"Well, that's a rather cheap way to get power…I'll try to hold back on that," he mumbled to himself, glancing at one of the other men. "I wonder…" He put his hand on another head, ripped out the soul, and stuck it into the body of his first test subject. When he stirred awake and started screaming in pain, Naruto mumbled, "Alright then. Well, since Naraka serves no intimidation purpose, guess I'll just continue." Naruto shot his chakra chains at the restraints binding the other two men, broke them, and gestured for them to come.

Nadeshiko started to grow roots to bind the men, but Anko put her hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. "What do you mean Anko? Those two are Jonin level shinobi, even if they've been in captivity for a while! That guy's not even a shinobi yet!"

"Don't worry about it, just watch the show," Anko said with a grin.

Nadeshiko returned her eyes to the man who was in the room and found herself looking into those strange eyes that he had. Naruto had sensed the strange chakra composition and noted who used it. _'Mokuton (Wood Release), huh…'_ Naruto vanished out of sight as a fireball flew across where he was just standing. The convicts just looked around the room, unable to locate their opponent.

The two women who had been in the middle of the fray found themselves suddenly located with the spectators, courtesy of the blonde. He returned to the fight, dashing straight towards one of his opponents. " **Rasengan,** " he said quietly. Many of the attending shinobi gasped at the sight of one of the Yondaime's signature techniques. Slamming it into a stomach, he quickly spun himself around and planted a foot into the other. One was sent flying into a wall, but the other landed on his feet, aching from the kick. " **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)** " The dragon inched closer to Naruto, who stood there calmly.

Swinging his hand up in a slicing motion, a scythe of wind flew into the dragon, bisecting the flames and cancelling the technique. Naruto pointed his fingers at the standing convict, who stood there for a second, confused at the motion. Lightning shot from his digits, spearing through the arm that he was pointing at. His opponent cursed, but then suddenly smirked.

" **Doton: Moguragakure no** **Jutsu (Earth Release: Hidden Mole Technique)."** Naruto quickly tunneled into the floor, avoiding a torrent of flame that passed overhead. Resurfacing behind the one who had attacked him, Naruto held his hands apart, framing his opponent. The spectators quirked an eyebrow, wondering what he was doing. " **Suiton: Suiben (Water Release: Water Whip)**." They gasped, watching his materialize water from purely the molecules in the air.

" **Fire Release: Ring of Flames."** Having had enough of testing his control over the elements, Naruto trapped the two convicts and dashed into them, placing a hand on each head. Ripping out their souls, they slumped to the ground dead as Naruto absorbed the knowledge they had, discarding the memories. Sighing, he returned his gaze to the two women that he was supposed to interrogate. They looked at him in fear, but Naruto was busy analyzing their chakra systems. He noticed peculiarities on the back of their necks, covered by their hair.

Walking over to them, he lifted his hands. The two women closed their eyes and flinched, in fear of whatever he might do to them. They felt his hands on their heads and prepared to die the same way the other three did, but just felt a small tingle. Opening their eyes, Naruto had turned his eyes back to normal and his hands were glowing with the **Mystical Palm Technique**. Running his hands over them carefully, he healed the bruises, cuts, and other wounds they had. He placed his palms on the seal arrays hidden on their necks, absorbing them and memorizing the composition.

Looking into their eyes, he removed all of their chakra restraints, and focused threat into his voice with chakra, combined with some killing intent. "You will serve me now. We shall provide you refuge from your home villages, who decided to send you on suicide missions. You attempt to betray us and I will kill you painfully. You work properly and I will treat you well. Understood?"

The two women nodded. Naruto clasped their palms and they felt a sharp pain, which vanished as quickly as it came. They felt altogether more powerful. Inspecting their palms, a fox-head tattoo was present, with a Roman numeral for three on its forehead. "You are now my vassals. Do not shame me," he said authoritatively.

"Yes, master," the duo answered. Turning back to the group behind him, he was met with a lot of questioning glances. Naruto looked at Nadeshiko.

"You are a Mokuton user…" Naruto stated. Nadeshiko nodded. Naruto smiled. "Would you like to be one of my Paths?" he asked.

She tilted her head. "What does that mean?"

"I've been looking for people to become my Paths. You'll be able to use one of my Rinnegan abilities, while I will be able to look through your eyes and summon you to aid me, if I wish," Naruto explained simply.

"Which one were you thinking on giving me?" Nadeshiko asked, genuinely interested.

"I believe you would be able to use **Preta Path** through your Mokuton, which would be extremely beneficial for you. It's the one that absorbs chakra."

"…Sure, I don't see why not," she deadpanned.

"Awesome, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd get one so quickly. Now, then, how to make this not extremely invasive and painful…" he mumbled.

The whole group sweat dropped at how easily he was ignoring them all and his statement. Eventually Naruto palmed his fist. Facing his palms together vertically, he materialized a necklace and two bracelets made out of a black metal. "Put those on and we'll be all set. Practice with your powers, so you aren't accidentally sucking everything dry," he said bluntly. Nadeshiko blushed at the awkward phrasing, Sarutobi and Kakashi got nosebleeds, and everybody else burst into laughter.

"Oh right, I was going to report what I found out," he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly when he returned his attention to the occupant of the room. Everybody face faulted at his forgetfulness. "I'll meet you in the office, jii-san," Naruto said, grabbing his two new clan members, Asako and Mai, along with Tayuya, Izanami, Hinoko, and Mikoto, then vanishing.

The room, once again, sweat dropped at the abrupt exit, when Ibiki finally voiced what everyone was thinking at the moment. "Who the hell was that?"

"Why did he know Minato-sensei's signature technique?" Kakashi asked.

The Sandaime just sighed, but decided he would just bring Kakashi, Ibiki, Yugao, and Nadeshiko along, as they would become privy to the information sooner or later. He'd rather it be later to save some time. "Follow me to my office. You will know everything in a few minutes.

…..

 _One massive information dump later…_

"You can't expect me to believe that, Hokage-sama," Kakashi started, "that is simply ridiculous. How are half of those events even remotely possible?"

"You know what I find ridiculous, Kakashi?" Naruto started. "How the great Copy Ninja Kakashi is also known as the man who reads smut unashamedly in public constantly and is three hours late to anything short of an urgent A or S-Rank mission. What would my father say if he could see you now?"

The cyclops opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't refute anything. "If you miss your sensei and teammates so much, why don't you actually continue on with your life, instead of sitting and staring at the memorial stone all the time? I understand your sorrow, but it is simply too much. You are letting your skills atrophy to the point of where you can barely be considered an A-rank shinobi, purely because of the advantages that the Sharingan give you. You can't let a secret weapon carry you through life." Naruto continued on, tearing Kakashi a new one, who sunk down. "Learn the lesson, Kakashi. You can be better than this." He finished.

Nadeshiko and Yugao sweat dropped at their captain being verbally smacked into the ground by a boy who was apparently only eight years old. Normally they'd be panicking at the thought of the Kyuubi loose from the seal, but since the Sandaime didn't seem to care, they didn't really have cause to worry.

"Anyway, if you want proof that everything is true, look no further!" Naruto exclaimed melodramatically. He released his ears and tails, as did Hinoko. He suddenly found his tails being cuddled and turned to see Yugao and Nadeshiko petting them. 'How the hell did they get in my guard like that?' he thought, sweat dropping at how completely out of character they were. After collecting themselves, they blushed deeply at their behavior, bowing in apology, which Naruto waved off.

"Anyway, since we took care of all that, any questions?" Naruto asked. Everybody shook their heads.

They were extremely shocked initially and continued to be so throughout the tale, but the Sandaime had no reason to lie to them and would not be easily lied to. Honestly though, this was the world of shinobi, not much was impossible. With the amounts of effort that Naruto put in, which they could see quite easily in his display earlier, it was actually understandable, given the natural properties that Naruto seemed to be gifted.

Naruto suddenly vanished from sight, before each person suddenly felt a stinging sensation on their palms, even the Hokage himself, and discovered the fox-head tattoo on their palms. The Sandaime felt better than he had in years, lively and spry. Looking at his hand, he saw that he had lost some of his wrinkles. Naruto noticed his surprised look and grinned, producing a mirror of water. Looking into his, the Sandaime saw that his face had regained more of his youthful look and some of hair had actually gained color again.

"How did this happen, Naruto? What did you do to me?" the Sandaime asked in surprise.

Naruto gave him a thumbs-up. "I channeled more chakra into the longevity and youth aspect of the mark. I don't want you dying on me any time soon, old man, and I feel more comfortable with you in the Hokage's seat than anybody else!"

The Sandaime smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Naruto. I appreciate that more than you know."

"Yea, yea, jii-san, don't get too sentimental on me. Just do your job right, don't let people push you around, that's all you have to do for me," Naruto rubbed his nose, grinning. Remembering why he was here, he became serious again. "Anyway, since we have all of that out of the way, let's go over the information that you wanted from them. Both of the ladies were sent on their missions for reconnaissance, Asako for **Iwagakure** **(Village Hidden by the Rocks)** and Mai for Kumogakure. From their memories, I gather that neither A, the **Raikage (Lightning Shadow),** or Onoki, the **Tsuchikage (Earth Shadow)** actually intend on picking a fight with us any time soon.

There are, however, people within each village that are warmongers, just as in any village. There are specific people within Iwagakure who irrationally hate our village because of my father, and his 'massacre' of the Iwa forces, ignoring the fact that it was war time, and they would've done so to us with no remorse. Those were the ones who assigned Asako and Mai these missions. They were sent because they are orphans, like me, because of the war. It's surprising to me that you two don't resent Konoha at all," Naruto observed, turning to the two girls. "It's quite amazing, actually."

The duo blushed. "It would be silly of us to hold grudges on our enemies when we attempt to do the same. It's simply business," Asako said.

"Yes, our parents took the choice to fight in the war, but lost. It's not as if they were attacked with the sole intention to orphan us. Out on the battlefield, all is equal. We fight for our homes and make our choices," Mai finished off.

"Well said, you two," Naruto praised. "Anyway, that aside, I also now have memories of the layout of both villages, as well as a couple of secret entrances and other things, so we're in a good position. Those details, however, I will keep to myself, so our warmongers don't try to abuse it."

"That's fine, Naruto, I understand your point. Well, that's enough for today. I'm sure all of you are rather tired of all the official business."

"Alright, see ya jii-san. I've got more training to do now. Ah, I need to work on mastering everything even more now, then I can imitate all the hybrid nature transformations all I want…"

Everybody sweat dropped at Naruto's mumbling, but continued on. The Sandaime told everybody that this was a SS-class secret to reaffirm the severity of the knowledge, which Kakashi, Ibiki, Yugao, and Nadeshiko took to heart. They were being trusted with something special and they wouldn't betray Naruto's trust like that. Naruto, company, and their two new additions left for home soon afterwards.

…..


	8. Chapter 8

_A week later…_

"It feels so nice to be up and moving around again…I loved taking care of Itachi and all, but being a housewife is simply much too boring." Mikoto said cheerfully.

"You've retained quite the amount of skill, Mikoto-chan, for being inactive for multiple years," Naruto said with a praising grin on his face.

"Oh, I wasn't completely inactive, I was just retired as a kunoichi. Who do you think taught Itachi kenjutsu?"

"Ah, that makes sense. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like your analysis on my weak points, after we're done."

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

The two opponents jumped back from the lock they had held each other in for the duration of the conversation. Naruto was practicing his dual sword style, with a katana and wakizashi. Mikoto was using a single katana, two-handed grip. Mikoto dashed in, stabbing forward, which Naruto side-stepped and deflected with his katana, and slicing offensively with his wakizashi. Disengaging from the clash, she knocked away Naruto's wakizashi, shooting his arm, but he went with the force, spinning around and carving his katana through the air. Mikoto back stepped, narrowly dodging the spinning cut, as Naruto flipped in mid-air, bringing both of his swords down in a bisecting strike. Grounding herself, Mikoto brought up her sword, clashing with Naruto's, forming a small crater under her feet from the force of impact. She pulled and stepped back, causing Naruto to continue his slash downwards and she flicked her sword forward, aiming to cut Naruto rapidly.

Naruto swung back and forth, shifting quickly on his feet to dodge each slash and stab before flickering his wakizashi and katana in a furious assault against Mikoto. The swords clanged against each other, Naruto slowly gaining speed as he gathered momentum. The duo continued the trade, until one of Naruto's swords broke, bringing their duel to an abrupt stop.

"Well, Naruto, I don't think the wakizashi/katana combination is working for you. You are very fluid in your movements, extremely flexible and agile, but your style of movement doesn't work particularly well with those two weapons. My suggestion would be to either get a pair of daggers or sai, and along with a katana. You can switch between the two sets easily, as you are proficient with both. You are proficiently ambidextrous, you have no trouble maintain grip with a single hand, and are very well balanced, even without using chakra reinforcement, so you should be compatible with sufficiently strong daggers." Mikoto lectured.

"Ok, thank you for the advice," Naruto said, nodding at her points. "Want to go see how Izanami and Tayuya are doing?" Mikoto nodded in assent and the duo walked over slowly. Naruto was currently under an even higher level of resistance seals. At the moment, it was at the point where he had two boulders tied to each limb, wading against a current.

Tayuya and Izanami were in a spar of their own at the moment. Izanami had taken to using chakra metal tonfas in combat, while Tayuya had swapped from trench knives to tekko, weapons in a D-shape, with a long, wooden part for the hand to grab onto and chakra metal in a crescent-shape for punching or slicing. Tayuya launched a punch, intercepted by one of Izanami's tonfas, resulting in a large clang of metal on metal. With one of their hands, they launched barrages of attacks with the other, either dodging or returning each strike blow for blow. Finally breaking apart, their arms went into a blur of strikes, with both dodging rapidly, but still glancing blows on each other.

After a few more minutes of sparring, the duo stopped and worked on nature transformation. Having taken a second test of chakra paper after becoming proficient in their main affinities, Tayuya discovered she also had an sub-affinity with fire, while Izanami had another with earth, so that was what the two were working on. Naruto and Mikoto walked over, sitting down alongside them.

"So, what's our next immediate goal, Naruto? Just continue along with life? I mean, there isn't much to do until we finally graduate from the Academy…" Izanami said, working on shifting the earth she had her hands on.

"Actually, I was wondering about my mother. I knew she was safe, so I didn't give much thought to it until now, but when will she be released from her seal?"

"Oh, that will happen when you hit twelve. You'll have to excuse me for choosing it rather randomly, I was distressed by the presence of Hinoko-chan's Yin Chakra in my body…" she said apologetically.

"Oh, it's fine, I understand. I was just curious as to when she'd be released. I'm happy to have her at all, personally."

"I can't wait to see Kushina-chan again…it's been so long and I'd thought I'd lost her that night as well…it's strange how I'm older than her now." Mikoto said, reminiscing.

"Meeting the parent…that'll be awkward as hell. How's she going to react to all of us?" Tayuya said, voicing her opinion.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we reach it," Naruto said, chuckling sheepishly.

"Chiiiiiiiiiii…." The three ladies stared at him.

"SO, the Academy! We should really talk to Sarutobi-jiisan about it, at some point. The teachers are rather blatantly trying to sabotage me and maneuver you two away from me. Though, it's not like they can keep me out entirely. Using the Rinnegan eyes through clones are pretty useful, even if it's rather disorienting if I use too much."

"Oh, maneuver us away from you, huh? What makes you think we aren't moving away ourselves, shithead? What if we're just not satisfied with how indifferent you are towards us sometimes?" Tayuya said, trying to scare Naruto.

"Ha, and get with who? No offense to the guys at the Academy, I like them, I really do, but Shikamaru, genius that he is, but the laziest guy on Earth. Choji is a nice guy, but he focuses on eating too much, which I know you don't like. Shino's cool, but also kind of creepy. Kiba might be a man's best friend and loyal to a fault, but he can be really annoyingly stubborn at times. I still remember that first day…" Naruto said.

….. _Flashback_ …..

 _Even being in chibi (mini) Henges, Naruto, Tayuya, and Izanami attracted a lot of attention. Especially when the two girls were hanging off of the one guy. The fan girls decided that Naruto's blonde hair with crimson and ebony streaks, tanned skin, and streamlined body were club worthy. Izanami and Tayuya were actually more irritated by the fan girls more than the boys, who simply admired them secretly. Well, besides Kiba. There was no subtle with Kiba._

" _Hey girls, why don't you hang out with a real alpha male?" he said, grinning toothily and pointing at himself. "I'm way more of a man than that spaz you're hanging with."_

 _Akamaru, Kiba's ninja dog companion, decided it was a good idea to not be in range when Kiba succeeded in pissing off the male that exuded power and alpha, though Kiba was too instinct-driven to notice. After Kiba prodded Tayuya and Izanami repetitively a couple more times, Naruto decided it was enough._

 _Kiba suddenly felt as if he was staring down the jaws of a beast, threatening to close its jaws down on him. It got very hard to breath for a second, until the pressure lessened, but remained there. He looked directly at Naruto and finally recognized the aura of an alpha._

" _Kiba, if you know what's in the best interest of your health," Naruto said, clutching Tayuya and Izanami and eliciting blushes from both of them, "you'll stay away from my pack…understand,_ _ **pup?**_ _" The demonic voice amplification at the end clinched the deal as Kiba nodded his head quickly. Hana and Tsume Inuzuka, who were hanging around to watch Kiba for a bit on his first day, were intrigued by the aura that Naruto projected, in more than one way._

….. _Flashback End_ …..

Since that day, Kiba had been a good friend, given a little bit of guidance to steer him off the arrogant path. Naruto's Blood Clone frequently hung out with Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba, just sending in a transformed Shadow Clone to watch the class if they ever skipped class. Izanami and Tayuya were working on steering the girls that had potential as kunoichi off the path of dieting and getting killed and onto the path of eating food and training.

Returning back to teasing, Naruto wrapped his arms around Tayuya's waist from behind and nibbled on her ear a little. "Besides, you know I love you," he whispered into her ear. Tayuya moaned, while Mikoto and Izanami rolled their eyes.

"I dread the day you hit puberty, Naruto-kun. Combining your teasing skills with beastly hormone-induced urges will be chaos," Izanami commented.

"Honestly," Hinoko said, walking out of the trees, "I'm surprised he still hasn't hit puberty yet. Becoming a hanyou should've sped it up at least. Well, I'm sure it won't be too long." At that, Naruto just shrugged and the merry little group continued on with their day.

…..

 _Three years later…_

 _Naruto Uzumaki – Age 11_

 _Izanami Kuro – Age 14_

 _Tayuya – Age 13_

 _Mikoto Uchiha – Age 34_

Today was the day. The day they finally got out of the Academy. Mikoto had been re-appointed as a Jonin after a year of getting back in shape and up to practice with Naruto and the others. She was also volunteering to be the Jonin-sensei for Naruto, Tayuya, and Izanami when they graduated. The Sandaime was all aboard this plan, looking forward to the results that the quartet produced. There was no team that would know teamwork better than this one, considering that they had been working together since before the Academy.

Mikoto regained her sleek and streamlined body, reducing the amount of excess fat on her body to a miniscule amount. She grew taller, up to 5'6", but stopped there. She kept her hair in the same style it always was, comfortable with the way it is. Her D-cup breasts firmly fit on her frame, with a hourglass figure that even most kunoichi would kill to have and a tight ass.

Tayuya did finally catch up to Izanami in height, both ending up at 5'5". Tayuya finally straightened out her hair more, but left some of it wild when Naruto said he liked how it fit her. Izanami's hair had grown longer, which she brushed up to her front where it wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Both had filled out nicely, bodies trained by Naruto's regimen, both at high C-cups. Izanami specifically, however, had a majority of her height in her attractive long legs, while Tayuya had gentle and flawless arms, specifically protected since she used the flute.

Naruto, having already gone through his growth spurt, looked the same as he did when he initially demonized. After waking up, the group ate a standard Japanese breakfast of miso soup, rice, and a few side dishes courtesy of Naruto, and applied their transformations. They could finally reveal themselves since they were finally graduating from the Academy.

…..

 _The Academy…_

The graduation exam was rather simple up to now. The trio completed their written tests, received 10s on their target hitting, easily beaten Mizuki in a taijutsu spar, who tried to teach the 'demon brat' a lesson in humility, displayed simple examples of their nature techniques, and used the Kawarimi and Clone techniques.

"Ok, let's see your Henges," Iruka said, ready to mark down the last part for the trio. They all did the parts at the same time, so he just started to mark them together.

" **Kai!"** The trio purposefully created poofs of smoke to obscure view. "We've had transformations on ever since we started school, Iruka-sensei. I assume that counts?" Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

The whole class was dazed at the true forms, minus Naruto's fox appendages, of the trio, while Iruka just gaped and did a brilliant impression of a fish. After recovering from his shock, he continued normally. "Alright, you three pass. Here are your hitai-ates. Return tomorrow for your team placements." Iruka said, nodding at them. He had been told that their Academy appearances weren't their real looks, though their ages were still the same. The fact that they looked so mature was still rather shocking however.

Nodding and leaving the classroom, they went off to train for the rest of the day, but not before Naruto gave Tayuya and Izanami long kisses in his excitement. He left the two steaming and flustered while he continued on, oblivious and upbeat. Mizuki approached the trio with a smile after they left the classroom.

"Hey, you three! Wait a second!" Mizuki called out.

Naruto turned around with a questioning look. "Did you need something, Mizuki-sensei?"

"Yea, I just wanted to tell you guys about a special test that the Academy made for you! We noticed how you three were excelling in your classes and skills, so we decided to make you into Chunin, if you passed a special final test!"

Naruto inwardly frowned with suspicion, but signaled for the other two to keep silent and put on an excited face. "Oh, really? That's awesome! So, what's the test?"

"You need to sneak into the Hokage's Office, take the Scroll of Seals, and learn a single technique from it! I'll check on your progress in the forest, so I'll meet you three there." Mizuki finished, walking away.

Looking at each other and rapidly leaving to get somewhere secure, they spoke. "Does that idiot think we're retarded? What the hell kind of bullshit like was that?" Tayuya exclaimed, voicing all of their thoughts.

"What have Chunin standards come to?" Izanami questioned.

Naruto just shrugged in assent. "Whatever, let's go tell the Hokage about it."

…..

"That's an interesting situation, Naruto…I want you go along with the plan. I'll authorize this as an S-class mission to flush out a traitor using the Scroll of Seals. Nobody else will know the details except us. The information we could receive from Mizuki could be beneficial," the Sandaime said, stroking his beard. "Go ahead and knock me out, we'll need this to be realistic."

Naruto nodded and struck the old man on the back of the neck, knocking him unconscious. Smirking at the old man's plan, he took the Scroll and left for the forest with the girls. Opening up the scroll, Naruto activated his Rinnegan and memorized the contents of the scroll. The **Eight Trigrams Sealing Technique** was interesting.

After a few more minutes of waiting, they heard shuffling in the brush, but it turned out to be Iruka. "What are you three doing? Why did you-"

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here? We learned the technique like Mizuki-sensei said to do! Can we become Chunin now?" Izanami asked innocently.

"Mizuki? Why would he…" Iruka started to say. A whoosh sounded out in the clearing and Naruto flew into action with two kunai. Striking the Windmill Shuriken with precision, Naruto overpowered the large projectile and deflected it into a tree. Mizuki showed up on a tree branch.

Naruto looked at the spot where he just was, seeing that Iruka had stepped in front, intent on protecting Naruto with his body. "Why would you do that, Iruka-sensei…you could've been seriously injured. I mean, you've never seemed to care that much in the past…"

Iruka looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I had…some problems that I needed to overcome. When I first saw you at the Academy, I despised you just like all of the other fools who can't look past their own image of you. Having you in my class, being yourself, showed me how wrong I was. I'd like to apologize, Naruto."

Naruto just grinned, giving him a thumbs-up. "No problem, Iruka-sensei. That's all I want, is for people to finally come to see me for what I really am."

Mizuki opened his mouth, beginning to rant. "Ha, it doesn't matter what you think, Iruka. It's just deception, a trick, a farce! No matter what you say, Naruto will always be that damned demon!"

"Mizuki, no! He's not supposed to know about that!"

"Shut up, Iruka! He's the container of the-"

"Kyuubi no Yoko, yes. So what?" Naruto said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Naruto…how did you…" Iruka said, sadness on his face.

"Oh, cheer up Iruka-sensei. I've known since I was three…it honestly wasn't that hard to piece together. The only thing that upsets about it is that the idiotic villagers are wrong about her."

"…Her? The Kyuubi is female?"

"Ah, whoops. Shouldn't have let that slip. You can ask Hokage-jiisan if you're really curious. Now, Mizuki…we'll need to capture you under orders from Hokage-sama. Izanami, Tayuya, go." He said, gesturing at Mizuki.

The two girls flew into motion, vanishing from Mizuki's line of sight. He saw Tayuya coming towards him and jumped down, dodging the attack. " **Doton: Yomi Numa (Swamp of the Underworld)**." Mizuki immediately sunk into the earth-turned-swamp as he landed, trapped in place by Izanami. Tayuya appeared in front of him, somehow returning to ground level extremely swiftly, and slammed her fist into his face, like she was going to do earlier. " **Demonic Illusion: Premonition of Fate** ," She stated, "Your senses betrayed you."

Izanami appeared behind him while he was stunned and chopped the back of his neck, knocking the traitor unconscious. Naruto walked up, putting his hand on Mizuki's head, and looking through his mind. He pulled Mizuki out of the ground and over his shoulder, nodded to Iruka, and disappeared, followed by Izanami and Tayuya.

…..

"Apparently, he was planning on offering the Scroll to Orochimaru, who has apparently been creating **Otogakure (Village Hidden by Sounds)** to gather a force of shinobi for him to use," Naruto reported.

The Hokage nodded. "Good work, Naruto, Tayuya, and Izanami. Naruto, you'll receive pay for an S-Rank mission for the earlier interrogation due to the value of its information. All three of you will receive the A-Rank pay for this capture." He handed them each bags of 300,000 ryo and Naruto an extra bag of 1,000,000 ryo.

Naruto sweat dropped at the second bag. "Isn't this a little too much, jii-san? I mean, I don't think the interrogation was worth this much money…"

"On the contrary, Naruto, the information you have filed on the layouts of Iwagakure and Kumogakure are priceless, so it's only right. It's also a form of repayment, for the treatment the village has put you through…" the Sandaime said.

Naruto simply nodded in acceptance and gratitude. "Thanks jii-san. We'll go home now, to get ready for tomorrow. See you for our missions," Naruto said, waving goodbye.

…...

 _The next day…_

"…Team 11: Naruto Uzumaki, Izanami Kuro, and Tayuya. Your Jonin-sensei will be Mikoto Uchiha."

Iruka continued to list off names and teams, until he reached the end. "Your Jonin-sensei will be here to pick you up soon. Good luck!" he proclaimed, confusing some of the graduates.

A few minutes later Mikoto arrived, met with smiles by the trio and they left the room. "Mikoto-chan, something caught my attention earlier. Was there something that was supposed to happen after the initial graduation?"

"Ah yes. The exams are simply a preliminary evaluation. The teams are normally tested by their Jonin-sensei for teamwork through a secondary test after we pick you up. We're not going to do the test, since I'm quite aware of your capabilities. I mean, you could single-handedly defeat me anyway, Naruto-kun," Mikoto answered.

"You give me too much credit, Mikoto-chan…"

"I speak only the truth, Naruto-kun. Let's go to Hokage-sama and get our missions, shall we?"

The group nodded in agreement and continued along.

…...

"Hokage-sama, we have arrived. Could you show us the available missions?" Mikoto asked, entering the office.

"Ah, Mikoto, I was expecting you all," the Sandaime said, bring out of the D-Rank and C-Rank piles of missions. The D-Rank pile was comparatively much larger, around 5 feet tall.

Naruto looked at the pile of missions, thinking about what they would do. Wordlessly, he produced 160 shadow clones, pointing them towards the stack. Silently, the clones split themselves into groups of four, each group picked up a single mission, read the mission, and left to go work. Naruto picked out a scroll that seemed to emit a more malicious aura than the others.

"Hm…'Mission: Catch Tora the Cat.' Doesn't sound that bad," he said, turning back to the others. The Sandaime was still gaping at the mass of shadow clones who had just left his office, though his teammates weren't perturbed. "We'll personally do this one, jii-san. Let's go ladies."

…...

"This is Nightshade…I've spotted the target, over."

"This is Spitfire…I hate you shithead, but I also see the target, over…"

"This is Midnight…I thought I was the sensei…how come I didn't get to decide the names? The target is also visible from my end, over…"

"This is Maelstrom…because I'm better at nicknaming…in position to secure target, over. Take the gentle approach first. Nightshade, go, you seem like you'd be good with animals."

The three figures crouched in the shadows, ready to cut off their target, as Nightshade walked come slowly and spread her arms open warmly. She smiled and gestured for the target to come to her. The target mewled and walked over to Nightshade, jumping into her arms.

"Good job Izanami, I think that's a new record. Let's get back to Hokage-sama," Naruto said.

"Why does this fur ball run away so much, anyway?" Tayuya asked.

"It's been at it for a long time…I remember doing this mission when I was a Genin," Mikoto commented.

…...

Returning to the Hokage's office, the Daimyo's wife was conveniently there to pick up Tora. The second they handed Tora over, the mistress started squeezing Tora to death in a display of affection. Naruto, feeling sorry for the helpless pet, spoke up. "Uh, excuse me…I think Tora would appreciate gentle petting more, madam. I can understand your desire to show Tora love, but Tora appears to be suffocating from the love."

The Daimyo's wife looked surprised at the recommendation, but tried it to great effect. Tora immediately stopped struggling and actually responding positively to the new treatment. The madam thanked Naruto for his advice and walked off with a smile on her face.

"You handled that situation well, Naruto. Now I feel bad for never wresting up the nerve to tell her that. Poor Tora," the Sandaime said in a repentant manner. "So, what will you all do now?"

"Wait a second, my clones should be back pretty soon…" Naruto said, when suddenly 40 clones entered the office, each carrying a mission scroll. "Ah, there we are. 40 D-Rank missions complete," Naruto said with a cheeky grin. The Sandaime just shook his head in disbelief, reading through each scroll. They were indeed signed and completed, with glittering reviews from the requesters, even the…

The Professor smiled, seeing what was going on. "That's very clever of you, Naruto-kun. A good method for gaining favor quickly," he said, smiling at Naruto's ingenuity.

Mikoto, Tayuya, and Izanami looked confused, so Naruto explained. "D-Rank missions are generally sent by the villagers of Konoha to complete chores and errands. In performing efficiently and helpfully, I can earn favor with the people who send requests, slowly changing the overall opinion of me. If they end up spreading word of how helpful I am and how unlike a demon I am, then all the better. Not only is the fame helping me, but it will cause more people to send in requests, which will increase the money flow. Also, being able to do mass amounts of D-Rank missions with shadow clones is both efficient for gaining money AND helping Konoha out altogether, since the jobs tend to be some sort of public service. The technique is also even more useful because the surplus of D-Rank missions tends to force jii-san to drag away higher level shinobi to take care of these lower tier missions, rather than the more important ones. The fact that I can use the shadow clone technique knocks out all of these birds at the same time."

The trio gaped at the chain effects that Naruto had planned for and at how impactful he was. It made them feel even better to hear that the village might start hating Naruto less. Tayuya and Izanami never actually had any large ties with Konoha, so they were indifferent to the village altogether, albeit disliking their blind hatred of Naruto. Mikoto had lost most, if not all, of her ties to Konoha, and would leave with Naruto if he decided to. They wanted to express how brilliant Naruto was in his foresight, but decided that it would be hard to express in words alone.

"Anyway, we'll continue taking missions on our own, in order to increase the efficiency with which we complete objectives, as well as switching leads to acquaint ourselves with leadership positions. I will continue sending shadow clones troupes on missions as well, since there's still another pile D-Rank missions left."

Nodding at the plan, the newly formed Team 11 continued carving their way into Konohagakure history as the single most effective team in the village's history. However, not before collecting the 200,000 ryo per person for the cluster of 40 missions that Naruto completed.

…...

 _A week later…_

"I never thought I would see the day that people put in effort to get D-Rank missions…"

"Hokage-sama, it is somewhat unbelievable how brightly the flames of youth burn with Team 11. Naruto Uzumaki's training regimen is equally as youthful, as I have seen once. He is truly a genius of hard work!" a tall man with a bowl-cut and wearing green spandex suit said.

"YOSH! Sensei! I will strive to catch up to Naruto-kun! He will be my eternal rival, like Kakashi-san is to you! It will be a youthful battle between two men of hard work!" a shorter version of the previous man shouted vigorously, flames burning in his eyes.

"That's the spirit, Lee, I'm proud of you!" the taller man said, his thumbs-up in his signature nice-guy pose, teeth gleaming.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The Jonin and his mini-me met in a manly embrace, eyes leaking streams of tears, as the scenery changed into a cliff, sun setting in the background and waves crashing into the rocks. The girl with her hair in two buns and wearing a Chinese style dress and a boy with black hair and white, pupil-less eyes blinked and screamed in horror at their first taste of the secret genjutsu that would be spoken of for generations to come.

…...

Naruto felt a shiver run down his back, as if he was gaining some sort of unwanted attention. He just chalked it off to some fan girl talking about him again. He wouldn't let any random thing ruin today for him though. Today was the day that he would move into the Namikaze compound with all of the women that came with him from the Land of Windmills, Asako and Mai, his two vassals, Tayuya, Izanami, Hinoko, and Mikoto. Mikoto just stayed with Naruto and the others, not feeling comfortable in the Uchiha Compound and enjoying living with Naruto…and company.

Tayuya, Izanami, Hinoko, and Mikoto all sighed at the same time. They glanced at each other, then glanced at Naruto, then locked eyes again, and understood each other's pain. It's not like he was clueless about the opposite sex. He'd basically had the equivalent of 'The Talk' when he'd found a stray copy of Icha Icha laying around one day. He understood all of that and he returned the love that they showed him. He just wouldn't go past a certain point and it was frustrating. Sighing, they just continued walking. It would be soon, they hoped.

The Sandaime was contemplative about what would happen in the council meeting. There would be no doubt that somebody had noticed their procession and would watch them enter the Namikaze Compound. He was positive that the council would be calling a session about the issue. On the positive side, Naruto would not be unsupported in the meeting.

During his years at the academy, he had visited the Aburame, Inuzuka, Higurashi, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Hyuga homes/compounds, since they were the clans of the shinobi council. Orina Higurashi was quite fond of Naruto, who visited the store frequently with his trio of companions and was friends with Tenten. The Inuzuka clan recognized Naruto's alpha presence and Tsume Inuzuka herself was interested in Naruto, along with Hana.

The Ino-Shika-Cho children relayed only good in respect to Naruto, Tayuya, and Izanami, who had become rather good friends with them. The Yamanaka parents were thankful that Izanami and Tayuya had swayed Ino away from her foolish path of dieting and brought her quickly to understand that eating normally and training to turn the energy into slim muscles was much better for figure. It was rather simple convincing when the convincers were two prime examples. Shikamaru had actually been putting in a little more effort in doing things, though you could only go so far with a Nara male, and played chess frequently with Naruto. Choji would actually work out time to time to convert the fat into muscle, though he still ate just as frequently. Naruto would just bribe Choji with some of his cooking, which was delicious, yet somehow completely self-taught. Comparatively, Hiashi Hyuga was much harder to crack, though Naruto's small scale spy system was rather effective.

….. _Flashback_ …..

 _Three days ago…_

" _Is there any particular reason you wanted to speak to me, Uzumaki-san?" Hiashi asked cautiously, wondering why the young Jinchuriki had requested to meet with him._

" _Hiashi-san, I wished to speak of matters of interest to your clan and mine. Could I request a more private area to speak in and without guards listening in?" Naruto asked politely. "I assure you that I am of no threat to you," Naruto continued, bowing his head._

 _Hiashi looked on at the boy in front of him. "I see no problems with that, Uzumaki-san," Hiashi said, leading the way to his private study._

" _Please, call me Naruto. Addressing me by my last name feels strange," Naruto said, heading inside the study._

" _If that is what you wish, Naruto-san. Now, what business do you have here?"_

" _This is regarding information that will become privy in the near future at some point about me," Naruto stated. "I simply wanted to speak to you about your stance on me, I suppose. There are some matters I would like to settle concerning your clan and certain members of it as well."_

" _I am indifferent towards you, Naruto," Hiashi started. "If you are wondering whether or not I hold a grudge against you for being the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, then that would be a negative. You were a victim of circumstance…nothing more, nothing less…" Hiashi's expression saddened for a split second before regaining its coldness, but Naruto caught it._

" _You speak of your brother, Hizashi, and…the branch family, do you not?" Naruto inquired, triggering the conversation he was looking for._

" _How did you know about that incident and what do you mean?" Hiashi stiffened._

" _Calm down, Hiashi-san. I have my sources. I became privy to the incident concerning your brother, as well as the truth that Neji knows not of. Why do you not tell him the truth? What is holding you back?" Naruto questioned._

" _I...Neji would never believe me even if I told him now. His resentment for me and the main house would simply increase," Hiashi argued._

" _Yes, but if you allow this to continue, Neji's resentment will simply fester and he will eventually take out his anger at some point. I am forced to believe that he would most likely choose Hinata under some circumstance," Naruto pointed out._

 _Hiashi narrowed his eyes at the thought, but he realized the truth in Naruto's words. "What do you suggest I do then? There is no path for me to take to fix these mistakes…"_

" _The opportunity will present itself at some point, it will be up to you to fix the wrongs," Naruto said. Pausing a moment before continuing, "Your treatment of Hinata and Hanabi is also strange to me, Hiashi-san."_

" _Who are you to judge how I raise my children!" Hiashi almost shouted, angered by what he felt was a pretentious attitude._

 _Naruto raised his hands in peace. "I simply offer my view as an outside third party who has no interests other than to make sure Konoha is as powerful as it can possibly be."_

"… _Fine. Continue," he gestured._

" _I understand what you are trying to do with Hinata, but it is becoming counter-productive, Hiashi-san. You do not despise Hinata, you were simply trying to provoke confidence out of her. However, in the end, you felt she lacked confidence too much and began to groom Hanabi as the heir," Naruto stated._

 _Hiashi nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that is it exactly. What point are you trying to make?"_

" _The point that you have failed both Hinata and Hanabi as a father," he said bluntly. Hiashi was angered again, but Naruto held up his hand to show that he was not finished. "Your attempts to create resistance in Hinata simply crushed her self-esteem. She is now extremely weak-willed and submissive due to your mistakes. You have stunted her growth by crushing her confidence. By proxy, your treatment of Hinata has changed Hanabi. She is too prideful and sheltered in your efforts to groom the perfect heir. Her arrogance will grow over time if she is not shown the real world."_

 _Hiashi stared at Naruto initially, but slumped his head. He had seen all that Naruto had said, for sure, but he didn't register it until it was laid out on the table before him. He felt pathetic. At this point, he resigned himself. "So, what will I do?"_

 _Naruto had an idea. "Actually, I suppose this could work out…from what I have seen of Neji, he has a belief that fate determines everything. He believes that the world is set in its path and nothing can change it, most likely caused by the inevitable fate of being branded by the Caged Bird Seal. Hanabi, on the other hand, is of the belief that the Gentle Fist Style is unbeatable and since you are grooming her to become the heir of the clan and a master of the style, she is arrogant… To solve both cases, I will destroy their beliefs. Fate would most likely state that I would not be able to defeat the top three main branch Gentle Fist practitioners, which should be impossible if Gentle Fist Style is indeed untouchable. As such, I will do so."_

 _Hiashi just looked at Naruto as if he was crazy, but kept his face expressionless. "Why would I let you do that?" he asked simply._

 _Naruto was quick to reply. "_ _ **You have nothing to lose from this, Hiashi-san, only gain,"**_ _Naruto said, subtly lacing his voice with chakra for the intent of persuading him. "Grant me this favor."_

 _Hiashi sighed, but nodded in assent. He was curious as to what would make him ask for such an insane favor._

…..

 _Hokuto, Nadare, and Hinawa Hyuga were assembled in the largest training field, as requested by Hiashi. "What does Hiashi-sama want with us?" Hinawa asked, noticing the rest of the clan begin to enter the field, followed by Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and a blonde man who looked to be around 17 or 18 years old. Hinawa blushed._

 _The blonde continued walking toward the trio, stopping at about 10 meters away from them. Hiashi called attention to himself, silencing the clan, "We have received a challenge for our three strongest practitioners of our Gentle Fist Style. The challenger is Naruto Uzumaki, newly made Genin, and 11 years old. His age is genuine, confirmed by the Hokage himself." The crowd murmured at the size of the 11 year old._

 _Hokuto spoke up, an arrogant sneer on his face. Naruto, seeing this, just started to raise his index and middle finger, pointing them at him visibly. The crowd murmured at the strange motion while Hokuto disregarded it. "Hiashi-sama, you can't possibly believe that a fresh out of the academy Genin could defeat all three of us, even if he is buffed up, I me-" He was cut off and slammed through the air as a whoosh sound was heard._

" _Mistake #1: Underestimating the opponent. Weakness #1: Rather susceptible to long range." Naruto said calmly._

 _Nadare dashed forward, Byakugan wide open, and intent on closing the distance. When he finally reached Naruto, both simultaneously struck out and Nadare allowed himself a small smirk. Before his strike could connect, he felt something crack and was launched across the field as well. "Mistake #2: Assuming you're faster than me. Weakness #2: Gentle Fist strikes are negligible if you cannot contact the enemy." Naruto turned towards Hinawa._

" _ **Wind Release: Compressed Drilling Air Bullets."**_ _Three extremely fast bullets shot across the gap, one striking Hinawa on the arm, as she dodged the other two. She hissed in pain. "Mistake #3: Using pride to limit your abilities. I know you could have blocked that." The other two embarrassed Hyuga men rejoined the battle._

 _Deciding that he'd taunted them enough, Naruto focused on simply beating them. The two men dashed in, striking at Naruto rapidly from two sides. Naruto dodged each and every strike, retaliating with quick knees, elbows, snap kicks, and jabs, but limiting his force to stinging. Nadare stepped back, giving Hokuto to perform his techniques._ _ **"Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher!"**_ _he yelled, sending a large wave of chakra shooting from his palm. Spinning his palms in a circle shape overdramatically, Naruto formed a wall of wind, repelling the blast._

 _"_ _ **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm**_ _." He heard the female shout. He quickly kicked at the direction he sensed the blast coming from and expelled chakra from his leg, countering the technique. He heard a few gasps at Naruto's application of the chakra expulsion technique. Hokuto backed away, as Nadare moved into the stance for the Gentle Fist Style's signature move._ _ **"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"**_ _Nadare dashed in to attack._

" _Two Palms!" Naruto dodged easily. "Four Palms!" Naruto shuffled more quickly. "Eight Palms!" Nadare was sweating. He hadn't hit a single time yet. "Sixteen Palms!" Hiashi watched in awe. "Thirty-Two Palms!" Hanabi watched in disbelief. "Sixty-Four Palms!" Neji gaped at the impossible. Naruto stopped moving and every Hyuga had activated their Byakugan at this point. Not a single chakra point was hit and closed._

" _It's time to end this," Naruto said softly, but loudly enough for everyone to hear. He vanished from sight, slamming Hokuto and Nadare into the ground and unconscious. Hinawa looked around in a panic and stiffened when she felt hands around her waist. "Don't worry," Naruto said, whispering into her ear, "I wouldn't dare harm a delicate beauty such as yourself." Naruto kissed her cheek teasingly as Hinawa blushed a deep red. The single Hyuga females, and even some of the married ones, fumed._

" _I think I've made my point, Hiashi-san," Naruto said, calling out across the field. "Let's return to your office, shall we?" He smirked inwardly, looking at the dumbstruck expressions on Hanabi and Neji, whose preconceived notions had crashed down like vases balanced on top of chopsticks, suddenly put in a windy field._

…..

" _Well…I really don't know what to say…" Hiashi started, once they had settled down again._

" _Go talk to Neji later, tell him the truth, and show him that you're truly sorry, for one. Talk to Hanabi for another. Pride in her clan is good, as is self-confidence, but not to where it breaches arrogance," Naruto listed off._

 _Hiashi nodded in assent and just continued on with the discussion. "Any other matters?"_

" _Just one," Naruto said, smirking, "While I've already helped you with your family a great deal, I was prepared to take on a project that you had pursued in the past, for you specifically. You'll understand what I mean at a later date. All I want for now is your cooperation with me against the council." Naruto finished._

" _After all of the aid you've given me in bringing my family back together, that's the least I can do. Any favor you wish to ask, I shall grant to the fullest extent of my power, Naruto." Hiashi-said._

 _Naruto smiled, but left the compound soon after. When he started to walk out, however, he was stopped by a shiver. Turning around, he found many of the Hyuga women, branch and main family, staring at him. He ran._

….. _Flashback End_ …..


	9. Chapter 9

The shinobi council were all either allied or neutral to Naruto. Naruto didn't really manage to convince the Aburame Clan to ally with him, as far as he knew, since he wasn't sure how to appeal to them. He had a rather pleasant time at their Compound, however. He was actually interested in all the types of bugs they had and not scared of them, which the Aburames appreciated.

The progress that Naruto was making in changing civilian opinion of him was impressive. Naruto had noticed the decrease in people glaring at him. While they were still present, there were many more people that now either glanced at him repentantly or in a confused manner, not sure what to think. Naruto, while not ready to just up and forgive the ones who had treated him badly without even actually knowing him, was glad that opinions were starting to change.

After a rather long walk, the Sandaime and the massive horde of people with Naruto arrived at the Namikaze Compound. Well, the outer wall of the Namikaze Compound. The gate in front had a lock which, opening his **Mazoku Rinnegan (Demonic Samsara Eye)** , had a seal that automatically unlocked when the blood seal was activated and locked automatically. His father was quite proficient with sealing after all.

Walking up to the gate, Naruto nicked his finger with his teeth and pressed it to the swirl insignia on it. He felt the seal absorbing his chakra rapidly until it had absorbed enough. 'Made for an Uzumaki, nice touch, dad.' he thought inwardly. The gates swung open and Naruto turned around and grinned. "Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed with excitement.

…..

The Namikaze Compound was large, to understate it. Upon walking in, they found themselves in the large front garden, with a walkway going straight to a diverging point for the two mansions, but also diverging into two circular walkways that encircled trees and was surrounded by flora. Naruto, having a brilliant idea, nicked his finger. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kitsune no Sanhyakki Yakou** **(Summoning Technique: Night Parade of Three Hundred Fox Demons)**." A large poof of smoke covered the area.

When the smoke cleared, the group following Naruto gaped save Hinoko, who smiled brightly at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said softly, kissing Naruto on the cheek.

The area was suddenly filled with the whole Kitsune Clan, who happened to all be female. When Naruto first signed the summoning contract, Hinoko told Naruto that this was simply because that male kitsune just didn't exist for some odd reason. As such, the clan females normally just went out, turned human, and seduced some male they selected to propagate the clan, which was where all the legends about kitsune playing tricks of that nature were derived from.

In opposition to common belief and because the Fox Summoning Contract was held by Kyuubi herself, the kitsune weren't actually all aligned to fire, even though Hinoko preferred to use that element the most. Kitsune of all five nature transformations, as well as a couple of advanced natures, existed. Foxes of varying tails were wandering around, safe from public view in the Compound, some in human form, some in fox form. However, ten foxes were sitting directly in front of Naruto, each having eight tails. Poofs of smoke and the **Gensoho 10** **(10 Elemental Guards – Genso no Hogosha 10)** turned into their human forms.

The ten women that governed their individual natures within the clan all had the same body proportions as Hinoko, but were characterized by their hair, eye, and skin colors along with their selected weapon. Fūka had silver hair, light green eyes, tanned skin, and carried a war fan. Suina had ocean blue hair, sea green eyes, light blue skin that made her look as if she was made of water, and held a trident. Tsuchina had brown hair, onyx eyes, pale white skin, and had metal knuckles. Inabi had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, white skin, and wore gauntlets. Shibi had acid green hair, deep blue eyes, light turquoise skin, and used a pair of sickles. Yoru had dark brown hair, streaked with red, purple eyes, chocolate skin, and had a bo staff strapped across her back. Hyouka had ice blue hair, silver eyes, pale white skin, and a katana sheathed on her waist emitting a visible mist. Shakurei had silver hair, streaked with red, crimson red eyes, chocolate skin, and had a pair of daggers on her waist. Arana had deep blue hair, silver streaks, silver eyes, pale white skin, and a bow held in her hands. Yamine had ebony black hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and a scythe on her back.

"Greetings Mistress Hinoko, Master Naruto," the ten guards said at the same time in their varying voices.

"At ease," Hinoko said, smirk present on her face.

Naruto walked down the line of women, pecking each on the cheek. "Go walk around and have fun, I just wanted to summon everyone to relax," Naruto said with a smile. The ten blushed to different degrees and walked off after bowing. Naruto continued onward to the mansions, followed by the rest of his group after they recovered from their daze.

…..

After doing an initial once-over, Naruto sent his vassals, including the women that had come from the Land of Windmills, to the mansion that was on the right of the divergent path, figuring out that it was the mansion for the retainers. Both mansions could easily fit 20 people, while the main mansion had a main study room, library, and other extra rooms.

Naruto walked around the house a bit until he came to the main study room. Papers were scattered all over the desk and a frame with a picture of his mother and father together stood on it. He felt a pull on him to the desk and activated his Rinnegan. Looking at the desk, he found a blood seal on a compartment of the desk. Nipping his finger, he opened the compartment and pulled out a letter.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Hey son, how's it going? If you're reading this, then you've grown older and responsible enough to handle my name and…endured many hardships. I'm sorry, Naruto…I'm sorry for condemning you to the life of a Jinchuriki…but what kind of Hokage would I be if I sacrificed someone else except for my son? You must hate me for putting being Hokage before my family…I know Kushina, your mother does. Even if you hate me for the life I've put you into, don't blame your mother. Hehe, she actually threatened to kill me for planning to seal the Kyuubi into you. But, you see, there was this prophecy by the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku…and I thought you were the Child of the Prophecy. Regardless, just know this, whatever you do, I'll be proud of you, son._

 _Take good care of your mom for me. I don't really have the right to call her my wife anymore, I guess. Make sure you give her all the love she needs, I still care for her, you know? Now, I left the scrolls for my two signature techniques, the Hiraishin and the Rasengan in the family library for you to look at. If you're the genius that I think you are at innovation, you'll be able to complete the addition of Nature Releases to the Rasengan, and if you're a seal prodigy just like your mother and I, then you might even be able to improve the Hiraishin. Well, I think I'm running out of time. Once again…I'm sorry._

 _Love,_

 _Minato Namikaze_

Naruto simply smiled at the note, happy that his father didn't mindlessly condemn Naruto to his life and felt remorse for the choice that he made in what he thought was best at the time. He was anxious to look at the Hiraishin that his father was famous for and the family jutsu. The bedrooms were all elegant and decorated, there were plenty of open rooms for customization, and a wide open area that would be perfect for training. This was home.

…..

 **A/N: Didn't quite address this directly, but obviously, this will turn into a God-Like Naruto fiction story. The only real difference is that I'll be trying to make Naruto develop into his powers. Also, keep in mind that he constantly has 200+ clones training every day in ninjutsu, chakra control, etc. etc., does physical training whenever he has free time, and still works on the same stuff that his clones work on personally, and with shadow clones, inside of his own mindscape, if you question his development. I mean, it never truly disappeared, Hinoko is just no longer trapped inside. It will still be utterly ridiculous and god-like in its results, but he just doesn't start out steam rolling everybody, nor does he particularly want to, unless he needs to.**

 _The next day…_

Naruto was sitting in the main study, looking over the Hiraishin technique. The utility of the technique was amazing and the seal itself was a very nice piece of work. He was contemplating on how he could tweak it further. The issue that his father had with using the technique too repetitively or carrying along masses that were two large were nil with Naruto's chakra reserves, which was a plus. He already had 100 original Hiraishin kunai forged, after analyzing the two or three that his father had left behind.

The extra rooms that the main mansion held found usages rather quickly after Naruto moved in. With the free space, Naruto could finally put those crafts that he learned about early in his studies to good use. He had sent his clones on runs to gather materials and tools that he needed, before setting up a couple of different rooms. He'd created a blood clone for each task to lead and forces of shadow clones to do a majority of the work.

In blacksmithing, Naruto was reproducing Hiraishin kunai, experimenting with chakra metal for weaponry, and working on improving protection without decreasing mobility. He'd feel better if his ladies were better protected, even if they weren't prone to danger with their skills. They were also practicing with making accessories and jewelry, which Naruto planned on inscribing protective seals into and gifting to his ladies.

Naruto had initially worked on tailoring simply to just patch up his clothes, but actually found that he enjoyed making clothes, especially if it just accessorized the beauty of the women around him. Clothing made for nice gifts as well, since everybody loves clothes.

Finally, there was a special large and reinforced room that was used for experimentation. Things like testing new explosives, weaponry, messing with chemicals, and all of the more dangerous things. Technique experimentation was still done outside though, so as to not accidentally start a house fire, flood, and other disasters that came along with nature techniques.

Everybody was relatively at ease and comfortable. Izanami was sitting in a comfy chair, reading a book to relax. Tayuya was practicing her flute playing skills, playing a gentle melody that filled the house. Mikoto was humming to herself, sharpening her sword. Hinoko was rolling around lazily, basking in the environment. They suddenly interrupted when Naruto was alerted to a visitor by the seal array.

Using a shunshin to get to the front gate, Naruto found a messenger ANBU waiting for him. "The council requests your presence immediately, Uzumaki-san." Naruto nodded in acceptance and the ladies appeared, ready to follow.

"Am I safe to assume that I can bring my friends?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see the problem with that," the ANBU replied, vanishing in a swirl of leaves. The group headed towards the council room, fully prepared for the confrontation.

…..

 _Council Room…_

The council room was abuzz with murmurs, more so on the civilian side, many of whom had grimaces on their faces. A select few of the civilian council, however, were just as confused as the shinobi council, specifically the ones that actually favored Naruto and appreciated his work.

"So, what's going on? Why'd we all get called here?" Tsume remarked, annoyed at being in the council room.

Observing the discrepancy on the civilian side, Inoichi pointed out, "Something to do with Naruto, from what it appears. Shikaku, what do you think?"

Said man yawned and opened one of his eyes a bit, head tucked on his arms comfortably on the table in front of him. "Probably…troublesome boy."

Koharu Utatane, one of the Sandaime's advisors, directly addressed the Hokage. "Hiruzen, what are these rumors I've heard about you giving the de-…blonde brat the Namikaze Compound? This is a travesty to the Yondaime's name!" she exclaimed. She happened to be one of the people that spited Naruto and despised him for being the Jinchuriki, as well as believing that he was simply a weapon to be used. Naruto didn't like her.

The doors to the council room slammed open and Naruto walked in, with no transformation since he was no longer in the Academy, expressionless mask on. "Address Hokage-sama with the respect he deserves, elder Koharu. It would not do to behave as if anyone in here is more entitled than another. Also, I resent being called a brat, I am hardly a child, whether it be physically or lawfully," Naruto said, pointing at his hitai-ate.

Tsume burst out laughing at the immediate rebuke that Naruto made upon entering, knocking said elder down many pegs that Tsume believed were long due, while not stepping out of bounds. Said councilwoman fumed. "Now look here, you precocious little br-," she started, before being cut off by Sarutobi.

"I am sorry, elder Koharu, but Naruto is correct, I cannot show favoritism to anyone," the Sandaime said, passing a smirk along to Naruto, who was the only one that spotted it. "Now that the subject of our meeting is here, let us proceed."

One of the councilwoman spoke up, sneering. "Hokage-sama, my source said that this brat broke into the Namikaze Compound! He has broken the law and contaminated the Yondaime's land, disgraced his name! He must be rolling in his grave right now!"

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "You didn't bother asking Hokage-sama himself before we started the meeting…do you have any other ways to waste time lined up? The Sandaime was the one who brought me to the compound in the first place. And do not voice the opinions of those you do not understand," Naruto remarked exasperatingly. Izanami and Tayuya snickered.

One of the councilmen finally noticed the company that were standing alongside Naruto. "Mikoto-sama, what are you doing, standing next to that beast? Come up and take your rightf-"he started, before becoming the target of concentrated killing intent and shrinking down.

"Do not be so pretentious as to believe that you know where I belong. I am quite comfortable where I am," she answered coldly, taking of Naruto's arms in her own. Hinoko joined in with the snickering this time around, provoking a reaction from the previous councilwoman.

"What's so funny, demon whores? Why don't you dismiss yourselves, you're dirtying the atmosphere," she screamed, losing her temper.

A blue water balloon-sized orb shot across the room, slamming into the woman's head and grinding it into a bloody pulp. Following the path back to its launching point, everybody save the Sandaime and Naruto's party gasped, seeing the blonde Jinchuriki with a similar ball in his hand. Ignorant as always, another civilian spoke up.

"What are you all doing? He just murdered her in cold blood! Arrest and execute him!" the man screeched.

Naruto shook his head. "Do not provoke me and mine, or you will end up like her. Also, I was fully within my rights there, as she broke the law that Hokage-sama passed in reference to me. I wonder," he said, scanning his eyes over the civilians, "how many of you have broken that law…"

The civilians finally learned to shut their mouths against Naruto, as they really had no other viable arguments. Hiashi, however, was curious. He liked to consider himself relatively good friends with Minato when they were young shinobi, before they were separated by clan duties and Minato's duties as Yondaime.

"Naruto, how did you get into the Namikaze Compound? There have been attempts in the past, but no one has every managed it," Hiashi inquired.

"That's actually rather simple, Hiashi-san," Naruto said matter-of-factly, with the other shinobi council members perking an ear. "The lock in the main gate was a blood seal."

The room went silent in contemplation at that. Shikaku Nara was the first to react, by dropping his jaw to the floor and then face palming in understanding, not believing how he had never connected the dots before. After a few more moments of thinking, the entire council room came to the conclusion and reaction.

Naruto spoke up, a smirk on his face. "Honestly, I'm actually rather surprised nobody had figured it out earlier. The front of my hair has grown to nearly the same exact style, minus the color changes. I even have his blue eyes and my face has a majority of its features from my father."

Hiashi smiled inwardly in comprehension, finally understanding what Naruto meant in their enlightening and life-changing meeting. Hanabi and Neji had changed from that day. Hanabi had lost the arrogance she once held, leaving purely the determination. She had also gained some sort of strange infatuation with Naruto, due to his strength. She had taken to following Naruto and his ladies around, watching them as they trained on her free time.

Making use of the opportunity that Naruto provided, Hiashi finally revealed the truth to Neji, who was skeptical at first, but believed Hiashi when he bowed in forgiveness, something Neji had never seen before. Since then, Neji had visibly warmed up to Hanabi and Hinata, even aiding Hinata in her training. If what Hiashi thought Naruto meant was correct in hinting to his father, he was anxious in the chance he had at changing the clan again.

Orina and Tsume had gained predatory looks in gaining that knowledge. Tsume had been interested in Naruto for quite the while. He had a wild aura to him that few could match, even the bestial members of the Inuzuka Clan, and an alpha presence unlike she'd ever met before. The fact that he was mature, playful at times, intelligent, strong, extremely developed, and now, an heir of a powerful and influential clan was ideal in her subtle watch for a new mate. He may technically be eleven years old, but he might as well be in his young adult years. Orina was interested in him for most of those reasons, but also because of something else that happened a while back.

….. _Flashback_ …..

 _Tenten's Graduation Day…_

 _Orina Higurashi, widow of five years, sighed to herself. She'd been looking for a new man for a long time, but had had no success. The village was simply lacking in decent men for relationships. Asuma Sarutobi, the Sandaime's son, was a chronic smoker and was chasing after Kurenai, who was simply not interested. Kakashi Hatake was an open pervert and late to everything, Maito Gai was a muscle freak…_

 _Orina sighed again. She liked a personality that was bright, intelligent, caring, strong, and considerate. Then again, that was perhaps expecting too much of men. 'If only Naruto was older…' Orina said. The boy was delightful and rather close to what she liked. He had a mini-harem for Kami's sake, yet still wasn't arrogant, rude, or inconsiderate. Tenten was lucky, at least she could have a go at him. 'Then again…I've seen Mikoto hanging around with him and his group of girls a lot…'_

 _The door to the shop swung open, signifying the arrival of a customer, and Orina turned to greet the arrival. In walked an extremely toned and fit young man, clothing clinging tightly to his skin, long hair that was a beautiful mixture of crimson red, black, and blonde, with sparkling light blue eyes. He turned to the weapons matron, smile wide on his face._

" _Hello Orina-san." he greeted in a smooth, deep voice._

" _Hello, um, I'm sorry, but I don't see to know your name?" she asked, cheeks tinted red at the good-looking man before her and embarrassment at not knowing him while he appeared to know her._

 _The man tilted his head, confusion in his eyes, until he looked at himself again. "Oh right. Orina-san, it's me, Naruto!" he said, cementing it with his trademark foxy grin._

 _The woman started sputtering in disbelief. "B-b-but, y-you, how-"_

 _Naruto just chuckled at her reaction, putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's rather hard to explain Orina-san. Suffice to say, this is the way my body developed under the stress of my training and some other factors. I've been wearing a transformation for school and walking around the village up until, just to make it a surprise." Giving a few seconds for Orina to compose herself, Naruto started to look at tools and weapons. Orina eventually spoke up, believing Naruto since there wasn't any point to lying._

" _Well, now that the initial shock is over…what are you looking for, Naruto-kun?" she asked, as Naruto inspected a blade._

" _I've developed an interest in weaponry and the like…nice folding technique on this katana, by the way…and I was planning on buying some tools…I see, the chakra metal makes a significant impact…to experiment with making some specialized weapons," Naruto finished, turning around to the Higurashi head._

" _Oh, I see. That's a noble pursuit, Naruto-kun. There's a beauty in weaponry that you just won't find elsewhere," she said, with fire in her eyes and leading Naruto to the tools area._

 _After some discussion and conversing, Naruto picked out some equipment and created shadow clones to ferry it back home. "I'd be interested in providing new weaponry for your stock, Orina-san, in exchange for a share of the profits. You should be able to save money on importing stock that way…" Naruto said contemplatively._

" _Please, call me Orina-chan…and yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Naruto-kun. We should talk about this more in the future!" she exclaimed, excited at the prospects of saving costs._

" _Alright, thank you for your time, Orina-chan. Some other time," Naruto said, waving goodbye and heading off. Orina waved and when he left, she let out a different kind of sigh. 'Why'd he have to leave already,' she thought, before smirking, "Enjoys weaponry, armor, blacksmithing, and is good-looking? Nothing stopping me now.'_

….. _Flashback End_ …..

While the shinobi council were surprised at the reveal, but excited at the prospect of their intelligent and mysterious blonde gaining a foothold, the civilian council were panicking like chickens with their heads off. The revelation forcibly reminded them through their blind hate that the Sandaime had said that the Yondaime's dying wish was for the blonde Jinchuriki to be treated as a hero, or at the very least, normally. They had thought they were doing him a service in getting 'revenge' for his death. Now, all they had accomplished was treating their beloved Yondaime's son like trash along with spitting on his last wish.

A large majority of the civilians hung their heads low, ashamed at what they'd done. The few that had turned around to like Naruto were glad that they'd seen through the lies and dirt, and even fewer just simmered in denial, stubbornly grasping onto their hate. Naruto wasn't done yet.

"I'm sure my mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the previous container of the Kyuubi no Yoko wouldn't appreciate the treatment I've received," Naruto said, smirking at the civilians who looked like they'd been shot, before nailing another stake in. "Mito Uzumaki, the **Shodaime** 's **(First Hokage)** wife and first container of the Kyuubi no Yoko, probably wouldn't appreciate it either…" The civilians were sweating buckets now, as were Koharu and Homura Mitokado, Koharu's fellow adviser and man that shared ideals with her.

Naruto still wasn't finished yet. He had one last big reveal, the clincher, and the best of all. "You know, with how much you people called me demon spawn, damned fox, and other derogatory nicknames," Naruto said grinning eerily. The shinobi council were confused at what he was saying, while the Sandaime and Naruto's companions smiled knowingly. "It's almost as if you wanted me to become **a demon…"** Naruto finished the statement by lapsing into a demonic voice augmented by youki and growling at the end.

" **In fact, the abuse that I suffered under you idiots loosened the seal…and guess what happened?"**

Hinoko smirked and the two of them acted in unison. Releasing the hold they had on their features, their nine tails and two fox ears revealed themselves. The ANBU and shinobi council members started to jump into action, but the Sandaime stopped them with a gesture to let the pandemonium unfold. Hinoko transformed into her fox form, growing larger and larger, while Naruto jumped on top of her head. Eventually, Hinoko had grown large enough to shove her face directly in front of the civilian section.

" **BOO!"** Hinoko shouted demonically, causing some of the civilians to scream and piss themselves, while others just passed out right away. Both fox demons started laughing uncontrollably as Hinoko shrunk back down to normal size and reverted to human form, rolling on the ground at their panic.

After Naruto and Hinoko had laughed enough at the expense of the skeptics, the Sandaime called for silence. After settling down, Danzo Shimura, the third elder of the council and founder/leader of ROOT, spoke up. "Well, it is obvious that the Kyuubi," gesturing to Hinoko, "has been released from its seal. What are your intentions?" Danzo asked, trying to see if there was some way he could manipulate her to further his personal goals.

Naruto and Hinoko easily sensed this and narrowed their eyes. "Do not attempt to use trickery and deception to maneuver me, Danzo Shimura…there are things we know that you would not want released, so I would keep to yourself and away from me. The only reason I am here and NOT razing Konoha to the ground," she stated, glaring at the council members who were biased against Naruto, "is because my Naruto-kun is such a kind soul that he does not want to murder you all for the mistreatment and propaganda that you orchestrated against him, regardless of how much you **deserve it**." The civilians all winced at the venom in her voice, hanging their heads in shame knowing fully well how right they were now. Opinions change quickly when a giant fox demon is present in the room threatening your lives, especially if the victim was the son of the Yondaime Hokage/Yellow Flash and the Red Death of Konoha.

Tsume, extremely curious now, spoke up. "So, what are you now, Naruto- _kun_? You obviously aren't human, or fully human at the very least. Not that I have an issue with it, honestly the Inuzuka might as well be half dog, the Aburame half bug," Tsume said logically. Aside from the fact that Tsume was actually using logic for once instead of instinct, the other shinobi council members were surprised that she used an affectionate suffix with Naruto's name.

"It would be appropriate to call me a hanyou. I was turned into a half fox demon solely because my human body was unable to handle the capacity of chakra/youki that the seal was pouring into me. I must say though," wiggling his tails, "these things are pretty fun to mess around with. There are also the benefits of having demon blood, but I'll save you guys the details."

One of the council members, regaining some nerve, decided to try to lure out some information meekly, "Uh, excuse me Namikaze-sama, but-"he stopped under a glare from Naru

to. "No Namikaze-sama shit. You will call me Naruto. I am proud of being an Uzumaki-Namikaze, however I will not be known solely for my clan name. I will earn what respect and fame I deserve," he said resolutely. That statement alone put him up a couple more notches with each of the shinobi heads, not that he wasn't already rather high up.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Wouldn't it be better for us to know your capabilities, to understand how to work with you?" the man asked, trying not to offend him.

Naruto nodded in concession. "Well, the only important things that you need particularly care about is that I will have better senses, natural strength, agility, flexibility, and other attributes than humans. I also have the ability to manipulate youki now, which I now naturally generate just like chakra." He listed off.

"Does anything of Kyuubi actually remain within you?" a orange-haired woman asked out of simple curiosity, named Mebuki Haruno. She was the mother of Sakura Haruno, who the group had known at the Academy. She had originally been like Ino in trying to diet, but was eventually converted just like her best friend, and was now working on becoming a medical ninja, which Izanami, Tayuya, and Naruto thought she would perform well as with her perfect chakra control.

"Actually, yes, there are remnants. When she was separated for me, her chakra reserves were left within me. Her own chakra reserve, while empty initially, eventually regenerated however, so she is not debilitated in any way. While technically, her chakra reserve should have been kept within me, I assume we just integrated together to the point where my body formed an imitation of her system, and didn't require her own within me to keep it."

The council nodded, it made sense to them. Danzo asked one last question. "What are your intentions now, Naruto?" He asked simply to ensure the village was not threatened.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment before speaking. "I want to revive the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan, bring it back to its former glory. That, and my other goal, will come along as time goes, so I'm planning on just living my life normally as a shinobi."

The Sandaime nodded, sensing that Naruto wanted to finish up. "Naruto, one last thing before you go. Since you are the last remaining member of the Namikaze Clan, you will be put under the Clan Restoration Act. Do you know what that is?"

Naruto wracked his brain for the phrase, before patting his hands together. "Ah right…the one that requires me to have multiple wives..." he said, glancing at Hinoko, Tayuya, Izanami, and Mikoto. The latter three blushed, while Hinoko just grinned, kissing Naruto on the cheek. Orina and Tsume fumed silently, but Naruto still noticed and passed them knowing glances, causing them to blush as well. "Don't worry about it, Hokage-sama. I think I have it well in hand…"

The Sandaime nodded, dismissing Naruto with a gesture, who nodded in return.

…..

"Hey girls?" Naruto said quietly, gathering their attention. Naruto had been deep in thought for the whole walk back to the compound and the group were now lounging about in the living room.

"Yes, Naruto/shithead-kun?" Izanami, Tayuya, Mikoto, and Hinoko said at the same time.

"I'd like to go on a date with each of you some time in the future. I know I've been neglecting each of you, but I'd like to make up for it," he admitted, smiling nervously.

The four ladies looked at each other. "It is fine, Naruto-kun. You treat us much better than we could expect from many men, so we're lucky to have you." Izanami said.

"Yea, it's not like you've really been neglecting us, shithead-kun. We understand that you have your own shit you need to do. Besides, technically, you still haven't really hit puberty," Tayuya reasoned.

"The love we already receive from you constantly is plenty," Mikoto stated, blushing, thinking of how frequently Naruto gave them innocent pecks on the cheek or lips. With how Itachi had normally been rather withheld and Sasuke had been…Sasuke

"Though, we can't wait until you get interested in…furthering our _relationships_ , Naruto-kun. And we'll still take you up on those dates," Hinoko purred.

The quartet spoke amongst themselves for a few moments before Mikoto stepped forward. "I'll go out with you first, Naruto-kun. Even though I've known you the second longest, I've spent the least time with you out of us all," Mikoto said, smiling brightly.

Naruto nodded with a similar smile on his face. "Alright, Mikoto-chan. I'll come to your room at 5 P.M. See you later," he said, kissing Mikoto on the chick and leaving for his room. After Naruto left the room, Mikoto quickly started fretting over what she would wear with the other girls.

…..

Naruto walked up to Mikoto's room nervously. He'd never been on a date before. Sure, he'd gone out with each of the girls on different occasions, but they weren't really dates. He was wearing a black dress shirt that clung to his body tightly, clinging to and outlining his toned body, and navy blue jeans. He brushed his hair to make it tamer and washed, his hair seemingly sparkling with cleanliness. Naruto knocked on the door and widened his eyes.

Naruto forgot to keep breathing for a few seconds when he saw Mikoto. She was wearing a crimson red dress that went down her legs, with a slit on the side, showing off her toned, slender legs in an extremely teasing manner and matching black heels. She had on a small amount of navy blue eye shadow with red lipstick, accentuating her gorgeous black hair and contrasting nicely with her pale skin. Naruto saw that Mikoto was becoming worried with Naruto's stunned state, thinking that he just wasn't reacting.

Naruto leaned forward, giving Mikoto a passionate and loving kiss, pulling her closer to him and running his hands through her hair and over her back. Mikoto was surprised, but quickly kissed back with equal fervor. She ran her hands over Naruto's muscular chest and through his smooth tricolored hair. Naruto didn't want to get too invasive with the kiss and eventually, both needed to come up for air, looking into each other's eyes. Mikoto smirked, feeling more confident with Naruto's fiery reassurance.

"Shouldn't we be saving things like that until the end of the date, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto teased. Naruto was not to be bested without a fight, however.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-chan. You were just too beautiful for me to resist," he replied without a blink. Mikoto would not allow herself to lose this round, however.

Mikoto leaned even closer, pressing her body directly onto Naruto. "If you keep this up, Naruto-kun, I won't be able to hold myself back anymore…and I'll give you a good long look at what's _under this dress_ ," she said, whispering huskily into Naruto's ear.

Naruto, for the first time in a long time, turned beet red and started sputtering. Mikoto started laughing openly at the rare sight, but also thinking to herself, _'My, I was much bolder than I've ever been there…it felt good, being able to reduce Naruto into a blubbering pile of hormones, hehe.'_ After Naruto returned to his normal tanned shade and Mikoto toned down to a giggle, the couple left on their date.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh dear Kami, here it is… My first ever lemon is in this chapter. I didn't have the heart to even look at it, I just skipped right past while I was marking out this chapter for you guys. I can enjoy lemons, sure. But when I read a lemon that I made, I kind of just cringe…a lot. Anyway, it's like midway through the chapter. There's a rather blatant warning sign for both the beginning and end if you want to skip it! Cheers.**

Mikoto walked along with Naruto, arm in arm and close together lovingly, led by Naruto to wherever he planned to take her. The dress she was wearing provoked many lecherous grins and jealous glares aimed at her and Naruto from some of the civilians that were out and about, but Naruto just subtly leveled some killing intent to dissuade them. On the other hand, Naruto noticed that gossip spread awfully quickly.

A large amount of the people they came across were looking at Naruto with guilt and remorse in their eyes. Naruto scoffed inwardly at how quickly they'd done a 180 degree turn in behavior, but would let them simmer in their guilt. It was the least they deserved for the treatment they'd leveled towards him. More interestingly, many of the children were giving Naruto looks of hero worship. With the truth being revealed and the children not understanding why their parents were so intent on being against Naruto in the past, there was a rift formed between the children and the parents. The parents, who had been fervently persecuting Naruto, now stood ashamed and caught with their pants down by their children, who held Naruto as a hero for being the container that held back the Kyuubi with his life and being the son of the Yondaime. They didn't know that Hinoko was actually out and about, of course, that was an S-class secret.

After a few more minutes of walking and basking in each other's presence, Naruto arrived at his destination, the Golden Leaf. Mikoto was surprised that Naruto was able to book a reservation for it, since it was one of the more popular restaurants in Konoha. Naruto opened the door for Mikoto, gesturing for her to enter.

The attendant in the front of the restaurant bowed professionally. "Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama, we have been expecting you. Right this way, sir, madam."

The duo followed the attendant to their table. Naruto pulled out Mikoto's chair for her, then sat down himself. The courses were delicious as the couple chatted about little things that had happened recently. Naruto took the time to admire the melodic sound of Mikoto's laughter and voice. She had been there for him since they'd met when he was a child and helped him through a great number of things. That thought brought a question to mind. Breaking the peaceful silence that had settled as they picked at their food, Naruto voiced his curiosity.

"Hey, Mikoto-chan, you've been kind to me ever since I was a child and been a part of my life since then. But, what was your life like, Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto fidgeted a little bit. "Oh, Naruto-kun, I'm not sure if you really want to hear about it…my life wasn't particularly bright or happy…" she said, face falling a bit.

Naruto frowned at this, but smiled again, reaching over and placing a gentle hand under her chin, making her look up. "My childhood wasn't exactly bright and happy either, Mikoto-chan, but you know about it. I want to hear about your life, Mikoto-chan, about the life of a woman I love. It make me nothing but happy in the end if you trusted me with the story of your life," he whispered lovingly.

Mikoto flustered at the bold declaration, but felt her heart soar. Fugaku had never particularly cared for her, nor she him. Their marriage was purely political and there was no love in the relationship. The only good thing that came out of the marriage in the end was Itachi, but he was gone for now. She was really touched at how much love Naruto was freely giving to her. "Sure, Naruto-kun, I will tell you what my life was like growing up," she said, but Naruto stopped her for a moment.

"Let's go home to talk, Mikoto-chan. You'll probably feel more comfortable talking about this at home, it is rather private after all," he stated considerately.

Mikoto nodded in appreciation. "Yes, that would be nice, Naruto-kun. Thank you for the wonderful dinner, it must have taken quite the effort to get the reservation," she said somewhat guiltily.

"For my onyx princess, nothing is too much," Naruto said affectionately. Mikoto blushed again, as Naruto paid the bill for the meal and left with Mikoto. After they walked out, Naruto decided to make use of the Hiraishin and brought them straight to his bedroom. Mikoto tucked her head against Naruto's chest, pressing her chest against the side of Naruto's body, and draping one of her legs over Naruto's legs. After they settled, Mikoto started with her story.

"My childhood wasn't anything special. I was a member of a branch family of the Uchiha Clan, but I was isolated. My Sharingan, when I awakened it, was different from the typical Sharingan that everybody else had. Life was lonely until I entered the Academy," she said, a smile on her face in reminiscence, "that was when I met your mother and father, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Kushina and I were bitter rivals in the beginning, competing in anything and everything. We were polar opposites and loved every moment of it. When your mother was kidnapped and subsequently rescued by Minato. She was infatuated with him and, funnily enough, I started to pretend to chase him just to compete with Kushina. In the end, those two got together though.

Your mother and I remained good friends, but were pulled away from each other slowly. We had gained our reputations as the Red and Black Deaths of Konoha. It was that reputation which caught the Uchiha Clan's eye. I was arranged to be married to Fugaku, regardless of my own will, and eventually had Sasuke and Itachi. He really did see me as nothing more than woman to bear his child… I became a housewife to raise Itachi and Sasuke. Fugaku tried to implant his philosophy into Itachi, was unsuccessful, and turned to Sasuke. You remember how that turned out… That's all that there really was to my life."

Naruto laid there, stroking his hand through Mikoto's dark hair, as he processed the information. He came to one conclusion. She sorely lacked love in her life and lost the companionship she gained when his mother was pulled away from her. Naruto would fill that gap in her heart with pleasure.

Mikoto enjoyed Naruto's gentle touch, wishing he'd been older so she could have met him before she had to marry Fugaku. Contrasting the treatment that Naruto and Fugaku gave her, she shed a couple of tears in sorrow of the neglect that she had been under for 14 years of her life.

Naruto felt a liquid drop onto his other hand and looked down to see Mikoto shedding tears. Even in crying, she looked beautiful, but Naruto didn't want her to be sad. Tilting her head up with his hand, Naruto kissed away the tears softly, concern in his eyes. Mikoto decided to throw caution to the wind. She lunged forward and caught Naruto in a burning kiss.

Naruto widened his eyes at the sudden action. He felt love, passion, need, and…lust. Naruto felt his body begin to burn up and it felt as if something else was taking over. Her lips tasted sweet. He returned the kiss fervently and Mikoto submitted. He sucked on the bottom of her lip, requesting entry. Mikoto relented and opened her mouth, with Naruto plunging his tongue into her inviting cavity. She moaned as Naruto gently explored her warm mouth, licking her teeth, walls, and tongue.

 **LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! LEMON WARNING! Warning Sufficient.**

Mikoto's eyes were glazed over as she was powerless in Naruto's hands. He slid his hands down, caressing her firm and supple breasts through her clothing. Mikoto, finally regaining some control of her body, engaged Naruto in a dance of their tongues, swirling together and pouring their love into the heated kiss. The couple parted after two more minutes of their deep kissing, taking in some much needed, but long forgotten oxygen. Naruto leaned in, nibbling on her ear softly, before moving down her neck, softly suckling her beautiful white skin on his way down. She moaned in delight, taking Naruto's face and engaging him in another deep kiss.

Naruto's hands worked their way around to the back of Mikoto's dress, starting to remove her clothing, which, while sexy, was much too in the way for his liking. Mikoto, having the peace of mind to retain motor control during this kiss, started to undress Naruto as well. They pulled apart from the kiss once again just as they had both finished undressing. Mikoto's perky D-Cup breasts hung loose, nipples erect from arousal and her pale body glistened beautifully with sweat. "You are so beautiful, Mikoto-chan," Naruto admired, looking at her perfect pale body. Her cheeks were flushed as she roamed her eyes over Naruto's slim, tanned body, six pack abdominal muscles, and rather large penis. "You aren't bad yourself, Naruto-kun," she replied. Naruto gave Mikoto a gentle kiss before continuing his ministrations.

Naruto brought his hands to her exposed mounds and began to knead them together slowly and gently, careful not to cause Mikoto pain. They were soft like pillows and silky against his touch. Naruto brought Mikoto into a short kiss simultaneously and she moaned into his mouth from the stimulus. He smirked and stopped his touch, causing Mikoto to give a cute and needy whimper. He moved his head down, taking one of her perky nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the sensitive spot, sucking, and biting it gently. Naruto resumed to kneading her unattended breast and flicking her nipple with one of his hands, moving his other hand downwards to her neglected nether lips. Mikoto's breathing sped up, becoming hitched and mixed between moans and breaths, arching her back.

Remembering the contents of an anatomy book he'd read, Naruto began flicking, rubbing, and pinching gently the sensitive little nub above her wet entrance. Mikoto, throwing caution to the wind, whispered huskily into Naruto's ear, "Naruto…I want to go all the way, love." He began alternating between her two delicate mounds, before eventually heading even lower down. Naruto descended slowly, planting kisses and licking her toned belly, while continuing his ministrations on her breasts.

Naruto finally arrived at Mikoto's glistening honey pot and he breathed in, taking in the scent of her arousal. The scent was intoxicating and aroused him even further. He gave her an experimental lick and she twitched in pleasure. He began to lap at her dripping lower lips, licking her tight slit gently. Mikoto gasped when Naruto suddenly clamped his mouth over her engorged clit. She felt herself pushed and exploding in a new height of pleasure.

Naruto smiled to himself at being able to bring Mikoto to orgasm through foreplay alone, staring at her glazed over eyes as her body twitched in reaction. "W-what…was that?" Mikoto asked breathlessly, curiosity and lust in her voice.

Naruto, feeling his curiosity overcome his lust, quirked an eyebrow. "You've never had an orgasm before, Mikoto-chan?"

The black-haired beauty smiled a sad smile. "No, Fugaku didn't particularly care about my own pleasure…both occasions were the only occasions and were only to make children," she said solemnly.

Naruto smirked and kissed Mikoto's nose, then mouth. "Think about it this way, Mikoto-chan," Naruto whispered, "it just means that your first orgasm was with me, rather than Fugaku. Therefore, you've never truly made love with anybody but me; and I definitely care about you…"

Mikoto smiled back and nibbled on his neck. "You are right, Naruto-kun…now," she whispered softly, "let's continue…"

Naruto slid his head back down to Mikoto's nether lips and blew air onto her nub, making her whimper at the teasing. He buried his face into her lap, beginning to burrow his tongue into her warm and wet honeypot. Her wetness squished against his mouth as heat emanated from her cunt. Mikoto started to moan loudly, using her hands to play with her neglected breasts and clit. Naruto slurped up her dripping juices, swirling his tongue around on the inside of her tight slit and inserting a finger. She gasped in discomfort and then pleasure, as he dug his intrusive digit deeper into her pussy, exploring and rubbing the upper wall of her heated hole until he found the reaction he was looking for.

Mikoto nearly came again when Naruto finally located her g-spot with his finger and he began to lick and slurp faster. 'O-o-o-oh…so good…repay…' Mikoto managed to think under the duress of her pleasure. She flipped Naruto around, pausing his ministrations for a moment as he wondered what she was doing. As she found what she was looking for, Mikoto exploded into another orgasm, wrapping her legs around and behind Naruto's head and humping him in reaction. Mikoto grasped onto the thing she was looking for gently and began to play with it.

Naruto stiffened bodily when he felt her silky and gentle hands caressing his throbbing rod. She stroked it softly and experimentally licked the tip of his swollen member, sending a shock through Naruto's back. "That feels so good, Mikoto-chan…suck on it more," he groaned out, before returning to diligently lick her slit. She wrapped her lips around his erect shaft, engulfing it into her warm and soft mouth. Mikoto swirled her tongue around Naruto's sensitive head and sucked on it like a lollipop. Mikoto was surprised to find that it tasted an addictive sort of salty and began to suck and lick his throbbing rod more vigorously. She eased more and more of his warm length into her mouth, starting to hum.

Naruto and Mikoto continued to pleasure each other, speeding up as they came closer to their ends. Simultaneously, the couple climaxed, Mikoto spraying Naruto with her sweet nectar, which he lapped up diligently, and Naruto coating Mikoto's mouth with streams of his seed, which she gulped down greedily, savoring its surprisingly sweet taste (She would later discover from Hinoko that becoming a half-demon came with interesting side-benefits such as that. Something about demons being creatures of desire and other such things).

Laying gasping to regain her composure from facing multiple orgasms during their playing, she turned to Naruto with still more desire in her eyes. "I…think…that's…enough playing around, don't you, Naruto-kun?" she asked, crawling towards Naruto and pushing him onto his back. She kissed him, battling his tongue with her own, before pulling away and grabbing his once-again erect rod. "I need more…"

A fire lit inside of Naruto and a soft smile appeared on his face as he flipped over, reversing positions with Mikoto and putting her under. He licked his finger and slid it down into her wet slit, kissing her deeply. Mikoto gasped in pleasure, now feeling her arousal burn within her, needing to be quenched. Naruto guided his heated member to the entrance of her dripping and waiting nether lips.

Eliciting a gasp by rubbing his tip against her slit, he asked quietly, "Are you ready, Mikoto-chan?"

She nodded slightly, but stated silently, "Please be gentle…it's been a long time."

Nodding, Naruto slowly pushed his rod into her quivering honeypot. Sheathing half of his eight inch length into her velvety folds, both moaning in pleasure though Mikoto faced some slight discomfort initially at the large intrusive object entering her. "You're so tight, Mikoto-chan," Naruto grunted as he inched his rod in. The feeling of her tight inner walls pushing on his shaft was heavenly to him. The feeling of his burning, long member filling up her insides made her feel complete on the inside. The lovers lay there in a satisfied embrace before Naruto began to move again.

He brought Mikoto into a gentle kiss, slowly twirling his tongue around with hers and sucking on it occasionally. She moaned loudly into his mouth, hitting multiple orgasms through his sensual manipulations. Naruto brought one of his hands up to her breasts, kneading her soft and bare mounds, pinching and flicking her nipples gently. He pumped more of his rod slowly into Mikoto's tight folds, latching his mouth onto one of her swollen areoles while playing with the other.

"Ooooooh…yesssssss…Naruto-kunnnnn…fuck me harder!" she screamed, starting out drawling in pleasure and becoming louder the faster Naruto pumped.

Naruto grunted in pleasure as he slammed into Mikoto's tight pussy, hitting her cervix. "I'm getting close, Mikoto-chan!"

"Oh yes, Naruto-kun…slam your meat stick into me! Fuck me harder, give me all of your hot seed," she exclaimed, lowering her inhibitions on dirty language.

Naruto sped up in response to the arousing dirty talk that Mikoto had suddenly pulled out. She grinded her hips against his, melding them closely together. He brought his mouth to her sweating neck, licking and sucking on her skin, marking her gently as his own. She scratched her fingers across Naruto's back, reeling in the source of her pleasure. "Yes, yes, YES! Don't stop!" Mikoto hollered loudly as she thrust herself faster and faster.

The lovers yelled out in ecstasy as Naruto coated her inner walls white with streams of his hot seed, shaft constricted and pulsated against by her climaxing folds. Naruto quickly clamped his teeth down on Mikoto's neck, biting down and drawing blood. She gasped in pleasure and pain, before feeling a comfortable heat spread throughout her body. Mikoto felt new power flowing through her, as she sprouted night black tails and ears.

A fox-head mark appeared on the bitten spot of her neck with a Roman numeral for one appearing in the middle of it. Her body changed, regaining a few years and reverting her to age 20 appearance. Her skin and hair gained a more youthful luster, even more beautiful than previously. The newly bonded mates dripped sweat onto each other, panting in excitement from the high of their simultaneous orgasms. Naruto and Mikoto both felt their hearts soar, flooded with their deep feelings of love for each other through the newly formed and unrefined bond.

"Looks like we didn't need to wait that long after all," Mikoto commented, admiring her five new tails and ears for a few seconds before changing priorities. She moved down and grabbed his re-inflating rod, giving it a long lick up its length, smiling lustily at Naruto. "I'm not going to be satisfied with just one time, Naruto-kun…I need more…"

"It would be my pleasure," Naruto replied, moving in to take her lips again.

 **LEMON IS OVER! LEMON IS OVER! LEMON IS OVER! LEMON IS OVER!**

…..

 _The next morning…_

Mikoto and Naruto woke up happily from their session of lovemaking, kissing each other deeply, then looking into each other's love-filled eyes. The dark-haired woman had realized though, during their session last night that more women would be needed to handle Naruto, before she giggled perversely. Naruto just quirked an eyebrow, before stroking her new midnight black tails, with white tips, eliciting a small moan from Mikoto.

Naruto created some new shadow clones, since his older ones had dispelled during the night, transferring their training to Naruto while he was training in his mindscape. He ordered them to clean up the bed and pick up the clothing that was strewn around, hearing mutters of 'lucky bastard' and 'asshole.' The lovers moved into the bathroom to clean up for the day.

40 minutes and some extra fun later, Naruto and Mikoto finally headed downstairs and into the living room. She walked a tad bowlegged from the long and intense session they had. They were met with pouts from Izanami, Tayuya, and Hinoko, each with dark circles under their eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow obliviously.

"What's wrong with you girls?" he asked innocently.

Veins popped comically on the foreheads of the waiting trio, as Mikoto just sniggered at the situation, earning jealous glares. Tayuya expressed their issue eloquently. "Our problem? Our problem? We couldn't any damn sleep because of how loudly she was screaming when you fucked her bowlegged last night, shithead!"

"Yes, it's not fair, Naruto-kun," Izanami said, pouting, "We love you too…when will we get a turn?"

"That must have been some intense love-making though, to make you scream that loudly," Hinoko directed to Mikoto. "Tell me what it was like!"

Naruto smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry girls, I didn't mean to neglect you. You'll get your turns soon enough," he said, rubbing each of their cheeks and giving them all deep kisses. Tayuya grudgingly accepted it, while the other two were satisfied.

The team traveled over to the Hokage's office to pick up a new mission, deciding that it would be fine to move up in ranks now, after gaining experience in teamwork and different types of missions. Opening the door to the office, Naruto walked in, followed by Mikoto, who was still slightly bowlegged, Tayuya, Izanami, and Hinoko, who was in the form of a little red fox curled around Naruto's neck.

The villagers had been wary when they first saw Hinoko in her chibi form, but had grown used to her presence on somewhere on the bodies of the most reliable rookie team in Konoha. She had proven to be playful and tricky, but for the most part harmless, unless you provoked her.

Sarutobi noticed Mikoto's current state with a lecherous gleam in his eyes, flickering between the blonde Jinchuriki and the Black Death. "Jii-san, we'll take a C-Rank Mission now. Mikoto-chan and I think we've had enough practice on D-Ranks," he said politely. Sarutobi just nodded in affirmation, picking out one of the scrolls in the pile. He'd thought they'd honestly been ready for probably even S-Ranks since the first day, considering Mikoto and Naruto's considerable skills, but he wasn't about to complain about their effectiveness in clearing out D-Ranks, especially since they were kind enough to leave some for the other teams. Naruto seemed set on living life as normally as possible, so he was picking a relatively slow pace to travel along with.

"Your mission is to escort the ninja Shibuki back to his home village of **Takigakure (Village Hidden by a Waterfall).** He's staying at the Sleeping Dragon Inn right now, so you can go visit him when you are all ready for the trip. Best of luck on your mission, Team 11," the Sandaime said, reading off the scroll and dismissing them.

The team nodded their heads in acceptance and walked off to find their client.

…..

 **A/N: Since this is an Alternate Universe, I invoke the law of I can make events happen when they're convenient for me and that conversations won't be exactly the same as they were in the anime/manga. Yay!**

After finding Shibuki and departing for Takigakure, the group found out that Shibuki was the son of the previous leaders of Takigakure, who had recently passed away, which left his as the new leader. The trip was laid-back, not much happening on the way. Naruto, Mikoto, and Hinoko noticed empathically, however, that Shibuki was extremely paranoid, nervous, and somewhat a coward. The point was proven when he was extremely started by a bird who took flight at one point during the trip.

Naruto was looking forward to the village, as Hinoko said that she sensed the presence of a sister Biju, the **Nanabi (Seven-Tails)**. He'd wanted to meet a fellow Jinchuriki for a long time, ever since meeting Hinoko. Naruto promised to himself that he would attempt to save any Jinchuriki that were mistreated similarly to him, as he didn't want anybody to suffer what he did.

When they finally arrived near the village, they came across two children, a girl and a boy, picking up trash from the river. As the group neared the children, one of them noticed the approaching party. "Shibuki-sama! You've returned!" one of the children exclaimed.

"Yes, I've returned," he said, smiling at the kids.

"Who are those four, Shibuki-sama?" the girl asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Ah, they are a team from Konohagakure that I hired to escort me here. Speaking of which, would you four like to help out these children in the job? I will reward you for this as a mission."

"Yes, that would be fine. You may deliver the payment to Konohagakure at a later date," Mikoto stated, agreeing.

" **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)**." The entire group said, flooding the entire area, using the jutsu without seals. Each of the girls made five shadow clones, while Naruto made 100 without batting an eye. Shibuki gaped at the blonde Jinchuriki.

"You all know that secret technique of Konoha? And what the hell kind of monster do you have to be to make that many? What kind of Genin team are you four?" he asked incredulously and nervously.

"Oh, you know what kind of person I am. You just don't know exactly what that is. I assume we'll get to see who it is within your village that is similar to me when we enter, won't we?" Naruto said cryptically, sending off his clones to dive through the river and pick up the trash.

Shibuki was contemplating the situation nervously. Even normal people who had used the Hero's Water wouldn't be able to create so many clones and that stuff multiplied your reserves tenfold temporarily! If he could discover somebody within his own village that had the same potential to the blonde of the Konoha team, he could benefit the village greatly, but that would mean showing these four people the entrance to Takigakure.

Sometime later, the clones finished picking trash out of the river as the quartet were just messing around with their own things. Eventually, Shibuki spoke up. "Could you four leave now? I will send the mission reward to Konoha soon…"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, but then nodded, understanding what he meant. "Ah, you don't want us to know the entrance to your village. Well, that's fine. We shall leave now," Naruto said, signaling the others to follow and leave. He was rather disappointed that he wasn't able to meet the Jinchuriki, but there was nothing to be done about it. Suddenly, however, a scream ran out in the clearing.

"MOMMY!" the girl from Takigakure cried out. A woman who appeared to be the girl's mother stumbled along, before collapsing to reveal a kunai stuck in her back.

"The village...under attack…" she gasped out, before lapsing into unconsciousness.

"What? Impossible! How could they have…" Shibuki said, panicking.

Naruto moved to the woman, pulling the kunai out of her back. "What are you doing?!" Shibuki exclaimed, before Naruto's hands took on a green glow. He moved his hands over the wounded area, quickly healing and closing the wound for the woman.

A faint whistling in the wind became present, as the group turned to see a spread of kunai fling through the air towards them, followed by four men, each wearing **Amegakure (Village Hidden by Rain)** with slashes through them. **"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet/Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!"** Izanami and Tayuya shouted. A dragon head of mud rose from the ground, shooting out bullets of earth at the barrage of kunai, following by fire bullets erupting from Tayuya's mouth, combining together to strike down all of the incoming projectiles.

" **Dancing Swallow,"** Mikoto whispered, before vanishing from sight. The missing-nin looked at where she previously was with confusion, before three of them were decapitated. The remaining missing-nin, a muscular man with spiked grey hair quickly ran away.

Shibuki cowered on the ground, hands on the back of his head, which was down on the ground. One of the children walked up to him. "Shibuki-sama?"

He quickly jumped around, resuming a standing pose. "Huh? Nothing, everything's fine!" he said quickly. Naruto just sweat dropped at the display.

"Shibuki-san, I know how much you don't want us to figure out your village entrance, but since it appears your village is under attack, it might be prudent to let us help you," Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, yes, of course, I'll accept whatever help I can…but what could they be…OH NO!" Shibuki suddenly shouted in realization, "They must be going after the Hero's Water! We need to get there quickly, F ū is protecting it! She might be in danger! We need to go help quickly!" he shouted, panicking. Naruto just sighed, walked up to him, and slapped him lightly, calming him down.

"Done? Ok, lead the way."

…..

The girl cursed as she dodged another slash from **Water Release: Blade of Water** from Suien, the former Jonin of Takigakure, now missing-nin who was leading the invasion for the Hero's Water. Narrowly dodging another **Water Release: Water Whip** from Hisame, the kunoichi from Amegakure who was working with Suien, the girl began to pant. After spending the last 20 minutes dodging the attacks of the duo and trying to subdue them, she was tiring, even with the extra stamina and chakra from her tailed friend.

She suddenly found herself captured by two Water Whips from behind, turning to see Murasame, a spiky grey-haired shinobi, and Kirisame, a shinobi with brown hair and wearing a face mask, followed by a group of nine miscellaneous missing-nin. She cursed silently as Murasame spoke up. "Suien, we have a problem."

Suien was approaching their new captive. "What is it?" he asked nonchalantly, focusing on the girl in front of her. "Well, hasn't it been a long time, F ū…you're still a pretty little face just like you were back when I was a part of this shitty backwater village."

"Oh, fuck you, Suien," F ū hissed out, spitting on his face.

"You little bitch! You think you're tough?" he said, slapping her across the face. "You wasted so much of my valuable time…you know, I was never allowed to touch you when I was part of Takigakure…that doesn't really apply to me now, does it?" he asked sarcastically, lecherous gleam in his eyes.

F ū widened her eyes in panic when Suien suddenly slashed open her clothes with a kunai. She screamed in panic, but Murasame suddenly interrupted. "Hey, Suien, we don't have time for that shit! We have some serious trouble heading over here!"

Suien just ignored him, lost in his lust and grabbed one of F ū's breasts roughly, to which she screamed again. "NO! Stop! Get off of me!" she said, trying to escape from the bonds. Murasame, Kirisame, and Hisame shifted uncomfortably, but didn't dare go against Suien.

" **You piece of shit…"** The growling demonic voice was followed with killing intent flooding the area, slamming the lower level missing-nin to the ground and forcing Kirisame, Murasame, Hisame, and Suien onto the ground. The Water Whips were released and F ū backed up. The killing intent felt familiar to her for some reason _. 'F ū, this killing intent…it feels like my sister…the Kyuubi'_ the Nanabi said, warning her container.

A blur sped across the clearing straight to F ū and stopping in front of her. She tensed up in fear before feeling something warm draped over her. "Put on that shirt…" She heard the voice of a man and looked to see one with fox ears protruding from his head and nine tails from his back. She blushed at the shirtless, well-built, and handsome blonde man before her. "Nice to meet you, F ū-chan," he said smiling. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. We can continue this talk later though, first…" he said, turning to the bowing Suien. "I have some trash to take care of."

Naruto quickly scanned over the feelings of the four main perpetrators of the invasion, from what he understood. He quickly figured that Murasame, Kirisame, and Suien were the only ones that were particularly invested in the invasion. Hisame, on the other hand, were with them purely because she didn't like the conditions back in Ame and Kirisame and Murasame were her teammates, even if she didn't particularly care about them, nor they her. She was the most bothered by F ū's almost rape, but didn't move because of her self-preservation instinct, just like how she acted among the others.

Naruto simply sucked the souls out of Murasame and Kirisame, absorbing their information on Amegakure and techniques. Tayuya, Izanami, and Mikoto systematically dispatched the nine miscellaneous missing-nin. Naruto signaled for them to leave Hisame alone and moved to Suien.

"Oi, Shibuki, get your ass over here," Naruto called out. The meek village leader walked into the area, less frightened since Naruto and his team appeared to have the situation under control. He was spooked a bit by the dead bodies, but continued on.

"What do you want, Naruto-san?"

"Shibuki, I want you to kill Suien yourself," Naruto said nonchalantly. Shibuki made to speak, but Naruto cut him off. "Before you speak, let me reason to you why. I've noticed that you are somewhat of a coward. I'm hoping this will help you a bit."

"Hey, I resent that!" Shibuki exclaimed, indignant at being called a coward.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm being serious here, Shibuki. Had I been a few moments later, F ū-chan would have been raped by this asshole right here. Your whole village would have been under his control and you would've been able to do shit all under your cowardice. Is that what you want in the future? To sit by and cower as your people are being violated and killed? You need to face your problems, Shibuki, not run away from them."

Shibuki looked down in shame, but understood what Naruto meant. As he moved to take the kunai and execute Suien, Naruto stopped him. "Well, before you kill him…" Naruto created a small ball of fire in his palm, shooting it at his crotch. He screamed in pain as the fire burned away at his manly bits. "That's for what you were going to do to F ū-chan…I'd do more, but I'll spare everybody the nightmares. Alright, go ahead, Shibuki."

The attack was repelled rather anti-climatically after Naruto's easy subjugation of the invading party. He made sure to pull out Suien's soul before he bled out completely, gaining knowledge over Takigakure and some techniques. He was looking forward to toying around with ideas similar to the Blade of Water technique. Hisame shrunk back in fear when Naruto invited her to come to Konoha as a vassal of his clan. When she accepted quickly, Naruto marked her and she gave him a thank-you kiss, much to the chagrin of Izanami, Tayuya, Mikoto, Hinoko, and surprising even herself, F ū. Naruto put away his ears and tails, which F ū just pushed off as being the container of the Kyuubi.

' _He would be a good choice for a mate, F ū._ **'** the Nanabi commented, also quite impressed with the fine specimen of man before them. The demonic power that this Naruto produced was very powerful…and it seemed to not contain many traces of Hinoko herself.

After taking care of those matters, Naruto turned to Shibuki and F ū. "I'd like to talk to you two, if you would. Could we go to your house, F ū?" he asked, smiling.

Taking the moment that the Taki duo were using to think about his offer, Naruto scanned his eyes over F ū for the first time. She stood at 5'4", mint green hair hanging halfway down her neck, with two bangs on the sides of her face. Her vibrant orange eyes contrasted nicely with her brown skin. Slim waist, cute face, toned body, and Naruto was quite attracted to her.

' _Oh, are we not enough for you anymore, Naruto-kun?'_ Hinoko asked teasingly over the mental link.

' _You're so helpless, Naruto-kun…'_ Mikoto sighed mentally.

' _I'm sorry, I can't help it, ok? I feel a special sort of connection with her…we're both Jinchuriki after all.'_ Naruto thought to them. _'Don't you want to see your sister again, Hinoko? And Mikoto, it's entirely your fault that I'm more attracted towards females now.'_

' _You think you have a way to remove my little sister without killing her container?'_ Hinoko asked curiously.

' _Yes, I should be able to do it with my Path abilities. It's one of the things I want to discuss with them. Ah, they seem to be finished deciding.'_

"Sure, let's go to my house, Naruto-kun," F ū decided happily, wanting to get to know another Jinchuriki. _'My, my, F ū, using –kun with him already? Rather forward aren't you?_ ' the Nanabi chirped teasingly. F ū huffed mentally before leading off Shibuki and Naruto's party.

…..

Naruto was rather irritated by the time they arrived at her house, getting even more enraged when he arrived. Shibuki simply had his head down in shame while F ū was obliviously worried that Naruto might be mad at her. The treatment Naruto had faced in Konoha was apparently reciprocated her in Taki on F ū and her Biju didn't even attack the village. Her shack on the far outskirts of the village, which had graffiti sprayed all over it made him just short of wanting to run back and show the villagers true fear.

"Um, are you ok, Naruto-kun?" F ū asked nervously.

Naruto, seeing the worry in her eyes, calmed himself down and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I unnerved you, F ū. I just don't like the treatment that the villagers here give you…I used to receive the same at Konoha, but I had thought that was only because Hinoko-chan attacked Konoha, albeit not by her own will…"

F ū's smile melted away at this. She had finally found somebody that understood what it was like. She let go of her tough and cheery facade and all of the sadness and loneliness she'd held in for most of her life, crying into Naruto's arms. He simply held her tinier by comparison body, rubbing her back comfortingly and running his hand through her hair. Naruto's aura was warm and comforting.

She looked up into Naruto's blue eyes and felt a deep need within herself. She pulled Naruto's head down and kissed him. He was startled but, feeling the desperate need for love in F ū's kiss, returned it with fervor, feeling a spark within himself. She melted into his comforting arms as he bit on her lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto fiercely dug his tongue into her warm mouth, savoring her soft lips and asserting a passionate, loving dominance. They ran their hands through and around each other's' hair and neck, oblivious to the world for the duration.

Tayuya just sighed to herself. Sure, she was jealous that F ū got to kissing Naruto so soon after meeting him, but she couldn't blame anybody but herself for that, since she was the one persistently trying to push back her feelings, afraid of losing Naruto if he didn't reciprocate. She'd need to make a move soon, however.

The rest of the group just watched with interest. Hinoko was proud of her mate for assembling such a large group of skilled women so quickly for his collective. It was just an added bonus that her sister would most likely fall for the blonde half-demon, since like herself, the Nanabi would only accept a mate of equal or greater power, which Naruto easily was. Shibuki was having some complicated thoughts. F ū had been sort of a childhood friend, so he worried about her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to protect her from the rest of the village.

Finally breaking from the kiss, F ū just tucked herself comfortably into Naruto's arms, still basking in his warmth and protection. Naruto turned his head to Shibuki and spoke. "Shibuki-san…I can feel your inner turmoil at not being able to protect F ū properly and I understand…jii-san in Konoha has the same problem. You, as a new leader, would probably be unable to do much in way of helping her. So, I ask that you allow me to take her to Konoha with me, where she will at least have us for companionship," Naruto asked, bowing his head.

As a leader, Shibuki shouldn't allow something as valuable as a Jinchuriki get away from their village. However, Shibuki wasn't a leader, he was simply a concerned friend. "Of course, Naruto-san…please, treat her well. F ū is like a sister to me…I will be sad to see her go, but I know that it is the best choice," Shibuki said softly, eyes watering.

"Of course, Shibuki-san…only the best," Naruto said affirmatively.

"Thank you, Shibuki…" F ū said softly.

…..

Not bothering to stay any longer in Takigakure, Team 11 and their new additions, Hisame and F ū, left for Konoha immediately. Hisame stayed somewhat behind the main group, doing her own thing. On the way, Naruto gauged F ū's skill level to be around Jonin level for the moment, quite skilled in Taijutsu, Earth Release techniques, and had an additional affinity for Lightning Release that she wanted to train, but didn't have any idea how to. They learned that she was 17, having had the Nanabi sealed within her when she was three.

"We should have proper introductions now, shouldn't we? The time in the village was rather hectic…let's give our ages, likes, dislikes, and goals in life!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'll start. My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, I am 11 years old, I like the people precious to me and training, dislike bigots, rapists, and people that judge you based on rumors, and my dream for the future is to live happily with the people that I love," Naruto said, finishing off by looking into each of the women's eyes smiling.

' _How does he always make my heart flutter like a fan girl…'_ they all thought simultaneously, sighing. "Wait a second, you're only 11, Naruto-kun? But you look like…that!" F ū said in surprise.

"Don't worry, F ū-chan. He may technically be 11, but he may as well be the same age as me," Mikoto reassured her. Appeased by her answer and what she'd seen so far, the group continued with introductions. She would ask more about it later.

"My name is Izanami Kuro, I am 14, like Naruto, everybody who likes Naruto-kun, and reading, dislike people that dislike Naruto-kun, and my goal is to become Naruto's bride!" she said cheerfully. The entire group sweat dropped at her Naruto-centric attitude. _'She might have grown more mature, but her inner attitude didn't change much, huh…'_ Naruto thought.

"Anyway…my name is Tayuya, I am 13, like playing my flute and the shithead, dislike a lot of things, and my goal…honestly, I don't really have one…" she finished. Mikoto just smiled and spoke.

"I know how she feels. My name is Mikoto Uchiha and I am 34. The thing about us is, we aren't particularly ambitious…there's not much we want aside from just living through life with Naruto-kun. Aside from the slight variations, our likes and dislikes will primarily be similar. I enjoy practicing my kenjutsu." F ū was surprised at how young Mikoto looked for her age, but quickly summarized that ages didn't particularly matter with this group, looking at Tayuya, Izanami, and Naruto as well.

"I'm F ū, 17 years old, I like insects, training, meeting friendly people, and Naruto…" she said blushing. "I dislike people who judge you without getting to know you, among other things…my goal…is to make people acknowledge me for who I am." Naruto smiled at her warmly, understanding her goal.

"Well, one more introduction to make." Naruto smirked at the prank they were about to pull.

"One more? I don't see anybody else?" F ū asked, confused.

The red fox that was wrapped around Naruto's neck jumped down to the ground. F ū just looked at it curiously, but the Nanabi gasped in understanding. The fox started to grow, engulfed in white light, slowly taking on a humanoid form. Hinoko had a smirk on her face as she fully transformed. "Hello. My name is Hinoko, the Kyuubi no Yoko. Nice to meet you, F ū. I hope my little sister is treating you well," she said, flourishing her tails.

"B-but, h-h-how, w-w-what?" F ū stammered incoherently.

"It is part of why Naruto is the way he is. He released me from the seal during his transformation to a half-demon, caused by my presence within him. I believe you will go through it soon, as well, F ū-chan. Chomei should be powerful enough to cause the transformation," Hinoko commented nonchalantly.

Swirls appeared in F ū's eyes as she stumbled around, requiring Naruto to catch her. "Well, we can talk about this more later, F ū-chan. Let's just finish this later, shall we?" The group just nodded and sped up towards Konoha.

…..


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, Konoha is really big…and there're are so many people walking around!" F ū exclaimed, in awe of the vibrant streets. "Why're they acting like that, Naruto-kun?" she asked, pointing at the variety reactions the people were having. Regret, reverence, shame, respect, the occasional anger.

Naruto turned his head to the Hokage Monument, staring at one of the heads in particular. "My whole life, I was mistreated as a monster, a demon from birth. Just as most or all Jinchuriki, like you F ū. But, do you see that fourth man on the Hokage Monument?"

The green-haired Jinchuriki nodded. "Yes…I've heard about him, I think. The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the Kiroi Senko, Minato…Namikaze," she said, coming to realization. "You're the son of…the Yondaime Hokage."

"Correct, F ū-chan. The demon brat that they had tortured for so many years…they recently found out that I was the son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. That is why there are so many different reactions. There are the people that had either been indifferent or liked me, the ones that had hated me, and the ones that still do hate me. Human nature is interesting, F ū-chan…" he said, zoning off. "The irony is great…well, regardless."

F ū walked in silence for a few moments, the rest of the group simply listening in on the conversation. "Why do you deal with this, Naruto? What do you owe to these people?" she asked.

"…I don't owe anything to these people, F ū-chan. However, there are people within the village precious to me that I would like to help, for as long as they live. Also, I may not have stated it earlier, but I actually do have one grand goal in the end. That, however, is a long process and as such, for now, I simply wish to live alongside the people I love. There are some other things I will add on to this statement, but I will continue that in the privacy of my home, if you don't mind." The blonde nonchalantly finished off, walking along. F ū nodded and the group continued.

…..

Hisame and F ū were quickly registered by the Sandaime as Konoha shinobi. By F ū's personal request, she was assigned as an additional member to Team 11, while Hisame decided to work separately. The green-haired Jinchuriki was amazed by the size of the Namikaze Compound. Hisame split off to the secondary compound to meet the other vassals. Eventually, the group settled in the living room and Naruto decided to continue the conversation from earlier, pulling out his tails and ears, along with Mikoto.

"We spoke about it earlier in the trip, F ū-chan. I was converted into a half-demon as a result of Hinoko-chan's demonic power. This will eventually happen to you as well. The thing is, becoming a half-demon turns us immortal. We can still die conventionally, such as being stabbed through the heart or poisoned, however we will not die from old age," he explained.

F ū realized the negative implications. "So, everybody else will all die off while we live on? That sounds miserable…"

"Well, there are special cases, F ū-chan. For example, Mikoto-chan is one of my mates, which is what converted her to the way she is now. My mates will become immortal like me. This is one of the primary factors to why we aren't particularly ambitious. Since we can live forever, there isn't much that we won't eventually accomplish if we put our minds to it."

She nodded in understanding. "What constitutes being a mate?"

"Well, all I really have to do is bite you on the neck, and the mark will decide what you are…whoops," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Tayuya and Izanami immediately flicker their heads in his direction, glaring at him.

"Mark us…" Izanami started.

"Now…" Tayuya finished.

"Ehehe, are you two sure you won't fi-"

"Don't even think of finish that sentence, shithead. Nobody else, but you could ever be the one for us. I'd think that living with you for four years would be plenty to determine my feelings," the red-head said, huffing.

"I've known for sure since I met you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed in defeat, moving over to his childhood friends. He licked Tayuya's neck, eliciting a moan, in order to distract her. He bit into her neck and repeated the process for Izanami, starting their conversions. Their height remained the same, but their chests filled out more, growing up to D-Cups, and their hair lengthened a tad. The rest of their bodies stayed the same, seeing how they were already in perfect physical conditioning from their exercises, though their skin lost the few blemishes they had.

Izanami sprouted pitch-black ears with three matching tails, each having two purple streaks going down them. Tayuya also grew three tails and her pair of ears, taking on her own pinkish-red hair color. Their feelings flooded through the mental bond, causing wide smiles to break out on Naruto, Mikoto, and Hinoko's faces. F ū watched the bonding scene with some jealousy, before recalling what they said about demonization.

' _Hey, Chomei-chan, when is my demonization going to occur?'_ F ū mentally asked her tenant.

' _Hm…well, not for another few years naturally. Though, if you're planning on mating with Naruto-kun, that may be a problem,'_ the Nanabi answered thoughtfully.

F ū blushed in response, but didn't deny the accusation. She became somewhat distraught, which Naruto caught. He then remembered the other matter he wanted to talk to them about. "F ū-chan, if the Nanabi would like to come out of the seal, I should be able to make it so you won't die from the process," Naruto offered.

' _I-i-i-is he serious?! I can come out?!'_ the tenant stammered.

"Naruto, what do you mean? How can you do it?" F ū asked seriously, excited to possibly get her friend out of the seal.

Naruto channeled chakra to his eyes, activating his Rinnegan and startling F ū. "I have the ability manipulate chakra and youki, as well as redirect souls. I will insert youki into you, which will act as a catalyst for your demonization. During that process, I will release the seal on your tenant. I believe that most people die from the process purely because it absorbs too much energy from the host. With my abilities, I can serve as a sort of conduit to guide Chomei-san out, which should prevent you from dying," Naruto explained.

F ū stood silently before steeling her features and responding. "Let's do it. If I can let Chomei-chan out, I'll take the chance."

' _F ū-chan…thank you,'_ the Nanabi said to her. F ū could feel the overflowing appreciation and gratitude from her tenant.

"When can we do it, Naruto-kun?" the kunoichi asked.

"I'll need to analyze your seal first…if it goes well, we should be able to do it tomorrow," Naruto estimated.

…..

 _The next day…_

F ū laid the bed in the same hut that Naruto had used, with him sitting by her this time around. The same repression and silencing seals were present on the area outside, where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Ready, F ū-chan? This will probably hurt a lot," Naruto said nervously. "I'll try to lessen the pain as much as I can, but…"

"It is fine, Naruto-kun. I'm ready," the soon-to-be hanyou said.

Naruto simply nodded and started with the procedure. Placing his hands on her stomach and chest, he channeled youki through his limbs and infused it into her. The results were instantaneous. F ū let out an ear-splitting scream, causing Naruto to wince. Her body began to shift as Naruto got to work on her seal.

15 minutes of extensive seal work later, Naruto wiped away from sweat, now in his half-demon form as he didn't want to waste extra energy keeping his illusion active. He activated his Rinnegan to have more extensive control over his Preta and Human Path abilities, starting to guide Chomei's soul, mind, and youki out of F ū's body, using his abilities as a conduit. Sparks of pain started to flow through his body due to the manipulation of the powerful foreign presence, but he gritted his teeth and continued.

Eventually, Chomei's chakra began to coalesce into a human form as F ū's own transformation began to stop. Naruto was finally able to relax, letting out a large breath. He took a look at F ū's new body. She had six green wings sticking out of her back and off to the sides and a small horn sticking out of her head, which was rather cute, which were apparently the representation of her tails. She had grown to 5'6", now the same height as Mikoto and an inch higher than Tayuya and Izanami. Something that Naruto was previously aware of was that F ū wore bindings around her chest, which had broken and were now D-Cup and nude. Her body, aside from those changes, had gained those hourglass curves and sexy, toned bodies that all of his girls seemed to have, along with their slim and long legs.

Naruto then glanced at the new presence in the room. Emerald green hair wrapped around Chomei, whose eyes glowed golden. She had the same authoritative beauty that Hinoko held, standing at 5'8", and the same height as said nine-tailed vixen, though her skin was tanned, rather than the pale white beauty of Hinoko. The pair of tailed-demon women might as well have been twins, as she even had the same firm F-Cup that Hinoko had. Said woman moved her limbs a bit, getting used to her motor skills. She then quickly located Naruto in the room.

"You're much more handsome in person, Naruto-kun," she said, striding over to the blonde. "Yes…very nice." She ran her hands over his body, feeling out his muscles and composition.

"Uh, Chomei-san…" he started, before she put a finger over his mouth.

"Please, use –chan with me," she said playfully, moving around to his back.

"Chomei-chan, shouldn't you be more worried about F ū?" Naruto said hopelessly, trying to redirect the woman.

"Oh, don't worry about F ū…she's a tough girl. Hm…I should repay you for letting me out of the seal," the insect queen purred. Pressing her bare breasts onto Naruto's back, she whispered into his ear. "How about…you have me?"

Naruto turned himself around, catching the queen's lips in a heated kiss. She moaned when he roughly grabbed one of her firm mounds, rubbing its nipple for a few seconds before breaking away. "Maybe later, Chomei-chan," he whispered, nibbling on her ear. "I do think your former container is stirring awake."

The Nanabi pouted at being played like that, but liked that Naruto knew how to tease. This would be fun for her. "O-o-oh...that hurt a lot…" F ū groaned when she finally came to consciousness. She looked at her own body admiringly for a second. "Wow, I look so beautiful now!"

"You always were, F ū-chan. All you did was improve perfection," Naruto teased. F ū blushed at the compliment before feeling a strange desire in her. She lunged forward, grabbed Naruto, and bit down on his neck.

Chomei and Naruto went wide-eyed at the action. Chomei quickly dashed, picking up F ū, and ran out to the group waiting outside. They all admired Chomei and F ū's new body, Tayuya and Izanami being jealous at their bigger cup-sizes, before the hut suddenly exploded. "What the hell was that!?" Tayuya yelled in surprise.

"F ū here had the brilliant urge to mark Naruto full-power…I'm sure he'll survive, but I'm not entirely sure what will happen," Chomei said nervously.

Suddenly, they were all slammed to the ground by an even larger presence than what he projected at his demonization. The dust cloud at the hut vanished, leaving Naruto standing up, holding his head in pain. He now had three-fifths of his hair spread out between green, red, and black, with the remaining larger percentage blonde. Most importantly, he now had two yellow bug wings extending from his back, along with the original nine fox tails he had.

"Kami dammit, is this even legal at this point? I mean, what the actual fuck?" Tayuya exclaimed in exasperation.

Hinoko and Chomei were blinking at the impossibility that was standing before them. Izanami and F ū just thought that Naruto looked really cool. "I never get a break, huh…Can't I just live a relatively normal life? Why does more weird shit have to happen to me?" Naruto cursed in depression. "And why the hell do I have two wings? Nine plus seven equals sixteen, not eleven!"

The group of females just sweat dropped at the last issue. "Well, the tails are more of a proportional representation of power than an actual scale. I have nine tails because I had the most of the **Juubi** 's **(Ten-Tails)** power split into me, as well as the fact that I was the most powerful yokai out of us nine. I'm not entirely sure how it was even possible for you to have more than ten tails, honestly," Hinoko stated.

Naruto just sighed. "Well, that's just brilliant. What's the point anymore? I'll just stop caring and take this weird shit in stride. Anyway, Chomei-chan, F ū-chan, come over here please," Naruto said, beckoning them. The insect duo looked at each other questioningly before striding over.

Naruto quickly bit both of them on the neck, sprouting two fox tails for Chomei and five for F ū, putting them at respectively at eight and seven total tails, replacing the horn on the insect queen's head, giving her an extra tail, and replacing four of F ū's wings and her horn. Naruto raised one of his eyebrows when he saw the Roman numeral for one on Chomei's neck. He expected F ū's in a way, but Chomei's stumped him. "What? I wasn't kidding with you earlier, Naruto-kun. You're extremely strong, handsome, nice, fun, and interesting," Chomei listed off. "I doubt I'll get bored with you around, so I'm looking forward to living forever with you~!"

Naruto just smiled slightly, shaking his head in defeat. "Well, I won't deny a beautiful woman's love. We should go notify jii-san about this. I can't wait to see his reaction," he said, chuckling to himself.

…..

The Sandaime was rubbing his forehead, trying to not get a migraine. "Oh, Naruto…life just can't be normal with you, can it?"

Naruto just chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, jii-san. I really don't mean to do weird stuff like this…"

"It is fine, Naruto. If only you could tell me the secret to taking care of paperwork easily…" the Sandaime said, sighing.

Naruto blinked a couple of times and had an incredulous look on his face. "You mean, you didn't know this whole time, jii-chan?"

"Know what?" the Professor asked curiously.

"Shadow Clone Technique…" Naruto said simply.

The Sandaime just stared at Naruto for a second, then back to the desk, then back to Naruto. Then he proceeded to slam his head into the desk. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! And I call myself the Professor…" After he was finished, he let out a big sigh and looked Naruto. "Well, thank you for enlightening me, Naruto...you may all go now. Chomei-san has been registered as a citizen of Konoha, you may go now…"

The group sweat dropped at his behavior and left.

…..

 _Later that night..._

Naruto just lay on his bed peacefully, eyes closed in relaxation. He heard the door to his room creak open and opened an eye to see who it was. He nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Chomei, Hinoko, Tayuya, and Izanami all stood in the doorway, only wearing nightdresses. Chomei had on a golden yellow, Hinoko wore a black, Tayuya wore a light green, and Izanami had a sapphire blue on.

"Um, what are you four doing?" he asked nervously. He could see a predatory look in their eyes. They weren't just here to cuddle.

"We've waited for far too long, Naruto-kun," Izanami said, walking forward.

"We don't want to wait any longer, shithead-kun."

"So, we decided to finally make our moves…Mikoto and F ū-chan are just talking in Mikoto's room, so…" Hinoko stated.

"This was the perfect time to finally do it. Time to repay you for earlier, Naruto-kun…" Chomei purred.

 **LEMON!LEMON!ALERT!LEMON!LEMON! LEMONALERT!LEMONALERT!** **For those that will read this lemon, be warned. As a future note, I'm going to have lots of kinky shit going on, which may or may not include anal play, incest, partial bestiality (hanyou = half-fox demon, there's going to be other half-monster women…), etc. For now, just anal play~**

They all stripped off their nightdresses and climbed onto Naruto's bed and he simply gulped in preparation. Izanami brought her lips straight to the blonde's, plunging her tongue into his mouth and fighting him for dominance. Naruto slid a hand down to her private area, slipping in a finger, and kneaded one of her breasts slowly, making her moan into his mouth. Tayuya went for his already erect rod. "Like what you're seeing, shithead?" She gave his tip a small lick, making it twitch, before she sucked his shaft into her mouth.

Chomei and Hinoko were entertaining each other right in Naruto's line of sight. "Oh, nee-chan (older sister, sis), it's been so long…" Chomei whispered softly. Hinoko grinned, taking her into a deep kiss. Chomei moaned loudly into Hinoko's mouth as the vixen pinched and twisted her **imouto** 's **(little sister)** nipples, intertwining her tongue with Chomei's. Chomei grasped Hinoko's firm ass with one of her hands, fondling her cheeks, while rubbing the vixen's sensitive clit and tight slit with her other hand.

Tayuya popped out Naruto's hot member, giving it a long lick down the side. "It's so big…" she stated, before taking it into her mouth again. The spitfire pecked at his piss slit with her slender tongue, before circling his engorged head gently. Naruto groaned into Izanami's mouth before she detached from their lip-lock and pushed Naruto down onto his back. She pressed her sopping wet nether regions to Naruto's face, gasping at the contact. "Lick me…please…." Naruto happily obliged, digging his tongue into her waiting quim and swirling and licking around for her sweet nectar.

Having a cartoonish light bulb appear above his head, Naruto thought of a great idea. Dropping his transformation partially, Naruto used his tails to play with Tayuya's unattended breasts. They wrapped around her supple mounds, brushing, twisting, and flicking her sensitive little nubs on her chest. "You brilliant bastard…" she groaned, still sucking his throbbing member. Naruto began to rub Izanami's clit with his thumb, digging his other fingers into her warm folds in search of her g-spot. He dipped his other hand into Izanami's dripping juices, before reaching around to her backdoor. "Ooooooh my!" the nightshade exclaimed when Naruto's hand located her tight rosebud.

' _I am very glad that Hinoko had the hindsight to make us wash everywhere…oh Kami!'_ Izanami thought to herself. Naruto traced her clenched backdoor, before inserting a finger slowly. Tayuya popped Naruto's shaft, making sure it was thoroughly coated in her saliva, before shifting herself. The red-head rubbed her wetness against his heated rod, before sinking slowly onto it. She gasped at the foreign intrusion, giving it a moment to settle and continuing, before she suddenly hit a wall. "Oh, this is going to hurt like a bitch…" The spitfire sunk down quickly, breaking her maidenhead and squeaked in pain, staying very still to let the pain subside. _'Never thought I'd be this happy about pain tolerance training'_ Taking Naruto's full length into her velvety folds, both lovers groaned in pleasure.

The tailed-demon duo looked with jealousy at Tayuya, before laying down in a 69 position. Chomei sucked and nibbled on the vixen's sensitive nub, eliciting a moan from her nee-san. She followed up by plunging a few fingers into Hinoko's tight depths, rubbing the top of her wall where her g-spot was. The crimson empress mimicked the action, but brought her tongue to the emerald queen's backdoor. She lapped at Chomei's rosebud, squeezing her firm, tanned butt cheeks. After a few more seconds of loosening, Hinoko dug her tongue into the emerald queen's deliciously tight anus, which was vibrating with the warmth of her insides.

"Oh, yes, fuck me Naruto, fuck me, FUCK ME!" Tayuya screamed as she bounced up and down on Naruto's stiff rod. Naruto grunted into Izanami's wetness as he pumped up against Tayuya, coming close to their climaxes. With three simultaneous yells of ecstasy, Naruto shot his load into his red-headed princess's contracting folds as Izanami squirted her sweet juices onto Naruto's sweating face and into his open mouth. Tayuya collapsed onto the bedside while Izanami went rigid in her climax. She quickly regained control of her body, while Tayuya laid exhausted on the side.

Naruto, eager to get off his back, pushed down Izanami onto her back, reversing positions. He leaned down, licking and nipping her neck sensually, grabbing his re-inflated rod and rubbing it against her wet slit. "Please be gentle, Naruto-kun…" Izanami whispered into his ear. Naruto smiled gently, kissing her chastely on the lips. "Of course, my princess of the night…" Gently guiding his path in, he inserted his shaft slowly into her pure nether lips. She felt his burning length as it inched its way into her warm, velvety folds. When he finally pressed against her hymen, he paused to give her some rest time. Naruto sucked on her neck and locked lips, pressing his tongue against hers, trading saliva. As she was distracted, he pressed forward and through her maidenhead, causing her to shriek into Naruto's mouth. He stayed still, kneading her breasts and kissing her neck and soft mounds to help her get over the pain. He kissed away a few fallen tears from Izanami's beautiful eyes, looking apologetically into her eyes. "It's fine, Naruto-kun…it's not your fault…we can start to move now."

Naruto nodded silently, inserting in more of his length, sending waves of pleasure through Izanami. He slid fingers down to her clit and puckered hole, toying with them. He kissed along her neck, shoulder, and chest, admiring her silky, pale white skin, as he pumped into her slowly. "You're so beautiful, Izanami-chan…" Naruto whispered into her ears. The gentle love-making he was giving to Izanami was everything that she'd ever dreamed of through the ears, bringing happy tears to her eyes. Naruto, seeing the emotion behind her eyes, smiled gently. "Oh…Naruto…it feels so good…" she moaned softly, relishing in the slow pace. Soon, she felt burning desire take over, having enough of the gentle pace, thrusting her hips in sync with his, slamming his blazing member into her cervix wall while rubbing against her g-spot.

With a scream of pleasure, Izanami came, arching her back, and her inner walls contracted, triggering Naruto's own climax. He coated her walls white with his seed before pulling out, giving her a gentle kiss and setting her off to the side for some needed rest. He sighed happily after taking care of his two childhood friends until he felt two hands tapping his shoulders. "I hope you didn't forget about us, Naruto-kun..." the crimson empress whispered into his ear. "Yes, Naruto-kun, I've been looking forward to mating with my king," the emerald queen whispered into his other ear. "Of course not, how could I forget my two beautiful demon ladies?" he asked rhetorically.

Chomei laid down on her back as Hinoko settled her mouth on the insect woman's dripping cunt, getting on her knees and shaking her butt at Naruto. "While I enjoy a gentle love-making as much as any other girl, I don't want that right now, Naruto-kun…I want you to take me hot and heavy…show me that you're a man," the vixen purred, stoking a fire inside of him. He firmly grasped Hinoko by her hips, sliding the tip of his cock in teasingly and rubbing her displayed rosebud. She let out a small moan at the feeling of the intrusion she'd been waiting for.

She was about to chide Naruto for his slow pace before he suddenly plunged his entire length into her in one stroke. She screamed out in pleasure and pain from the instant full penetration. Naruto let a smirk onto his face. "What's this? Is my ever-dominant, ever-teasing Hinoko actually a…masochist?" Chomei snickered inwardly at how easily her nee-san set herself up for that realization as she played with herself. "N-n-n-no, of course not, w-w-what made you think that?" Hinoko stammered out, having her switch flipped. Naruto grinned devilishly.

Naruto pulled out almost completely, leaving only the tip of his length in before quickly slamming in again, inciting another squeak of pleasure/pain. Naruto bent over her, reaching down and grabbing her nipples. As he pumped in and out of her tight, warm folds, he twisted and pinched her nipples fiercely, but not harmfully, increasing her reactions. "Oh, yea, you like it like that, don't you, Hinoko-chan…I can feel you getting tighter around my rod that's slamming in and out of you…" Naruto whispered into her ear. She whimpered in response, sparking Naruto's sadistic side even more. He popped out his tails, directing them to toy with her nipples as he was and sending one of them to slightly penetrate her tight rectum after lubricating it with some of her dripping juices. She shrieked in Chomei's wetness even more when Naruto began to slap her ass, alternating between light and stinging slaps.

"Oh yes, Naruto- _sama!_ Fuck me harder, treat your bitch the way she deserves!" Hinoko screamed, thoroughly enjoying her masochistic ecstasy. "You're all mine, Hinoko-chan…the only one who can dominate you like this is ME!" Naruto yelled, immersed in his role and letting out a little bit of the viciousness he'd kept in all of those childhood years. Chomei was dripping and drooling, watching the great show right in front of her and taking advantage of her superior sister's screaming mouth to pleasure herself. With one final slam, Naruto painted Hinoko's folds with his semen while biting into her neck lightly, causing her to clench even harder, in addition to her own orgasm.

' _Phew…three lovely ladies down…I'm a real lucky bastard…'_ he thought to himself, glancing at his seed leaking out of Hinoko's nether lips. _'Thank Kami for contraceptive seals…'_ "One more, Naruto-kun…  
Chomei purred, drawing his attention back to her. She remained on her back, using her hands to spread open her pretty nether entrance to show her pink insides. "Right here…" Naruto growled in an animalistic manner, taking hold of her giant, but firm melons. He licked across the emerald queen's cheeks and neck and then stuck his tongue intrusively into her warm mouth. He kissed her ferociously, biting and sucking on her delicate tongue, before moving down to suckle and lick her bare twin mounds.

Naruto stuck the tip of his throbbing member into Chomei's waiting and dripping nether lips. Taking her into another deep kiss, he pulled out his rod and rubbed it on the empress's tight rosebud. She gasped in surprise when she felt the shaft knocking up against her backdoor. "Naruto-kun, I'm not sure if-" Naruto silenced her complaints by taking her lips again and thrust his hips, breaking through her outer wall. "All of you belongs to me," he growled possessively as she moaned and shrieked into his mouth. He gave Chomei a moment to gather herself before beginning to move.

Naruto inched slowly into her steaming back alley, earning gasps of pain/pleasure into his mouth. Once he sheathed his entire length into her convulsing backdoor, he gave her another moment to get used to the presence of the intrusive object in her. Naruto grunted at the tightness of her anal cavity, continuing to kiss and fondle Chomei. He began to pump slowly into her firm ass and her moans slowly turned from pain to pleasure. "Ooooooh yes…harder Master…" she groaned submissively. Naruto sped up his pace, turned on by her new behavior, rubbing her sensitive lower nub and wet slit, twisting a nipple, and swirling his tongue around the other.

Chomei arched her back in pleasure as she went over the edge as Naruto grunted with one final thrust, spurting his white juices into her blazing, pulsing back cavity. She screamed her climax and Naruto collapsed onto her, yelling in carnal fulfillment. He rolled off of her and onto his back, sighing in fulfillment. 'Thank you, Kami…" He felt tapping on his legs and arms and looked up to see Hinoko, Tayuya, and Izanami revitalized, burning desire still in their eyes. "Oh Kami dammit…"

"We're ready for more, Naruto-kun…" All three of them purred, inching closer. Naruto sweat dropped, simultaneously summoning a few shadow clones. "Well…here we go again."

…..

 **Lemon Over! Lemon Over! Lemon Over! Lemon Over!**

 _The next morning…_

Chomei, Hinoko, Tayuya, and Izanami walked downstairs, each glowing happily and with shit-eating grins on their faces. F ū and Mikoto smiled knowingly, but then tilted their heads confusedly. After eating breakfast together, they finally asked the question that was bugging their minds.

"Hey, where's Naruto-kun?" F ū eventually asked, pointing out his absence.

The quartet just smirked devilishly. "Ufufufufu…don't worry, he'll be down when he _recovers_ ," Hinoko said, licking her lips.

"Yea, the shithead's fine…he's just feeling a tad… _drained_ ," Tayuya snickered.

"But, on another note, how were you two last night?" Izanami asked the dark-haired older women and the green-haired former Jinchuriki.

Mikoto simply licked her lips and smirked at F ū, who blushed crimson red. "Oh, we had fun, Izanami-chan. We had a very educational and bonding night of fun," Mikoto said huskily.

F ū leaked cartoonish streams of tears for her eyes. "S-s-s-s-s-she said I'd need to understand something if I wanted a relationship with Naruto-kun….and then, then, then s-s-s-she…WAAAA!" She overdramatically flung herself at Izanami, hugging her for comfort, who patted and rubbed her head comfortingly.

"Shhhhhh…it'll all be ok. Here…let me help you feel better," Izanami said, showing off a devilish grin to the rest of the group, obscured from F ū's vision. She tilted the greenette's head upwards, crushing their lips together. F ū's arms flapped comically, making some muffled noises before slipping into pleasurable moans.

Chomei burst out in laughter at Izanami's behavior. "Well, the pure princess seems to have broken out of her shell…" Hinoko commented, smirking.

They heard a bang from the staircase and attracted all of their attention, Izanami breaking off from the kiss and F ū gasping for air with another crimson blush on her cheeks. Naruto stumbled down, cheeks sunk in and his face extremely pale. "Oh Kami…too much…"

"What is wrong with Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"The shithead has a lot of stamina…but sensory overload from clones is pretty powerful," Tayuya said with a shit-eating grin.

Mikoto and F ū sweat dropped while Naruto limped his way over to the breakfast table.

…..

"You will be the death of me some day…" Naruto commented, feeling much better now that he'd filled up on food.

"Don't act as if you didn't thoroughly enjoy the session, Naruto-kun," Izanami shot back.

"So, what's the plan?" F ū asked, following her new team to the Forest of Death.

"Now…we train you, F ū-chan," Naruto said happily. "We're all acquainted to fight together, but you, as a new addition, need proper training, both in teamwork and individual skills."

F ū felt a shiver go up her spine as Naruto started chuckling darkly.

…..

 _A week later…_

Naruto strolled along in the Forest alone, looking for a certain kunoichi. A large variety of monsters came after him, giant spiders, eight-eyed bears, and other weird stuff that had grown in the forest, getting speared by Naruto's chakra chains. He suddenly vanished from sight, surprising his stalker. She looked around in surprise, before a kunai sliced a shallow cut on her chin and she felt a warm tongue licking her cheek.

"Hello Anko-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto said cheerfully.

The tokubetsu (special/specialized) jonin sighed at her traditional greeting being turned on her. "Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make good on that promise I made to you a few years ago," Naruto answered, inspecting her neck.

Anko's eyes widened in anxiety, quickly turning around. "You mean my curse mark?! You'll try to help me with it?"

Naruto nodded. "I'd like a safer location to do the examination. Just from first glance, the seal itself is very shoddy…there's something different about it though…"

Anko grabbed Naruto and quickly body flickered to the place where she usual stayed. The red-eyed Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha was startled when Anko randomly appeared in the apartment they shared occasionally, along with the good-looking blonde man that she had been brought along to observe and evaluate a while back. "Anko, what're you doing here?" Kurenai asked, blushing for some odd reason at the sight of Naruto.

"Naruto said he might be able to get rid of my curse mark!" the kunoichi exclaimed excitedly.

Kurenai, still rather distrustful of men just glared at Naruto for a second, who just waved while smiling. She squinted her eyes closely at the man, suddenly remembering something. "Wait a second…you're the guy that…" she started in realization.

"Hello Akame-chan," he said nonchalantly.

Kurenai just sighed, accepting that _he_ didn't have any bad intentions. She gained an angry tick mark, however. "I told you stop calling me that! I have a name," she ranted.

"But, it's such a good nickname," Naruto said pouting.

Anko bonked him over the head, annoyed at his loss of focus. "Seal, look, now!"

Naruto chuckled nervously, before going to analyze the seal in-depth. The seal was primarily divided into four sections. The more obvious sections were the portions that forcibly absorbed her own chakra, stunting her chakra reserves and growth and the portion that forcibly injected the snake sannin's own chakra, which was badly made on Anko, which appeared to be the cause of her occasional pain. After another half hour of inspection, the remaining two sections disgusted Naruto. Orochimaru apparently inserted a portion of his own soul into the seal as well as portions of his evil chakra, which is what slowly corrupted those that used the seal. The seal embedded itself more closely to the user's life force the more they used it, so Anko's would not be that hard to remove, since she never used it.

' _Probably shouldn't tell her that she has a piece of the asshole inside of her...I should be able to…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Ok, Anko, the bright side is that I can remove it relatively easy and right now. The negative side is that it'll probably hurt a lot," Naruto stated.

"Oh, I don't care, just get the damned thing off of me," Anko said.

Naruto just nodded and laid Anko down on her bed inside of the apartment. He opened his Rinnegan, placing both of his hands over the seal. Naruto sent in his own invasive chakra to combat Orochimaru's dark chakra. He dissolved the pain and injection portions of the seal with his Preta Path absorption and ripped out Orochimaru's soul fragment. Splitting it quickly into knowledge, information, techniques, and remainders, he absorbed the first three and destroyed the last. Anko was screeching in pain at this point, gripping the bed sheets tightly. Naruto absorbed the remaining portions of the seal, destroying Orochimaru's tainted essence and Anko's pain subsided.

30 minutes and a check-up by Naruto later, Anko opened her eyes. She was surprised by how light she felt now, realizing the degree of crippling that Orochimaru had inflicted upon her. The kunoichi cried into Naruto's chest, glad that she was finally rid of that accursed mark. All thanks to Naruto.

"Naruto…where's Kurenai-chan?" Anko asked slowly.

"She left a while ago for a mission, after some reassurance that you would be fine. Why?" Naruto questioned obliviously.

The busty kunoichi grinned lustily. "Naruto-kun…I should repay you for this great service you've done for me," she purred, slipping off her trench coat slightly.

Naruto gave her a blank stare before responding. "Sure."

"Aw, you're no…wait, what?" Anko had begun to slip her trench coat back on, before spinning around quickly at his words.

"I don't mind, Anko-chan…you're very beautiful, any man would be lucky to have you," Naruto complimented.

"Wait, does that mean…they did! They finally did it! Yes!" Anko said, realizing why Naruto was suddenly open to her advances. She'd been trying for to get him to accept for a long time now.

Naruto walked forward, helping her slip off her coat and stripping off her fish-nets. He slipped his tongue into her warn mouth, savoring her soft lips and playing with her large bust. "Let's have some fun…"

…..

Anko snuggled against Naruto's chest, satisfied look on her face, room permeated with the smell of sex, and a Roman numeral two in the middle of a fox-head mark on her neck. _'First mistress…'_ Naruto thought to himself, kissing the purplette's forehead and running his hand through her hair. He thought about the few other things he wanted to take care of today while waiting for Anko to wake up.

Naruto heard the door to the apartment opening, sweat dropping. _'This might not be good'_ he thought to himself. "Anko-chan? Are you in here still? Did Naruto take off your cursed mark?" the voice said, getting ever closer to the door of the room he was currently laying in.

Kurenai Yuhi, bachelorette of many years, a renowned Ice Queen of Konoha, along with Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Nadeshiko, and the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha walked into the room of her best friend Anko curled up with a man in bed, evidence of sex all over the room. She stood there, mouth open like a goldfish, shocked and processing the scene. Anko finally woke up at this exact moment, rubbed her eyes, and looked at Kurenai. "Wanna join us, Nai-chan?"

"W-w-w-w-what, what are you talking about Anko? How could I-"

"Oh, stop acting Nai-chan…I figured it out when you said it earlier…Naruto is the blonde man that you were always talking to me about, that saved you from that one incident right?" Anko asked.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

….. _Flashback_ …..

 _A few months back…_

" _Ugh, I hate life…" Kurenai mumbled to herself, stumbling alone the red light district, drunk off her rocker. "First time drinking this much with Anko…last time drinking this much…"_

" _Hey!" A voice called from behind her. A jonin was walking towards her. "Kurenai-san! You look drunk…why don't I help you out?" he asked._

 _Kurenai looked at the man, recognizing him. "No thanks…I can find my own way home…" She turned around, ignoring the man._

" _Tch…damned bitch, you'll listen when I talk to you!" the jonin shouted, rushing forward and kicking Kurenai down._

" _Hey, what the hell are you-!" Kurenai shouted, before two more pairs of arms grabbed her, holding her down._

" _You've denied us for the last time, Ice Bitch. Aren't so high and fucking might now, are you?" the jonin spat._

 _One of the men holding her down chuckled lecherously, groping one of her D-Cup breasts. She shook violently, trying to get out of the hold. "STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed._

 **Next portion includes the topic of rape. It does not progress to completion, but if you are anyway disturbed deeply by the act, just skip to the next bold text line.**

" _Ha, nobody's going to hear you in this alley, we cleared out the area," the jonin said triumphantly, unzipping his pants and tossing a kunai at her clothing, tearing her dress. He took out his erect shaft, slicing off Kurenai's panties._

 _Tears began to fall from her eyes as she trembled in silence, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of her screaming. The man stuck the tip of his dick in, moaning in pleasure as Kurenai sobbed._

 **All done, you may resume reading now.**

 _The man prepared to thrust forward when he was suddenly started by screams of pain. He looked up, seeing his two henchmen with both of their arms cut off. A yellow blur appeared directly in front of him before he was sent flying backwards, hitting the wall with a crunch._ _ **"I hope that was worth it, you piece of trash…because I will make you suffer…"**_ _the blur said._

 _Kurenai felt a shirt cover her, looking up to see the silhouette of a man with blonde hair, streaked with colors she couldn't make out in the darkness. The man looked familiar to her and he looked back into her eyes, reflecting sorrow and regret. The shadow ran across the alleyway, picking up the three rapists, before leaving. Very soon after, Anko arrived, face distraught with worry._

" _Nai-chan…" she gasped, taking her red-eyed friend into a reassuring hug. Medics appeared soon after as Kurenai sobbed into her best friend's arms._

….. _Flashback End_ …..

Kurenai nodded in affirmation. After the incident, she had gotten even colder to men and more guarded, but her savior plagued her mind endlessly, resulting in many a frisky dream. It was a strange feeling to her. Anko decided that her friend simply needed a little push, grabbing her and pulling her into the bed. "Hey, wai-!" she exclaimed, before stiffening up in contact with Naruto's naked body.

Naruto felt her tensed muscles and didn't make a move, exuding his calming and warm aura, letting Kurenai get used to his presence. She relaxed visibly, inhibitions finally lowered when Anko gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and started to undress her. "Come on, Nai-chan…it'll be fun," the snake mistress purred.

Naruto kissed Kurenai softly, letting her melt into his arms slowly.

…..

This time Kurenai and Anko were both cuddled into Naruto, causing him to sigh happily. He didn't honestly think Kurenai would want to be marked too after the explanation he gave to Kurenai, nor did he expect her to become a mistress, but she did. They stirred awake more quickly this time around, both receiving and giving kisses on the forehead to and from the other two. "Well, I'd love to stay longer with you ladies, but I have some other business I need to take care of today, as well," Naruto said sadly.

"Aw, already, Naruto-kun? You can't stay just a little while longer?" Anko whined, pouting.

"Oh, shush Anko. I'm sure Naruto-kun is very busy and he's spent plenty of time with us already," Kurenai said, being the voice of reason.

Naruto give her an appreciative peck on the lips, before remembering something else. "If you two would like to, you can move into the Namikaze Compound. I'd love to have you two around as part of the family," Naruto said happily. "The mark should allow you to enter the Compound at will, unless you two would like to stay here for sentimental reasons."

The duo looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "No, we'll take your offer, Naruto-kun. Thank you," Kurenai said, bowing her head in gratitude.

"Of course, my lady," Naruto said, smiling then bowing. He then vanished from the room, leaving the two women alone.

Anko turned to Kurenai, smirking. "Let's go break in our new rooms, Nai-chan," the snake mistress stated, squeezing Kurenai's ass. She just shook her head in defeat, body flickering with Anko towards the Compound.

…..

"Hm…where is she…" Naruto mumbled to himself, walking around the training grounds. "Oh, right, I'm an idiot…" He face palmed, remembering why he even met her in the first place. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Nadeshiko.** " He slammed his hand on the ground, summoning the woman in question.

The brunette with black eyes blinked a few times, registering where she was. "Ah, hello Naruto-san. Did you require me for something?"

"Just some quick business, Nadeshiko-chan. Sorry for interrupting your work. I remembered the other day that I never actually marked you when I selected you as a path," Naruto said embarrassingly.

Nadeshiko let out a small chuckle before returning back to her stoic expression. Naruto quickly marked her on the palm, taking care of that small issue. "Ok, that's that. I should be able to send you back to where you were…"

Nadeshiko bowed her head as Naruto sent her back to whatever she was doing. Naruto sat down in the field, wondering what to do next. "Well, guess I'll go home first," Naruto mumbled to himself.

…..

 _The next day…_

"Hokage-sama, we would like another mission now," Mikoto said politely.

The Sandaime nodded, tossing them a B-Rank mission scroll labeled 'Save Katabami Kinzan.' While the team read the scroll, an assistant came in through the door. "Hokage-sama, there is a messenger from **Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Rain)** here for you."

The old man quirked his eyebrow, but signaled to let the messenger in. A man wearing a Kirigakure hitai-ate walked in, who quickly got onto one knee. "Hokage-sama, I would like ask for Konohagakure's assistance in aiding the rebel forces in order to overthrow the tyrannous Yondaime **Mizukage (Water Shadow).** "

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe contemplatively, looking at the messenger. The whole group had, at some point in time, learned of the sudden changes in Kirigakure. The formerly peaceful Yondaime Mizukage had turned against the bloodlines of his village, sending the Kirigakure shinobi forces to exterminate all those that possessed Kekkei Genkai in the infamous **Bloodline Purges**. Many of the clans and other shinobi that did not like the way Kirigakure had turned out left and formed a rebel force, fighting to claim Kirigakure.

"I'm sorry, but at the moment, we do not have any forces that would be available to take on such a task…" the Hokage answered regretfully. They could gain a powerful ally if they could help the rebel forces take control of Kirigakure.

Naruto slit his arm, splashing four spots onto the floor. He created four blood clones and handed them the mission scroll they had taken. "We will take the mission, jii-san," Naruto stated, fire burning in his eyes. "This sounds interesting…the situation with the Sandaime makes me curious as well…"

The messenger looked questioningly at the group before him. "Only the five of you? That wou-!"

"Would be all that you need. This team is immensely powerful, I will personally vouch for that. Go, I will authorize this as a large-scale, state-level mission to assist in the defeat of the Kirigakure shinobi forces, the Yondaime Mizukage, and establishing treaty with the new **Godaime (Fifth)** Mizukage when you complete your first two objectives. Failure is not an option," the Sandaime commanded. Team 11 felt a thrill within them in being assigned such a major objective. "Dismissed."

The team nodded, following the Kirigakure shinobi out and to the main rebel camp.

…..

The camp was in a flurry of activity, constantly on the move, preparing for any sign of discovery or launching a subterfuge attempt. The leader of the rebel forces sat in her main tent with her bodyguards and council. She tapped her feet anxiously.

"Do you all think Konoha will be willing to provide aid? I am tired of this needless loss of life for our people…" the woman stated.

"M-M-M-Mei-sama, we can only h-h-h-hope that they will," the light blue-haired boy stuttered.

"Chojuro, stop stammering so much! You're a man! All your nervousness will do is age you. Tch, back in the old days, men were tough, not wimpy and pessimistic!" the man wearing an eye patch chided.

' _Man…age…old'_ the rebel leader thought, growing a tick mark. "Ao…shut up, or I'll kill you," she said with a contradicting smile and pleasant tone.

"Eh!" Ao exclaimed, shrinking back. He continued to shiver in fear of Mei, when suddenly he sensed a tremendous incoming chakra. He ran outside quickly, stopping at the clearing in the camp. "EVERYBODY, GET OUT OF THE CLEARING!" he shouted, followed by Mei, Chojuro, and the council.

"What's going on, Ao?" the rebel leader asked, surprised at his sudden shift.

"Mei-sama, there's a large chakra signature approaching…"

A blur whizzed through the air, slamming into the center of the clearing, creating a ten foot deep crater. Dust exploded into the air as all of the shinobi got into battle-ready stances, preparing for the intruder. Eventually, the dust settled to reveal Naruto alone, who was looking rather intently at Mei.

He admired the auburn-haired beauty standing before him. Her hair was ankle-length and organized in a herringbone pattern, with a top-knot tied by a blue band at the top, two short bangs, one covering her right eye, and two longer bangs crossing over each other onto her DD-Cup bust. She was 5'8", body slender and pale white, with sea-green eyes and wearing dark blue lipstick. She wore a dark blue dress, leaving her shoulders and upper side of her breasts uncovered, with a slit on the right side, combined with a fish-net, similar to Anko's.

Naruto both silently cursed and thanked the other girls for finally getting him to branch out, conflicted in the moment. Finally snapping back to attention, he winked at Mei, who had locked eyes with him at one point, who blushed in return at the handsome stranger who had appeared. He activated his Rinnegan, startling the observers, and scanned his eyes around, stopping on Ao. The blue-haired man could feel Naruto's gaze on his hidden Byakugan eye.

"Who are you?" Ao asked, finally breaking the silence.

Naruto tilted his head before jumping up onto his feet. "Oh right, I'm sorry. My team was the one dispatched by Konoha to help aid you in the war," he said enthusiastically.

"T-t-team?" Chojuro asked nervously.

"Ah, pardon me. I forgot to bring them. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Mikoto, Izanami, Tayuya, Hinoko, Chomei, F ū.** " Five puffs of smoke appeared in a star pattern around Naruto, clearing away to reveal the five beautiful women. Many of the men at the camp started drooling at the sight of them, with lust-filled eyes.

Tayuya just scoffed in an annoyed manner. All five girls moved in to kiss Naruto, going one by one, earning the blonde jealous glares from the men in the camp. Mei, however, had a different train of thought. _'CRA…maybe I should offer myself to him as part of a treaty with Konoha…then I could finally have a man!'_

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and you know these ladies names from when I summoned them. So, what's the situation?" Naruto asked, immediately wanting to jump into action. Many of the rebels were startled at Naruto's surname, forming a small connection between the famed Kiroi Senko and the blonde before them.

After some chiding by his team, Naruto filled up the crater for the rebels, before the group moved to the strategy tent. Mei pointed out the eight bases/supply points that the Kirigakure forces held. "Taking out those points are vital…if we can cut off the extra forces and supplies, the enemy's power will be drastically weakened. Then, we can make out next move accordingly. However, the bases are very well fortified…"

Team 11 glanced at each other, before nodding. "Mei-san, we seven could take out the bases for you," Mikoto interjected.

Chojuro looked incredulously at the team. "You seven take out all the bases yourselves? What kind of crazy youngsters are you? That's suicide!"

All seven flared their chakra and killing intent, slamming everybody within the rebel camp to the ground, save Mei, who Naruto supported. Retracting their auras, Hinoko spoke up. "These heathens stand no chance against us…"

"We will crush them like the insignificant humans they are," Chomei chirped, eerily happy.

"Split up and take the bases, ladies. While you're at it, scan for the innocent non-combatants and shinobi being forced to fight. We don't want to be slaughtering innocents," Naruto ordered. "The last two are mine. Move out!"

Team 11 split off into their separate directions, heading for their objectives.

…..

Large groups of non-combatants and forced fighters suddenly found themselves outside of their respective bases. Before the destruction ensued. Two explosions engulfed the first two of the marked bases, the only thing the occupants saw before dying being a large beam of black energy being shot into their respective bases. The shadows came to life in another base, piercing and stabbing their owners, as blurs of blue and green slammed into the shinobi, followed with giant dragons of water and earth and accompanying spheres.

The shinobi of another base either lay screaming in horror or attacking their allies, having holes knocked into them, set ablaze, or cut into pieces by vicious winds. Three puppets glided around the base, wreaking havoc. Another base was filled with a strange powder before segments of the base either exploded and were filled with blinding light, as a green blur flew across the area, knocking people violently into walls, fists of earth punching and torrents of mud causing chaos. A blade gleamed an eerie light before bodies were bisected, beheaded, dismembered, and sliced through in a variety of ways, an eerie black whirlwind flying through the base, combined with fire shooting from and engulfing the metal.

The second last base was immediately consumed by a giant sphere of wind, dicing and shredding everything within it, which occurred immediately after the center of the base was hit by a strange-looking white windmill shuriken. The last base was covered in ice and wood, piercing the shinobi of the vase through the limbs, head, or heart. A swarm of blonde blurs assaulted the base, punching spherical craters into the enemies and surroundings. Rebel sentries who were placed to keep watch on the bases immediately returned to give their reports.

…..

"So, what's next?" Naruto said, bored expression on his face.

The rest of Team 11 was strolling around in the tent, similar expressions on their faces. Mei, Ao, Chojuro, and the rest of the council were sitting with disbelief, mouths gaping. "H-how…" she stammered out.

"We're strong," Naruto stated simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Mei rubbed her forehead, trying to lessen the migraine she had. Naruto walked up to her, hands glowing, and healed her of it, receiving a smile of appreciation in return. "Thank you. Well, now that all of the bases are destroyed, I believe that Yagura will launch a frontal assault soon. With their supplies cut off, that would be their best bet to defeat us once and for all."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "According to the information that I _retrieved_ , that would be a reasonable prediction."

"The estimated time of attack will be tomorrow, so prepare all forces to fight. Dismissed!" Mei exclaimed, dismissing the council from the tent. "Ao, Chojuro, could you two head outside for a moment? I would like to speak privately with Naruto and his companions."

Her two loyal bodyguards nodded, leaving the tent as well. "What did you need, Mei-chan?" Naruto asked, tilting his head and throwing away formalities.

"You were also sent here in order to create an alliance with us after we re-took Kirigakure, correct?" the auburn-haired leader asked.

"That is correct, why?" Naruto replied, glancing around the tent.

"Well, I was just thinking…to create a firm alliance, there should be some kind of bond between the two villages…so, I was thinking about arranging a marriage between a clan heir of Konoha and a prestigious member of Kiri…"

"And, who're are the…oh." Naruto said, realizing what she meant and returning his eyes back to Mei. She had a rather dejected look in her eyes, caused by Naruto's lack of tone in his realization. The room filled with cricket buzzing, along with the rest of the ladies staring at Naruto with a 'Chiiiiiii…' Naruto took the woman into a comforting hug, melting her as he did other women the same way. "Are you sure about this, Mei-chan? I've only just met you…"

Mei shook her head vigorously in the negative. "I can just feel it, Naruto…I've lived in Kiri for most of my life, never finding someone who felt right to me, someone who wasn't constantly staring at my breasts or wanting to breed my Kekkei Genkais…"

Naruto sighed smiling. He couldn't deny that he had felt something for her the first time he laid on eyes on the beautiful and deadly woman. The same sparks that he had felt with Tayuya, F ū, and Chomei, upon laying eyes on them. "Well, I will accept your undeniable offer, but I would like to set one small term," he said smirking.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head.

" _When_ we re-take Kiri, I want _you_ to go on a few dates with _me_. It will take time to get all of the paperwork and restructuring done, so we should have plenty of time to get to know each other!" he exclaimed.

Mei took on a wide smile, nodding eagerly. "Of course, Naruto-kun. That sounds wonderful."

…..

 _The next day, Battlefield, the Battle for Kiri begins!_

" **Lava Release: Lava Bullets!"** Globs of scorching earth flew from the auburn-haired woman's petite mouth, splattering onto enemy shinobi and spreading onto their allies. " **Boil Release: Acidic Torrent!** " A stream of superheated air shot from her oral cavity, melting through blood and bone painfully.

Naruto looked at the rebel leader, impressed with her abilities. He turned his gaze to elsewhere in the field. The previously shy Chojuro cut through his enemies, showing his dedication for his leader. Mikoto danced through her enemies at a quicker pace than the Swordsman of the Mist, amazing him at her skill and proficiency. " **Fire Release: Burning Insignia.** " Kanji for the word 'blaze' appeared on multiple enemies, exploding violently when Mikoto tapped said insignias with her blade.

" **Demonic Illusion: Phantom Menace/Darkness Release: Shadow Silhouettes,** " Tayuya and Izanami called out together, working in collaboration. Puppets taking on the appearance of the fallen Kirigakure shinobi stabbed into the crowds of confused Kiri forces, getting stabbed from behind by their 'allies' and dodging enemies that were not real. The duet jumped in themselves, crushing their foes with blows of their chakras and tonfas.

Hinoko created whips of flame, lightning, and youki, lashing through the crowds of charging shinobi, darting around and dodging their streams of water and thrown kunai, frustrating her enemies. F ū and Chomei guarded her back, raising pillars of stone, turning the ground into engulfing mud, and taijutsu brawling with their forces. "Ahahahaha, raze them to the ground!" Hinoko laughed.

With the flanks being annihilated, the Kirigakure forces began to shell up in the middle of the field. Naruto signaled for the rebel forces to back away, leaving him alone in the vanguard. He stepped forward in front of the enemy mass. "Who the hell do you think you are? What are you, joking? There's no way you can take on all of us!" a few of the Kiri shinobi shouted. _'Hm…I feel like showing off, let's show off…now, how should I show off…'_ Naruto thought to himself, ignoring the enemies.

Getting ticked off, they launched water whips at him, intent on catching him. " **Preta Path: Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**." A barrier formed around Naruto, absorbing the incoming projectiles. " **Asura Path**." Two new pairs of arms grew above and below his existing set, startling out a lot of the spectators. He tucked his arms into a pouch, pulling out six strange-looking kunai.

Mei's eyes widened in realization. "Aren't those…" The remainder of Team 11, who were standing alongside Mei, simply nodded. Naruto tossed the six kunai into the midst of the enemy. " **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ," he said quietly, multiplying the six into thousands. Many of the kunai were dispelled on hitting the other forces, but the remainder planted themselves into the ground around them. One of the jonin crouched down, looking at the strange design. It was tri-pronged and had a special seal formula written on it. It rang a bell with him when his eyes suddenly widened in horror. "Oh Kami, no."

Naruto smiled, holding his six arms outstretched. Six orbs formed on each hand, all different in behavior. He disappeared in a white and purple flash before a portion of the battlefield exploded into a blue sphere, leaving behind a crater. " **Suiton.** " Water lashed out, whipping and swirling around the surrounding area and sweeping them off of their feet. " **Katon.** " A vortex of flame exploded after another white and purple flash appeared, burning and scorching all opposition within a dome. " **Fuuton**." A similar sphere to the first attack appeared, however all of the shinobi within this were cut and shredded all over. " **Raiton**." A loud clap of thunder sounded as the stricken area exploded with electricity, frying and shocking the Kiri forces. " **Doton**." An explosion radius and crater double the size caused by the original attack was formed, sending them all flying into the air.

Naruto looked happily at his handiwork, the original force of opponents all now on the ground, unconscious or dead. He suddenly heard clapping from within the dust cloud on the battlefield. Out of the cloud stepped what appeared to be a young boy with purple, pupil-less eyes. Naruto activated his eyes discreetly, sensing something different about the 'boy' before him. ' _Genjutsu…but who?'_ the blonde thought to himself. _'Should be able to cancel it if I can hold him for long enough.'_

"I am the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura…who are you? Why have you aided these traitors and filthy monsters?" the boy spoke in a monotone.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and I am here to correct your wrongs," he stated matter-of-factly.

Yagura launched into combat, dashing towards Naruto and swinging his hooked staff. The blonde dodged the swipe, kicking the Mizukage in the stomach and shooting him across the field. " **Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets.** " Naruto shot multiple pods of wind from his mouth, straight towards Yagura. " **Water Release: Water Mirror.** " The bullets of air disappeared into the mirror before being shot back equally as quickly. Naruto flashed himself behind Yagura, slamming him into the ground.

The former Jinchuriki stepped back from the Mizukage, giving him a moment to recover. The man stood back up, chakra becoming visible around him. Naruto raised an eyebrow when an orange chakra tail manifested behind Yagura. _'Isobu, the_ _ **Sanbi (Three Tails)**_ _,'_ Chomei and Hinoko chirped, answering Naruto's unvoiced question. _'Sorry we didn't tell you earlier, Naruto. We forgot.'_

' _Oh, it's fine. This just makes the battle more entertaining.'_ Naruto communicated happily to them. He gestured for the Sanbi Jinchuriki to come at him. The man launched at Naruto, swinging his staff in a flurry; down to the head, lunge at the stomach, trying to hook both sides, diagonally to the torso, crushing blows to the legs, and a spinning smash, attempting to crush Naruto straight down the middle. Each and every blow was dodged or diverted gracefully by the blonde half-demon, before he slammed a Rasengan into the Mizukage's chest, shredding open his body and sending him flying across the field.

"Oh, whoops," Naruto mumbled to himself, looking at the impact cloud. Yagura stood up again to Naruto's surprise, a turtle shell in the gaping hole in his chest. The blonde raised an eyebrow and the Mizukage manifested his remaining two tails, taking on a ghoulish look with dark red chakra engulfing his body, head now having a couple of spikes coming off of it. The Sanbi Jinchuriki dashed again, even more quickly this time around, and slammed his fist into the ground where Naruto was just standing. Corals began to grow on the ground.

The Mizukage kept chasing after Naruto, who was jumping and running around, enjoying the time. As Yagura was just about to tag the blonde, he spun and spin-kicked the Jinchuriki into the air, forming shadow clones and starting a devastating combo. The clones used each other as launch pads, slamming knees, fists, and kicks into the airborne Mizukage, smashing him back and forth. With a final boost, the original Naruto appeared over the suspended Jinchuriki, throwing down a final axe-kick and plowing him into the ground. Landing nimbly, Naruto looked at the dust cloud expectantly. _'You should have more than that…'_ he thought to himself.

The rebel forces watched the fight with bated breaths and gaping mouths. The fearsome Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura himself, was being beaten down by this man from Konohagakure like a child. It was disconcerting to see, along with the demonstration of the infamous Hiraishin Jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage, who the man bore similarities to. Suddenly, a choking presence settled itself onto the battlefield, making it harder to breath for a majority of the forces. Ao, Mei, Chojuro, and Naruto's team stood unaffected. Chomei and Hinoko narrowed their eyes at the feeling. **"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** The earth-chilling demonic shriek reverberated through the field, raising the hairs on everybody present.

A chakra pulse cleared away the dust cloud, revealing Yagura. A giant Three-Tailed Turtle stood in place of the Jinchuriki, finally having been pushed into Tailed Beast Form. With a roar, a tidal wave was launched out of near-nothingness, rampaging towards Naruto. _'Well, that's no good…'_ he thought, glancing at the rebels behind him. " **Chibaku Tensei (Planetary Devastation).** " Holding out his hand, he formed and tossed a black ball into the middle of the incoming tsunami. The sphere continued past the wave and it suddenly stopped, pulling in the water towards it, swirling and converging towards the sphere.

"Well, if I take any longer, the Sanbi will cause too much collateral damage…" Naruto mumbled. "Need to suppress…" He vanished in a flash, reappearing back on top of the colossal Biju. Purple chakra chains burst out from the ground, wrapping around the turtle's legs, tails, and head, pulling it down against the ground as it roared into the sky. It spawned jets of water, trying to smash them into the blonde, who dodged around, continuing to generate more and more chains to suppress the Biju.

Naruto flipped over to the head of the rampaging tortoise, activated his dojutsu, and placed his palms face down. The Sanbi suddenly went limp and the hanyou zoned out, intruding into Yagura's mindscape.

…..

 _Yagura's mindscape…_

 _Naruto found himself in a sewer similar to the one that he had initially met Hinoko in. Continuing along, the blonde eventually came to the Sanbi's prison. Inside, the three-tailed demon lay on the floor, twitching in discomfort as chakra was siphoning off from her/him. Naruto followed the flow back to an abnormal figure. Yagura stood panting, a strange creature latched onto his head, which had a single eye on it. An Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eye._

 _Naruto walked up to Yagura, still struggling with the parasite attached to him. The hanyou grabbed onto the creature, absorbing the chakra construct and analyzing its composition. Yagura yelled in pain as the leech was finally removed from him and collapsed onto the ground of the sewer. Inside the cell, the Sanbi's eyes snapped open, locking onto Naruto._

" _ **Who are you…you are not my container?"**_ _the turtle asked curiously and wearily._

" _Greetings, I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, previous container and current mate of Hinoko, the Kyuubi no Yoko," the hanyou said politely._

 _The Biju got onto its feet, gazing at Naruto. "_ _ **You are the one who removed that abomination from us…for that I thank you.**_ _ **I can smell my older sister on you, as you claim…along with another…**_ _"_

 _Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Chomei-chan is very affectionate, hehe..."_

 _The Sanbi chuckled lowly. "_ _ **My name is Isobu, the Sanbi no Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Giant Turtle). I believe my container is stirring…allow me to get into a more comfortable form,**_ _" said the Biju. Yagura groaned as he slowly got off the ground, rubbing his head soothingly. When he finally rose up, he glanced at Naruto before shifting his eyes to the Sanbi's changing form._

 _When the glow finally subsided, the Biju's form settled. Isobu took on the form of a tall man with sea-green, messy hair with a contrasting noble man's face and deep blue eyes. He was slender, muscular, and wearing fitting armor made of turtle shells. "That is more comfortable. Now then, what has occurred since the day that the masked one took control of us?" Isobu asked, eyes hard in anger._

 _Yagura looked down in shame and regret. "Terrible, terrible things…I have committed many atrocities, slaughtered my own people…I'm a monster," he said in self-loathing._

 _Naruto was suddenly hit by the backlash of absorbing the parasite attached to Yagura, triggered by his words. The suppressed memories awakened in his mind, flickering over the Yondaime Mizukage's reign while he was corrupted. A rain-soaked, fog-covered village, quiet and solemn. Silent screams as ANBU hunted down fleeing citizens…burning down compounds, houses…mobs, torches, pitchforks chasing after running women and children… Watching coldly on the outside…despair, disgust, rage, as they defile the women… 'These are…Yagura's eyes…' Naruto thought as he continued to observe, unable to move. He could feel what the Mizukage did, the nauseous and sickening feeling of watching the corrupt and vile natures of his remaining subordinates bare themselves. Rage smoldered within Naruto slowly on seeing the images and he felt empathy for Yagura, seeing these offensive actions and not being able to do anything, trapped in your own body…like Hinoko was._

 _Naruto snapped out of the visions and took a deep breath to gather himself. He calmly sorted through the memories, settling his emotions and thinking about everything. Yagura and Isobu watched Naruto's strange behavior. The blonde had gone stock-still suddenly during the discussion and gained a dazed look in his eyes, before he began to fly through expressions representing what he was feeling during his little memory trip. After the fox hanyou regained his senses, he locked his eyes with Yagura, communicating his understanding and compassion._

" _What will you do now, Yagura?" Naruto asked the man. "Now that you are free of what plagued you?"_

 _Yagura looked down at the ground again. "I would request that you…finish me when we return, Naruto. The atrocities I have committed are too great for me to continue on," the Mizukage said sadly, tears dripping from his pupil-less purple eyes, "I have failed my people…betrayed their trust…lost my purpose…I cannot continue on with myself any longer."_

 _Isobu was about to speak up, but Naruto gestured to let him speak, receiving a nod from the three-tails. "There was once a woman that I knew," the blonde began, catching Yagura's attention, "who was imprisoned for years upon years. She was forced into a frenzy against her will and rampaged in a town, causing many deaths and much destruction. She had nothing to look forward to, only regret for the chaos she caused."_

 _Yagura and Isobu were both engrossed with the story, wondering what point the hanyou was trying to make. He continued. "When I first met the woman, she acted nonchalant about the incident. As we got closer, however, she eventually broke down into sorrow for her uncontrollable actions," Naruto stated, smiling warmly on the memory of the first time she truly opened up to him. "However, despite what she may have done in the past and the blame that she felt should be placed upon herself, she continued on. She now works towards the goal of achieving peace in the world…and she is a woman I love very deeply. She is Hinoko, the Kyuubi no Yoko, and one of my beloved mates."_

 _Naruto looked at Mizukage, chuckling a little at the wide-eyed in shock expression he had on, before turning serious again. "If you truly wish to make up for your failure Yagura, then work to regain their trust, raise Kiri from the ashes that it has been razed to." Making use of the mindscape, the hanyou materialized an image of Mei. "Aid this woman in her new reign, Yagura…live your life to make up for what has happened."_

 _The grey-haired Kage looked down again, unsure of what to do. 'Can I really redeem myself?' Yagura asked himself, flashing back through his memories. He felt some extra pressure on his shoulder and turned his head to find a tanned hand and a smiling Naruto. Yagura felt a comforting and warm presence emanating from the blonde. The Sanbi Jinchuriki smiled, reassured, and hardened his eyes with determination, replacing his unease and wavering confidence. "…Thank you, Naruto. I will regain the respect I once held within my village and I will redeem my actions…I will follow and aid this woman who has dethroned my tyranny and gained the necessary support, as she should…"_

 _Isobu smiled at the blonde before him. He was extremely thankful that he and Yagura had finally be stopped by somebody. The three-tails had honestly expected to be killed and reincarnated, not stopped by this benevolent, yet powerful male. It was a nice alternative, as if he had been reformed as he was, insanity and rage would have taken reign over his mind. Isobu was surprised and curious that his two elder sisters had actually mated themselves to this man. What he saw so far of Naruto's personality was that he was wise, pleasant, and from his aura, extremely powerful._

 _Yagura smirked uncharacteristically to comment on something he had sensed in Naruto's tone. "From the interest you show in my soon-to-be successor and the way you 'spoke' of her, would I be correct to assume that you are…attracted to her?" Naruto was shocked by the sudden jab and blushed. Just because he had six beautiful ladies to love and consent from them to 'practice' with others that were interested, didn't mean he couldn't be embarrassed in regards to new women, especially if he felt something…more for them._

 _Isobu chuckled slightly and stepped towards them, gathering the duo's attention to the Biju again. "You are a curious person, Naruto," the turtle man commented. "Thank you for helping us with our dilemma. I owe you my gratitude," the timid Biju stated, bowing his head._

 _Naruto just chuckled slightly. "No problem, Isobu. I couldn't let one of Chomei and Hinoko's siblings run around rampant and mindless, could I? What kind of Sage would I be if I ignored issues like this?"_

" _Actually, Isobu, I would appreciate it if you granted Naruto-kun some of your chakra, if you are that grateful," a voice stated from the side. The trio turned to see Hinoko approaching slowly, a smile on her face from Naruto. Just being near him made her feel pleased and happy, which her harem sisters all felt as well. Naruto greeted his vixen lover with a deep kiss, eliciting a moan from the woman. After Yagura and Isobu finished blushing and the lovers stopped trying to extract each other's tonsils, the three-tails spoke with Hinoko privately over what she said earlier._

 _Eventually, after some discussion between the Biju, Isobu nodded and agreed to do so when they returned back to the real world. Naruto asked as to the reason why. "Secret~," Hinoko said teasingly. The blonde pouted, but trusted his mate so let the matter drop. Naruto asked if Isobu wanted to leave Yagura's body, but the turtle denied, content with just hanging out lazily with Yagura._

" _Well, we should return to the real world now, before they get too worried. We've been out for a while," Naruto commented. Yagura and Hinoko agreed, and they returned to the real world._

…..

 _?_

"Things are going quite well with Naru-kun, hmmmm nee-san?"

"Hai, events are proceeding nicely…"

"So, when are we planning to shift her?"

"We should do it next year! Naru-kun will show her the love she needs!"

"Yes, but I would like to not fit too many outlandish displacements in one year…"

"To be fair, nee-sama, it would _not_ be fair to make her suffer longer than she has to…I already took her father after all…"

"You could make the same argument about Naruto..."

"Yes, but that is why we are doing this in the first place, nee-sama...just be glad that we were fortunate enough as to have so much domain, that we even have the chance…"

"Fine…She shall be shifted soon…"

…..


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As you might have noticed, this story moves along rather rapidly without much time given towards relaxed character development. When I do re-visit Naruto and re-write this fanfiction, it'll most likely be slowed down quite a lot. I also need to consider what concepts I wish to recycle. If you readers would leave reviews about what concepts you think are worth recycling, that'd be helpful! Helping me narrow down which plot holes I need to fill in would also be nice, and speed up the re-writing process when I get here a lot. Anyway, I'd say about 10 more chapters-ish left? Each of these chapters have had 5,000-7,000~ words each.**

 _Battlefield_

Mei, Ao, Chojuro, Izanami, Chomei, Tayuya, Mikoto, and F ū stood in an octagon around Naruto and Yagura, along with the rebel forces behind them. Hinoko was hugging Naruto, eyes closed along with the other two. The trio eventually snapped their eyes open, putting the rebel forces on guard against the awakened Yagura. They tensed when the Mizukage stood up, but their eyes widened in shock when he silently got onto a knee in front of Mei.

"I cannot ask for forgiveness for the crimes I have committed in the past. However, I would like to offer my undying allegiance to you and to the growth of Kirigakure. Do what you will with me," Yagura said solemnly, regret saturating his voice and sorrow dripping from his eyes. Mei, Chojuro, and Ao were shocked to say the least, but immediately regained their senses, understanding the force behind the man's actions.

The rebel forces were not so privy to this information, however. As such, they burst into outrage and swarmed forward aggressively, only to be pressed back by a suffocating aura. Naruto stood up, Hinoko hanging off his shoulder, and sighed. The Sanbi Jinchuriki went stiff for a second, before mechanically moving over to Naruto and placing his hand on the blonde's forehead. Chakra flowed from Yagura into Naruto, causing the blonde to grunt in exertion. His chakra visibly flared before settling back into his body. After that personal interaction was complete, Naruto turned his attention to the rebel army.

…..

"That man is very powerful, but not more powerful than Leader-sama, huh? / **Silence…that man is abnormal…Leader-sama should be told of his presence. His abilities are reminiscent of the Kiroi Senko…and that Chibaku Tensei…** " a man who appeared to be split down half into black and white observed. He sunk into the ground, returning to his master.

…..

Eventually, the army's anger was abated, though not snuffed, by Mei and Naruto's vouching for the controlled Sanbi Jinchuriki. He would need to work to regain their trust. Mei was honestly satisfied with the outcome. While she absolutely despised the actions that 'Yagura' took during his reign, she knew of the control over him due to Ao's Byakugan and sensory abilities. Naruto's handling of the situation gained her a strong subordinate and advisor for her new reign as Godaime Mizukage. Mei blushed slightly at the thought of the attractive and able blonde. _'I should thank him for his extra help…ufufufu...'_ Mei thought to herself.

…..

Kirigakure was lively again with the inauguration of Mei as the Godaime Mizukage and the changes that followed. Yagura was received with anger and doubt, but the people were grudgingly forced to accept his position as Mei's advisor. Naruto's clones were out and about, helping out with construction and communication in the system as Mei rebuffed it. He quickly endeared himself to the people of Kirigakure, as the Hero of the Bloodline War, along with the women surrounding him. The men of Kiri quickly learned that they were off-limits, after being on the receiving end of Naruto's killing intent and singular beat-downs, for the drunks that got too offensive.

Currently, Mei was rather stressed out. Today was her first date with Naruto, who was due to come any moment. She had spent quite a bit of time in the last week with Naruto and his team *cough*lovers*cough*. Izanami, Mikoto, and F ū were very polite, Hinoko and Chomei loved to joke around, and Tayuya was abrasive, but they were all pleasant to her in their own ways. They had been helping Mei with her outfit for the date up until a little while ago. Now she was just anxiously waiting for Naruto arrived.

Naruto was humming a happy tune and approaching Mei's room in the Kage Compound. The Compound was purely for the use of whoever was Kage at the moment and Naruto and his team were being provided lodging. The blonde former Jinchuriki was wearing more formal civilian clothing for the occasion. The girls had vouched for how good he looked in shinobi clothing, but dates seemed to feel better when he wore more formal clothing. Finally reaching Mei's door, he braced himself for her to open the door. He had been hit hard many a time from the radiance of his ladies when he picked them up for dates.

Mei did not disappoint. The auburn-haired woman was wearing a one-shoulder, long, dark blue dress, reminiscent of her usual clothing, but this one covered more of her legs and chest, as she wasn't wearing a fishnet underneath. The slit down the side of her dress was more alluring, now that more of her legs were covered up. With nude pumps to complement her dress and royal blue lipstick and eye shadow, she looked beautiful. It took a few moments for Naruto to get his jaw off the ground. Mei blushed and twiddled her fingers nervously, looking down slightly.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I don't look much differently than usual. I'm just more comfortable with this style of dress…"

Naruto lifted her head up by her chin gently, bringing her to face him. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, flushing her face like a tomato. He smiled warmly. "You look lovely, Mei…"

The auburn-haired woman touched a few fingers to her lips before smiling in return. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, wrapping herself around Naruto's open arm. "Shall we go?"

"Of course, Mei-hime," the blonde replied affectionately.

…..

Chatter in the village hushed down as the onlookers gave jealous stares and gossiped quietly. Mei had her head leaned comfortably into Naruto's shoulder, pressing her body into his arm. Some of the people were happy that their beloved Godaime Mizukage and revered Hero were together, as they deserved only the best. More people were simply jealous that the handsome blonde and beautiful auburn-haired woman were off the market, if their happy expressions and laughter was any indication of how well they got along.

Dinner was an elegant affair, eating in one of the more high-class restaurants of the village. The couple exchanged more about their lives during the meal. Naruto chuckled at Mei's pouting when she complained about all the men that stared at her body ( _"Well, I for one, am honored that a beautiful woman such as you would like to spend time with me." Mei blushed_ ). _The_ blonde told the Mizukage of the more entertaining pranks of his childhood, promising to tell her the more secret things at a later time ( _"The Hyuga look much less prudish in pink clothing"_ ).

Mei found herself laughing and genuinely happy more often on this single date than she could ever recall in her life. She felt warm with this man that had swooped in and turned her life around, made her feel like the special someone she had always wanted to be. When she had lived in Kiri, before Yagura was taken control of, she was an off-limits wielder of two Kekkei Genkai, a weapon for the village. The Blood Limit Massacres forced her into a leadership position, becoming even more untouchable, indomitable. There was nobody she could connect with…until Naruto arrived.

Naruto smiled softly at Mei's overflowing thoughts, picked up on by his empathic Yoko (demon fox) senses, and pulled her closer in as they walked. Her cheeks flushed at the sudden motion, breathing and taking in more of his scent at the close proximity. Eventually, the couple arrived back at Mei's room and Naruto entered to reveal his 'status,' as required for their relationship to get any deeper.

The reaction was rather underwhelming, but then again, she had already seen Naruto kick the shit out of Yagura in his Biju form. It wasn't that hard to accept that he was a fox/insect demon. After the initial freak-out was over, the team had learned that the two demonic wings were simply extra appendages formed due to the fact that F ū forced the additional insect influence into Naruto. Technically speaking, the Juubi was still more powerful than Naruto, though Naruto had more raw power than Hinoko at this point. He wasn't more powerful than a primordial god…yet.

"Awwwww, they're so cute!" Mei gushed, rubbing her cheek against Naruto's long tails while stroking his soft ears. The blonde hanyou sweat dropped at her reaction, though understood the natural female fixation with cute and fluffy things.

"So, you don't have a problem with these attachments, I presume?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Mei detached herself from his appendages and looked deeply into the blonde's eyes. "Have a problem with the fact that you're simply more powerful and attractive than you seem normally? Of course not," she said. Quickly leaning forward, she locked lips with Naruto, surprising him with the sudden action. He quickly reciprocated, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and gently grasping her firm ass.

Naruto slipped his tongue into her warm mouth after licking and suckling her delicate lips. Mei moaned into his mouth in his firm embrace, running her hands through the spiky front and to the smooth back of his hair. He fiercely dug around inside of her mouth, licking, wrapping around, and dueling with her own slick appendage. "Mmmmmm, Naruto…" Mei managed to groan out, basking the love and passion in the kiss.

Eventually, the couple pulled apart, a small string of saliva connecting their mouths. Naruto lifted Mei up bridal-style and brought her over to the bed, placing her gently down. She looked nervous and open her mouth to speak, but he put a finger on her mouth to shush her. "I know, Mei-chan. I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. I just thought it would be nice to sleep together. I've always bonded with the others like that," Naruto whispered.

The auburn-haired women was surprised initially, but then grinned at her blonde soon-to-be fiancé. "So _considerate_ of you, Naruto-kun. That's one of the things I absolutely _love_ about you," Mei whispered huskily. Naruto blushed and chuckled nervously, now realizing that new couples don't really do stuff like this normally. Just him and his girls.

Mei slowly and seductive slipped off her heels and dress and laid back onto her bed. Naruto gulped and flushed like a tomato when she beckoned for him to join her. The blonde quickly stripped off his clothes and joined her in the covers, spooning with the beautiful woman. Mei's lovely, smooth skin rubbed against Naruto's tanned, toned body. His heartbeat reverberated strongly and soothingly in Mei's ears and his warm, yet dominating aura enveloped her.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her lean body and leaned his head into her long hair. Mei sighed contentedly in his solid embrace, taking in all of his affection and love to satisfy her long-time desire. She would _reward_ him properly in the future, but for now, she just wanted innocent bonding. Mei's scent calmed Naruto down. Their breathing pace slowed and eventually, the new couple fell asleep.

…..

 _?_

"… **he should be watched, Leader-sama…he displayed abilities reminiscent of your Deva Path…** / I get the feeling that he's gonna be a fun guy! Nihihi!" the black and white man commented.

"Hmph…he is of no consequence, Zetsu. Regardless of how powerful he seems to be…he is nothing in the face of a true God," the orange-haired man spoke. "We will continue with gathering resources for the moment, that is all."

"If you say so! / **Hai, Leader-sama…** " Zetsu responded, sinking into the ground.

…..

 _Konohagakure, Hokage's Office_

"Hokage-sama, the new edition of the Bingo Book has arrived. You may want to take a look at this edition…" the attendant said, handing over a sheet of paper with the names of the new additions and the book itself.

The Sandaime began to read down the list of names. "Why, is something special about….oh dear…" the Professor began to say, before stopping at the last entry.

 _Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto – refer to S-Rank section of Bingo Book._

With god-like speed and accuracy, Hiruzen flipped to the page where Naruto was located.

 _Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

 _Title: Maelstrom_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Land of Origin: Unknown_

 _Clan: Last of the Namikaze Clan, Heir-Apparent of Uzumaki Clan?_

 _Affiliated: Konohagakure_

 _Official Shinobi Rank: Unknown_

 _Strength: S-Rank_

 _Appearance: 6' tall, tanned skin, feral, foxlike features, blue eyes, hair; primarily blonde, portions of crimson red and black, characteristically spiky bangs in the front, long in the back._

 _Kekkei Genkai: Unknown_

 _Known Abilities: S-Rank Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, High Proficiency in Five Basic Nature Manipulations, Hiraishin no Jutsu, Chakra Chains, further unknown._

 _Associated Events:_

 _Defeated Yagura, Jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame and Yondaime Mizukage of Kiri_

 _Major role in ending the Bloodline War in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)_

 _Bounties:_

 _Wanted Alive in: Iwagakure, Otogakure – 75 million ryo offered by each._

The Sandaime rubbed his forehead to try to prevent the oncoming migraine. Taking a deep puff of his pipe and sighing, he thought to himself wearily, _'Well, I should have known that something like this would happen in sending Naruto into such a situation. Regardless, I'm sure he can handle himself…'_

…..

 **A/N: Honestly, I'm not entirely sure about how to price shinobi bounties. The wiki of Naruto gives reasonable values for mission prices, but upon reading Asuma Sarutobi's entry, I learned that he had a 'black market' bounty price of 35 million. As a strong shinobi that could fight on par with Hidan, I gauged Asuma as an A-rank shinobi, considering that Hidan isn't actually all that powerful (in comparison to the other S-Ranks), since most of his strength comes from his immortality and ability to use his unique pain technique. As such I priced Naruto accordingly.**

 _A week later… Kirigakure_

"Do you really have to leave already?" Mei said, pouting cutely.

Naruto took her lips in a toe-curling kiss while stroking her hair gently. "Yes, Mei-hime, I need to return to Konoha now. I can always visit you as I wish though, my water empress," he whispered as he broke away from the kiss and tapped the mate mark on her left breast through her clothes. Over the time spent in Kiri, Naruto had integrated a version of the Hiraishin seal array into the mark formula, now granting him the ability to jump to any of his marked. A small tingle was felt by all of the bearers of the prior mark version as the change was applied to them all.

"I understand, Naruto-koi, we each have our own duties. Yagura, you had better be working hard on regaining favor in the village! I'm counting on you to take over eventually, so I can join my love in Konoha…" the Godaime Mizukage remarked, adding a threatening tone at the end.

The Sanbi Jinchuriki sweat dropped at her behavior, but nodded at Naruto. "Of course, Mei-sama. I will do my very best to take your place, so as to reunite the two of you," Yagura responded, smirking at his friend. Naruto had become a good friend over the last two weeks, bringing the turtle Jinchuriki out of his proverbial shell more.

Ao shook his head at the trio. "Tch, back in my day, this kind of relationship would never manage to work out…though I suppose this is a good thing…"

' _Relationship…never…marriage…'_ Mei thought, eye slightly twitching. She directed killing intent at Ao, drawing his attention. Smiling deceivingly, Mei spoke with a semblance of calmness. "Ao…shut up, or I'll kill you."

The eye-patch wearing man shrunk back and sweated a little bit. _'Geh, what did I do this time,'_ Ao thought to himself, in fear of the smiling Mizukage. _'Life is so unfair…'_ he complained slightly to himself, raising his fist and shaking it at the sky.

Naruto just chuckled at the little byplay and created a powered up blood clone to stay with Mei. All of his clones acted with his personality, but blood clones felt more naturally like him, lasted longer, were more durable, and other benefits. Naruto gave his empress one more goodbye kiss, savoring her sweet lips. "We should get going now, Mei-chan. I'll visit," he said, disappearing in a white and purple flash. The rest of Naruto's entourage milled about until summoning circles appeared under them and they waved goodbye cheerfully.

…..

"Kiri is a wonderful village, but there's something more comforting about Konoha's presence," Izanami commented.

"Eh, whatever, as long as the shithead's around, I don't give a fuck where I am," Tayuya threw out, earning agreeing nods from the rest of the group and a blush from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" a woman shouted before Naruto was glomped into a pair of breasts. "Welcome back!"

"Hello Anko-chan, how are you and Kurenai?" Naruto responded without missing a beat as he continued to walk with the woman attached to him.

The snake mistress blushed in memory of what the blonde had set off. "Well, uh, after everything that happened between us, we kind of hooked up with each other…"

Naruto was surprised for a moment or two, before smiling brightly. "I'm very happy for the two of you, Anko. Kurenai and yourself deserve to have a happiness that I cannot give you," he said apologetically. While he did love the two Jonin, the difference between the love he felt for them and his direct mates was quite large.

Anko just grinned. "All fine with us, Naruto. Thanks a bunch for getting rid of the snake bastard's mark and getting Kurenai to let loose," she said with relief and lust.

Kurenai walked up, following behind her lover. "Ah, Naruto-kun, welcome back from your mission. How was it?" the red-eyed woman asked pleasantly. The Namikaze Compound was a wonderful place to live and she was very thankful for the blonde's offer to stay and his part in getting her and Anko together. While disappointed that Naruto didn't fully love them, she could expect the women that were fully with Naruto to treat him well and it wasn't like the blonde was being any less responsible than a husband, even more so than some actual husbands (thousands of men sneezed all throughout the Elemental Nations).

Naruto kissed the two ladies affectionately before responding. "Well, we were on our way to jii-san to brief him on our mission. Would you two like to come along?"

Kurenai and Anko thought about their time tables for the day and decided to come along. It would probably be interesting, knowing Naruto.

…..

 _Sometime later… Hokage's Office_

Hinoko and Chomei were chuckling at the flabbergasted expressions on Anko and Kurenai's faces in reaction to Naruto's new entry in the Bingo Book. The old man was rather happy that Naruto secured a treaty with Kiri and got a nosebleed when told of the relationship that had developed between the blonde and the auburn-haired Mizukage. His surrogate grandson was getting all of the love he had missed in his childhood.

Sarutobi had a sobering thought about how poorly Naruto's life would have turned out had Izanami and Hinoko entered early on and guided him through. "For this S-Rank mission, the reward will be 1,500,000 ryo. Good work in Kiri, Naruto. Ah yes, another 250,000 ryo is your reward for the mission your clones went one to Katabami Kinzan (Katabami Gold Mine)."

"Ah right…strange how that one turned out. A-Rank upgrade…could I have the swords that I retrieved from Raiga Kurosuki now?" Naruto asked, recalling the mission that Team 11 were originally sanctioned to complete. It had been completed by the clone team he sent at the beginning of their second week spent in Kiri.

The Sandaime nodded and looked through a drawer, pulling out a storage scroll. Naruto unsealed the prizes he claimed from the Ninja Swordsman of the Mist – the Kiba blades. Channeling some Raiton into the weapons, they crackled to life and hummed eerily. "Perfect. Girls, you can return to the Compound now, I have some business I want to take care of. Is that ok with you?"

The group nodded in assent, getting departing kisses from their man. He created a few shadow clones to accompany them and left, as the women returned home, wanting to rest from the journey.

…..

 _Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death… Isolated Portion_

Naruto bounded into the deeper portions of the Forest that even the Jonin were wary to enter without support. He slashed through the variety of strange creatures like butter with the Kiba, zapping and frying the enemies. _'Quite the weapons, these are. Yet…they don't quite feel right. They are fun though,'_ Naruto thought to himself, working his way further into the forest. Eventually, Naruto stopped in a clearing.

The blonde took out a scroll and unsealed the contents. A Kiri shinobi lay on the ground, in a seal-induced stasis. Naruto glared at the man, recalling the occasion that had led to his capture. The blonde was working on sweeping the remaining Kiri forces and the village itself for any corrupt, disgusting individuals that were hiding out from Mei's order. He found this particular individual hiding out in the house of a previously happy civilian family, whose patriarch was now dead, courtesy of this scum before him, and matriarch was _used_ by this vile man. After rescuing her, Naruto took the time to comfort the distraught and broken woman.

She recovered and came to Konoha to join Naruto's clan, hoping to have comfort with the other vassal members of the clan since she had nothing left in Kiri. Naruto truly felt for the woman and as such, decided to make the man suffer before using his body in the ritual he was planning. The blonde removed the seal on the shinobi, waking him abruptly before subduing him in a very painful manner. Striking a couple of points on his body, Naruto disabled many of the pain inhibitors on his body.

Naruto pulled out a small vial of blood and a special scroll. Smearing the blood into the ritual object, the hanyou slapped the scroll onto the ground, activating the seal sequence that Naruto had scrawled around his captive.

" **Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation).** " Naruto said, making use of the technique he had retrieved from Orochimaru's soul fragment within Anko.

The shinobi started to scream in terror and pain as his body began to be covered up in paper, then dust and ash. The pain he was receiving was amplified from what Naruto did to his body previously. While not nearly enough punishment, the end was a fitting one for this particular piece of trash and the form of the person Naruto wanted to summon began to complete.

A red-haired woman stood in the position previously occupied by the man. Her hair ran down to the middle of her back, split more into separate bundles of hair than one entity. She had two symmetrical and large portions of hair on both sides of her face tied so that the ends protruded upwards, with the rest flowing down normally. She stood at 5'8" and wore rather conservative clothing; Kiri hitai-ate, a pin-striped long-sleeved shirt, black obi around her slim waist, long black pants similar to hakama, leg warmers, and bandages around her neck…just like the other Seven Swordsmen of the Mist in her generation.

She opened her eyes to reveal black pupils and looked around warily. "Why am I here…I should be dead," the woman commented monotonically as she regained her senses. Registering the man before her. She whistled slightly at the sight of the attractive blonde. Her teammates weren't the most appealing of men and the reputation scared away a lot of people…well, that and her tendencies. The man before her gave off a thrilling feeling, like somebody she would love to take a swing at.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. And you are Ameyuri Ringo, of the Swordsmen of the Mist. An honor to meet you," Naruto greeted pleasantly.

"So, what do you want, bishonen-kun?"

Naruto tossed the Kiba to Ameyuri, as she realized which swords he had been holding the entire time. "I believe those belong in your hands, Ameyuri…and I would like to fight you," Naruto said, taking out his daggers and getting into a stance.

The Swordswoman grinned and prepared to fight, but found she couldn't move against him. Naruto remembered the quirks of Edo Tensei and decided to put off the fight for later. " **Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique).** " A strange being rose out from the ground – the King of Hell. From the being's open mouth came a beam of green energy, striking Ameyuri. The debris and ash forming her current vessel began to convert into a real body of flesh and blood. Naruto felt the drain on his chakra and tug at his life span. The first was significant, actually managing to put a dent on his massive chakra reserve. The second was ineffective, the component of being an immortal half-demon nullifying the aging effect exchange.

Ameyuri collapsed to the ground, suddenly weakened from the conversion. Naruto started to walk towards her and Ameyuri braced herself for whatever he might do to her in her weakened state. The hanyou reached down toward the woman who was staring defiantly at him. Bending down, he picked up the weakened swordswoman bridal-style, surprising the tensed up lady. "You'll need to heal and regain control of your body first, Ameyuri-chan. Let's go to my compound first, I suppose," Naruto commented.

In a disorienting flash, the swordswoman found herself suddenly in a comfy-looking room, still in the blonde's arms. Naruto hummed in realization as he gently placed Ameyuri on the bed. "I'll go get somebody to help you strip and get in bed," he said, turning to leave. He felt a hand tugging on his clothes right before he left.

Ameyuri blushed, flustered at her own actions, but it'd been a long time and she wasn't quite willing to let him go yet. "Um, I'm fine with you taking off my clothing for me…it's not like I've never had my outfits shredded in battle!" she said, making a reasonable excuse (a spiky silver-haired jonin sneezed as he read his little orange book). Naruto smiled softly and nodded in assent.

The blonde loosened the obi around her waist and slipped off the rest of her clothing simply. She was left in just the bindings she had wrapped around her chest and white panties designed to look like a string bikini bottom. Naruto slipped Ameyuri under the bed covers and tried to leave again. Tried. "I wouldn't be opposed to a handsome guy like you joining me in here," she commented.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow this time. "Well, you're moving rather quickly, aren't you? I'm not sure if that'd be a good idea, Ameyuri. I wouldn't want to take advantage of a confused woman who is simply trying to latch onto anything comforting she can find," the blonde said, poking around at possible reasons.

Ameyuri took on a contemplative look for a moment, before smirking and shaking her head. "No…I may be confused as to why you _actually_ summoned me and brought me back to life, but…I know what I want. And I want _you_. Also, I didn't become a Swordsman of the Mist by being a fool and I can sense that you're much stronger than I would otherwise believe…regardless of how much you would humor me in a kenjutsu match," the woman said analytically.

Naruto stared for a second before shrugging. "Well, you won't find me denying a beautiful woman's advances," he stated. Stripping out of his clothes quickly, Ameyuri drooled a little at Naruto's build. Strength appealed _a lot_ to her.

Naruto slipped himself into the bed behind her, taking the time to 'inspect' her body. He ran his hands gently and clinically over her body, glad to see that her muscles had not reverted entirely upon the reversal side-effect of the Edo Tensei – Rinne Tensei revival. Ameyuri, on the other hand, was rather pleased by the soft caressing that she was receiving, basking in the affection. If one thing was common among the women that Naruto had surrounded himself with so far, it was that they generally suffered a lack of affection for some ungodly reason. Now, the slight conflict of interest at the current moment was making Ameyuri feel rather insecure.

"Naruto, do you…do you not like small breasts?" the swordswoman asked nervously.

The blonde, who up to now had just been medically looking over her, found himself snapped rather awkwardly into the conversation. "Hm? What made that come up?"

"It's just…you've been avoiding my breasts this whole time, and I thought…" she started insecurely.

Naruto thought about the situation for a second and mentally slapped himself for being an idiot. Now, how to reassure her without sounding like a pervert… "No, of course not, Ameyuri…don't worry about how you look, because you're still beautiful to me, ok?" Naruto whispered reassuringly, massaging her shoulders.

The redhead calmed down at that, relaxing into his touch. Eventually, she fell into a peaceful slumber. Naruto smiled softly at now asleep woman, gently running a hand through her hair. _'Other people might think I'm a pervert, but this…this peace is what I live for. They make me feel complete…and I hope to do the same for them…'_ the hanyou thought idly to himself. He slipped off to sleep soon after.

…..

Naruto woke up the next morning with a tuft of red hair in his vision and a weight on his chest. He moved a hand only to receive a moan as he got a hand full of butt. Ameyuri stirred awake, sleeping comfortably for the first time in a long time. She felt little grab that Naruto made, but didn't blame him since: 1. she could feel the wariness, meaning he did it on accident and 2. she didn't mind if it was him. "Like what you're feeling, Naruto?" she flirted, getting a blush from Naruto.

Ameyuri snickered at his reaction and decided, _'Hey, I've already slept with him, why not?'_ She crawled up a bit and kissed the blonde. Time stopped for the swordswoman as she melded her lips to his. She was urgent and soft, begging for acceptance from this man that she had opened up to. His brilliant blue eyes shone deeply of caring and love, burning themselves into her memory. He wrapped his firm arms around her slender waist, bringing her whole being closer to him.

Naruto gave her the affection that her fragile, inner self desperately sought. The same desperation that he had once felt, worn away under the companionship of Hinoko and Izanami. But, he never forgot. He gave her what she could never seek as an indomitable Swordsman of the Mist, in the presence of bloodthirsty, battle-seeking 'companions.' Then, he gave her more.

Naruto looked into her yearning black eyes and moved in like a predator. Ameyuri inhaled sharply as the blonde took control of her body, demanding her submission. His blue eyes flared with power, quickening the pace of her already thumping heart. He broke off the gentle kiss, planting kisses and suckling on the soft skin of her neck and collarbone. She moaned softly as he continued his ministrations. Naruto rose back up, gently stroking her cheek and moving a hand down to play with her covered chest.

The former Jinchuriki unwrapped the bindings constricting her chest, revealing her B-Cup breasts. Ameyuri blushed at the sudden exposure of her insecurity, which was quickly squashed. "So beautiful…" Naruto whispered before latching his mouth onto one of her sensitive nubs. She gasped in delight at his loving words and pleasure at his sudden action, relishing in the touch. The blonde hanyou ran his tongue over and around her dark pink nipple, eliciting more gasps. He nipped at her lovely mound with his sharp canines, receiving an uncharacteristic, but cute, squeak.

Naruto moved his head back up, now using his hands to caress her ample breasts. He twisted and kneaded her sensitive nubs, opening her mouth in another gasp of pleasure and the blonde took the opening. Naruto moved forward aggressively and mashed their lips together, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He ran his tongue over her sharpened teeth gently, continuing to knead her breasts affectionately. She moaned into the kiss, tangling her own slim member along with his. Naruto pressed dominantly forward, claiming Ameyuri as his own.

The new couple eventually broke apart and the swordswoman laid her head on his chest, letting out a content sigh. Naruto pulled her closer, grinning slightly. "Well, as much as I'd hate to leave the comfortable position we're in, we should get out and about. I still need to take care of why I brought you back, anyway," the blonde stated, playing with her hair.

Ameyuri pouted but got up anyway, albeit slowly. "Ok stud, let's go."

…..

After individual cold showers, the duo walked down to the living room of the compound. Ameyuri met the rest of the girls, where she was surprisingly uncaring about the set-up. _'Hey, as long as I got a piece of the stud to myself, I don't care much about sharing.'_ They headed into the training field on the clan grounds.

"No then, the original reason that I brought you here before we got…side-tracked…was to enlist you as a special companion of mine," Naruto said, creating a pair of black bracelets and anklets. "If you put these on, you'll gain some extra powers of mine and become connected to my own chakra reserves."

Ameyuri took the accessories and looked back at the blonde. "What do you get out of this, Naruto? Sounds like it only benefits me," she commented.

"Well, one of my powers allows me to summon the people that I give those accessories to me at any given time. Eventually, I'll also give somebody else the same power, so you'll find yourself summoned then as well. Besides, being connected to a beautiful woman is benefit enough," Naruto teased.

Ameyuri blushed and the hanyou leaned in to nip her neck. She felt a small tick of pain for a second, before feeling wonderful. A mate mark formed on her neck and she sprouted five red tails with white tips. Naruto smiled, happy to see that she reciprocated what he felt. The hanyou explained his situation to the redhead who, as expected, waved off the strangeness. Weird world, after all. After Ameyuri was welcomed to the collective by the others through the link, the blonde continued on.

Naruto refreshed his shadow clones that were training, taking twenty minutes to integrate the practice and knowledge of the last batch, and left with Ameyuri to get her registered in Konoha, leaving the other girls to train or relax in the compound. He thought about what he should do next.

…..

Chomei stood in a training field across form Hinoko. Swinging her arms, she released powder into the air and launched forward. The insect queen slammed into Hinoko's guard, sending a shockwave through the air. She dashed around to the back of the vixen, kicking her and sending her into the middle of the cloud of powder. Chomei snapped her fingers and the cloud exploded. Waving her fingers, four green cubes manifested and flew into the cloud, colliding together and exploding violently again.

The sound of clapping emerged from the dust cloud. "You were doing so well, Cho-chan, why'd you stop?" Hinoko said, voice ringing out.

The emerald woman sighed and made an annoyed expression. "Oh, stop being patronizing, Hinoko, the attack barely tickled you," she replied as the dust cloud cleared, revealing Hinoko standing with a smirk.

"Maybe, but at least you made me do more to guard. Most people can't even manage that if they're using natures after all…" the vixen commented.

Hinoko sat down and Chomei took her place in the redhead's lap. "So, what's Naruto-kun doing next?" the queen asked as the empress ran her slim fingers through her emerald hair.

"No idea," Hinoko replied airily. "I think he's just going with it as it comes, like he said he would. We're making good progress on establishing better relations with the other major villages, however, as indicated by our work in Kiri."

"Right…I hope he isn't going to need to marry somebody from every village for every single treaty," Chomei said pouting.

"Oh calm down imouto, Naruto won't get into anything that he doesn't want to…so I'd look forward to more harem sisters from all the villages," the vixen said, snickering at the end.

The insect queen sighed and gave the empress a pointed look. "Probably more than just the villages. Have you thought more about _her_ offer?"

This time, Hinoko sighed in contemplation. "Well…she _would_ be a powerful ally. In the end, it's up to Naruto…I'm still rather annoyed that she only just now contacted me again, then again, if she had interfered, I wouldn't have met Naru-kun…" the vixen said indecisively.

"When are you planning on relaying the offer through to Naruto?"

"I was thinking a few weeks…you know, let us have some time to relax before more stuff happens."

"Sounds good…now then, nee-san," Chomei whispered, "Let's go have some fun."

Hinoko grinned lustily and kissed the insect queen, teleporting from the field to their shared room.

…..


	14. Chapter 14

_Hokage's Office…_

"You are now registered as a Jonin, Ameyuri Ringo. Welcome to Konohagakure," Sarutobi said pleasantly.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Ameyuri replied, bowing her head.

The old man turned to Naruto. "Were you planning on taking another mission, Naruto?" the Sandaime asked, as the team were all telepathically linked anyway.

"No, I was planning on just relaxing with my ladies and training for a while. I still need to take Ameyuri-chan on a date, after all," Naruto said, sporting a foxy grin.

Sarutobi chuckled when Ameyuri blushed in response. "Goodbye Naruto," he said to Naruto, who turned to leave.

"See ya later, jii-san," the blonde called back, leaving with Ameyuri following right behind.

…..

"Offensive and defensive techniques are fine…mobility I guess?" Naruto said to himself, standing in a training field alone. He vanished immediately, disappearing from sight. Dust clouds marked where he landed, filling the field as he worked on repetitive use and turning. _'Shunpo (Flash Step) is a useful technique, but…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he came to a stop. _'Aerial combat…'_

…..

 _The next day…_

Naruto groaned in annoyance. Mikoto giggled at his exasperation while Ameyuri tilted her head in confusion. "What's the matter?" the swordswoman asked.

"The damned council is at it again…" Naruto sighed.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun. You've defended me before and you can do it again," Mikoto said, not worried in the slightest.

"I know, Mikoto, but why won't they just learn their damned lesson…" the blonde groaned.

"What's the issue?" Ameyuri asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Naruto replied.

The trio continued towards the council room. Mikoto and Ameyuri chatted happily, having bonded over kenjutsu training. Pushing open the door to the council room, Naruto sighed. The room itself was filled with chatter and some argument. The room hushed on the entry of the trio, as their subject of interest arrived.

"Mikoto-sama, hello…have you come to a decision on the offer yet?" one of the civilian councilmen said.

"I believe I made it clear last time that I am interested in only one person and the feelings have already been reciprocated," the raven-haired woman replied, glancing at Naruto.

One of the more stubborn (and idiotic) men spoke up. "Surely, Mikoto-sama, you would be happier with a more…human partner?"

The Uchiha matriarch narrowed her eyes at the man, while Ameyuri conversed with Naruto. ' _Aren't we all half-demons now?'_

Naruto chuckled in amusement internally. _'Yes, but they don't know that.'_

"Watch your mouth, civilian fools. Naruto is much more human than you greedy and narrow-sighted idiots," Mikoto snapped. She fumed at the remnants of Naruto's opposition in the council. Naruto had already endeared himself to the members of the shinobi council and the revelation of his heritage and changes cowed and unnerved a majority of the civilians.

The hardliners were still trying whatever they could to possibly get a hold on Naruto, however, being the three elders of the council and a minority of the council. This portion scowled and cried out in indignation and outrage at Mikoto's words. Naruto massaged the woman's shoulders, helping her relax a little and kissing her lightly.

"Calm down, my lovely death angel. Don't waste your emotions on people like this," the blonde whispered.

Mikoto cooled down, smiling back at her lover's sweet words and actions. Orina swooned in her chair and Tsume was feeling a tad warmer under the collar. "Thank you, Naruto," Mikoto said quietly. The blonde nodded, holding her closely, and the raven-haired woman returned her attention to the council.

Seeing that matter closed, the hardliners redirected their attention. "Moving on, I received information that the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi no **Kabutomushi (Rhinoceros Beetle)** is here in Konoha," Danzo stated.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Your point, Danzo?"

"Why were we not told about this, Sarutobi?" the war-hawk asked, starting to rant. A whoosh sounded in the room and Danzo felt something whiz by his face. A mark was left in the wall behind him and Naruto stood in the center, hand outstretched as if it had swung.

"It wouldn't be good to make the other council members feel as if you are on a higher standing than them, so as to be able to address Hokage-sama in such a manner," Naruto stated monotonically.

Sarutobi smirked inwardly but kept a stoic face. Tsume, on the other hand, burst out laughing, Mikoto and Orina giggled, Ameyuri, Inoichi, and Choza chuckled, Hiashi actually let out a slight smirk, and Shibi's swarm buzzed a little more loudly. Danzo grit his teeth, tempted to call out his ROOT agents to teach the blonde a lesson, but held his ground. "I did not inform you because I did not see it necessary to parade out in the open. It was a private agreement between Shibuki, the leader of Takigakure, and our village to take in F ū," the Sandaime answered reasonably.

Danzo clicked his tongue disapprovingly and shook his head. "Don't you see the potential, Hokage-sama? We could train the Nanabi to be a weapon for Konoha, since you so stubbornly refused to do so to Naruto. And now, you have no claim or reason to stop us from taking this obvious course of action..." Danzo stated, gaining nods of agreement from Koharu and Homura.

Naruto laughed loudly, causing the war-hawk to pop a vein in anger. "Impertinent brat! Hokage-sama, why is he still here?" Homura exclaimed in anger.

"Naruto is both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan head at the moment, so he has the authority to be here," the Sandaime answered.

Homura backed off in defeat. Naruto smirked and spoke. "The Jinchuriki of the Nanabi is under my protection and one of my fiancées. She will not be turned into a weapon of Konoha," the hanyou stated, tone leaving no room for argument.

Danzo grimaced, but let go of the issue, signaling for his fellow elders to drop it as well. One of the civilian men wasn't as smart. "Well, isn't that nice, a demon with a demon whore?" he snapped, blinded in his anger and frustration.

Killing intent floored the other people sitting in the area near the man who spoke out. The man himself was purple in the face, choking on the miasma and terrifying silent evil being projected onto him. He screamed in pain as he was struck by six strands of electricity, one for each limb and two in the abdomen, frying him thoroughly. Blood spurted out from cleanly severed limbs as the red liquid itself was manipulated to pour out and spear into him, crossing through his shoulder and to the opposing waist. Naruto appeared in front of the man, eyes burning with rage, but his face remained expressionless.

" **Say what you will about me…but utter a single slanderous word about my beautiful mates and I will slaughter you like the insignificant pest that you are,** " Naruto growled out. The hanyou placed an open palm on the civilian's head. " **Now, burn…** " Flame expelled from his hand, searing a hole through the councilman's head and ending his screams.

The clan heads, elders, and Hokage himself were tinged green at the gruesome execution, while many of the civilian councilmembers were busy emptying their stomachs onto the ground. Mikoto, Ameyuri, Orina, and Tsume had worried expressions on their faces. Naruto whirred back to the center of the room and looked around the room. As he turned, the shinobi council got a good look at his eyes shining with a single emotion – fear. Grabbing Ameyuri and Mikoto, he quickly flashed out of the council room.

…..

Distress flooded through the link, shaking each of Naruto's mates. They ran quickly to Naruto's room, arriving on time for him to sink to the ground on his knees. His eyes were both filled with despair and empty in sadness. Mikoto was embracing the blonde, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to try to calm him down.

"I-I-I've never snapped like that before," he said shakily. "What's wrong with me…?"

The women frowned and Izanami stepped forward, cupping his cheek gently. "It's ok, Naruto, we're here with you. We'll get through this together," she said soothingly.

Hinoko thought contemplatively before slapping herself. "Damn it, this is my fault..."

"What's happened to Naruto?" Tayuya asked seriously.

"His repressed hatred…even with Naruto's capacity for forgiveness, all of the hatred he'd gained for the villagers that tormented him in his childhood needed to redirect to somewhere…and with his transformation into a half-demon…"

"His repressed hatred would turn from growing slowly to festering quickly until he eventually snapped," Chomei finished for her sister.

"What can we do for him?" F ū asked the former tenants.

Hinoko frowned. "Honestly, there isn't much we can do…Naruto, you need to confront your inner demons. You can't continue on like this or it will just get worse," the vixen answered.

Naruto nodded softly and disappeared into his mindscape. Ameyuri stripped him of his clothing and laid him in his bed. "Doesn't mean we can't be there for him when he wakes up," the Mist swordswoman stated. The other girls nodded in agreement and stripped.

…..

 _Naruto's Mindscape…_

 _Naruto opened his eyes, taking the surroundings. The forest that it had previously been was currently filled with withered and dead trees. The sky was gloomy and dark, a blood-red moon hovering in the black void. And standing in the middle of the clearing, across from Naruto, was himself._

 _A dark aura flickered around the doppelganger and it raised its raven black, red-dotted head, revealing blood-red eyes. "_ _ **Oh, hello there. Call me Arashi. I've been waiting to meet you,**_ _" the shadow said calmly, voice tainted._

 _Naruto watched the double for a moment before replying. "Hm, for an embodiment of my rage, I was expecting more…rage?"_

" _ **Oh, we'll get to that soon. I've only gathered enough sense to have this short little conversation with you. I'm honestly surprised I've managed to hold myself for so long. Anyways, you and I both know that there isn't too much of a point in us fighting, but instinct beckons. As such…may the best man win,"**_ _the shadow remarked pleasantly. Suddenly, the environment pulsated as he released his primarily black fox tails and wings of shadow. Pressure filled the clearing and Naruto released his own tails to balance out the oppressive force._

 _Arashi flew into action. He rocketed forward, violently slamming a fist into Naruto's open palm, blasting open a crater under the blonde. The shadow launched a flurry of strikes and crushing blows, countered each and every time by Naruto. Elbow to elbow, kick to kick, and the duo fought, evenly matched. Their tails flickered around them in a sphere, swatting and slashing at the other, only to be slapped and deflected away._

" _ **Why do you continue on, inactive, forgiving, of those that tortured you in the past? What stops you from taking their heads, butchering their families, SLAUGHTERING THEM ALL!?**_ _" Arashi screamed, insanity etched on his face, as they traded blow after heavy blow._

" _I continue to change, to help the world grow. The cycle of hate will never end if past transgressions are picked up, when change is possible. This is what I have learned, from my peers, my loved ones, my friends," Naruto answered, switching the tempo, onto an arm, and launching Arashi into the trees._

" _ **Change? What is change? All I see is TRICKERY, potential for BETRAYAL! Don't you remember? All of the 'kind' women that 'helped' us in the past? You're a fool for allowing so many people to get close to you…you're setting them up to hurt you, Lord!**_ _" the shadow growled and shouted, hands whirring eerily through the air, layered in wind chakra and he rushed once again.._

 _The hanyou grit his teeth and encased his own limbs in lightning chakra, nullifying the cutting effect of wind. "The past is no argument, Arashi. There is no point in me raging at those that have wronged me before. They were given a…sufficient punishment, and that is all that matters."_

" _ **Foolish Lord, do you think you can continue on like this?! ONE DAY, YOU WILL SNAP AND I WILL BE THERE TO TAKE CONTROL! AND THEN, your ladies will be at my mercy…"**_ _the doppelganger snarled and threatened. Naruto hardened his gaze, smoldering in cold anger, redirecting his hate._

" _You will not touch a hair on their heads as long as I live…I would DIE before I let ANYBODY do so!" the blonde yelled. "If I cannot escape my anger, then…I will use it to destroy those who would dare put their sights on those I love. I will obliterate the irredeemable…but I will not lose those precious to me and the innocent again," Naruto resolved._

 _Their fists rocketed simultaneously towards one another, crackling and whistling with power. Naruto widened his eyes as Arashi grew an ear-splitting grin and stopped his own strike. Blue blood spurted into the sky as the blonde's fist tore a hole through the shadow's chest. "_ _ **Anger and rage is a part of us all, one that cannot be denied. However, it is up to you to decide what you want to do with it – ravage…or protect? Don't disappoint me, my Lord."**_

 _Arashi dispersed into dust, funneling itself into Naruto and the nearby cave. Naruto collapsed onto the ground from the invasion of the foreign substance, sight beginning to fade. In the cavern, an orb with the fox mask shone brightly as another character etched itself onto its surface. The five characters shone, arranged with two on each cheek of the skeletal mask and one on the forehead. The symbols were accompanied by words scribed into the air:_

 _Emptiness – You lived a dead life, with nobody to help; but care from a young woman and the aid of an old man saved you._

 _Solitude – You were isolated and shunned, cursed and assaulted, but persevered through it all; the light of a deep friendship rescued you._

 _Despair – You were taken in and protected, provided your first feeling of love, but suddenly you were betrayed and your feelings stomped on; newfound undying devotion and love healed you._

 _Sacrifice – You found a new purpose and learned to protect your beloved, and eventually, a fatal blow taken in replacement; the despair and efforts of those you left behind revived you._

 _Rage – You fell into a rage, festering from your past, and lost control of your anger; with fortitude, temperance, and resolve, you have awakened._

" _ **So much experienced for such a young life...unaware, yet already accepting. The future will be interesting with you…my Lord…"**_ _a feminine voice growled from the inside of the orb._

…..

Naruto groaned lightly and woke up, feeling silky and warm flesh everywhere on his body. He registered moaning before opening his eyes. He was very close to passing out in shock, but held together. The girls were scattered around the bed, most engaged in lip lock with another, in all of their natural beauty. Mikoto and Ameyuri were positioned over his chest, right in front of Naruto's face, reaching across it to play with and kiss each other.

The Mist swordswoman glanced at the blonde, breaking off from Mikoto. "Welcome back, Naruto…we knew you'd come out safe. Now then, I'm hot and bothered…so let me show you how I play with a sword," she whispered lustily, reaching down and grabbing hold of Naruto's hardening not-so-little friend. The blonde gulped in anticipation. _'Well, this was a nice way to wake up.'_

…..

 _The next morning….Namikaze Compound Living Room_

"Well, all fun aside, what do I do now? I went berserk in front of the entire council," Naruto groaned, relaxing on the couch with Izanami taking her turn in his lap.

"There is nothing that you need to do, Naruto. I'm quite sure that the shinobi council heads realized that it only an instance lapse of control. You are already endeared to them, so you should be clear in the aspect," Mikoto answered, polishing her sword.

"Regardless of how the civilians responded to you initially, there should be no reason for you to worry there either. Any that were not aligned with you are now cowering in fear of being obliterated such as that man yesterday. Those that are loyal to you will understand that there is nothing wrong once you show yourself in the village," Hinoko followed up, rolling around on the rug.

Naruto sighed, but accepted their reasoning. Izanami tilted his face down, kissing him deeply. She moaned softly into the kiss before detaching herself, remembering something randomly. "Naruto-kun, don't you have an appointment today?"

The blonde thought about his plans for the next week and recalled what he needed to do today. "How could I forget? Ok Izanami-chan, let's get going. It'll take a while to get through everybody once we get it settled."

The young woman nodded, holding onto Naruto and they disappeared in a flash.

…..

 _Hyuga Compound…_

Naruto approached the gate to the compound with Izanami, nodding to the branch family guards. They bowed in reverence of the man who had taken down the main family's ego a few notches. When Hiashi himself announced that Naruto was working on alternatives to the Caged Bird Seal, the branch family were ready to prostrate themselves at Naruto's feet. The Hyuga elders were not nearly as happy.

The seal master duo walked through the compound hallways, where the branch family and the few sympathetic main family members continued to bow to Naruto. As they walked through, they noticed all of the stares of lust and desire from Hyuga women of both sections, as well as their stalker. Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's twin sister, followed the duo as inconspicuously as she could. Naruto's display of power in his initial visit to the compound and his subsequent visits of just interacting with the members of the clan had garnered Hanabi's attention and placed Naruto as the target of her crush.

Naruto chuckled slightly at the slightly younger Hyuga and the duo eventually reached the clan conference room, where they found the Hyuga council and Hiashi assembled. The hanyou bowed in respect. "Greetings, Hiashi-sama. How are Hanabi and Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously. Hinata and Neji had both come around to seeing Naruto as a big brother figure after settling their differences and getting Hinata out of her shy, low self-esteem self.

"Greetings to you as well, Naruto-sama. My daughters are well and developing in leaps and bounds, thanks to your advice and help," Hiashi replied gratefully. Hiashi himself had noticed that Hinata, like a few other Hyuga and her late mother, would perform much better with the more flexible variant of the Gentle Fist Style that Hikari had developed. The council had refused vehemently on allowing the clan members to practice the 'desecration of a sacred art', up until Naruto had made his influence known.

Naruto called out the council on their foolish behavior, stating that 'for a bunch of uptight prudes that bitch about keeping the Byakugan protected and retaining the honor of the clan, you're sure doing your best to inhibit and ignore your beloved clan.' Then, he systematically crushed any and all enraged Hyuga that had tried to 'teach the insolent fool a lesson.' Hanabi was also there to witness that spectacular event, cementing Naruto even further into her heart as a perfect specimen of male to chase after. Hanabi herself was finally taking the advice of her father in bettering her own training, having had her eyes opened.

Naruto nodded happily. "Let's get to business then, shall we? I have brought an advanced version of the 'Caged Bird Seal' in replacement of the current mark you have on the branch family."

The Hyuga council began to try to stop Naruto. "Ha, what makes you believe that this subpar seal created by a kid would even be considered in replacement of the Caged Bird Seal?"

Naruto unrolled a scroll that he had brought with him. "Signature from Jiraiya of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and Hiruzen Sarutobi authorizing the use of my improved seal as a replacement for the Caged Bird Seal," he stated nonchalantly, showing the signatures and blood stamps.

"What does this…new seal do, exactly?" a more curious member of the council asked.

"The new seal removes the pain and death commands of the previous seal and is to be applied to all members of the Hyuga Clan, branch or main. The seal, as ordained, prevents the extraction of the Byakugan from the members that the seal is applied to," Naruto answered, waiting. He was not disappointed.

A majority of the council immediately started to shout in outrage. "WHAT?" "Why would we use that seal?" "You don't have the authority to do that!"

Naruto focused his killing intent on the members that outburst, silencing them. His blue eyes hardened and narrowed. "To begin with, you never should have placed the damned seal on your 'branch' family. As you may or may not know, my father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage," Naruto stated.

"What's your point?" a member interrupted.

"And my mother is Kushina _Uzumaki_ ," Naruto hissed empathically. The elders on the council paled in realization as the rest of them were confused. "Imagine my surprise when I found, in my mother's few clan related possessions, an unopened copy of the contract between the Uzumaki and Hyuga Clan for the creation of the Caged Bird Seal. Mother never really was an enthusiast in clan matters or dad may have been able to solve this problem earlier… Anyway, as I was saying. As known only to the elders of the Hyuga Clan, the 'Caged Bird Seal' should never have had the death and pain commands added to it…" Naruto revealed.

Hiashi's and most of the councils' eyes widened in shock at the revelation, turning to look at the elders, including Hiashi's hardliner father, whom were now sweating. They attempted to escape, only to be pinned down and restrained by Izanami and a few chakra-restraint seals. " **You greedy fools and your predecessors enslaved, taken advantage of, and executed generations of innocent shinobi with endless amounts of potential, corrupted generations of the main family by slowly changing the material they learned, and all for what? For your own sick pleasure in having a go-to slave source…** " Naruto growled, silent rage present in his tone.

The council looked down at the ground in shame, minus a few that were sweating profusely. Hiashi realized the severity of the situation, as he had personally never made use of the seal to his credit, but in doing so, blinded himself to the implications. Naruto quickly scanned the room for surface thoughts and grimaced. He discretely shot killing intent at ten of the Hyuga, as they each recoiled in fear and…lashed out. They dashed forward, attempting to maim and kill Naruto from all directions. Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji, the latter two having joined in spying at the beginning of Naruto's revelation, gasped in fear for their love interest/older brother.

" **Wind Release: Cyclone Dome.** " Naruto whispered as he slid his left foot backwards, beginning to rotate. The observers gasped as he spun in a manner similar to that used for the **Hakkeshou: Kaiten (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation)** technique, but only a single time. A dome of rampaging winds, channeled into a thin layer, appeared to intercept the charging Hyuga. Their momentum was too much to stop at this point and they collided with the area with screams of pain, as their bodies were shredded from their collision with the violent cutting gale. They collapsed to the ground, deep gashes in their bodies as they bled out on the floor.

"Tch, scum... **Kuchiyose: Suina, F ūka, Inabi, Arana, Shimi!** " Naruto nicked his finger, slamming his hands on the floor, and five puffs of smoke showed up around him, dissipating to reveal the beautiful vixens.

" **Did you require us, Naruto-sama?** " they all asked simultaneously, eager to please their master.

"I want you five to hunt down those that _smell_ like those men," Naruto said, pointing to the still passing Hyuga, "and dispose of them."

" **Hai, Naruto-sama,** " they replied, receiving a kiss for each of them from Naruto, before they headed out.

Hiashi finally snapped out of his shock. "What just happened, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto grimaced. "Those men were trash that have secretly killed off branch family men, faking records of failed missions, and took advantage of their widows, threatening them with the Caged Bird Seal…" the hanyou spat out with disgust. "And I'm the demon…anyway, I ordered my vixens to hunt down and purge your clan of these maggots, if you don't mind."

Hiashi took on a similarly disgusted expression and shook his head. "Go right ahead, Naruto-sama...curse my ineptitude," he said remorsefully, disgusted at what he had allowed to happen in his own clan. Naruto turned to the elders and summoned ANBU to take them away, under charges of corruption, enslavement, and dishonoring contracts. They were charges that could stick, instead of being filed under clan matters, since it was an inter-clan transaction issue.

Naruto let out a tired sigh, before turning to the council. "Now then, let's promote your acceptance of the new seal with an example, shall we?" the blonde said with a grin. "Step right up, form a line, no pushing!"

…..

The branch family members had gathered out in the field, called to do so by the main family council. They milled about, curious as to what was going on, wondering if it had anything to do with those vixens that were running around, with authorization from Hiashi, or with Naruto, the young man who had been the center of attention in the Hyuga clan.

A branch family woman shifted uncomfortably, standing by herself in the field. A hand placed itself comfortingly on her shoulder, startling the lavender-haired woman. She turned around to face Naruto, concern etched on his face. She visibly relaxed, feeling safer around the tanned blonde that was known to be working towards helping the branch family. He stood silently, trying to put a name to the beautiful woman's face.

The Hyuga woman stood at 5'4", lavender hair framing her heart-shaped face in a short bob haircut, her right eye covered. She had the standard white, pupil-less Hyuga eyes, fair skin, and long, slim legs. Her clothing, however, was rather different from the standard conservative clothing they wore. She wore a form-fitting, short-sleeved, open jacket that came around to her thighs, fishnet top with a bikini top to cover her breasts, and a short skirt that went halfway down her thighs. She had bandages wrapped around her wrist and exposed lower thighs.

Naruto finally registered her name to her face, leaning down and putting his head a tad closer to hers. The woman found herself blushing at the close proximity with the whisker-marked handsome man. "You dress rather loosely for a shy woman," Naruto commented, feeling that her behavior and clothing were rather disconnected.

She pouted and puffed her cheeks slightly. "I resent that! I'm much more outgoing than you think I am," the woman said, puffing out her ample D-Cup chest. "Well, at least, when I feel like going out!" she finished, slightly resentfully.

"Oh, don't dislike Hiashi-sama just because he wants to keep you safe from all of the bastards within and without your clan, Hayami-chan," the blonde commented.

The lavender-haired woman sighed, understanding Naruto's point. Wait a second… "How do you know who I am?"

"Hiashi-sama has spoken to me in regards to you, Hayami. He's expressed his concern that you wouldn't be able to find a man he feels is worthy of your beauty and as such, consulted me," Naruto answered. "It wouldn't do for Hiashi-sama's beloved cousin to be wed to a man who doesn't deserve it."

Hayami paled. "Oh, please don't tell me he…"

"He made the offer, yes. I wanted to meet you though, instead of just entering a contract that you might not like. So, since he's been keeping you somewhat isolated to most people, I haven't been able to meet you, until now. My first impression is that you are as beautiful as Hiashi-sama always said you were," Naruto complimented with a genuine smile.

Hayami flushed at the compliment, even more so that throughout this whole conversation, Naruto didn't flicker his eyes down to ogle her chest a single time. "Oh, stop it Naruto-sama! You're embarrassing me…" she whined.

Naruto chuckled at her response, inner-prankster relishing in teasing her. The Hyuga Council and Hiashi strode out in front of the gathered clan members, the main family having joined the group during Naruto and Hayami's conversation. "Well, I should get up there for the next part of my job. Let's talk more later, Hayami-chan!" The blonde pecked the Hyuga woman on the cheek and flashed next to Hiashi, leaving a flustered Hayami behind.

' _She's so easy to tease for somebody that's supposedly more open than the other members…then again, somebody else probably would've fainted from the contact,'_ Naruto thought to himself.

The crowd wondered what the council and Hiashi were doing, until they noticed something different about them. Scribed on faces and limbs were a single seal, located differently on each of them. The seal looked like a bird of thin lines ( **/V\** ). Hiashi raised his hand for silence, hushing the murmurs of the crowd.

"For generations long, it has been tradition for the Hyuga Clan to separate and mark the 'branch' family members. The practice went unquestioned, unbreakable, a root of our 'great' clan. However, today I have learned that we…were fools!" Hiashi shouted, startling the audience. "It was revealed to me and the council today that the branch family…should never have existed in the first place. It came to being through the desecration of a contract by the greedy ancestors of the main family, kept as a dirty secret from all but the 'elders' of our clan." The crowd began to murmur more, branch family with visages of despair and rage. "The fact that I allowed this travesty to occur while I hold the position of head means that I, and my predecessors, are all failures. There is no amount of apology that I can give and nor can I give your ancestors back what lives were stolen from them…however, I humbly beg for your forgiveness."

Hiashi lowered himself onto the ground, bowing with his forehead on the floor. The branch and main family members were all shocked at their clan leader's prostration, throwing his pride out for forgiveness. Many of the branch family members shed tears of anger and sorrow for the transgressions wrought upon them, but were touched that Hiashi would be willing to bow to them and genuinely regretted the happenings.

Standing back up, Hiashi bowed his head. "It is little consolation for what has already been done, but from this day forward, the main and branch families will be separated no longer! This seal," Hiashi stated, pointing at the bird mark on his forehead, "is the beginning of this union. This seal, created by Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Izanami Kuro, will replace the Caged Bird Seal, which will be removed from all branch family members, and be placed on all members of the Hyuga Clan. Our Clan will no longer be segregated, as it should have been long ago!"

Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi cried tears of joy at the announcement and roars of approval rang out through the field, from all of the clan. Naruto narrowed his eyes, summoning his five vixens and Izanami, and dashed into the crowd. He quickly struck down the men and women that had their hands signed to activate the Caged Bird Seal, working in tandem with his girls. Hiashi smiled at the joy radiating from the clan members and nodded to Naruto, giving him permission to get rid of the attempted murderers. Naruto found Hokuto Hyuga within the ranks of those that tried to get one last laugh and shook his head. He discretely siphoned out some of the Hyuga's soul, gaining knowledge on some Hyuga Clan techniques, which he was planning on tweaking.

After the crowd settled from their rejoicing, Naruto and Izanami got to work. They both created shadow clones, 399 for Naruto and 39 for Izanami, spreading them out along the field, beginning to scribe on the new seals, and erasing the existing Caged Bird Seals, invoking more tears from the finally freed branch members. Naruto patted Neji on the back, who was hugging Hinata and Hanabi in joy of their dream being fulfilled.

The blonde personally walked to attend to a certain Hyuga woman who was hugging her cousin in joy. He listened in to their conversation with his advanced hearing as he got closer. "Hiashi, does this mean I can finally be free?" Hayami asked, hope in her eyes.

Hiashi smiled gently. "Yes, Hayami, nobody can touch you now, except those that you allow… Now then, how do you feel about a certain blonde young man?" the clan leader asked, smirk on his face. He loved his cousin dearly and knew that the Namikaze heir would treat her kindly and accept her. This would also help strengthen the bond between Naruto and their clan, a sort of symbol of gratitude and trust.

"Hiashi! Stop teasing me! I mean, he is attractive, smart, kind, and helped fulfill the single greatest thing that's happened to this clan, but…he already has so many beautiful women around him…he doesn't need me too," Hayami said dejectedly.

Naruto smiled at her consideration, glad that she wasn't a fan girl, and walked up behind her. He leaned in to her ear, eyes twinkling with mirth, along with Hiashi. "Oh, I wouldn't say that's true, Hayami-chan. If you can love me, then I can love you," Naruto whispered into her ear. She squeaked and jumped in shock, which Naruto took advantage of to catch her bridal-style. Her face comically filled with red as she laid in Naruto's arms. After a few more seconds of squirming in his arms, calming down, and realizing that he wasn't planning on releasing her, she sighed, relaxed, and just snuggled into his toned chest, enjoying his encompassing presence.

Hiashi had a genuine smile on his face. He didn't need to play the protective older sibling card and his perhaps favorite person outside of his family, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, two of his closest friends in his prime, a responsible and powerful clan heir, surrounded by and still attracting powerful figures. Naruto would be a good influence on Hayami, maybe help her get over the quirks of her upbringing. Meanwhile, a lot of blue and purple haired women were fuming.

"Um, could you let me down now, Naruto-kun? People are starting to stare," the lavender-haired woman asked.

Naruto smirked at Hayami's unconscious use of the affectionate suffix and set down the woman. "I'll let you go for now, but I'll be back later for a date," Naruto said, finally getting around to why he came over in the first place.

Hayami blushed as the blonde removed the Caged Bird Seal on her forehead and placed the new seal on her cheek, as she asked. Finishing up their task, Naruto and Izanami departed after being thanked by the entire clan and saying goodbye to Hanabi, Hinata, Hiashi, and Hayami. The sky was beginning to darken as Naruto felt jerk in the back of his mind, calling to him. He registered the person summoning him and sent Izanami off back home.

' _I'll be back in the morning girls,'_ Naruto said, utilizing the mental link. _'Visiting my water queen.'_

' _Hey Naruto, bring me along. I want to play with the new Mizukage and offer my services in training some new Swordsmen of the Mist candidates.'_

' _Sure, I'll come pick you up and we'll leave.'_

…..

 **A/N: For the record, I've decided to list names in whatever order I feel sounds good, Western or Eastern.**

 **LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! Probably gonna be some anal play, if you don't like that kind of stuff.**

Mei lay in bed, bare and waiting. A flash signified Naruto's arrival and the Mizukage tried to speak, only to be muffled by soft lips. A slim tongue invaded her mouth, tangling with her own forcefully. Mei's eyes were open in shock at the appearance of a redhead woman with a unique hairstyle. One that she recalled seeing somewhere before. She moaned deeply when brisk fingers found their way to her hardened pink nipples.

When the redhead finally detached her mouth from the Mizukage's, the face clicked with Mei. "Ameyuri?! But you're supposed to be dead, how did you – EEP!" the auburn-haired woman shrieked in pleasure.

While the Mizukage was distracted and Ameyuri was blocking her vision, Naruto slipped down to her wet slit and dug his tongue into her delicious honeypot. "Naruto is a miracle worker, Mizukage _-sama_. We can talk about this later though, just relax and let our dear blonde work his _miracle_ on you," the swordswoman purred, nipping at Mei's neck with her delicate lips and sharpened teeth.

The two arrivals from Konoha double teamed the Kage with vigor as she writhed in pleasure under them. Ameyuri shifted down to the auburn woman's pink nipples, suckling one of her sensitive nubs, massaging one of her round, full, and firm mounds, pinching and twisting the other nipple, and occasionally gnawing with her pointing teeth, inciting loud moans of mixed pain and pleasure from Mei.

Naruto abandoned his position at his water empress's dripping snatch and she groaned in disappointment at the sudden absence from her burning and aching sex. The blonde moved to admire her slim, pale, and toned legs. Naruto caressed and rubbed her smooth legs, planting kisses along the insides of her thighs and moving closer, back to her lower lips. He worked his way back, licking and suckling her outer lips teasingly. He rubbed and flicked her clitoris gently, pushing her over the edge into an orgasm, built up from Ameyuri's ministrations. The hanyou planted his mouth around her nether lips, catching and gulping down her sweet nectar.

Mei panted softly, looking pleadingly into his cerulean eyes. "S-s-stop teasing me…p-p-please give it to me already," she whimpered. Ameyuri locked eyes with Naruto, nodding and changing her position.

Naruto manifested his tails and used them to help him lift up Mei, flip her around, and place her down on Ameyuri, who was now laying on her back. He placed them in a sixty-nine position, with Mei's nether lips facing him. Getting up onto his knees, he moved his erect shaft to Mei's slit. Ameyuri licked her lips and took his rod into her mouth, being careful with her sharp teeth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around his thick tool, lubricating it and savoring its taste like a lollipop.

Meanwhile, Mei was repaying Ameyuri's earlier ministrations, getting to work on Ameyuri's moist cunny. The auburnette slipped her tongue into the swordswoman's tight slit, tinkering with her tender lower nub and puckered rosebud. She wiggled her tongue around inside, eliciting some light gasps of pleasure. Removing her tongue from Ameyuri's warm folds, she dabbed and licked at her slit and clit, inserting a finger from each hand to replace her tongue. "Ooooooh yeah, play with my pussy more," the redhead mumbled, still licking at Naruto's rod. Mei smirked and removed a finger, relocating it to Ameyuri's tighter lower hole.

The swordswoman gasped at the sudden intrusion right after releasing Naruto's shaft with a resounding pop. It might be well and good for the mark to slowly refresh the tightness of their holes, but damned if it wasn't a literal pain in the ass sometimes. It was a good thing Naruto was gentle…if you wanted him to be. Naruto stopped moaning in pleasure for the moment, pressing his engorged head against Mei's wet slit.

The Mizukage shrieked into Ameyuri's cunny in pleasure as Naruto plunged into her depths in one stroke, causing him to hiss in pleasure as well. The hanyou gave her a second to adjust to the intrusion before beginning to take long, slow strokes, in and out of Mei's velvety folds. She moaned into Ameyuri's own nether lips as Naruto made love to her, reminiscent of their first time together. The swordswoman began to lick and play with Mei's erect button and Naruto's balls. The blonde continued to thrust into his water empress, sliding against her g-spot as he pumped. She bucked and grinded against his rod, wanting it harder, faster.

"I'm getting c-c-close," Naruto groaned.

"S-s-so am I," the two women echoed, Mei having already gone through multiple during their love-making.

Naruto pulled out all the way and sheathed himself fully again in one deep stroke, slamming into the auburnette's cervix, sending both of them over the edge. The blonde grunted as he shot his seed into Mei's welcoming womb, who screamed in pleasure of being filled with her lover's seed, also sending Ameyuri over. Naruto slid out of the Mizukage's tight folds and the swordswoman underneath vigorously ran her mouth over his rod, cleaning it and arousing him once again. He backed off for a moment, watching Ameyuri suck up his seed, swallowing and keeping some. She crawled out from under the spent Mizukage, moving up and taking her into a kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths as Ameyuri shared their lover's addictive seed with Mei.

"Damn, that never gets old," Naruto said to himself, aroused by the display.

Ameyuri let the poor woman rest and turned to Naruto. "My turn, lover boy…I don't want any of that gentle love-making. I want you to take me hard and fast, sate my hunger, show me that I'm your woman!" she all but growled lustily, gripping his rod.

Her words spurred on Naruto, given permission to let loose. He growled, slipping into a demonic voice, and lunged forward, pressing Ameyuri down underneath him. She squirmed and struggled playfully, exciting him further. Naruto mashed his lips into hers, aggressive and dominating, kneading her breasts roughly. Ameyuri's submissive side moistened considerably, turned on by his change in behavior. He slipped his cock into her dripping nether lips, earning a pleasured moan.

"What did I say about gentle – OH!" she screamed as Naruto quickly swapped from her nether lips to her tight backdoor, devilish smirk on his face. She was muffled from any further words as Naruto claimed her lips. He tweaked with her nipples and nether regions, giving her a second to adjust to his shaft in her delectably tight ass.

She moaned and screamed loudly into Naruto's mouth as he pumped into her clenching, hot hole, all the while twisting her nipples and slapping her firm and cute butt cheeks. Every slap and twist was matched with a harder clench. Naruto plundered her mouth greedily, swapping spit, exploring her warm cavity, and sticking his tongue down her throat. The blonde suddenly had a great idea and channeled chakra to his hands. As she bucked in pleasure, he struck her butt again, receiving an even larger response this time as the chakra pulsed through her and stimulated her nerves more, heightening the feelings.

He reamed her ass, increasing the pace, squeezing and caressing her clit, chakra-infused fingers maximizing her pleasure. "Oh yes, fuck me! FUCK MY ASS! OH KAMI!" she hissed.

Naruto growled, nibbling and sucking on her ear. " **You! Are! Mine!** " he whispered possessively into her ear, emphasizing each word with a thrust.

"O-o-o-oh, YES! Take me, take your little whore in the ass the way she likes it!" Ameyuri screamed, getting closer to another climax.

With a final thrust and grunt, Naruto painted her inner walls white, as she was sent over the edge with a scream. The redhead collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily, eyes lidded. Mei finished recovering and prowled over to Naruto, desire still burning in her eyes. "Round two, Naruto…"

…..

 _The next morning…_

"Well, this has been a very enjoyable visit, Naruto. Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?" Mei asked, pouting.

Naruto smiled and kissed her, but shook his head. "No, I'm sorry Mei-chan, I need to get back to Konoha," the blonde said apologetically.

"What, I'm not enough for you? I thought we had something special, Mei!" Ameyuri exclaimed, sinking to the ground melodramatically, rain cloud appearing over her tilted head.

Mei sweat dropped, picking up the redhead. "Stop that, you," she berated, bopping her on the head. "And, I'm sorry, but as much as I like you and the others, Naruto will always be the highest in my heart."

Ameyuri smiled, nodding in agreement with the auburnette. Naruto's heart soared, giving both of his ladies toe-curling, passionate kisses. He beamed. The link was filled with love, but it just ticked with him in a special way when it was said. "Thank you… I love you both," Naruto whispered, voice quivering with emotion. Ameyuri and Mei smiled and hugged their lover, who despite being extremely powerful and mature, lapsed vulnerably once in a while.

…..


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sometimes when I read through parts of this, I just want to cut my brain out. Meeeeeehhhhhhhh, so much cringeeeeeeee.**

Naruto walked through the village, wandering with no particular purpose. Hinoko and Chomei had left to go meet somebody 'important' and the rest of Team 11 were training for the moment. He decided to just take the day to relax, maybe some training later. The blonde decided to stop by one of his favorite shops in Konoha.

…..

"Ayame-chan, how's the business for today?" Naruto greeted, sitting down at the counter.

The brunette looked up from the dishes she was washing, smiling at the energetic blonde. It made both her father and herself happy to know that even with his close connections to the Akimichi, owners of the most popular restaurants in the village, Naruto would always like to just have some ramen at their humble store to relax.

' _How did he ever fall for somebody like me?'_ Ayame thought sullenly to herself.

Naruto felt the doubt and sadness surfacing in her emotions. "Is something wrong, Ayame-chan?" Naruto asked, moving around the counter and hugging the petite 5'2" woman.

Ayame looked up into his calming blue eyes, then averted her eyes in self-doubt. "Why?"

"Why what, Ayame?"

"Of all the people, why did you choose me? Choose me to be one of those that you gave your love?" the brunette asked.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise at the sudden question. "Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked back. To fix a problem, you had to know the problem.

Ayame just leaned into Naruto's arms for a few moments before answering. "I'm plain, short, my breasts aren't that large, I'm not even a shinobi, I'm –"

"Beautiful to me, Ayame," Naruto interrupted, cupping her cheek gently. "I remember, Ayame, the things you did for me. I remember the random bowls of ramen that I sometimes found when I prowled about in the alleyways. Jii-san told me about how you were the one who called him to help me the first few times I was attacked. You saved me, Ayame, when nobody else gave me a second look," Naruto whispered soothingly.

Ayame was still skeptical though. "But, still…all of the women around you, even Tayuya and Izanami…they all have better figures than me, they're all powerful kunoichi, while I'm just…me," she argued.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way. I love each of you for who you are, Ayame, not how you compare to the others. Besides," Naruto whispered, kissing her deeply. "I personally love the feeling of being able to hold the ones I love in my arms so fully, to protect them from anything that would threaten them. And do I need to remind you of all those nights we spent together? Should we do a re-enactment to help you remember?" Naruto asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Ayame laughed and punched his arm, before settling back down into a peaceful smile. "Thank you Naruto…I don't know what came over me, I just…you have so many women after you and already with you, so I was intimidated…"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Ayame. As long as you're ok, I'll understand. Now, how about some ramen?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

Ayame shook her head disbelievingly with a grin, before wrapping on her little white hairband. "Order?"

"Ten miso ramen, five beef, four vegetable, and two seafood please!"

…..

After eating his fill of ramen and spending a little quality, pleasure-filled time with Ayame, Naruto decided to go visit the Higurashi shop to get some insight on a technical problem he was having with a few weapons he was developing. The door opened and the bell rang, alerting the matron of the business.

"Hi Orina-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto greeted, startling the woman who was looking down and inspecting something.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, hello. What brings you around?" the brunette weapons mistress asked.

"I came by to ask for some advice on a few weapons I'm developing," Naruto said, pulling out two samples of the custom weapons he was making for F ū and Hinoko. Hinoko didn't actually need them, but she wanted some variety in how she could rend apart enemies.

"So, for this one, I was having some trouble with…."

…..

"Wow, you're really skilled at this, Naruto-kun… and this is self-taught?" Orina asked with awe in her voice. Tenten, also watching having come in at a point during the process, was wondering the same thing.

Naruto wiped off some of the sweat gathered on his forehead, setting down the hammer in his hand. "Yeah, I thought it would be handy to have a few other skills, though obviously, I still lack experience and the ability to fully connect concepts together. Thank you for your help, Orina-chan. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Orina smirked devilishly. "Well, there's a _sword_ that I've been meaning to inspect and test out for a long time…I'll need your help with it," the mistress asked. Tenten blushed furiously, understanding that she _wasn't_ talking about what Naruto thought she was talking about it. She opened her mouth to protest, but got a glare that could only be understood through a connection as deep as a mother and daughter working towards a similar goal.

The message went something like this: _'Be quiet and play along. I know you want a piece of him too, now's our chance! Besides, think about it like this, we can do lot more to help Naruto this way!'_

Tenten thought about it for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Here, Naruto-kun, the sword isn't over here…come over into this backroom for me," Orina said, pulling the oblivious blonde along and giving Tenten a pointed look.

Tenten moved over to the sign in the front door, flipping it to 'Closed.' The young woman then followed the duo into the room, locking the door behind them. Hearing the lock snap shut, Naruto gulped. Orina pressed her ample D-Cups against the hanyou, beginning to rub his clothed crotch.

"Um, O-Orina-chan, I don't think we should be doing this," Naruto stuttered out. He was still rather hesitant with his mates' agreement that they were fine with him spreading around 'seeds' of connections, since it worked towards both of his future goals. Their reasoning, when prompted, was that Naruto was getting more experience in the end. The blonde in question didn't quite buy it, but they were rather fervent on the issue.

"Oh, on the contrary Naruto, I _know_ that I should be doing this…unless you don't like an old hag like me, who already has a child your age," Orina fake-cried.

"No, no, of course not. You're a very beautiful woman and one that any man would be lucky to be able to make love to you," Naruto relented.

"Then, I don't see the problem…" the matron whispered.

"Tenten's only 12!" he exclaimed, pointing at the tripping young woman.

"I'm sure being underage didn't stop you, Izanami, or Tayuya," Tenten deadpanned immediately.

"Besides, old enough to kill, old enough to have sex," Orina chimed.

Naruto grasped at one last straw. "What do you two even like about me?"

Tenten and Orina looked at him like he was stupid. "The better question is what we DON'T like about you. Trust me, there isn't anything on that list," Orina said. "Now, I have the perfect sheath for your sword and I'm dying to try it out," she purred.

…..

Naruto left the store after two hours, leaving behind two glowing and limping women, hair slightly disheveled and bearing a few more hidden hickeys than he had earlier. Naruto sighed a bit. He couldn't honestly say that he didn't know of Orina, Tenten, and Ayame's harbored feelings for him, but having all of them act on it in the same day was very physically tiring, despite how pleasurable, heart-warming, and comfortable it felt to embrace these women that had fallen for him.

' _I think I'm just gonna go train now…too much excitement for today.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

…..

Naruto pumped quickly, panting lightly in excitement. Some sweat dripped down his brow, quickening his pace. He relished the feeling of the wind in blasting through his tails, ears, and hair as he bounded around the forest. He dashed through the massive branches and spider webs, narrowly avoiding his head being swatted by the swiping creatures inhabiting the Forest. From a viewer's perspective, all they would see is…nothing.

Naruto tried out some of his techniques. Channeling lightning-natured chakra into his body, his synapses fired, a yellow and white chakra shroud appearing around him, and purple lightning crackled and sparked around his body. He dashed into a group of monsters. They launched acid, shot out limbs, attempting to impale and maim the nine-tailed hanyou. He preferred just keeping the tails in released form, since the wings were optional. His limbs blurred and reacted with boosted speed, nerve synapses and pink muscle worked in tandem, working beyond the visual registration capabilities of the creatures.

His arm flickered and the mutated spiders, lizards, and tigers were beheaded, penetrating their thick hide. Naruto moved on to another specific area of the Forest to test out a more unique enhancement.

…..

Naruto found himself assaulted by strange bird/animal hybrids when he reached the new area. Snake heads lunged at Naruto, boosted by mismatched wings, and the ever prevalent spider reappeared in the mix as well, shooting webs out of their avian bottom half's…tail?

' _How does this kind of stuff even happen…?'_ Naruto thought to himself, bisecting a bear/bird hybrid.

Pausing on top of a branch landing, Naruto thought over the theory once again. Nodding in confirmation, he surrounded himself with wind chakra and lightly jumped off the branch, free-falling from his high position. The avian creatures launched themselves at the airborne blonde.

Naruto smirked, kicked his foot, and once again, vanished from sight. Suddenly, one of the animals were slammed into violently and, with a sickening crack, was propelled and slammed into one of the massive tree trunks, splattering bloodily. Blasts of air were heard as the targets were systematically obliterated by the unseen, mobile enemy; either getting sliced into pieces, dented then knocked away by the delayed impact, or simply blasted by missiles of air.

In the middle of the clearing on ground floor, Naruto landed. "Man, that's fun!" he exclaimed, swinging his fist with all of his force. The sound barrier broke and a hole was blasted through the next five 25-feet thick trees across from Naruto. The blonde sweat dropped. "Yea, I better be careful with that…"

A loud roar sounded out in the clearing and Naruto turned around to a strange sight. A large beast stood at the opposite end, with the head and body of an extremely large lion, a goat head sticking out of its mid-back region, and with a snake as a tail. It roared again, spewing flames from the goat head.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the strange creature. _'Where did the goat come from?'_ he wondered. Naruto drew his katana and dashed around and behind to the snake head, attempting to decapitate it. His sword phased straight through the creature, earning a look of confusion from Naruto, who subsequently jumped backwards to dodge a plume of fire.

"Ok then, how about this…" Naruto whispered. His blade began to crackle and whir as Naruto channeled lightning chakra into the metal. He lunged forward again, successfully cleaving off the snake head. The lion and goat head both shrieked demonically in pain. Naruto took the opportunity and stuck a **Wind Release: Rasengan** into the goat's mouth, separating the body into two halves by blowing a hole through its torso.

"Well, that was more challenging than the other things, at least," he commented, wiping off his blade off on the grass. Naruto sheathed his katana and decided to return home.

After Naruto left the clearing, Hinoko and Chomei dropped the genjutsu concealing their physical presence. "So, what do you think, itoko (cousin)?" the nine-tailed vixen asked.

"Quite the powerful man, that one is. You say that he's only eleven at the moment?" the figure hidden in the shadows asked. Hinoko nodded. "Ufufufu, well, isn't that just _delicious_. I can't even begin to imagine how powerful he'll be as he ages more, much less when he receives blessings from your other _siblings_."

Chomei shuddered slightly. "It's scary how powerful he is…he is already stronger than Hinoko as they are in human form and I'd still put Naruto higher than Hinoko if they were fully released. He's even getting closer becoming a full demon…if our frisky little sister meets and mates with Naruto, which I'm quite sure will happen eventually, he'll be a fully-converted demon, something that's never happened before in this world."

"Yes, he will grow to become very powerful…I'm sure that **they** are going to intervene at some point. We should wake up Kiyomi-baachan quickly, to help. I'm sure she wouldn't be adverse to the idea of sharing with the man that won the hearts of her beloved daughters…she's always had a penchant for powerful and kind men," the woman stated mirthfully.

Hinoko sweat dropped. "She would kill you if she heard you say that…and you don't need to worry about **them** interfering negatively. If anything, they'll help Naruto out, after all…he's a Child of Prophecy," the vixen snickered, smirking devilishly.

Chomei chuckled at the dumbstruck expression on their guest, mouth gaping. "He…he's…he's a Child of Prophecy? Oh, that is just PERFECT!" the woman exclaimed happily. "This is just brilliant! I'm definitely helping out now. Wait, what do you even need me for? You, Chomei, and Naruto should already be overkill for anything enemies you face…"

"I wanted to open up a trading company to help with Naruto's goal of achieving peace in this world. We could improve relations through trading contracts and the like between villages…" Hinoko started off.

"So, you wanted me to assist you and Chomei as a bodyguard for shipments and such, since Naruto's team would be out doing their own things. Sure, why not…I'm getting kind of bored with the copy I sent out into the other dimension anyway…life is too repeated over there. I'm sure Naruto can spice things up a bit," the woman said.

Hinoko and Chomei smiled at their success in enlisting her. The figure moved forward a little. "I can't wait to meet him face-to-face, though…this should be fun."

…..

 _The next day…_

Naruto woke up, not opening his eyes, with a peculiar feeling attached to his body. He felt his arm being crushed ceremoniously between two soft and plump mounds. The similarities ended there. He had slept and snuggled alongside his girls so many times that he could normally identify them by touch at this point.

First of all, his body temperature was lower than it normally was when somebody was wrapped around him. Second of all, none of his lovers could actually fully wrap around him. The person currently attached to him, however, had an extremely long and smooth limb of some kind wrapped around him. The other side of the limb felt…scaly to him. Long hair lined all the way from his chest, where a head was rested, down to his thighs, meaning that this person had hair longer than his ladies.

Naruto opened his eyes, vision filled with soft and long silver hair. The woman on his chest noticed his awakening and raised her head up, coming face to face with the blonde. Hair covered her forehead, with a strange red emblem on the crest on the front of her hair, two long bangs cupping her elegant face and pointed ears. He found himself looking into yellow eyes with slit-shaped pupils. Her skin was a beautiful shade of lavender and the left side of her slender body was lined with dark purple tattoos. Her F-Cup breasts were crushed against his own chest, pink nipples peeking out from underneath. The most astonishing feature was her long dark purple and red snake tail, her pink slit halfway hidden from view in a small depression on the front of her tail, where a human woman's nether regions would be **(Just search Alice MGQ if you want to see my basis for her. I might have tweaked some things…like the weird symbiotic flowers in her hair are gone).**

Naruto blinked a couple of times, registering the appearance of the woman in his bed. She hummed a little, pressing more into his body and prompting Naruto to understand what she was doing. "Oh, are you poikilothermic?" Naruto asked, diverting his attention from the strange situation.

It was her turn to blink in surprise. "You actually know that term? I'm surprised. I suppose Hinoko and Chomei weren't lying when they said you were intelligent, that's a rather obscure classification, after all…most humans just prefer to generalize us with cold-blooded…Hnnnn~, let me have a few more degrees and I'll get off…unless you prefer me like this," the half-snake woman hissed…erotically?

"No, I don't mind, go ahead. So, would you like to introduce yourself?" Naruto finally asked.

The woman was rather impressed that the hanyou hadn't reacted fearfully or anxious in the slightest at her appearance. "Ah, my apologies…my name is Eika. I am Hinoko's cousin in a way…I must ask, why are you unconcerned by my appearance?" Eika asked, wiggling her tail a bit.

Naruto blushed a bit. "Um…I don't know how to explain this, but there's a part of me that thinks it rather sexy actually…I've always kind of been attracted to more exotic women, how much more exotic can you get?" the blonde joked slightly. "Besides, it's not like I don't have my own little attachments," Naruto continued, releasing his own furry tails.

Eika felt her blue cheeks tinging purple, surprises at the feeling. She was not a stranger to compliments on her unnatural beauty…but, that was only on the occasions that her double took on a human form and strolled around in the cities of that other world. Never had she been treated as such in _this_ form, not even by her 'mate' in the other world. That faked union was solely to create more powerful progeny with her monster blood. But there was something about this impossible blonde that just… _stirred_ her.

Her form started to morph, tail vanishing and changing into human legs. She kept her lavender skin tone, not feeling it necessary to change a trait that Naruto had admitted he felt was pleasing. She rubbed affectionately and innocently on the man underneath her, relishing in the warmth she felt in her heart. _'What is this feeling…?'_ Eika thought, the foreign warmth lingering inside. Naruto probed a bit and could feel her intentions, so he just held her tightly and lay peacefully together with the strange…no, unique woman. One of the great things about becoming demonic and constantly sleeping together with women was that his body didn't _react_ when he didn't want it to, allowing him to actually properly enjoy just cuddling with one of his loved ones without getting hot and bothered.

…..

"Is it just me, or is she more… _mellow_ than I remember her being?" Chomei asked, spying on her the snake woman and blonde lover.

Hinoko thought about it for a moment. "It probably has something to do with the splitting off she did in order to experience the other world, without actually needing to be touched by the beings of the place. I assume she needed to split off some emotions to actually feel what was going on, so from her behavior, I'd assume she removed most of her rage-acquainted emotions and most of the blatant lust," the vixen theorized.

"…Naruto was right, you are kind of long-winded sometimes," Chomei quipped. Hinoko popped a vein and slammed her fist onto the insect queen's head.

…..

"So, mind explaining who Eika is?" Naruto said, sitting in the living room with Hinoko, Chomei, and Eika, who was sitting on his lap, still basking in his unnatural warmth.

Hinoko sighed. "Well, I'm going to need to get into a really long story to explain…and apparently, none of you appreciate my _long-winded_ explanations," she said with a huff, pouting and crossing her arms.

Eika wrapped her tail around Hinoko and brought her over to the duo, allowing Naruto to bring Hinoko in with an arm. Naruto gave the lamia an appreciative look, stoking the fire of warm feelings inside of her a bit more. "We've gone over this before, Hinoko-chan. If I didn't appreciate and take to mind all of your detailed explanations, I wouldn't be here right now. You're one of the major influences for me even making it this far without getting myself killed, Hinoko…besides, long-winded is just a descriptive term. It's not like I said I hate it," Naruto quipped. "That's just the connotation that _you_ hold it in."

The vixen pouted, but relented, pecking Naruto on the cheek. "Oh fine…let's start with the story, shall we? Do you remember when I first told you of the Sage of Six Paths? That I told you there were some parts of the true story that I couldn't tell you about yet?" Hinoko asked.

Naruto nodded affirmatively, and the vixen continued. "Now, the more commonly known event that the Sennin's mother ate a fruit of the Shinju, thus enraging it is true. However, there was something more to it. The Juubi no Ryu is my adoptive mother and was not the raging beast that anybody who knows of the Juubi thinks she is. The Juubi no Deidarabotchi that ravaged the lands and was eventually stopped was simply a portion of my mother's actual form. She had decided to journey around this world, splitting some of her power into the three deities that currently have spread out to govern multiple universes: Kami, Yami, and the Shinigami. My mother, as a primordial goddess, never actually created any progeny and decided to allow those three to take the place of any natural gods she may have formed. The closest thing to progeny that she created was the Shinju.

Eventually, during her travels, Kiyomi found me and took me in. At the time, I was only a demonic kit with one tail, so I have no idea why she decided to adopt me of all people. So, eventually the Shinju turned into the rampaging Juubi as known by legend. My mother actually went to the Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and aided him in sealing the other portion of my mother's power into the moon. Whimsically, she decided to have herself sealed away partially as well, placing her into a deep sleep until certain conditions were met. The Juubi no Deidarabotchi was indeed sealed and its chakra split, along with some of my mother's. A large portion of the power went into me, and the rest was used to create the other eight Biju, using my demonic nine-tail scale as a meter." Hinoko took a deep breath.

Eika decided to chip in on the explanation at this point. "Now, the reason why I am considered a cousin of Hinoko and niece of Kiyomi-baachan is because my progenitors were the primordial gods of a different dimension. As such, by extension, I am related to these two. I found myself in this dimension by chance on one occasion and got to know Kiyomi and Hinoko. Eventually, I split myself into two different bodies, the one you see now, and a different, less powerful body, that took its own place in the legends of the other world. The name that my other portion is known by was Echidna."

Naruto rubbed his forehead, brain overloading at the information flux. "Why do I need to know all of this? Aren't I simply a human-turned-demon? What purpose do I have in godly affairs?"

"Oh, but that's the thing, Naruto-kun. You are an abnormality. Hanyou are already uncommon. However, you're more than a hanyou, despite the fact that we refer to you as such. When you mated with me, and we marked each other again, a further portion of your being was turned demonic. I'd put you at 85% right now, rather than the 50% you started with. Also, you are the Child of Prophecy of Kami, which puts gives you an opportunity that almost no demon gets," Chomei threw in.

"Ugh…ok, let me ask a simple question before we continue with the more complicated stuff. How many of the other Biju know this truth?"

"Myself, Chomei, and our other sister are the only ones that actually really bothered to properly talk with one another," Hinoko answered.

"Ok…now explain this Child of Prophecy thing."

"Each universe tends to have its own Child of Prophecy deal. The context may change, in the end, the gist is that the chosen has the power to either save the world or destroy it. This sort of blessing prevents truly divine intervention from harming you properly, unlike normal demons in our universe, but also allows deities to bless and gift you things, should they want to aid you. It's a rather great benefit, if you ask me."

"Again with the universe thing…this is so confusing…" Naruto groaned, holding his head.

"We'll give you some time to mull over everything," Hinoko said, leaving with Chomei and Eika. Naruto went back to go lay in bed and think.

 **A/N: Yo folks, I'm sorry if I might be stretching it for ya, but this is kind of how it has to end up for what I want in my story. Naruto is going to overwhelmingly powerful, no doubt. I just kind of want a chill life for my man, going through the adventures as they come. He won't be flourishing it around, but he'll almost always be able to handle something that comes up. I don't really trust my ability to write plot-twisting angst and drama, so I'm just rolling with a vanilla-y fic. ONWARD!**

…..

 _?_

"Well, looks like he knows now, nee-san. What're we gonna do now?"

"It matters not. It is actually more of a benefit that Naruto is aware. It will save him some confusion and doubt over his life. The awareness does not change what occurs in his life, regardless."

"I suppose that makes sense, nee-sama. It is also getting closer to the time to transfer her," the man said, pointing at a bubble with a woman inside of it.

"Yes, it will occur soon."

…..

"Well, I guess it doesn't change much, huh. They might help me, they might not. Guess I'll just keep on moving. Well, what to do now?" Naruto asked nobody, walking around in Konoha. "Maybe I'll do some busy work."

…..

 _One year later…_

 _Height Record: Naruto Uzumaki – 5'10"; Izanami Kuro – 5'5"; Tayuya – 5'5"; F ū – 5'6"; Hinoko – 5'9"; Chomei – 5'9"; Mikoto Uchiha – 5'7"_

"Hm, interesting. So, they have an interrogation, tracking, and support team. I do hope they've been taking care of themselves. I'd hate to see our efforts wasted," Naruto said, watching the teams that caught his eye;

Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Choji; Jonin-sensei: Sarutobi Asuma

Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hinata Hyuga; Jonin-sensei: Kurenai Yuhi

Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sai, Hanabi Hyuga: Jonin-sensei: Kakashi Hatake

"Well, looks like two skinny twigs kept up with our advice. They've got more meat on them now than they did last year. The big-boned guy exercised like you told him too and lost some weight…not much though," Tayuya commented.

"Hinata-chan has been doing well ever since she cast her shell off a bit more. I don't believe that I've seen that boy before though," Izanami commented, pointing at Sai. Naruto narrowed his eyes, activating his dojutsu.

"Looks like Danzo wanted to insert an agent into this generation. Speaking of the war-hawk, I really should go _speak_ with him at some point…" Naruto commented off-handedly. ROOT agents may be sealed to be unable to reveal anything…but their soul told Naruto everything he needed to know the first time Danzo sent them to try to inflict some sort of damage on his girls.

"Do you think that their Jonin-sensei will be able to help them properly? I'd hate to see the pup lead incorrectly," Tsume growled.

"I hope that Kakashi has fixed his issue of arriving late…I'd hate to see my cute niece neglected…" Hayami commented. Said Jonin felt a chill go up his spine and decided he might want to hurry to pick up his team.

Naruto rubbed both of the woman's shoulders soothingly, pecking Hayami on the cheek and licking Tsume's clan marking. "I wouldn't worry about it. Kurenai may have been a problem previously, with how she generally disliked men, but I like to think that I fixed that issue. Team 10 is actually working to improve; unlike how they would've been had we not intervened. Asuma himself knows not to shirk his duties and if he does, I will _motivate_ him again, as jii-san has requested of me before. Kakashi has fixed his tardiness issue after some convincing from me. I'm actually expecting some pretty great things from these three teams. They have potential," Naruto replied. "I have no doubt that they will be able to pass the secondary exam."

Tsume and Hayami calmed down, relaxing into their man's chakra-aided massage. Team 11 smirked at the two women. Tsume's naturally wild personality was refreshing in their group of generally calm people and Hayami was a very gentle woman, despite her…interesting quirks. Apparently, the Hyuga clan women were all massive closet perverts despite their generally stoic or gentle outer shells, as Naruto had learned when talking with Hayami over one of their dates.

Tsume's approach to Naruto had been interesting.

….. _Flashback_ …..

" _Hm, I wonder why Tsume called me," Naruto mumbled, walking through the empty house that the Tsume, Hana, and Kiba lived in, separate from the Clan Compound._

 _As he walked past an open room, a hand reached out and pulled him in, locking the door after him. Naruto turned around to face the person who grabbed him and found himself looking into Tsume's lust-filled eyes. Looking slightly past her, he also saw Hana laying on the bed, bare as the day she was born. "What brought this on, ladies?" Naruto asked, un-phased._

 _Tsume started to rub herself on Naruto, extremely out-of-character. "Hana and I can't take it anymore, Naruto. It's been slowly driving us crazy over the years. We can barely even stay around you without getting wet anymore. It's been getting stronger and stronger, and we can't handle it anymore," she growled out, panting quickly._

" _So, you either take us, or we take you…take your pick," Hana growled lowly._

…..

" _Mom, sis, are you guys home?" Kiba shouted, getting no response._

 _*thump* *thump*_

" _What's that sound?" the boy wondered aloud, walking around in the house more._

 _*growl* *slap*_

 _Kiba ran towards the bedroom, where he located to be the source of the sounds. Afraid that somebody had somehow gotten the jump on his family, he slammed through the door._

 _ **SLIGHT LEMON! SLIGHT LEMON! SLIGHT LEMON! SLIGHT LEMON! ALERT ALERT ALERT**_

" _Oh Kami, fuck my pussy, fuck your bitch!" Tsume growled out, face down on the ground and on all fours, being pumped into by Naruto. He slapped her ass and growled dominantly, causing Tsume to tighten and yelp._

" _Who does this slutty little bitch and her pup belong to? Answer me!"_

" _We belong to you Naruto! OH YES, right THERE!" Hana screamed as Naruto's tails slid themselves in and out of both of her nether openings._

 _ **OVER! OVER! OVER! OVER! OVER! OVER! OVER! OVER! OVER! OVER!**_

 _Kiba stood in the doorway, eyes wide open in shock and passed out, mouth frothing. Hana, Tsume, and Naruto continued without batting an eye, lost in the throes of passion._

…..

 _Naruto stood, alongside Hana and Tsume, in front of Kiba, who was sitting down at the table with his hands over his face. The trio watched Kiba, wondering how he'd react in the end._

" _Just to clarify…you three just had an orgy and Naruto is the new alpha of the clan, since he dominated you, mom?" Kiba said slowly. Tsume nodded. "Alright, whatever. Have fun dealing with all of the clan shit."_

" _That's it? No blow up?" Naruto asked,_

 _Kiba shook his head. "Well, you'd just kick my ass anyway Naruto, I'd just get my shit kicked in if I pulled anything like that. Also, mom and Hana know what they want and if they want you, whatever, you're a cool guy from what I know at least. Hana and mom would just kick my ass too, if I decided to go against them. I know that you're super strong and I can feel your alpha aura too, so you'll be a great person to take over as head. Though, as obligated, I'll kick your ass if you hurt either of them."_

 _Naruto blinked a couple of times before laughing out loud, along with the two Inuzuka women. "Well said, Kiba. And don't worry, I'd kick my own ass if I ever dared hurt any of my ladies," Naruto said._

….. _Flashback End_ …..

It was an interesting turn of events to say the least. Naruto had decided not to reveal his new status as Tsume's new mate quite yet. After checking out the new teams that were being organized, Tsume and Hayami returned to their homes, as did Team 11.

Naruto walked out around in the forest, indiscriminately picking a clearing to try his little experiment in. Forming a shadow clone, Naruto activated the **Rinnegan** to test something he'd discovered about his dojutsu. " **Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)** ," Naruto said, eyes flashing red.

Cleaning the slate, Naruto implanted memories of living as a humble blacksmith with a loving family. Completing his reprogramming, the clone and Naruto began to move again. "What the hell? Who are you? Where the hell am I?" the clone asked.

Naruto dispelled the clone. The fake memories rushed into his head, crashing into his own, emotions in turmoil, then suddenly nothing. Leaving as quickly as it came, the brainwashed clone's feedback left no effect on Naruto's mind. Now, he just needed to figure out what his wait time was.

…..

 _An hour later…_

"Why did you choose today anyway, Izanami? I mean, it's kind of random," Naruto asked, strolling along with his hands cushioning his head.

"Well, I'd been snooping around the village beforehand and when I found out that you would be entered into the Academy at eight, I had expected you to graduate after four years. Then the whole hanyou debacle happened, which sped up the time line, considering the boosts of power that the youki gives us. Speaking of which, will we ever gain more tails?" Izanami asked, tilting her head.

"No, the tails are to represent your youki levels, for the most part. Chakra doesn't play any part in it. And since you all are 'artificial' semi-demons to speak, youki growth isn't something that will develop as you do, and you can't train it. You all don't actually manipulate the youki itself, anyway, it's more of an augment in your cases, supplementing and converting into chakra for you to use," Hinoko answered from her fox-form perch on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ah, well that sucks. Being a hanyou is pretty badass when you get to it. Honestly, I don't see what's so fucking bad about demons in general. I mean, all of the evil ones do it by choice, right? It's like labeling an entire fucking species if you call all of them evil. Chomei, Hinoko, and Naruto are pretty damn good examples about the good demons," Tayuya commented offhandedly.

"Aw thanks Tayuya-chan, we love you too~," Chomei said, latching herself on Tayuya and rubbing their cheeks together.

F ū sweat dropped at the behavior of her former tenant.

"Ah, I can't wait to see her again, though I do hope she won't panic too much when she wakes up. You'll be there for her, won't you Naruto?" Mikoto asked, walking next to Naruto.

Naruto nodded fiercely. "Of course, I'll be there for her! I'll be whatever she needs, a cushion, a crutch, a punching bag!" he shouted with determination.

Mikoto smirked inwardly, but left her thoughts unknown.

The group came to the small waterfall and lake, finding the door that they left by originally. Entering the room, the team locked their eyes on the beautiful woman with lava red hair, crystalized in the center. "Wow…your mom's really hot, shithead," Tayuya commented.

"Just as beautiful as you always were, Kushina-chan…" Mikoto said, rubbing her hand on the crystal.

"So, when is the seal going to break on Naruto-kun's mom?" F ū asked, sitting down on the ground.

Izanami analyzed the seal quickly. "Conveniently, right about…..now."

The sound of glass shattering and a bright light filled the room, averting the group's eyes.

Kushina opened her violet eyes, finding herself in a foreign environment. She wasn't in the hospital any more. She locked her eyes onto an extremely familiar tuft of blonde hair and red filled her vision.

" **MINATO!** " she roared, launching forward to punch her foolish _husband_ in maternal rage.

Naruto's eyes were still closed when he heard Kushina's roar. _'Minato? Oh shit.'_ The blonde quickly activated his Rinnegan, peering through his eyelids at his mother's chakra network to grasp her location.

Kushina expected the blonde to take the hit. Minato would never have been able to react quickly enough to the speed that she was going and wouldn't be able to block with the raw strength that she had, unless he had placed a Hiraishin kunai elsewhere already. Naruto, on the other hand, stabilized his stance, raised a palm up, and swung another arm around. Fist met palmin a thunderous clap, sending a shockwave through the room, and indenting the ground under Naruto. Her eyes widened in shock before she suddenly found herself flung forward into the chest of Naruto, arms pinned down.

"Calm down please, I'd hate to hurt my own mother," the blonde man said, in more alluring and friendly voice than Minato had, and Kushina finally took a long look around.

Kushina registered the portions of red and black in his hair, as well as the small fact that he was slightly taller than Minato, clearer now that she was pressed into his…more toned and muscular chest. Then she registered his words. "Wait, mother? Who are you, 'ttebane!?"

Naruto chuckled. "Looks like I got my verbal tick from you, 'ttebayo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki…your son," he answered, small smile on his face.

The redhead looked skeptical until another voice spoke up. "It's true Kushina-chan. He is your darling little baby. Well, not so little anymore," Mikoto said, causing the time-locked woman to turn around.

Kushina's eyes widened in shock. "Mikoto-chan! Is that really you? Wow, you're so much taller now!"

"It's been twelve years, Kushina-chan…and a lot of things have happened. Come on, we'll tell you on the way home," the Uchiha swordswoman said, leading her extremely confused redhead friend along by the wrist.

Naruto released his mother and just shrugged, following along with the rest of the Team.

…..


	16. Chapter 16

_Namikaze Compound, Living Room…_

"Everything's changed, even old man Teuchi and little Ayame…but this place is still pretty nostalgic, I guess," Kushina commented forlornly, sliding her hand over a sofa. "So, everything you've told me is true, I guess." Mikoto and company nodded. Kushina then squealed a little, raising eyebrows in the group. "I always knew sochi would be a lady-killer! Now, we can finally get the Uzumaki Clan going again!" The entire group sweat dropped at her 180 in attitude. Then, she turned to Hinoko and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for how I never gave you a chance, Hinoko. I hope you can forgive me and my ancestor for simply trapping and using you without consideration that you might be a feeling being as well," Kushina said sincerely.

Hinoko just waved off the apology. "It is fine, Kushina. It's all in the past and we should just move on from there. Let's get along, okay?" the vixen asked cheerfully. The two redheads hugged and Naruto smiled happily at the scene.

Turning back to Naruto, Kushina looked slightly sad. "I guess you don't really need a mother to baby you any more, do you Naruto?" she asked, resignation in her voice.

Naruto shook his head softly. "No, I'm sorry kaa-chan, but I'm past the point of needing a mother," he said, causing Kushina to sadden more. "But, I can always live with more close friends," Naruto finished off, hugging his mother tightly. The woman embraced him back, a few tears escaping, both at the missed opportunity to raise her precious child, but also new chance to still have a place in his life. She felt strangely comfortable in his arms, but put that off to the side.

Naruto released the embrace and turned to the rest of the girls. He kissed them all deeply and groped them slightly, getting moans of pleasure from them all, before leaving to go to sleep, tired from the day's events.. Kushina felt a little twinge of pain in her heart and put on an annoyed expression, noticed by her best friend. "Oh my, feeling a little jealous, Kushina-chan?" the raven-haired woman whispered.

The redhead jumped like she had been stung, turning quickly. "What, no! It was just kind of…disconcerting to see sochi with so many women! Yeah, that's it!" she sputtered indignantly.

Mikoto shook her head with a smirk. "Just keep telling yourself that, Kushina-chan…but you won't be able to stay away for long. Naruto has that effect on people," she commented.

"B-b-but, that's indecent! That's i-i-nce…I couldn't do that with my son!" she stammered.

Mikoto put on a shocked expression, snickering inwardly. "What?! That's not what I was talking about, Kushina-chan!" she said, inserting disbelief into her voice. Kushina's face reddened in embarrassment before Mikoto laughed. "Ah, it's always so fun to tease you. And you know that's not a viable argument, Kushina. All clans do it, to 'keep the blood pure.' Why should you not practice it? It's similar to a duty of sorts," Mikoto reasoned before smirking. "Besides," she said, slapping the redhead's ass and getting a yelp, "I'd love a _repeat_ , Kushina-chan…I've never forgotten and I hope you haven't either," the Uchiha woman finished, purring. She ended off the discussion there, leaving for her room (and to talk with other girls) with an extra sway to her hips.

…..

 _Later in the night…_

Naruto mulled over what further actions he needed to take. _He_ had been getting more desperate in the last year, slowly losing his grasp in both Konoha and with the Fire Daimyo himself. Naruto's heritage threw the Daimyo's full weight behind the powerful blonde and he was even allowed to _clean up_ the noble court of its filth and corruption. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his door opening.

He noticed that the figure approaching was wearing something, so it had to be… "Kaa-chan?"

Stepping into sight range, Kushina walked up to the bed, wearing a black nightgown that teased at her beautiful figure. "Hi Naruto. I feel uneasy sleeping by myself. Do you mind if I sleep with you? It was one of my dreams to sleep with my son and just hold him in my arms…hehe, I guess with your size, you'll be the one holding me?" Kushina joked nervously.

Naruto smiled at her brightly and lifted up his blanket. "Sure mom, I'd love to," Naruto answered quickly, wanting to get rid of her anxiety and concern at getting rejected.

The redheaded woman slipped into the large bed next to her son. She pressed her chest and arms against his chiseled torso. Relaxing into Naruto's warm grasp and presence, she felt a little bit of a long-forgotten spark. Her breathing slowed down as she began to drift off to sleep. _'What am I doing here…? What do I really want…?'_ she thought before she finally fell asleep.

Naruto smiled at his mother, obviously still making her decision over what Mikoto had spoken to her about. One of his shadow clones were just working on maintenance for the house when he stumbled on the conversation. Naruto had no qualms whatsoever over his mother potentially joining his group of lovers. Honestly, he found it hard to think of the beautiful woman as his 'mother,' considering that he never formed the emotional attachment associated with the notion, but still called her as such since it made her happy. He just wanted to make her happy, and as such, would see what her decision would be in the end.

…..

 _The next day…_

Naruto crept around, jumping from shadow to shadow. Following the route he obtained from the mind of the currently soul-less shinobi outside, concealed in a genjutsu, Naruto evaded the patrols. Why higher rank shinobi never bothered to work on their proficiency of the **Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)** was beyond him. In the same train of thought, why most shinobi battles always ended up being flashy duels of 'who can throw out the bigger technique' was way beyond him, considering that shinobi were _supposed_ to be more of the deceit, stealth, subterfuge sort.

Naruto eventually came to the chamber he was looking for and the people within that he was hoping would be here. The meeting that was currently being held would be the perfect time to strike, showing how helpless the situation would be for them. _He_ would not sit still with rumors of Kushina reappearing floating around, as Naruto expected would occur when they showed her the village after twelve years of stasis. So, it was time to act.

…..

Torune's kikaichu suddenly began to chitter, oppressed under the sudden appearance of a…demonic presence around them. "Danzo-sama, we have a situation. My kikaichu are reacting violently to some sort of demonic presence," the Aburame ROOT agent reported, stepping urgently next to the elder during his debriefing.

Danzo paled and began to shout an order, but his voice was stopped by another ringing out through the chamber. " **Four-Layered Chakra Suppression Chain Barrier.** " Purple chains rose up around the ROOT agents and Danzo, encircling them within its area. One of the agents launched himself at the wall of chains, which subsequently shot out and slammed him back into the group, dissuading them from trying anything.

"Danzo, fancy seeing you here. How are those ROOT agents that you sent to capture F ū feeling?" Naruto quipped conversationally.

Danzo grimaced, feeling his control over chakra disappear as the chain barrier completed. He looked to the blonde, hanging upside down above the group. "What do you want, Uzumaki?" the ROOT leader said.

"Good, you realize that it's pointless to try anything," Naruto commented, causing Danzo to grit his teeth. "Anyway, what I want is simple. I understand that you personally only have Konoha's best interests in mind." Danzo nodded. "However, the similarities between you and the Hokage and I stop there. You feel that the only way for Konoha to flourish is to aggress and subjugate the other villages," Naruto stated.

"Of course, they will not hesitate to strike us if ever given the chance and nor should we. The only way for us to reach the peace that the Shodaime, **Nidaime** **(Second Hokage)** , and Hiruzen wish for is to take the other villages under our control," Danzo proclaimed.

"A rule by fear is a rule destined to be overthrown, Danzo. You should know that, considering your part in what has happened to Ame," Naruto refuted.

"No, this is not the same! I can succeed where Hanzo failed!"

"How will you do that? What you are trying to accomplish is merely a larger scale of what Hanzo did in his reign over Ame. How, in any way, are you different from him?"

"Because I have this! **Kotoamatsukami!** "

Danzo worked furiously to rewrite Naruto's memory, creating him to be the perfect, unquestioning warrior. He would become Danzo's second hand, live only for Danzo, become the perfect tool to conquer the other villages. He finished with a smirk, staring at the frozen blonde.

"Naruto, release the barrier. The practice session is over…we have work to do," Danzo said.

"….No," Naruto responded, after a few moments, grin on his face. "Nice try, Danzo. That won't quite be enough to affect a hanyou, however. Now then, are you done with your tricks?"

Danzo grunted, but resigned himself. He used the last of his chakra that he could grasp on **Kotoamatsukami** , he was powerless now. "Nothing left, Naruto. So, what are you going to do? Kill us?"

"No, there would be no point. Despite the fact that I have the identities of all of your ROOT agents, it would be a waste of time to kill so many people, especially since they did not choose this life. No, eliminating you would be a waste of your talents and potential. All I want is for you to work towards security and protection for Konoha as you have been. But, you will change your goal from conquering to establishing connections, and as such, aid jii-san and I in our efforts to appeal to the other villages. Finally, you will stop abducting children in order to join ROOT, allow your current agents to reintegrate into normal life, but you may continue operations as long as its clean," Naruto listed off.

"You think I will agree to this demand?" Danzo asked.

" **I believe you will agree to this ultimatum** ," Naruto growled, creating a **Rasengan** in his hand. Danzo raised an eyebrow at the familiar technique, knowing it was a close range attack. A whirring and screeching sound filled the chamber as a giant white shuriken materialized in his palm, spinning wildly and sending billowing gusts around the room. " **If you do not accept, I will obliterate you all. If you do accept, you gain the chance to help change the world for the greater and continue to aid Konoha, out in the light, rather than lurking in the shadows.** "

Danzo chuckled in defeat. "Well, I suppose there's not that much of a choice in there, is there. I will accept, but what makes you think you can trust me?" the war-hawk asked.

Naruto dashed in front of Danzo so quickly that none of the agents could even reacts, slapping a mark onto Danzo's forehand. "That will ensure your loyalty to me. I assume you have full control of your ROOT agents, so I will leave them to your discretion. I look forward to working with you, Danzo, and I believe jii-san would like to have his old friend back, and maybe his teammates as well," Naruto finished, walking away after tossing a card at Danzo.

It was a photo of Hiruzen and himself, eating some ramen together in a restaurant. He smiled at those days before their friendship split…because of his own jealousy. Naruto's voice rang out one last time, the chain barrier having dissolved a few moments ago. "Jii-san always has a nostalgic smile when he looks at the picture, the days where he had a friendly rivalry with his best friend. I think he'd like to have it back, Danzo-san."

…..

 _Hokage's Office…_

*Knock, knock, knock*

"Come in," the Sandaime said, going through his paperwork with a clone. It was much faster now, and he actually had the chance to exercise and get back into shape more, along with Naruto's mark's aid. It seemed that it was slowly bringing him closer to his prime, now requiring the Sandaime to utilize the special genjutsu that Naruto used during the Academy.

"Hiruzen…" he heard a familiar voice say, looking up.

"Danzo…what did you need?" the old monkey asked.

Danzo pulled out the photo, handing it back to the elder Sarutobi. "I believe this is yours…"

"How did you get this? I thought it was…"

"A fox borrowed it to show me something," Danzo hinted.

"Naruto? Why did he…?"

"The fox came to teach me that I've been an old fool, to turn me away from a path that would eventually lead only to either my or Konoha's destruction...told me to aid Konoha in a different manner…opened my eyes to what a fool I've been…" he said, wearily.

The Sandaime rested his head on his fists. "What now then, Danzo? What will you do?"

The former ROOT leader closed his eyes. "Well, I believe the first step I should take in redeeming myself is to answer for my wrongs. But first, I think I'd like to have some ramen with an old friend that I was a fool to push away…would you join me, Hiruzen?" Danzo asked.

The Sandaime widened his eyes in surprise. A grin broke out across his face, one of the first real ones he'd made in a long time. "Of course, Danzo. I've heard from Naruto that Ichiraku's is the best place you can go to for ramen," he commented, leaving together with his regained old friend.

Naruto smiled widely, leaning against the wall, outside the window and to the side. _'I trust that you will help Konoha flourish the way it should, Danzo,'_ Naruto thought to himself, pleased at the man's choice. _'And I hope that you will continue to do so for quite the while.'_ Naruto snapped his fingers, activating a sequence within Danzo's mark, similar to the Sandaime's.

…..

 _Later that day…_

Kushina followed Naruto around, watching him work around the house per Mikoto's suggestion. _'I swear she did this on purpose…'_ the redhead thought to herself. Today was one of the days that Naruto just relaxed and practiced his crafts. Kushina had already watched Naruto clean and replace the sheets in each of the room with great efficiency. Dinner was prepared by the blonde, who made a delicious, but simple fare of grilled fish, stir-fried vegetables, and rice. Currently, Naruto was working, shirt off, in the blacksmithing room, smelting the chakra receivers that he could produce into bars for the Higurashi shop. _'Minato never knew how to do stuff like this…good man, but…'_ a bit of sweat dripped from Naruto onto the hot bar, sizzling. _'…better man…NO! Bad Kushina! He's your son! What are you doing, drooling over him because of some scene straight out of a shoujo manga?'_

"….n….chan…KAA-SAN!" Naruto shouted, trying to snap her out of whatever internal conversation she was having.

"Huh, muscles, what?" Kushina spat out, shaking her head to get out of her daze.

The blonde sweat dropped at his mother's antics. "If this is too boring for you, we can do something else, kaa-san. I wouldn't want to make your second day back bad," Naruto said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I wouldn't want to mess with your schedule…" she said, before her stomach suddenly growled.

Naruto smirked, creating a **Chi Bunshin** to take his place. "Come on, kaa-san. I just realized, you haven't had the chance to partake of god's gift to humans for a long time now. Let's go get some," Naruto said, dragging along his mother.

…..

"Fuuuuaaaa~, it's been so long since I've had ramen!" Kushina exclaimed, inhaling the bowls of ramen quickly. Naruto smiled at his mother's similar passion for ramen as he inhaled his own bowls. People walking by were reaction to two things; the ridiculous amount of ramen that they were somehow metabolizing and the fact that Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death had returned to Konoha. The shop keepers that had mistreated Naruto suddenly feared for their lives.

…..

"Ah, that was great…thank you, Naruto," the redhead said, happy that she finally got to eat some ramen again, after nine plus months of holding back in fear that eating too much ramen would have messed with Naruto.

"No problem, kaa-san, I enjoyed it just as much as you did," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why does it look like that?" Kushina asked suddenly.

"Why does what?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Your hair? Yellow is your natural hair color, but where did the red and black come from?" the swordswoman asked. She thought about it for a few moments. ' _Red would be an Uzumaki trait, but what would that shade of black be…'_ Her eyes widened in shock when she came to a realization.

"Right," Naruto confirmed, seeing her understanding, "the black, Hinoko theorized, is an Uchiha trait. When I was converted into a hanyou, my genes were messed up from how they would normally work as a human. The Rinnegan dojutsu can only appear in somebody with both Senju and Uchiha lineage. It explains why the blonde of my hair is more predominant than the Uzumaki and Uchiha traits in a way. Another example of how more traits have been brought out than normal is the fact that my mutated Rinnegan apparently allows me use the special eye techniques of the Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: **Izanagi, Izanami, Susanoo, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Kamui,** and **Kotoamatsukami.**

I came across the fact that I could even use the powers on accident, when I suddenly fired off an **Amaterasu** , which Mikoto recognized. Eventually, we returned to the Uchiha Compound, found records leading to the Naka Shrine here in Konoha, and discovered the tablet of the Sage of Six Paths there, which detailed the abilities of the Mangekyo. It's apparently another abnormality that I am even able to access both **Kamui** and **Kotoamatsukami**. Apparently I got all of the cool powers, and don't suffer the blindness side-effect, though I can't copy jutsu like a normal Sharingan can. I just like to consider it repayment for Murphy's Law.

Anyway, continuing on. I believe that the Senju blood comes from tou-san (dad), though that's a rough guess. I'm only connecting it to be as such since Tsunade Senju seems to share the particular hair color that tou-san had. Considering that an Uchiha would most likely never get together with a Senju, I'm assuming both the Uzumaki and Uchiha portions come from you, kaa-chan, which also explains why that blood is more diluted," Naruto explained. "Of course, I didn't come up with that myself. It was just one of the first things that Mikoto, Hinoko, and I discussed after my transformation."

Kushina took in the information for a few moments, sighing. "Well, that's definitely interesting. At least I know more about my parents now, I guess," she said nonchalantly. All that it meant was that her son was a complete and utter badass. Didn't need to worry about it.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired by now, kaa-san. Want to go to sleep now?" Naruto asked.

Kushina nodded in confirmation, prompting him to pick her up bridal-style and flash to his room. She blushed in Naruto's arms, relishing the feel of being protected. Don't get her wrong, she's a strong and independent woman. But, feeling protected and loved is always nice.

She dropped onto her feet in the room, face still red. Naruto grinned inwardly at her expression, finding her reactions humorous, but kept a straight face. "Do you have to pick me up like that every time?" Kushina asked.

"Technically, no. I like hugging my loved ones though~," Naruto teased, purposefully adding the double meaning, considering that Kushina wasn't aware of what Naruto felt for her. She would get flustered over whether he meant that as a son to a mother or a man to a woman, and it would be hilarious to him.

After a few more minutes of calming down, Kushina changed into a nightgown and slipped into bed with Naruto, as they did yesterday. The other girls were slightly miffed that Kushina was taking up their sexy time with Naruto, but they were having fun with shadow clones if they needed to, making sure that they kept the shadow clones alive until morning, so no awkward situations happened. "Good night, kaa-san," Naruto said, kissing her on the cheek and brushing her lips.

She flushed again and a part of her shouted in disappointment. ' _Oh, so close…'_ Kushina thought in a moment of weakness, before snapping back. _'Stop that!'_ With that done, the redhead widow calmed down and eventually dozed off.

…..

Kushina decided to stay home and train up a bit more with Mikoto's help, her skills having decayed while she was carrying. F ū was working on something with Chomei. Today, Naruto was on his way to a more isolated portion of the village, with a nervous Kurenai and Hinoko.

"Why did you need me here, Naruto-kun? Not that I don't enjoy being around you," Hinoko purred, nibbling on his ear.

"We're heading to the Kurama Clan compound. Yakumo, the heiress, wanted to become a kunoichi, but sadly had both a weak body and a strange mental condition, which has apparently only become progressively worse," Naruto said, glancing at Kurenai.

"She said she wanted to become a kunoichi…and I ruined that by trying to seal away her powers. I did wrong by her and tried to run away from it, but Naruto talked me into realizing that I need to fix it and help her. You all should be able to help her with the violent personality in her mind…" Kurenai elaborated.

Naruto explained how the Sandaime had decided it would be better to try to suppress the malicious personality in Yakumo's mind. They eventually reached the entrance to the house where Yakumo was locked away. The guards scowled at Kurenai. "What are you doing here!?" they asked guardedly.

"I'm a medical specialist sanctioned by Hokage-sama to check on Yakumo. These are all my assistants. Kurenai would like to speak to her personally about the past. I personally believe that I will be able to help Yakumo…and then, perhaps the Kurama clan can come out of Konoha's shadows," Naruto said passionately and appealing to their want for the clan to be raised once again. He showed the scroll that Hiruzen had given him to confirm his identity.

"Fine, you may pass," they said, moving out of the way.

Continuing through the compound, they found the locked door that Yakumo was sealed in. Naruto unlocked it and walked on through, finding the brunette in question painting. "Wow, that's a very beautiful painting. You're talented," Naruto commented, startling Yakumo. She turned around and narrowed her eyes upon seeing Kurenai. Naruto scanned her surface thoughts associated with the red-eyed woman.

The blonde decided that there wouldn't be any point in talking much and walked up to her with Hinoko. Naruto grabbed onto his vixen, activating his dojutsu. " **Tsukuyomi.** "

…..

 _World of Tsukuyomi…_

"Wow, that is one weird-feeling ride," Hinoko commented, stumbling a bit.

"Experimental maneuver, remember? I'm sure dragging somebody along into the Tsukuyomi hasn't exactly been done and tested before…" Naruto deadpanned.

"Where are we?" Yakumo asked, regaining her bearings.

"Well, we're currently in your mindscape," Naruto answered.

"What are we doing in here?" the Kurama clan heiress asked.

" **KIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " something shrieked demonically. A winged figure approached and came into visible range, making Naruto quirk an eyebrow, Hinoko laugh, and Yakumo pale considerably.

The figure was a duplicate of Yakumo, standing at 5'4", the same long brown hair, with a tied tail on her left frontal bang and a little clip at the top of it. She had the same pale skin, brown eyes, and facial features as well. Her clothing was a whole other story. Rather than the conservative pink kimono that the actual Yakumo was wearing, the Id was wearing a leather bikini outfit, showing off Yakumo's D-Cup, usually concealed breasts and her thin, still attractive, waist. Two black wings projected off of her back and she had a seductive smirk on her face.

"Ahahahaha, her id manifested as a succubus? That is just gold!" Hinoko laughed.

"W-w-w-what is that? That isn't me!" Yakumo stammered, pointing at the provocative creature.

" **Well, hello there…aren't you one handsome, fine specimen of a man. Why don't you ditch the prudish, innocent, naïve little girl and have some fun with a real woman?** " the id purred, pushing her breasts up and squeezing them together.

Naruto sweat dropped and looked at Hinoko. "How do we fix this?" he asked, getting the feeling that he might not like the answer.

Hinoko smirked at Naruto. "Take her up on the offer," she supplied.

"What? NO! You can't do such i-i-i-indecent things with my body!" Yakumo shouted.

Naruto gestured for the vixen to continue. "Regardless of what the id has decided to manifest itself as, it is most definitely still a portion of Yakumo's personality and mind, if not extremely pronounced for an odd reason. Destroying it would mess up her mind possibly irreparably. As such, seeing as the id is the part of a human's personality that is the instinctual needs, there are primarily two things on a sentient id's 'mind,' so to speak; sex and violence. The best way for us to take care of this is to satisfy the id's desire until it decided to reintegrate with Yakumo. That should solve the problem," Hinoko explained.

Naruto sighed and pinched his forehead. "This always has to happen to me. The world's just throwing woman to me, as if some alternate version of myself got completely shafted and ignored obvious affections from at least two girls while caught up in an unrequited love/attraction…"

…..

"Achoo! Weird, I don't feel sick. Oh, maybe Sakura-chan is talking about me, 'ttebayo!"

…..

"Anyway…Yakumo," Naruto called out, snapping her out of her confused daze at Naruto's rant. "Are you fine with this?"

She stood there and thought about it for a second, before nodding her head in determination. "Yes, I'd like to have control of my body again…then maybe I can try becoming a kunoichi again," Yakumo said, "If Kurenai- _sensei_ doesn't stop me again," she said with venom.

"Yakumo, Kurenai didn't mean to…" Naruto started to explain, before getting pulled, together with the heiress, into the chest of id-Yakumo.

" **Oh, come on, stop with the serious talk already~. Let's go have some fun!** " she said, pulling them into a bedroom that suddenly materialized in the area, followed by Hinoko.

"Well, we have 68 hours, 46 minutes and 39 seconds left…we can talk about this later I guess," Naruto said in resignation, finding himself strangely unable to move. "How did you even make this bedroom?" he wondered aloud, before the door to the room slammed shut.

…..

 _One Real Time Second Later…_

The trio returned to the real world. Yakumo immediately flustered, Hinoko sported a shit-eating grin, and Naruto smiled at Yakumo, confusing Kurenai greatly. Yakumo turned to Kurenai, grabbed her and Naruto, and marched off towards the bedroom, following Hinoko. "You and are I going to talk Kurenai…while we have a mind-blowing, passionate orgy," Yakumo stated. Kurenai was shocked into silence by what she just said, allowing herself to be dragged along.

…..

 _Later in the day…_

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Naruto said to himself.

After settling their issues in an extremely unorthodox setting, Yakumo realized that Kurenai actually cared about her, rather than wanting to crush her dreams. Yakumo's uncle, Unkai Kurama, was pleased to hear that Yakumo's problem was, for the most part, solved and that the clan could begin to come out of the shadows, now that their heiress was fine. Yakumo had done a re-merge of sorts with her id, re-integrating it as part of her personality, rather than a sentient and malevolent being. The result was that the id's attraction to Naruto transferred over to her. She could even being to train as a kunoichi, Naruto's mistress mark having fixed her a majority of her physical problems. She just needed more nutrients and protein and she'd be perfectly fit.

"Life is hard for you, isn't it Naruto?" Kushina asked, slightly peeved. _'Hussy just meets him and does it…what am I waiting for?'_ She mentally slapped herself. _'Bad! No!'_

"Well, it might be a bit hectic…but I wouldn't trade it out for anything else. All the girls that I've been blessed to meet make me feel like I have a place in this world. If it wasn't for all of them, I don't think I'd have been able to go on for this long," Naruto said, opening up his heart a little.

Kushina smiled at her son, shaking her head inwardly. _'You might think of it like that, but talking with all of the girls that you've had an effect on…they all think of you as their knight in shining armor…rescuing them from whatever dreary existence they would have been fated to live without you…'_ the redhead woman thought. _'Including myself…Naruto…could I really hold a place in your heart just like the rest of them? I don't think I could handle being pushed away by you…not when you're already this deep in my heart…'_

She thought back to what a few of the girls around Naruto had said about him.


	17. Chapter 17

….. _Flashback_ …..

" _The first time I came face-to-face with Naruto, I tried to scare him out of his wits. Do you know how he responded? 'Sorry, but I don't know how to speak big, scary monster…' Even with what he said though, he did what nobody else, except my siblings and 'parents' did. He didn't treat me as a monster, a freak of nature to be feared. He was three years old and he displayed wisdom that most grown men in this village would not be able to. When I told him who I was, he didn't blame or scorn me…he just asked me 'why?'_

 _He accepted me for who I was. Believed in me. He wanted to actually be my friend…showed me kindness that I hadn't felt in decades. Oh, don't worry, Kushina, I don't blame you for how you treated me. If anything, it just lets me appreciate Naruto even more. And of course, his power…that's something that anybody can desire and I've been looking for an appropriate mate for a long time. I fell for Naruto hard and I'm glad that I was able to meet him._

 _I would raze a village to the ground and I wanted to do so to Konoha for the longest time. But his forgiving heart convinced me otherwise. Imagine my shock when he told me that his dream was the same as my father's…to bring peace to the world just like he did. I truly believe that Naruto is the Child of Prophecy and that he will aid this world…and I will help him every step of the way."_

…..

" _He saved me, Kushina-chan…while you may have been slightly unsatisfied with Minato sometimes, I was never even a subject of importance to Fugaku. I was a powerful candidate to make strong children…that's all I ever was. Itachi was the first bright light in my life and even then, my son was more of a strong, silent, independent sort of boy. Sasuke was basically a mini-Fugaku and wasn't of much comfort. Your son, however, Kushina…he was the star in my mostly empty sky._

 _I lamented over not being there for him every time he was attacked by those damned villagers. But, every time I visited him in the hospital, he still had that cheerful grin on his face. The years flew by and one of the only things I looked forward to was seeing that little ball of energy, as he grew up with those two girls of his._

 _Then, the 'Uchiha Massacre' as the villagers like to call it happened. I thought I was going to die that day. I may not have been close to Sasuke and Fugaku, but I didn't think it would hurt so much when they both made the conscious decision to try to kill me. Naruto swooped in like a knight in shining armor and saved me, as well as allowing Itachi to continue along with his plans. Life got improved greatly from that day onward._

 _As I spent more time with Naruto, I just fell more and more for him. All of the little things he did, the innocent compliments, the gentlemanly attitude, the comforting hugs, his warm aura. All of the affection that I never got from Fugaku and Naruto wasn't even looking for anything more. Just trying to make me feel comfortable, feel wanted, feel loved. I was afraid of our age difference at first, until Hinoko reminded me that she was more than ten times his age and the fact that he was immortal._

 _I can see it in your eyes too, Kushina…the eyes of a woman in need, somebody to hold you like you're his… He'll accept you, Kushina, if that's what you're afraid of. He can be what you need, he's already everything that Minato wasn't. I remember those complaints you had about Minato, how he'd always get caught up in office work, putting the village before his family, and even the smaller things, like how you'd always need to do all the housework. But even with all of us, Naruto makes sure to spend time with us evenly, unless he's introducing somebody new, like you at the moment. And Naruto definitely knows his way around the house. Don't you glare at me, missy! Just think about it more, ok? You wouldn't regret it."_

…..

" _Why I love Naruto-kun, Kushina-sama? Oh, sorry, you told me not to do that. Well, first, you must understand that I was originally simply commissioned by Uzushiogakure to find the remaining Uzumaki and aid him (or her) in raising the clan once again. It was really hard to set up everything up so that Naruto could have all of Hinoko's chakra without killing him instantly. Without my Kekkei Genkai, I most likely would have failed._

 _Honestly, I had half-expected to end up despising who I was told to seek out. I portrayed myself as submissive as I could manage in my first meeting with Naruto, to get it all over with. He surprised me when he simply told me that we should not rush the relationship and that we should get to know each other first. That was when I started to love Naruto. I won't bother with Naruto's good traits, as I'm sure Mikoto and Hinoko already outlined them, if they weren't obvious enough._

 _It was hard seeing Naruto in the hospital when I was separated and caught out. I cried and cried, apologized repeatedly. All he did was joke, smile, and comfort me, as I should have been doing for him. His heart is massive, Kushina-san. And it's only growing. I like to think that we are increasing his capacity for love, in a way, as we provide him positive feedback. I want more women to experience Naruto's love, allow him to become the shining light that they need in their lives. I do hope you join in the end, Kushina-san. I think Naruto would be absolutely delighted if you allowed him to become that much closer to you."_

…..

" _Why I like the shithead? It's pretty straightforward, lady. He saved me from my shitty life in a shithole of a house, from a bunch of dick-munching assholes. When we first met, Izanami and the shithead freaked the shit out of me, just randomly appearing in my house. I'm glad that I decided to trust them in the end, because I'm loving life as it is. Just hanging out with Naruto, Izanami, and everybody. The shinobi life might be dangerous, but I do honestly believe that Naruto won't let anything happen to us, unless it's over his cold, dead body. Which is pretty damn hard to accomplish._

 _If you want a legitimate reason for loving him, I'm sure you already got it from the others. I'm no good with the sappy as fuck discussions anyway, obviously. I just know that I love him, that's all there is to it. I do have the strangest feeling that if I hadn't been rescued by the shithead, I would've been stuck as a lonely bodyguard for some weird, pale, pedophile of a snake bastard. Apparently the description matches a guy named Orochimaru, the renegade Sannin. The shithead said we were eventually gonna get around to crossing paths with the motherfucker, so I guess I'll get a few nut-kicks in eventually."_

…..

" _What I like about the gaki? Well, for one, he's insanely strong. Strength like attracts a gal like me, you know? Plus, I feel like he knows me like nobody else does or can. I mean, we were both village pariahs, looked at for shit outside of our control. We're like kindred souls of the opposite gender, its romantic if you like that kind of stuff. In the end, he even removed that damned curse seal from Orochimaru, which even Jiraiya couldn't get rid of…he freed me from the constant evil I felt, trying to taint my soul…_

 **Yo, slightly obscene here. Not particularly descriptive, but just to be safe. LEMONY?!**

 _He's one great fuck, you know. His tongue and fingers are magic on me. He's got some kind of talent for it or something. And that rod…oh boy, that rod. I love the feel of his hands on my ass…slapping me just the way I like it as he pumps…Kushina? Oh shit, she passed out."_

 **DONE!**

…..

" _I'm purely an acquaintance, Kushina-san, I don't know why you're asking me…though I won't deny that I've contemplated the thought. From what I gather and have observed, he is very caring and nice. Perhaps in the future…I suppose this warrants further thought. It may be beneficial for a path to become closer to her provider…Ameyuri seemed to enjoy it while she was here…_

…..

" _Do I love Naruto? I'm not honestly quite sure. I do admire him and like him, I can say. I wouldn't have admitted it previously, but I love Anko. The way she…ahem, you don't need to know that. Anyway, my relationship with Naruto is more of a casual and friendly one. If Anko feels frisky, I come along, and we have fun together. If we ever need a donor for our child, Naruto will most definitely be the one that we ask._

 _What is really admirable about Naruto is that I honestly believe that he truly_ _ **cares**_ _about each and every one of us, even me. His heart may not fully and truly love me and some of the others, but we all understand this. We are glad to even have some of his love, a place in his heart, because the treatment that he gives to us is far more than any ordinary person would be able to give. He spends time with us, listens to our problems, regardless of directly or indirectly, spoils us if we want to be spoiled, gives us our privacy…he's a great man, Kushina."_

…..

" _He saved me, Kushina-san…saved me from all of the sadness and turmoil that I'd held in for years on end. He understood me, knew what it was like. When I met him, the dam came crashing down and I latched onto him. I realize now that it was a very spur of the moment thing, but I don't regret my choice a single bit. He became my crutch and I love him."_

…..

" _Hm, well I became interested because Hinoko had chosen Naruto as her own mate. Any mate that Hinoko would choose as a mate had to be interesting. Boy, was I surprised when I learned that he was the Child of Prophecy. Hinoko's plan to help Naruto is rather extravagant, but like her, I have full belief that Naruto will manage to bring this world peace. He's charismatic, strong, fun, and intelligent. Most importantly, he is himself. Any lesser man would have fallen to corruption with the power that Naruto can already use and he has yet more to gain. I will follow him._

…..

" _Why Hana and I are attracted to Naruto? He's strong, Kushina. We found him when he had been attacked, after having lived on the streets for a year…he told us how he'd been living and…I felt unrelenting disgust of this damn village. And for ourselves. I promised to myself that I'd protect him, Kushina…and I failed. I let the damned civilians circumvent me, sending me on missions, denying my requests to help Naruto…but he just grew and grew and grew through his struggles._

 _He's a true alpha, Kushina, one of a kind. He'll protect his pack through thick and thin, and I have no doubt that he can and will. He's a strong mate, one that I feel could lead the clan well. If his and his other mates' influences on the pups that graduated this year and the other situations where he intervenes are any indication, he will do great things for our clan. That is why Hana and I picked him. It wasn't a sudden thing in our case, Kushina."_

….. _Flashback End_ …..

Kushina looked over at the blonde next to her, eyes closed and breathing slowly in slumber. She bit her lips nervously, tempted by his handsome sleeping face. The room was silent, left only with their gentle breaths as her company. She rubbed his whiskered, smooth cheek, running a hand over his chest. Kushina took in Naruto's scent, smelling of the beach, the crashing waves, and the salty breeze to her.

She dipped her head down and kissed Naruto's soft lips, tentative, fleeting, and…magical. Heat crashed into her core and the 'forbidden' act stoked the fire further. She quickly, but carefully, flipped around, with a flustered face. She touched a hand to her lips. _'Is it really wrong, if it feels so right?'_ she asked herself. As if answering her, Naruto's hand slipped around her waist and pulled him into his reassuring arms. She relaxed into him, smiling to himself. _'I think I've made my choice now, Naruto…'_ she thought before letting herself fall asleep.

A few minutes later, Kushina's chest pumped up and down, softly breathing in slumber. An eyelid opened up, revealing cerulean blue eyes and his face broke out into a smile. _'Glad that you've decided…Kushina-chan. You may not be able to be my mother, but I'll love you the way I know best.'_

…..

 _A month later…_

 _Height Update: Kushina Uzumaki – 5'7", Haku Yuki – 5'6"_

"What's the matter, **saru** -sama **(monkey)**? Did you need us for something?" Kushina asked, taking her turn in Naruto's arms. They hadn't gone through with the last step of their relationship yet, but after the redheaded woman finally came to terms with everything, Naruto was finally able to treat her like the gem she always was in his eyes. She was definitely enjoying the attention.

The Sandaime pinched his nose in slight annoyance, while Danzo just laughed off to the side. "I imagine it was annoying with just one of them doing that. I can't even imagine how annoying it is now," the younger Danzo spoke. Under the threat of death, Danzo found it extremely easy to throw away his old, foolish grudges, now that he could look back on the past with more wisdom. Yet, that stupid grudge was able to twist him so far. He turned over a new leaf, cleaning his roots, and facing his crimes. When some of the things that he had done were revealed, many of Konoha called for his head, but Naruto threw himself behind the man and even helped pay off the fines of reparation. _'More reason for you to trust me,'_ Naruto commented when Danzo asked for the reason to his actions.

"Oh come on, jii-san, we've been over this. We don't do it to disrespect you, in fact, it's more of a symbol of _our_ respect. The whole formality deal just doesn't really mesh with us," Naruto commented.

Mikoto shook her head at the Uzumaki duo, smiling. It was nice to have Kushina finally over her stress from the whole 'I think I'm in love with my biological son and this is probably wrong' ordeal. Screw that, it's a shinobi's world, enjoy life while you can. "Anyway, let's get back to the topic, shall we? What did you need us for, Hokage-sama?"

Danzo tossed them a mission scroll, the C-Rank scratched out and replaced with an A. "Team 7 left on a mission to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) on a simple C-Rank mission to escort Tazuna, the bridge builder, back to his home country. He neglected to mention that Gato of the Gato Shipping Company was bent on stopping him, and as such, hired missing-nin to kill him. Team 7 encountered the C-Rank missing-nin Demon Brothers, Gouzu and Meizu. Hanabi, Sakura, and Sai were able to keep their wits about them and subdue the brothers. Kakashi was pleased with their performance in the face of a real enemy.

The real problem, however, appeared when the continued. One of the former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi attacked Team 7. Kakashi was able to drive him off, but not without suffering severe chakra exhaustion. Sai was also wounded as he blocked an attack meant for Sakura," the Sandaime informed them.

"Considering the history of how you met Tayuya, we assumed that you would have wanted to settle your grudge with Gato. We believe your team would be best suited to take down the opposition," Danzo stated.

Naruto's eyes had narrowed at the mention of Gato's name. "We'll depart immediately. We always have supplies for month-long missions sealed on us at all times, so we should be fine. If the tower in the Land of Windmills was any indication, I want to eliminate the bastard as fast as we can…"

The current line-up of Team 11 bowed out of the office. The Sandaime and Danzo had both agreed to make 'Team 11' more of a unit than just a team, considering Naruto's knack for attracting talented women to Konoha. Group Biju consisted of Hinoko, Chomei, and Eika, who primarily worked on high B-Rank, A-Rank, and sometimes S-Rank missions, whenever they felt like it. They were still mulling over plans of how to get the trade company started. Naruto assumed they would be happy to learn that they were about to kill Gato, leaving his company up for grabs. They were split off from the main group simply because having the Biju and Eika helping them on whatever lower rank missions they went on was plain overkill. Not that their main group wasn't already overkill.

Kushina and Mikoto had been assigned as co-Jonin-sensei for the team, with Naruto, F ū, Tayuya, and Izanami as the team. If they ever found two more people to join them, F ū would probably split off with Mikoto or Kushina, and have Naruto alternate between the two teams. For now, though, they ran the six-person single group. Said group was waiting at the front gates as Naruto bounded towards the Land of Waves. He was the fastest person in their entire group in human form, which was only boosted when he returned to hanyou form. So, they would just wait as Naruto made his way to Wave, along with Hinoko, who needed to check out Gato's company _when_ they killed him.

…..

"Did you have to do it like that, Haku? You know that fucking hurts when you put the needles there…" Zabuza exclaimed.

"I apologize, Zabuza-sama, but I needed to put you into a death-like state for any hope of retrieving you from the situation. Perhaps you should exercise more caution in how you act next time?" the masked figure asked, fixing him up while making it as painful as possible.

"Ow, ow, OW! Kami, Haku, I get it," the swordsman said.

Taking off the mask, the beautiful, porcelain-skinned woman underneath it sighed. She moved her long black hair back, annoyance in her dark-brown eyes. The door slammed open, revealing a man wearing glasses, brown-haired, and a sneer on his face with two bodyguards. "Why isn't Tazuna dead yet?" he asked condescendingly.

"He had a stronger escort than we thought he could afford…we can take him out after I recover," Zabuza answered.

Gato walked toward the bed. "That's all you have to say for yourself? What the hell am I paying you for?" Haku's arm lashed out, gripping onto Gato's wrist and squeezing, causing him to yell in pain. His two body guards unsheathed their swords, only to have them suddenly turned on them by Haku, who dashed over and grabbed them.

"Leave…I'm not in the mood…"

Gato stumbled towards the door, yelling backwards. "You better get the job done or you'll be out of my protection!"

…..

"I see their chakra signatures in there...it's a pretty nice house, I must say," Naruto commented.

*bonk* "Focus shithead!" Tayuya yelled.

"Ow, sorry, jeez…" Naruto said, getting bonked on the head. Mikoto knocked on the door, opening up to reveal a beautiful woman with long bluish-black hair. She looked at the group in surprise, while also blushing a little at the sight of Naruto, who waved and gave a foxy grin back.

"Hello, we're the back-up that Kakashi requested to help you," Mikoto greeted, bowing.

"Was that Mikoto-san?" a female voice said from inside.

"Wait, does that mean Naruto is here?" another female voice said. They heard some scrambling from inside the house. Pink hair tumbled on top of blue hair, as Sakura and Hanabi landed in a clump.

"Hi girls," Naruto greeted cheerfully, happy to see the two girls. "Where's Kakashi? I'd like to take a look at him," he said, getting straight into business.

"He's upstairs, second bedroom on the left," the woman who had answered the door replied. "Um, I just realized, I don't think we have enough rooms for everybody to sleep in…"

Hinoko smirked devilishly. "Oh, don't worry…our team can share a room. We're very _open_ with each other, so there won't be any issues there."

Naruto nodded his head and walked inside to Kakashi, before turning to Tsunami. She blushed at the close proximity with the handsome man. "Would you like help with cooking dinner, Tsunami-san? I assume you weren't prepared to feed so many mouths, but I have supplies to lend," Naruto stated.

Tsunami's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-y-yes, that would be great. Thank you, Naruto-san!" the widow exclaimed, bowing.

He brought her out of the bow with a gentle hand, "No need to thank me, and please, no –san, just Naruto, or –kun, if you will. Besides, it's only right that I do as much to help our gracious host," he said charmingly, creating a shadow clone, unsealing some supplies, and heading upstairs.

Tsunami flushed, steam coming out of her ears, before Hinoko slipped over to her ear. "You know, we don't mind sharing…there's plenty of him to go around and you seem like you could use some _quality company_ …think about it, ok?" she whispered, sending a shiver up the woman's back.

Tsunami looked at the rest of Team 11, who had all heard the offer. They shrugged. "If you want some of the shithead, go ahead. At this point, we don't care that much anymore. You seem like a nice gal, anyway," Tayuya commented.

The woman was stunned into silence by the nonchalant group of women, who just walked inside past her. "Strange group, isn't it? And I'm glad to be part of it," Kushina commented as she walked by.

…..

 _Thirty minutes later…_

A small boy with a white, blue-striped hat, came downstairs. The shadow clone, cooking alongside Tsunami, listened to the boy shout about how it was pointless for them to go against Gato. He felt the pain in his voice, the pain that you could only get through experiencing some sort of trauma. "So, what happened, Tsunami-san? Does it have something to do with that picture over there?" Naruto asked, pointing at a remaining picture of a man with spiky, black hair, with a white rope tied around his forehead.

Tsunami saddened, a bit, slowing down in her vegetable-washing. "Yes…that man is Kaiza, my late husband. When Gato was taking over Nami, Kaiza tried to stop him…but Kaiza failed…they made an example of him and executed him in public, right in front of Inari…I've moved on, comforted that he lived life through completely, following his beliefs. Inari has changed, however. He's drowned himself in his own sadness…it hurts me to see him like this…" she said, tears threatening to drip, but not wanting to look weak.

Naruto stopped his preparations to give Tsunami a comforting hug and she let a few tears out. He patted her back soothingly. "It'll be ok, Tsunami-san…I'll talk to Inari and get rid of Gato…that's a promise of a life time," he whispered.

Tsunami looked up into Naruto's calm blue eyes, entranced and desperate for comfort. Naruto suddenly felt her soft pink lips on his, along with an urgency and need he'd become acquainted with once before. He returned the kiss gently, reassuring and making her feel like a woman again, as she ran her hands through his both spiky and soft locks of hair. She broke off slowly, leaning her head into his chest. "Thank you…I needed that." Tsunami blushed furiously as her desperation faded, looking up and expecting to be denied. Naruto just met her with a gentle smile and cupped her fair cheeks.

"It's perfectly fine, Tsunami-san…I'm here for you if you need me," Naruto replied smoothly, returning to cooking. Tsunami smiled and happily went back to working alongside him.

Izanami, Tayuya, Mikoto, Kushina, and Hinoko all smirked at the scene. F ū was inspecting Kakashi with the real Naruto, to get some iryonin (medical-nin) practice. "It is just wonderful how his shadow clones react just as how Naruto would…" Izanami commented off-handedly.

"Naruto-san is very smooth with women, it appears," Sai commented bluntly, scrawling into a little notebook, "Observation: he has many women that love him and most likely have bedded them, yet they are all content, happy, and fine with other women approaching him. This is an abnormality. I should ask how he does it."

Sakura popped a vein and bopped Sai over the head. "Shut up, you pervert!"

Team 11 giggled and laughed at Sai's comments. "You're an interesting person, Sai. I see you're being more forward in your pursuit for bonds, now that Danzo-san has turned over a new leaf," Mikoto commented.

"Yes, it is very liberating to not have to work in the shadows any more. I would like to Naruto-san for that, if I get the chance," the boy commented.

Sakura had a look of disbelief on her face. "How are you all fine with that?!"

"Well, what he says isn't untrue, Sakura," Kushina replied. "We are all secure of our places in Naruto's heart and know that his heart is big enough to have even more women in it. That is simply it."

"Besides, any girl that gets together with Naruto is another girl for me to play with, I'm all for more dolls to have fun with," Hinoko purred.

Sakura sputtered and flustered a little bit, but decided to just think about it, rather than speak. She'd learned not to stick her foot in her mouth around Naruto's women in previous situations. Hanabi looked contemplative. A few minutes later, the duo in the kitchen finished up and the clone dispelled itself. F ū came down with Naruto, a slight limp in her step. Kakashi followed down in a moment, looking considerably better than he had earlier.

"Wow, something smells good. Hello everybody!" Kakashi greeted, eye-smiling.

Tayuya and Izanami stared at F ū, who was blushing under the scrutiny. Sakura and Hanabi visibly cheered up, seeing their sensei back in commission. "Kakashi-sensei, are you feeling well? How are your injuries?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"Never better, Sakura. Naruto and F ū did a wonderful job in healing me up to full capacity. Naruto was even able to infuse some of his chakra into me to help," the white-haired Jonin responded. Dropping the eye-smile for a more serious 'expression,' he continued. "We couldn't do anything about it at the time, but the 'hunter-nin' that took away Zabuza was a fake." Sakura gasped.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Took him away? A hunter-nin is supposed to decapitate their target and eliminate the body right on the spot. Zabuza's ally then?" he asked.

The Jonin nodded. "That's the conclusion I came to. Sakura, Sai, Hanabi, we need to train for the upcoming confrontation," Kakashi stated, receiving nods from his team. He turned to Naruto.

"We'll rotate ourselves between guarding the bridge and staying here. Scum like Gato tend to try to take hostages when they get desperate…and I wouldn't want a beauty like Tsunami to be anywhere close to danger," Naruto said without batting an eyelash. The woman in question blushed, making Tazuna quirk an eyebrow at her reaction. "Mikoto, F ū, and Tayuya will be one group, Hinoko, Izanami, and Kushina will be another. I'll rotate myself between the groups…also, when we finally confront Zabuza and his accomplice, don't kill them. I would like to either recruit them to Konoha or get him to return to Kiri. Ameyuri and Mei would probably appreciate having another of the Swordsman to return," Naruto stated. Team 11 and Kakashi nodded in agreement at the set-up. Both groups had a medic, genjutsu user, close combat specialist, and jutsu specialist in them. Sai was taking notes on leadership, while Hanabi and Sakura just watched in awe.

A slam came from the other side of the table. Inari was looking Naruto fiercely. "Why are you even TRYING?! What can you do?! You can't stop Gato, it's IMPOSSIBLE!" the boy screamed.

Naruto looked back, unyielding. "And what would you know, child? What qualifies you to tell me what I can or can't do?"

"My dad was killed right in front me! Do you know the despair and loneliness I fell?! WHAT WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY PAIN!" the boy shouted, beginning to cry.

Naruto shook his head and the air got heavier. "You think throwing around your sorrows will win you the argument? Fine, I'll play it your way. What would I understand about your pain, you ask? Well, I know more pain than you'll have ever felt in your life. I grew up alone in an orphanage despised by the other children and the matrons. I was shunned from the village, spat, cursed, and kicked at. You grew up with a loving mother, a doting grandfather, a safe home, and eventually a father figure that was killed.

I was lonely, cold, and had nobody to comfort me. I lived life emptily, being beaten, starved, and damaged beyond repair. But I persevered. My first taste of love was from a deranged woman who took me in, sheltered me, and eventually revealed that all she wanted to use my 'demon' self to see if she could make a Kekkei Genkai like the rumors said they were originally created. It took me a year to recover from that and I would've been lost to this world if Hinoko hadn't been there for me and if Ayame and jii-san hadn't helped me whenever they could've prior.

You think you've felt pain, Inari? You don't understand the meaning of pain. The feeling of having a kunai stabbed through your limbs, your skin flayed and scraped, blunt objects slamming against my frail, child-like bones, my eye clawed out, my wounds spit in, and my body kicked viciously. I cursed my body for allowing me to live through all the pain and I wanted to end it all myself. I failed there again and cried for three days, realizing that I ignored Hinoko and would have selfishly taken her with me. I lashed out as she kept me alive, allowed me to live on to meet the women that I love now. Do not pretend that you know pain, Inari, as you sit in your room, wallowing in your own misery, and hurt only your loving family with your own 'pain," Naruto listed emotionlessly as the room got colder and colder. "I am going to go outside and calm down. Please, leave me alone for a bit…think on my words, Inari."

Naruto left the room, allowing the unnatural oppression over the room to lift, but still leaving a heavy atmosphere. Team 11 were all in tears, aside from Hinoko, who was scowling angrily at Inari. "You just had to throw around a pity party about your insignificant worries, didn't you? I hope you're happy with yourself. I have half a mind to incinerate you right now, but Naruto would be upset with me if I did that…" Hinoko said, heading upstairs.

"W-w-wait! Hinoko, i-i-is what Naruto said true? Did you he really suffer through all that?" Kushina sobbed.

Hinoko shook her head grimly. "No…he suffered much more than he told you all of…just because he was living in an orphanage prior to two doesn't mean he was safe…the year when he was kicked out is one that he refuses to talk about…Ayame began to help him that year, but she doesn't know what happened to him whenever she didn't know where he was…he'd all but nullified himself to caring anymore when he met Hana and Tsume…then, even in the following two years until he met Izanami, the council was still able to circumvent the clan heads' attempts to help, as well as the fact that quite the couple of their own clan members despised Naruto…Mikoto was still chained up by Fugaku in the Uchiha compound…a lot of things happened…" Hinoko said as she left vision completely.

…..

Naruto leaned against the tree, eyes closed. He diverted his attention, molding two chakra natures to join the environment. More flowers sprouted around the calm clearing, adding to its ambient beauty. Using the Mokuton calmed him down slowly as he just took in the beauty of nature. He crossed his legs and began to meditate, beginning to channel natural energy through his body. He stilled his emotions and balanced out his physical energies, spiritual energies, and youki with the natural energy. He slipped into Sage Mode for a moment before releasing it, not wanting to send out his energy signature too much.

…..

Haku worked her way around the forest, picking medicinal plants to help Zabuza recover. She sighed inwardly, hoping that the shinobi from Konoha didn't end up calling more reinforcements. Kakashi was no pushover to fight and the genin that he had trained were quite skilled and had potential, especially the Sai child. She would hate to need to get serious, as it would increase her chances of accidentally killing one of them.

As she continued through the forest, she came to a clearing that was unnaturally full of flowers and herbs. Her eyes scanned over a blonde leaning against a tree, seemingly sleeping. _'He's pretty cute…'_ Haku thought, _'too bad we can't just settle down in a village and I can't get a boyfriend like a normal girl…why are we still doing this, Zabuza-sama?'_ She decided to wake him up before he caught a cold or something, sitting out here.

She moved forward to tap him light and wake him up, before he suddenly sat up, eyes still closed. Haku stopped, curious as to what he was doing. It suddenly felt as if the energy within the area was converging in the blonde's body. As it came to a stop, Haku found herself flung back by a burst of energy, flipping head over feet as she came to land on her feet. The blonde's eyes snapped open.

…..

Naruto felt much better than earlier now. It was wrong of him to snap at the kid like that, but he really needed a reality check. Naruto opened his eyes, only to find that he wasn't alone in the clearing. He blinked once and quickly snapped open his dojutsu, feeling something strange about the attractive woman.

' _Polished chakra reserves. Kunoichi of some sorts. Abnormality in chakra circulatory system…matched to Ice Release Kekkei Genkai. The Yuki Clan of Kirigakure, prior to the Bloodline Purges. Most likely the 'hunter-nin' companion of Zabuza,'_ Naruto analyzed quickly.

"Hi, who're you?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

Haku smiled, sensing no ill intentions. "Hi, my name is Haku. Yours?"

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," he answered. Haku registered the name, but couldn't put it together, pushing it to the side.

"Are you a shinobi, Naruto-san? You appear to have a hitai-ate," Haku asked, pointing at the headband with its insignia out of sight.

"Yea, I'm a genin of Konoha!" Naruto answered truthfully.

' _He's an enemy…should I disable him here? He could become a problem in the fight later on and if I keep him suppressed, Zabuza-sama might even let me keep him!'_ Haku thought to herself.

"Oh, I wouldn't do anything if I were you, Haku-chan~. All I want to do is speak with you and Zabuza-san," Naruto commented, gleaming her thoughts. He smirked a little at Haku's thoughts, but hid it. Haku moved to take out some of her senbon, but found her wrists restrained by…roots?! "Naughty Haku-chan…" he whispered, dashing to right in front of her. The roots had already discretely bound her limbs, stopping her from moving.

' _Fast! I couldn't even see him moving!'_ she thought to herself. She flushed when Naruto whispered into her ear. _'Not the time for submissive streak to be showing!'_ she mentally shouted to herself. "How did you…" Haku asked.

"Mokuton, my dear," he answered easily, causing her to widen her eyes in shock. _'The legendary Kekkei Genkai of the Shodaime Hokage? How?!'_ she thought. Danzo and Nadeshiko had been a great help in helping him with his usage of the Mokuton, though they had both commented that Naruto seemed to be more of a natural at it than they were.

Haku tried to throw him off-guard. "You know…I'm a boy," Haku said. Naruto just laughed off the comment.

"No, I can smell the male smell that you tried to cover yourself and you've concealed yourself well to fool people into think that you're simply a very pretty boy, but my sense of smell is far stronger than a normal human's and my eyes don't betray me. You're a very beautiful woman and deserve to be treated as such, though I understand why you'd want to hide it," Naruto said, releasing the black-haired woman from his Wood Snares.

"Why are you letting me go?" she asked guardedly.

"Well, I'd like for you to deliver a message to Zabuza-san for me. I could get Zabuza pardoned in Kirigakure or welcomed to Konohagakure, if you would stop working for Gato. On my way here, I ran across a couple of his goons and found that he plans to come to the bridge after you two finish fighting with us, to try to pick us off, and that he has to intention of paying you," Naruto commented, earning a shocked look from Haku. "Tell him to think about it and we'll talk more on the bridge."

Haku nodded, moving to leave. "Thank you…Zabuza-sama will discuss this further. We will meet in a week, on the bridge," she said, slightly disappointed on the inside.

Naruto appeared in front of her again, causing her to bump into his chest. "Before you leave though…I have some pent-up stress, you seem like you'd be willing to receive it, and you owe me for trying to stick me with senbon and kidnap me. Let's have some fun first, shall we?" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Haku gaped, eyes widened. "Wait a sec-"

Naruto bent down and took her lips, ramming his tongue into her mouth and dominating her quickly. Her knees went weak, leaving her limp body at the mercy of Naruto's arms. He took a peculiar position, sitting down, cross-legged with Haku sitting in his lap facing him. Haku got into it, relishing Naruto's touch, and running her slim fingers, for the first time, over a man's toned chest and rubbing his back.

Naruto broke off the kiss, leaving Haku slightly dazed. "W-w-w-we really shouldn't do this…Zabuza-sama will kill you if you go all the way," she mumbled half-heartedly.

Naruto smiled. "Oh, don't worry Haku-chan…just because we won't go all the way doesn't mean we can't have some fun. Let's change the scenery a little," he said, slapping a seal onto the ground to return to and flashing away.

…..


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I think any semblance of plot I had is slowly deteriorating… :p On the other hand, if I ever decided to put my attention towards a lemon crack-fic, I'm sure I'd do rather well. Two to make up for forgetting to update these for a couple of days**

"Where the hell is Haku?" Zabuza asked himself, lying in bed still. "Did something happen to her?" he worried, sitting up and getting ready to stand.

The door opened and closed, her voice ringing out to calm him. "Don't worry, Zabuza-sama. I'm fine. I just got…distracted, while I was looking for herbs," Haku said, walking into the room with her basket.

"Alright then…wait a second…what's that smell?" he said, registering a different scent on her. Haku froze and Zabuza put it together. "WHO THE HELL WAS IT? LEMME AT 'EM! I'LL FUCKING MURDER HIM!" Zabuza roared, struggling against Haku who was trying to pin him down to stop his wounds from re-opening.

After a lot of calming down, re-angering when she said it was consensual, and some more calming down, Haku finally managed to communicate the message from Naruto. "What do you think, Zabuza-sama?"

The swordsman looked at the black-haired woman, seeing the desire to just go back in her eyes. "Yea, sure, we'll talk…I'm still gonna give him a piece of my mind first though! No man too weak to beat me is getting together with you," Zabuza growled, making Haku pale.

' _Sure he has the Mokuton, but there's no way a genin can beat a jonin in a straight fight!'_ Haku panicked. "Do you really have to Zabuza-sama? I'd prefer it if you didn't scare him off…"

The swordsman looked back at her, eyes softening a bit. If he was potentially going to lose him to some male, he'd at least tell her how he truly felt. "Haku…I've always called you just a weapon, a tool, but…honestly, I think of you as my daughter Haku. And a father has to protect his daughter's chastity as well as he can!" Zabuza roared.

Haku smiled and, tearing up, hugged Zabuza. "Thank you…tou-san," she whispered, making the swordsman blush.

…..

 _Later that night…_

A shadowy figure walked slowly to Team 11's room, careful not to make any sounds. It opened the door carefully, only for sounds of passion to suddenly assault her ears as she was pulled in, the door slammed behind her. She found herself looking into slitted eyes, filled with mirth.

"I knew you'd make the fun choice, Tsunami-san…let's get rid of those pesky clothes, shall we?" Hinoko purred, quickly disrobing the widow. The vixen licked her lips as she ran her eyes over the woman's slightly hanging globes and decently fit body. "Construction work?" she asked curiously.

"I help out sometimes," Tsunami said, blushing fiercely under scrutiny.

Hinoko nodded approvingly. "Naruto~! We have a guest…" The widow gulped, wondering if this was a good idea.

…..

 _A week later…_

Hinoko, F ū, Izanami, and Tayuya stayed behind, to guard the house and take out the would-be kidnappers, before heading off to the reserve force that Gato had waiting and obliterating them. Kushina, Mikoto, Naruto, and Team 7 headed to the bridge, the two swordswomen itching to take a swing at one of the Seven Swordsmen.

The group eventually reached the bridge, Tazuna continuing to work alongside his employees. A large whooshing sound flipped through the air toward Naruto's head. He held up his hand and moved slightly, catching the giant cleaver with one hand. He spun around Kubikiribocho in his hand a little, before throwing it back to the one who tossed it.

"I apologize for not speaking to you first before being blessed to enjoy Haku's company, but I hardly think she needs the protective father act, Zabuza-san," Naruto commented.

"Tch, smart-ass brat. He the one you were talking about, Haku?" Zabuza asked. "He's not as weak as he may have led you on to think."

"No, I am not. Sorry for misleading you, Haku-chan, but I wouldn't be a real shinobi if I didn't keep some things hidden," Naruto said apologetically.

The black-haired woman walked out, smiling at the blonde. "I understand, Naruto-kun. I can't blame you for that," Haku replied.

Everybody else was confused for the most part. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention it, but I already came into contact with Haku, the day that I snapped at Inari. We got to know each other on a deeper level and I told her to give Zabuza a message," Naruto said nonchalantly, answering the unasked question. He turned to Zabuza. "Now then, the choices you have are this. Return to Kirigakure, be pardoned by the Godaime Mizukage, and work alongside Ameyuri Ringo, one of my paths and lovers, to help rebuild the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Or, you could come to Konohagakure and simply work as a jonin, living with my clan. Up to you really. I'd choose the Kiri one, it's much more appealing and perhaps you and Ameyuri can establish some sort of camaraderie, if not rivalry," Naruto stated.

"What if I simply decided to run away?" Zabuza asked out of pure curiosity. He was going to accept the offer to return to Kiri. The only reason why he had left was because Yagura had gone bonkers. He did want to know more about this mysterious blonde that apparently had a harem that got along, one including his daughter figure. Most importantly was his strength, of course.

The workers who had previously been cowering in fear at the appearance of Zabuza stood up, snapping neutral expressions back on. They surrounded the duo of missing-nin and puffs of smoke popped, revealing clones of the blonde. "Well, you wouldn't exactly be able to now, would you?" Naruto said, smiling. "I would like to get to know Haku-chan more and I can't do so if you decide to run off again. Besides, I think you'd do more good as a shinobi of Kirigakure again, rather than a missing-nin on the run."

"Ok, fine. I accept the first option. Haku, on the other hand, can go wherever…with you, I suppose," the swordsman stated.

Haku looked surprised. "Zabuza-sama? Does this mean you don't?"

"No, of course not. It's just, I can see it in your eyes that you want to stay around with the blonde brat more and I can tell that he'd treat you kindly and make you happy. Besides, you can visit whenever, can't you?" Zabuza reasoned.

"Thank you…" she said, realizing that he said it not for himself, but for her.

"Anything else?" Zabuza asked, returning his attention to the blonde.

Naruto pointed the redhead and raven-head swordswoman that he was standing next to. "They want to fight you," Naruto deadpanned.

"Any chance that one of you ladies is…"

"Sorry, we're both with the blonde," the two women said simultaneously, kissing Naruto on the cheek.

' _Damn, the good ones are always taken,'_ Zabuza thought.

Kakashi's eye twitched, a bit of blood dripping out of his nose. _'But, he's your…and you're his…oh my…'_

Haku put herself in a combat stance, facing Naruto. "I'd like to face you in battle, Naruto-kun. If you're going to dominate me, you'll need to do it completely," she said flatly, words not matching her gentle and reserved face.

Naruto shook his head, stepping forward. "If you will. And what better way to do it than to beat you at your own game," he said, a smile on his face.

" **Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!** " Haku shouted, signing with one hand, launching a barrage of projectiles at Naruto.

Naruto flipped through his own signs. " **Sensatsu Hyosho (Ice Needles)**." Haku gasped as the needles she launched froze and launched back at her. She raised a wall of ice and the needles clattered and shattered.

"You can use Hyoton (Ice Release)!?" Haku asked incredulously.

"Yes, but it's not a Kekkei Genkai. This," he said, channeling chakra into his eyes, "is my Kekkei Genkai. I like to call it the Mazoku Rinnegan. It grants me usage of the five nature releases to a rather adept proficiency, which I trained up to an extremely high level, if not mastery. I've long been experimenting with re-creating a few Kekkei Genkai. Obviously, Hyoton and Mokuton are two of the results," Naruto explained.

Haku cursed, flying through some more signs. " **Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)!** " Mirrors rose out of the ground around Naruto, in the shape of a dome, and Haku stepped into one, images of her appearing in all of them.

Naruto looked at the technique in awe, curious at the new technique's theory. Haku wasted no time in banter, understand that Naruto was not an enemy to underestimate. She began to rain senbon down on the blonde in the middle. Naruto jumped into action, having no intent on becoming a pincushion. He released his three of his tails, shrouding himself in his unique purple and white mixture of youki and chakra. He smirked ferally at Haku, frightening and strangely exciting her at the same time. Naruto blurred and an eerie silence filling the icy arena for a split second, as swords clanged in the background. In the same second, chaos erupted and the mirrors all shattered simultaneously, and Haku felt herself pinned to the ground.

" **Game over, Haku-chan. It was fun though…** " Naruto growled, four tails flailing wildly behind him. " **Here's your reward.** "

"Wait, how did you – mph! …Mmmm…" Naruto cut her off mid-sentence with a fierce kiss, muffling her voice and flipping her switch. He caressed her satiny cheek and gripped her petite ass firmly as their tongues tangoed, with him as the lead.

Naruto broke away soon, making Haku pout. Naruto just chuckled at the ice-user and slapped her ass through her kimono, making her yelp, but smile on the inside. "I believe the other match should be coming to an end soon…"

…..

"Did you three have fun?" Naruto asked as he walked over with Haku latched to his arm.

Zabuza panted heavily, bearing a few cuts. "Those *pant* two *pant* are monsters, I *pant* don't know how you *pant* handle them," he said.

"We had fun Naruto-kun," Kushina answered happily.

"First challenge we've had in a long time, aside from each other," Mikoto commented.

Naruto's still unconcealed ears twitched, hearing a sound. He turned towards the source. "It seems the rat is here," Naruto commented. He turned to Team 7. "Hanabi, Sakura, have you two killed?"

They both shook their heads. "No, why Naruto?"

"You need to. Now would be the best time to do so," Naruto commented. "Before you cry out in outrage, think logically about the world we live in. Why I'm telling you to do this."

Sakura looked conflicted, but did as prompted. After a few moments of thinking, she spoke. "If we don't have the nerve to kill, we will most likely get killed in the future…missing-nin and bandits won't be afraid to kill us…or worse."

"You want for us to do it now, in a controlled environment, rather than accidentally during some battle in the future, since we'd be prone to freezing in that situation," Hanabi finished off.

"Right. If you feel guilty about it, don't. The feeling of the emotions and memories of some of the thugs I caught from earlier made me sick to my stomach. These are all ready and willing people performing sick acts," Naruto said with a grimace.

Gato ranted and shouted at the gathered group before sending his thugs in. Stupidly, only five of them ran in at first. Kakashi nodded at his two students. "Go on," he said calmly.

Sakura and Hanabi nodded. The pink-haired genin launched kunai at the approaching thugs, whistling through the air and striking two right on the head. Sakura paled and froze, as expected, going through her own rationalizing. Hanabi took a deep breath and dashed in, striking the remaining three bandits and pushing chakra through them lethally. As they crumpled to the ground, Hanabi greened, but took a deep breath again and composed herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Naruto smiling wryly.

"You did a good job, Hanabi. You too, Sakura. Just leave the rest to us now," Naruto said, with Kakashi, Mikoto, and Kushina stepping forward.

"W-w-w-what can you do? I have more than 400 people here with me!" Gato stammered.

"Oh please, your group of thugs hardly compares to an army of shinobi, and I've taken down one of those before," Naruto scoffed. _'How do I want to obliterate them…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Wait a second…what did you say his name was?" Zabuza asked the ice princess. That last comment that the blonde made struck a chord with him.

"He said his name was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," Haku answered slowly. Zabuza paled significantly. "Um, are you ok, Zabuza-sama?"

"You mean I almost picked a fight with the Maelstrom?! You told me he was a genin!" Zabuza shouted.

"Oh, I am, Zabuza-san. Officially, at least. I'm technically only twelve, you know," the blonde commented off-handedly, still running through ways for him to kill Gato's henchmen.

Zabuza and Haku looked dumbstruck at the fact. Kushina jumped in. "Oh, get those stupid expressions off your faces. Mentally, he's already 20 or higher, physically…well, you don't need me to explain that. He spends a lot of time milling about in his mindscape and the time ratio isn't the same," she stated.

"Oh, I got it. Sorry Kakashi, Miko-chan, Kushi-chan, I'll need you to sit out of this. You won't want to be caught in this," Naruto said, unsheathing his katana, putting it in his mouth, and drawing his daggers.

The twin daggers caught on fire while the katana in his mouth started to whir and hum. He put away two of his tails, leaving two of them flipping around. He leaned forward and kicked the ground, disappearing from vision. The thugs' eyes widened in shock before screams of pain began to fill the area. Looking around themselves, they saw their companions become dismembered, decapitated, and slashed all over. After thinning the crowd a bit, Naruto returned to visible speeds and commenced the second part.

Shadow clones appeared on four corners of the bandits, cutting off Gato from his own forces. The dirty business man watched as a giant purple box came into existence, based from the four seals scrawled in the blood from Naruto's weapons in the corners. " **Barrier Technique: Box of Madness** ," Naruto said.

His allies quirked an eyebrow at the name. Then, the screaming started again. Everybody moved their attention back to the horde locked inside of Naruto's barrier. The bandits were all either screaming in pain as they were struck, screaming in anger as they charged rabidly at their own allies, or screaming in fear as they sunk to the floor, holding their heads in agony.

"What the hell are you doing to them?" Zabuza asked, curious as to his method of slaughter.

"The barrier itself is purely to induce the feeling of being locked in and to keep them in," Naruto said, pointing at a bandit who was shocked and killed from touching the walls, "the rest of it is just a layered genjutsu to either shock them by working their own fears against them, enrage them by tricking their perception, and/or hurt them by directly attacking their senses."

The madness continued on for a few moments, before Naruto decided to finally finish it off. " **Sealing Style: Vacuum**." The seals at the corner of the box flashed. The thugs within began to choke and collapse from oxygen deprivation, brains shutting down. " **Fire Release: Ember Serpents** ," Naruto said, spitting out five giant serpents of flame, which began to incinerate and burn the enemies. Gato turned to try to run, only to smack into Naruto's chest.

Naruto placed his hand on the man's head, ripping away his soul. The blonde closed his eyes, forming a shadow clone to scribe down any relevant information to the company that Hinoko might need to know. "Well, that's that. Let's head back to Tazuna's house!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, creating shadow clones to sort through and destroy the bandits' bodies.

The group sweat dropped at the sudden change in the blonde, but nodded in agreement.

…..

 _Tazuna's house..._

"So, how was Gato's headquarters?" Naruto asked to Hinoko, Tayuya, Fū, and Izanami.

"Fucking, shit-mongering assholes...we found the hideout, no problem, but seeing all those men, women, and children locked up and used like that really pissed me off," Tayuya seethed.

"Yes...there were many women there that needed medical aid from suffering abuse under the hands of Gato's minions," Izanami said sadly.

"We bashed all of their damned heads in though, so I guess that feels good. The problem is, there are a lot of random men and women that Gato had captive in his place because of his slave trading..." Fū reported.

"We cleaned the area of the filth that contaminated it and its resources and records will be helpful in establishing our own company. I was thinking of having Tsunami run it while we're back in Konoha and eventually, we'll establish a branch there," Hinoko commented.

Naruto grimaced and nodded. "We really need to expand...we're starting to run out of space for rescued people," Naruto said thoughtfully. "We need somewhere large...at this rate, we might as well have our own village at this point."

A light bulb lit up above Kushina's head. "You know...if we're looking at grand plans for things, we could try to rebuild Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirlpools). What better place to rebuild the clan than our old home? We have enough people to sustain a small village and we could hire Tazuna-san to help with construction. With his workers and your shadow clones, rebuilding from the ruins shouldn't be too hard," the redhead said.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before grabbing her and kissing her fiercely, pleasantly surprising the woman. After a few more seconds of appreciation, Naruto slowly broke away from the kiss, giving another little peck on the lips before detaching fully, leaving a dazed Kushina with flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. "That's brilliant! We can check out the ruins during or after the Chunin Exams and begin to rebuild Uzushio! I have plenty of money to use and a nearly endless work force...perfect!"

Team 11 and Team 7 soon assembled to leave. "Do you really have to go already, Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked affectionately.

Naruto gently pecked her lips, smiling. "I'm sorry, Tsunami-chan, but I can visit you myself any time you want to and I'll leave behind a blood clone to keep you company. My clones have the same personality as me and take the same actions I would in the situation. I'm sorry it can't be my original, but I hope it'll be fine for you," Naruto said apologetically.

"Of course, Naruto-kun, that's fine. Thank you for all that you've done for me and Nami no Kuni," she said, hugging the tall blonde.

Inari and the villagers all waved goodbye to the departing group and they decided to name the now completed bridge 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in honor of the man who practically single-handedly saved them. Naruto sent a blood clone off with Zabuza to bring them to Kirigakure, while the main group left for Konoha, with Haku.

…..

 _Hokage's Office..._

As Naruto and the group walked back to Konoha with their new fugitives, they took the time to learn more about Haku. The ice user formed a friendly rivalry with Tayuya along the way, while getting along splendidly with the rest of the group. Eventually, they returned to the Hokage's office to report on their mission.

After debriefing the Sandaime on the events of the mission, Danzo and Hiruzen both sighed with relief. Naruto tilted his head questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. We just expected you to raise more of an issue while you were -" the Sandaime was cut off by a messenger entering the room.

"New issue of the Bingo Book, Hokage-sama," he said, before promptly leaving.

Danzo smirked. "I get the feeling that we aren't particularly going to like what's in there..." the man said, gesturing for the old monkey to open the book. He flipped to Naruto's entry.

 _Name: Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

 _Titles/Nicknames: Maelstrom, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Demonic Flash_

 _Age: Twelve_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Land of Origin: Konohagakure_

 _Clan: Last of the Namikaze Clan, Heir-Apparent of Uzumaki Clan?_

 _Affiliated: Konohagakure_

 _Notable Companions:_

 _Mikoto Uchiha, the Black Death of Konoha_

 _Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of Konoha_

 _Fū, the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi no Kabutomushi_

 _Izanami Kuro, wielder of the Darkness Release Kekkei Genkai, the Lurking Shadow_

 _Tayuya, the Puppeteer of Illusions_

 _Ameyuri Ringo, Seven Swordswoman of the Mist_

 _Official Shinobi Rank: Genin of Konoha_

 _Strength: SS-Rank_

 _Appearance: 6' tall, tanned skin, feral, foxlike features, blue eyes, hair; primarily blonde, portions of crimson red and black, characteristically spiky bangs in the front, long in the back. When transformed, respective number of red, black, and blonde tails billow behind him and his facial features become more feral._

 _Kekkei Genkai: Hyoton, Mokuton, Rinnegan (?), further unknown_

 _Known Abilities: S-Rank Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kekkai Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu. High Proficiency in Five Basic Nature Manipulations, Hiraishin no Jutsu, Chakra Chains, Manipulation of Biju Chakra, further unknown._

 _Achievements:_

 _Defeated Yagura, Jinchuriki of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame and Yondaime Mizukage of Kiri_

 _Major role in ending the Bloodline War in Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water)_

 _Killed Kurosuki Raiga, Thunder of the Hidden Mist and Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_

 _Defeated Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_

 _Freed Nami no Kuni of Gato's Shipping Company_

 _Bounties:_

 _Wanted Alive in: Otogakure, Amegakure – 200 million ryo offered by each._

 _Warning: Flee on sight, do not engage._

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously, while the Sandaime pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Of course...anyway, Haku will be registered as a member of your team, Naruto. If you would like, we could find somebody to be placed as the third member for your second team," he offered.

Naruto waved him off respectfully. "No, it's fine jii-san. I want to find the members of my team personally, if possible. Speaking of which, the Chunin Exams are to be held here, correct?"

"Yes, Kirigakure and Kumogakure have both sent messengers to tell me that they will be attending this event. Iwagakure even expressed an interest, but Onoki, the Tsuchikage, is busy. I may have let it slip that you will be participating in this one..." the Sandaime said, eyes gleaming.

Danzo chuckled. "Up to your monkey business, hm? It also appears that the Kazekage will be attending and sending their own team, composed of the Kazekage's children. It has come to my attention through my network that there are rumors of an invasion plan with Otogakure and Sunagakure," the ROOT leader commented.

"That makes sense...I assume the pedophile snake has an interest in me or will gain one when he gets his hands on the Bingo Book," Naruto commented. "Do you believe that he will still attempt the invasion even with the Raikage and Mizukage present?" Naruto asked.

The Sandaime nodded. "Orochimaru is very slippery. I expect that he has contingencies that will allow him to escape should things go badly for him, but he will only have this opportunity to strike at Konoha. Therefore, I believe he will still continue with the attack."

 _"_ Naruto, while Sunagakure is here, I'd like for you to try to contact the container for my youngest sister, the Ichibi no Tanuki," Hinoko added in, receiving a nod from the blonde.

"Of course, Hi-chan," he replied. "We're done here then?" Receiving a nod from Danzo and the Hokage, Naruto left with his team and their 150,000 ryo reward for the mission, the other half with Team 7. "Well, let's get everybody settled in at the clan compound," Naruto said, collecting the group of women, men, and children that were waiting outside.

…..

 _Later that day…_

"Nothing beats a hot shower to wash away your worries…" Naruto said to himself, relaxing in the hot spring and shower area that was built in on the Namikaze grounds. "Well, life seems like it's finally picking up now…" Naruto said smiling, before his expression saddened a little. "What if I can't spend as much time with the girls as much as they want any more? What if I start taking on more responsibility than I'm ready to handle…"

"Do you always talk to yourself, shithead, or is that a bathing only thing?" a voice said behind him.

He felt a chest pressed against his back and slim arms wrap around him. "Bathing only thing. What're you doing in here, Tayuya-chan?" he asked curiously, as she rubbed her hands on his chest.

"What, do you not want me in here or something, shithead?" the redhead teased, already knowing his answer.

"No, of course I do," he replied easily.

Tayuya strolled around Naruto and took a seat in his lap, tilting her head back and kissing him gently. "Oh, I know. I just came in here to spend some more time with you, Naruto, and just relax," she answered. "Wash my hair for me?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, rinsing her wild hair. "Why do you always keep your hair like that?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya grinned. "It reminds me of what I had to live through to get here today…and it reminds me of when I first met you and Izanami. It's been a special style to me since," the flutist said truthfully.

"…Tayuya, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you feel like I spend enough time with you? I-I just don't feel right any more…taking up all these girls, but not fully dedicating myself to them…to you all…should I really be doing this?" he asked, doubting himself.

Tayuya sat silently as he continued to run his shampoo-lathered hands through her hair. "Naruto…you shouldn't even need to ask that any more. You spend more time with us than most normal people do with their own wives, husbands, boyfriends, and girlfriends. Don't ever feel like you're neglecting us when you treat us like princesses, Naruto."

"And what about all of those other girls? Kurenai, Anko, Tsunami, Ayame, Yakumo, Tsume, Hana, and who knows who else in the future? How am I supposed to feel about making a relationship like this with them?"

"Truthfully, Naruto, that's not something you need to worry about it. They all know what they're getting into, the difference between their relationship with you and the relationships that the others and I have with you. And they're perfectly fine with it. Do you know why, Naruto?" He shook his head negatively. "Because you're a wonderful man with a massive heart and they know that they're lucky to have a place in your heart. And the fact of the matter is that you, I, and the others are immortal, but they aren't. So, they'll take their lives and live to the fullest, supported by somebody that they know will love them until they meet their natural ends. And they're perfectly fine with it."

Naruto sighed, but smiled at the woman in his lap. "Thanks Tayuya. That really helped a lot," he said appreciatively. He rinsed the shampoo off her hair.

"No problem shithead. You ask any of us and we'll be there for you, shithead. We all love you, after all," the flutist said, kissing her man.

The duo moved to the hot spring and just basked in each other's presence for a while.

…..

 _The next day…_

Naruto stared at the person laying on the bed in front of him with a disbelieving expression on his face. He slapped and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He put a hand on the figure's face to make sure it wasn't an illusion. He glanced at everybody else questioningly, who all just shrugged in response.

"Hahaha, this is priceless. They sure do have a sense of humor, don't they?" Eika laughed mirthfully.

Naruto sighed. "Right…well, at least we have our third member, I guess...do you think she'll be ok, Hinoko?"

The vixen sighed and shrugged. "Not sure…I don't think I've ever seen a forced merging like that before…though, if Kami did it, I assume she'll be fine, if not a little…bestial when she wakes up," she said.

"What kind of bestial, Hinoko?" Kushina asked, swirling her five tails around in a worry.

Eika twitched slightly. _'I still don't get why I don't get more tails. Tch, stupid 'different universe, different rules' thing. Hmph!'_ "Hinoko means that, since she's actually been fused together, rather than just converted, she'll probably be really aggressive and horny when she wakes up," Eika answered bluntly.

Naruto sighed again. "Of course…I take it I'll need to calm her down…" Naruto stated in resignation. It's not that he didn't enjoy pleasing an attractive woman, it's just…

"I'll help, honey. I can see how it'd be kind of awkward to be satisfying yourself from an alternate universe," Kushina commented. "Besides, I think I'm ready to move to the next step now," she said nervously.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Ready if you are, Kushina-chan," he said, hugging the redhead to him.

"Well, we wouldn't want to overwhelm the poor girl too much. We'll leave for now. See you two later," Mikoto said, exiting the room, followed by the rest.

Naruto sighed and laid down by the blonde, pig-tailed woman in the bed, Kushina relaxing in his arms, and thought about how this happened in the first place. Apparently, reality was indeed much vaster than just a single space.

….. _Flashback_ …..

" _N-n-no, stop, get away from me! I thought I could trust you!"_

" _Sorry, but the council ordered for you to be captured and 'prepared' for your new duty…which is why I even got involved with you in the first place."_

 _He gripped her wrist strongly as she struggled to get away. "L-l-l-let go of me-" she said, cut off by a sudden beam of light slamming down around her, knocking him back._

…..

 _Naruto, Tayuya, and F ū were training together to work on their synergy, in the event that a mission ever took more than one of them to obliterate enemies. Haku and F ū were acquainting themselves with each other's abilities some more. Kushina and Mikoto were dueling, Chomei and Hinoko were working out some problems with the trading company, and Eika was just sunbathing._

 _Suddenly, a beam of light came crashing down in the middle of the training grounds. The beam quickly cleared to reveal a tanned, blonde pig-tailed girl with a heart-shaped face in a kill-me orange jumpsuit that was actually surprisingly form-fitting and attractive on the girl. Then they noticed the three whisker marks on both cheeks. Naruto rushed forward to keep her from falling onto the ground. A voice suddenly boomed into their minds. "_ _ **Hello, apologies for the suddenness, but this is a female version of Naruto from an alternate universe. I would like for you to take care of her, show her the love that she's always yearned for…**_ _" the melodic voice said._

 _Tayuya opened her mouth to spew profanities in her confusion, but Naruto stopped her. "You are…Kami-sama?" Naruto guessed, as Hinoko and Eika nodded._

" _ **Yes, I am. It is nice to finally meet you, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. The path that you are on has already diverged from that which is should be. You are a curious one and one that we will keep our eyes on,**_ _" she boomed._

" _Well, I hope that's a good thing," Naruto joked. "What is going to happen to the universe where she came from?" Naruto asked, gesturing at the girl in her arms._

" _ **Well, the events that occurred in her universe would have doomed it to oblivion. She was treated badly for most of her entire life and was just about to be captured and turned into a sex toy. As such, since you are already causing abnormalities, we decided to transfer her to this world with you, where she can receive the love she desperately needs,**_ _" Kami answered._

 _Naruto looked at the girl in his arms in horror and hugged her more tightly, trying offer as much comfort as he could, even as she wasn't conscious. "Was she ever…taken advantage of…like I was?"_

" _ **No, thankfully not. The Hiruzen Sarutobi and Yugao Uzuki of that world were much more protective and unrelenting in that universe, though also more personally distant. Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko there, also jumped in and beat off any assaulters of that sort…speaking of him,**_ _" Kami said, an orb of orange-red chakra suddenly appearing in front of Naruto. "_ _ **I took the liberty of reuniting Kurama with his Yin half from my dear brother. I can't quite put the entirety of Kurama back into her without killing her, so I'll split the chakra and youki in half. You will receive the other half, along with Kurama's consciousness, since being mostly demonic will allow you to handle it. I'm sure you'll get along splendidly,**_ _" Kami stated._

' _I…I just don't even anymore…'_ Naruto thought to himself. "Having two Kyuubi no Yoko's won't cause a paradox or anything?"

" _ **No, they are two different entities. The only thing similar is their title and appearance in their full tailed beast form. They have different origins, memories, personalities, values, etc.,**_ _" Kami replied._

 _Naruto nodded. The orange orb split into two, floating and melting into both the chests of Naruto and the blonde in his arms. Naruto hissed and grunted in pain as a foreign entity integrated itself into his body, but he felt more…complete in a way, as if he belonged there. The girl in his arms started to scream bloody murder, however, and Naruto quickly brought her to the shack that he used for his own transformation._

" _ **Well, I'm sure you can handle the rest. Good luck, Naruto, though I doubt you will need it…**_ _" the divine goddess said as her presence from their minds faded._

 _After the blonde's screaming had subsided, she had changed, as per was natural with their conversions. Her sun-kissed blonde pigtails and hair had lengthened significantly, from only reaching the middle of her back to all the way to her waist. Her malnourished body filled out more into her natural hourglass figure and she'd grown from her shorter height of about 4'9" all the way to 5'5", a larger portion of it going into her shapely legs. Her breasts broke whatever wrappings were hiding them to reveal her now D-Cup chest._

' _What's with me and tall women?' Naruto absentmindedly thought to himself, switching to a bridal-style hold on the woman still in his arms. He brought her back to his bedroom to rest and called for everybody to gather in his room, through the mental link._

….. _Flashback End_ …..


	19. Chapter 19

**Edit A/N: Oh dear. This is the part where I felt like adding League of Legends characters into a summoning contract. I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking when I did that… There's also a past-me A/N at the end of the chapter, which made me shiver…**

' _W-w-where am I?'_ she thought to herself, feeling a bed underneath her. She began to panic when she felt something shift next to her, but calmed down when she sensed no hostile intent. Instead, she sensed calmness, warmness, and… _'What's this feeling? It…it makes me feel hot on the inside…'_ she said, squirming a little. She moved her arms a little, trying to be discrete. _'Well, I'm not bound…that's a good thing, right?'_

She inspected her own body. _'Oh wow, I'm a lot taller now for some reason…and my chest size grew. My hair is longer…are those tails?'_ she asked herself, feeling an appendage on her back, near her butt, move and swish against her hand.Out of nowhere, she heard, from her right side, a…moan? She twisted her head a little and peeked open an eye.

 **LEMON TERRITORY! LEMON TERRITORY! IF YOU WISH TO PROTECT YOUR MENTAL CHASTITY, AVERT YOUR EYES! LEMON TERRITORY! WARNING! WARNING!**

She watched as a familiar red-headed woman mashed her lips against a handsome man with three different hair colors, though it was mostly blonde. The woman pulled back licked at the man's lips, who brought it into his lips and began to suckle on it. The blonde observer's cheeks flushed and she felt herself heat up immensely. The woman with the lava shaded hair moaned erotically, squeezing the man's butt and rubbing her hand over the man's toned (*blush*) chest.

' _This is like a scene straight out of that weird orange book I found that one time,'_ she thought herself, blushing furiously. Then the lovers spoke, breaking her from her thoughts.

"As much as I'd like for this to continue, Kushina-chan, I think we have an audience," the man deadpanned.

"Oh, but it was just getting good too, boo," the woman said, pouting.

The blonde young woman blushed at being called out and opened her eyes, figuring that there wasn't much of a point in pretending anymore. The heat she felt earlier flared and lust filled her eyes. She started to pant in need, causing Naruto to quirk an eyebrow. "Never mind, looks like we will be continuing…" he said sighing, hoping he could at least talk to her first. This was a new record for how long he got to know somebody before making love to them.

"Let's move to the hot springs, Naruto! Water helps me calm down and it might help her too! Besides…it's kind of kinky to do it in the hot springs," Kushina said, giggling.

…..

Naruto made his way to the hot springs, the pig-tailed young woman currently slamming her lips into Naruto's, legs wrapped around his waist, with his rod pressing against her slit and butt. Luckily, there were more out of the way paths to the hot springs that wouldn't require him walking through the areas of the compound with more traffic. There was something exciting about walking around naked with a woman attached to you. Naruto sucked on the blonde's tongue, something that he'd found to be a favorite of his, while caressing her rather sensitive breasts, making her moan into his mouth. Kushina was fondling herself as she walked.

"Never mind what I said about kinky. Now THIS, is kinky," the redhead commented. Naruto shook his head disbelievingly at the woman. For a mother, she could say the most inappropriate things…

…..

Naruto laid down the pigtailed young woman on the warm tile, her eyes glazed over with desire. "Are you ok, Kushina-chan? Do you want a shadow clone to play with?" Naruto asked, looking over at the woman.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'll just watch my two babies go at it. I can wait, now get to work on her," she answered nonchalantly. Naruto sweat dropped at her. _'When she lets go of her inhibitions, she REALLY lets go of them…'_

While Naruto was turned around, the blonde woman sucked Naruto's hot staff into her mouth, running on pure instinct. He gasped at the sudden and unexpected warmth enveloping his sensitive shaft, before grunting in pleasure at her unexperienced, but determined, ministrations. She sucked and licked on it wildly, acting on the instinct that there was something inside of this hot stick that she wanted. Kushina took the blonde woman's place in kissing Naruto, moaning as the hanyou fingered her wet slit, pinching, pulling, and caressing one of her mounds.

She bobbed her head and licked along the shaft, using hands to pump the remaining length and play with his sack. Naruto grunted in exertion, releasing his seed into her waiting mouth, as she swallowed what she could. Some strings of semen dribbled down onto her breasts and over her nipples, only to be cleaned up by Kushina's seeking tongue.

The blonde pigtailed woman's eyes cleared up a little, now filled with curiosity and need. She moved forward to continue, but Naruto held her off. Her eyes became fraught with worry. "P-please don't push me away…" she whimpered.

Naruto smiled gently and pulled her into his lap, stroking a ponytail carefully. "No, of course not. I just wanted to at least ask what your name was," the hanyou said. She blushed fiercely, looking like she was seconds from fainting, at the feeling of Naruto's shaft pressing against her butt cheeks.

"….Uzuha. Uzumaki Uzuha. That's my name," the now named blonde woman answered as Naruto moved over to the showers.

Naruto turned on the showers, letting the warm water flow over their bodies. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful person, now we can continue helping you with your little problem," Naruto said, grinning and kissing her gently.

Naruto lifted Uzuha up, lining his shaft up with her aroused nether lips. He rubbed his tip against her slit teasingly. She groaned in impatience, trying to slide down onto his length, but he held her up with his tails. Naruto slipped her down, inserting a bit of his length into her moist folds, making her moan in pleasure. "Oh Kami, yesssssss…" she hissed. She continued down his rod until she felt him bump against a barrier. Naruto turned her head towards in him slightly to take her lips, swirling his tongue around in her mouth, and moved his slick hands down to her sensitive nether nub and virgin rosebud.

Naruto rubbed both of them slowly before inserting a finger in her backdoor, making her yelp in shock before eventually slipping back into pleasure when she got used to it. Naruto quickly brought her down onto his staff, breaking her maidenhead and muffling her shriek of pain with his lips. Tears welled up in her eyes reflexively from the pain and Naruto froze their movement, giving her time to adjust. "It's ok…take your time…" Naruto cooed into her ear, continuing his ministrations on her ass and clit to distract her.

The shower washed away her tears and Uzuha shook her head, putting on a bright smile. "Thank you…I'm fine now, you can move again," she said. Naruto flipped her around, coming face to face with the blonde beauty and continuing to kiss her. He pumped slowly into her warm and silky depths, sliding an arm around her waist and moving the other to grope her tight ass. Kushina stopped playing with herself, finally finding an opportunity to join in and crawled behind Uzuha, giving her clenching butthole a little lick. She yelped in surprise at the slippery intrusive tongue suddenly in her clenching ass. Naruto moaned as her pussy contracted and constricted around his rod.

"Oh Kami, faster, FASTER!" Uzuha shouted before slamming her lips onto Naruto's again. She moaned loudly into his mouth as he pumped and fingered her clit faster and Kushina lapped and licked faster and deeper into her tight back tunnel. Naruto grunted as he came and spurted his juices into her heated inner folds, painting her walls white with hot seed. Uzuha screamed in ecstasy at her own orgasm loudly before collapsing from experiencing her first of many mind-blowing orgasms from passionate love-makings sessions with Naruto.

Naruto laid her gently down on the tile, letting the water trickle sexily over her naked and glorious body, smiling at the female alternate version of himself. Before he could think any further on her, he found himself spun around and met with lust-filled violet eyes. "I need you to take me right now," she said with no hesitation in her voice, slamming her lips to Naruto's and grinding her outer nether lips onto his quickly hardening cock.

He wasted no time in slamming his stiff rod into her snug and clenching pocket, flipping her switch. "Ooooooh, yes baby…fuck your kaa-san, fuck me sochi!" Kushina moaned loudly, arousing him. "Oh my, I think I felt it get bigger…do you like that, Naruto? Like it when I call you sochi while you're pounding your dick into my incestuous snatch?" the redhead purred, grinding her hips against his own motions.

Naruto growled ferally, pumping faster into Kushina. "What about you? Does it heat you up inside, thinking about how _wrong_ this is, _**kaa-san**_?" Naruto asked, demonic influence seeping into his voice. He smirked as she tightened around his enveloped shaft. "Oh, looks like I was right…what a naughty kaa-san, wanting, yearning for her sochi to bury his dick into her quivering folds…I'll have to punish you," Naruto said, pushing her down and flipping her over, making her hold up her ass towards him like a dog.

She yelped as Naruto slapped her ass roughly, whipping and groping her with his tails. "Oh Kami, harder sochi! Fuck my naughty cunt! Slap my naughty ass!" she screamed in pleasure.

Naruto began to channel chakra into his hand and tails, increasing the stimulus that they produced while slapping her. She tightened and clenched as he slid in and out, faster and faster.

The hanyou decided to move, lifting her up and carrying her over to the hot spring, still pumping into her velvety folds as he walked. He dipped into the water with Kushina wrapped around him, grinding and moving on his shaft. They sunk into the water, Naruto sitting cross legged in the spring with Kushina in his lap. The redhead gasped in surprise as Naruto began to toy with her ass as he thrust into her, causing some of the hot water to leak into her back channel.

Naruto slipped a tail around into her ass, making her yelp even more as the long appendage started to slip in and out of her steaming asshole. More tails wrapped around her bare and beautiful mounds, nipples, began to poke and flick at her clit, and slap her ass again. Kushina nearly dropped into a pleasure-induced catatonia at the sensory overload, aided by the chakra being channeled through each appendage.

Naruto himself began to pump faster in response, as his tails were sensitive to stimulus as well. He slipped his rod all the way out, Kushina groaning at the sudden emptiness in her inner folds, before suddenly sheathing himself into her clenching, hot rectum. She gasped at the sudden length in her backdoor and went over the edge, as her back channel began to contract in response. Naruto couldn't handle the stimulus anymore and released, pouring his hot seed into her ass, splashing against her walls and mixing with some of the water that had entered.

Naruto lifted the panting woman out of the water with him, her gaping asshole leaking a mix of semen and water as it shrunk back down to normal. "That was fun…" Naruto commented.

"Understatement of the century, sochi…" Kushina replied.

"I'm ready for round two…" a voice behind them said. Uzuha pushed Naruto down onto his back and got into position to ride him.

…..

 **LEMON OVER! YOU MAY START READING AGAIN, BUT STILL PROTECT YOUR MENTAL CHASTITY! DON'T WORRY! LEMON OVER!**

After a few more hours of furious love-making, Uzuha finally calmed down from her demonic fusion-induced sexual frenzy and Kushina was satisfied. The redhead left to give the two some private time to just talk. The pigtailed blonde now sported a new fox mark and two additional tails, putting her at five. It made sense following the apparent rule that dictated how many tails you got from the mark; tails correspond to how much youki you can handle, based on your actual strength level when you are marked. This can change based on other factors, such as F ū and Uzuha's case, which allow for more tolerance of youki. However, just because you had more tails than a certain Biju did not mean that you were more powerful than them, as the scale used was somewhat different.

"Wow…your life sucked a lot more than mine did," Uzuha said, currently in the lap of Naruto. "Well, it's much better now, I guess." Naruto had decided, after the episode at Tsunami's house, to simply tell any lovers he may gain about his past.

"How was your life in Konoha, Uzuha-chan?" Naruto asked, curious now that he'd finished telling her of the events in this universe up to now.

Her expression saddened. Naruto wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Uzuha gave Naruto a look of thanks and leaned back into his warm and toned chest. "Well, for the most part, my life was similar to yours…but I never met my Kyuubi in my time, had nobody like Izanami, and Mikoto-san died in the Uchiha Massacre, while that duck-ass Sasuke lived. I didn't do any training before the Academy, the Academy is where I met the asshole that betrayed me, and I nearly failed the exam to become a genin before Mizuki jumped in. The only techniques I actually know are the Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, and our special Henge.

The duck-ass Uchiha prick got his dick and ego constantly stroked by the council, who praised their 'Last Uchiha' like he was an almighty god. Nobody particularly cared about me, so to test my own abilities and gain attention, I played pranks. Kakashi was a lazy bastard, Sakura was a banshee, Kiba was a horny dog, Shino was normal, Choji was…less buff, Ino was a fan-girl, and Shikamaru was a lazy ass. Eventually, we got sent on the mission to Wave, where Zabuza and Haku both died. I punched Sasuke for killing Haku and when I got back to Konoha, I was betrayed and then brought here," Uzuha listed off, summarizing her life. Naruto massaged her shoulders, which had tensed up during the recounting.

Naruto thought over her life, but ended up smiling at the other blonde. "Well, you're safe with me now. I'll give you the training that nobody ever bothered to give you and you can work with a team that actually cares about you. You'll probably see some people that you had in your universe, but are different here, so try to take it in stride. I can't tell you to forget what happened back in your world, but now you can start to replace your memories of Konoha with better ones," Naruto said smiling.

Uzuha leaked a few tears, lip quivering at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-kun…really, thank you," she sobbed, into his chest. Naruto just hugged her tightly in silence.

The hanyou hummed silently to himself as he washed Uzuha's hair for her, letting down her pigtails. Uzuha basked in the gentle affection from her… _'Lover? Boyfriend?'_ she thought to herself, flushing innocently at the thought. Naruto smiled at the young woman in his lap. It was always cute to see his girls go wild when they were in the throes of love-making, but act so innocently when they weren't. He suddenly began to rub his cheek against her soft skin on a whim, making her blush some more.

"W-w-w-what was that for?" Uzuha asked after Naruto stopped.

"Sorry…just thought that you were being really cute," he replied sheepishly. She blushed some more.

"Um, Naruto…is there anything special I could help you with? I mean, it feels kind of unsatisfying to simply be a member of your team, I guess. Ameyuri and Mei-san are working in Kirigakure as a Swordsman trainer and the Mizukage, Hinoko, Chomei, and Eika-san are all working on the trading company…what do we do?" she asked, referring to the team.

Naruto smiled, patting her head softly. "You guys are the ones that are there to keep me company, provide your input to me as we move along, and make my life brighter. You are my precious loved ones that take missions alongside me," Naruto said passionately. "Don't think you aren't doing anything. If you have nothing to say at times, I will value your comforting presence. If you want to speak, then I will value your beautiful words."

"..What if I'm not strong enough? I don't want to be a burden to the team…" Uzuha said, comforted by his words, but mostly doubting herself.

"Well, we'll just do our best to train you up to be on par with us, won't we?" Naruto said, kissing her gently. Uzuha nodded fiercely with a determined expression on her face.

…..

 _The next day…_

After integrating Uzuha into the group, Naruto began to train her. "Since chakra is both spiritual and physical energies, you need to both work on conditioning for your body and either studying, meditating, or experiencing more things. For now, make as many shadow clones as you can manage and we'll get them started on reading. You will do physical training with me," Naruto directed.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Why does making shadow clones help?"

"You gain the memories of shadow clones when you dispel them, making them a very useful tool for learning or working with chakra," Naruto stated.

She nodded and created 200 shadow clones and Naruto created 200 to match hers. He directed them to give her clones specific books on chakra manipulation, the different types of techniques that shinobi use, how chakra works, the five nature manipulations, history, medicine, anatomy, politics, and other subjects. His clones would answer any questions that Uzuha's would have.

"Ok, time to exercise. I want you to do 20 sets of 30 push-ups, 20 sets of 30 sit-ups, 20 sets of 30 squats, and run around the outer ring of Konoha four times," he listed off.

Uzuha gaped at him. "You call that training!? That's torture!" she whined.

"Oh, I've been told that before…never stopped it from working," Naruto said with an eerie grin. The pigtailed blonde, seeing that he would make no concessions, sighed in resignation and got to work. "After you finish those warm-ups, we'll start working on the real exercises," Naruto commented, chuckling. Uzuha paled.

…..

 _A week later_ … _Hokage's Office…_

"You're quite the quick study, Uzuha-chan," Naruto commented.

"I like to think that even though I failed the Academy three times, it's only because of those bastard teachers that wouldn't teach me anything…" Uzuha replied.

Naruto kissed her chastely. "Of course, you're very intelligent and don't let anybody tell you otherwise," Naruto remarked. "How is progress in the trading company?" Naruto directed to Hinoko, who was sitting off to the side.

"We're doing very well, actually," Hinoko chirped happily. "We've renamed it to be the Golden Fox Trade Company, cleaned out all of the dirty backdoor deals, and established a trading agreement between Nami no Kuni, Hi no Kuni, and Mizu no Kuni. I am planning on meeting with the Raikage to discuss a trading agreement with them as well. Since Suna is currently planning on invading us, discussing terms with them will be put on hold," Hinoko reported.

"I've received more information concerning the invasion by Suna. They are going along with the plan because of bitter feelings caused by the Daimyo's lack of funding to the shinobi village along with the fact that the Wind Daimyo redirected most of the land's missions over to Konoha," Danzo commented.

The Sandaime nodded grimly. "I suppose that I can see why they are so desperate. We must try to contact them beforehand and convince them to stop the invasion. Even if they don't, we will most definitely push them back," he said.

"We need more information to make any further calls on the situation," Naruto said, concluding the discussion. "Anything else?"

"I don't believe so…how was your visit to Uzushiogakure?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well…it was interesting to say the least," Naruto replied, thinking about the occasion. "I found a really strange contract hidden in the depths of Uzushio…" Naruto said, sweat dropping at the thought of the memory. Kushina giggled as he began to recount the story.

….. _Flashback_ …..

" _So, the whirlpools will disappear when I approach them, right?" Naruto asked warily._

" _Yes…they should. Just walk towards them," Kushina said impatiently._

" _Fine, but if I get sucked into the water and lost forever, you're the one telling the girls," Naruto shot back. Kushina stuck her tongue out childishly._

 _Naruto walked on the water towards the swirling tides, hoping they would work like Kushina said they would. 'How they even make this happen? Lots of seals?' Naruto thought to himself. As he neared the whirlpools, they began to slow down and dissipate into a calmer ocean. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as Kushina walked up to him._

" _Well, looks like it-" she started to say before the water in front of them burst outwards in a large ring, creating a ripple in the ocean. As the tower of water cleared, a giant woman appeared out of the water, with blue skin similar to Eika's. She had on a chest plate that covered her womanly mounds, a skirt that dipped down to cover her nether regions, shoulder plates, and plating on the sides of her mermaid-like lower body, all which appeared to be made out of coral. She had two curved blades sheathed at her sides. Instead of ears, she had attachments that curved out and hooked down, with rings in each 'appendage' and earrings hanging out of them. The top of her head, instead of her hair, was something that appeared to be an orange headdress of sorts, connecting to both the upper head, nose, and her attachments, but it was definitely a part of her body. Her divine features were somewhat scowling at the Uzumaki duo, orange eyes narrowed._ _ **(Based off of Naga Siren from DotA 2)**_

" _ **What do you want here, demons?**_ _" the giantess asked, sensing the general aura of the two beings in front of her. She rested a hand on one of her swords._

 _Naruto rose his hands up in peace. "We're Uzumaki that just wanted to look at our homeland and possibly see if we could try to rebuild the village," Naruto answered truthfully._

 _The giantess blinked a couple of times, visage losing the ferocity and aggressiveness, before she concentrated on the duo in front of her. Looking more deeply into them, she could sense easily that the redhead woman was an Uzumaki, though now with a strong demonic influence guarding over her. The blonde was a total mystery to her. He was much more demonic than human, needing to look much more deeply to find his human roots, which were being integrated into his demonic being. She could also tell that there was something much deeper within him that was strange, as well as the fact that he was powerful enough to kill her, but the pure fact that he wasn't doing so spoke differently of his character._

 _Her body began to shrink down until she was about 5'6", her features all decreasing proportionately with her change. Naruto absentmindedly noted that she was a respectable C-Cup. He may live with woman that, for some reason, always had large racks, but he could appreciate the smaller sizes. She slide closer to the duo with a pleasant smile on her face. "I apologize for my behavior," she chimed, voice now melodic, "I was just surprised by the sudden approach of a large demonic force. I had honestly thought it was an army coming to attack. Can I assume from your non-reactions that you've seen something similar to me before?" she asked curiously._

 _Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I have an Echidna and Yoko as two of my mates," Naruto deadpanned. The woman in front of him quirked an eyebrow at the strange combination, but nodded as it was reasonable. That being said, she knew the only Echidna in technical existence would be Eika, though considering how powerful she sensed the man before her to be, it still made sense._

" _Your life must have been very interesting for you to end up in such a situation…" she commented. Naruto just sighed and nodded. "Just to clarify, I am a Naga. You may call me Sangoku," she stated, gesturing for them to follow as she went towards Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools)._

" _Ok, Sangoku-chan," Naruto said cheerfully._

 _Eventually reaching the island, Sangoku stopped. "Well, I will go no further. Good luck with whatever it is you are here to do. There are some secrets of Uzushio that you may come across that would probably be helpful…" the naga said. She looked at Naruto and gave him a quick kiss before sinking into the water. "See you later," she said, departing._

 _Naruto looked befuddled. "What was that about?" Naruto asked._

 _Kushina just shrugged. "No idea. Let's just get going, if it's important, it'll come up."_

 _After looking through the ruins, they were somewhat glad to see that the basis of the buildings remained, with rubble remaining that could be re-used as material. Eventually, they came across a sealed door. "Enter the one who will revive our clan...is what it says," Naruto commented, reading the inscribed words on the wall. He stepped closer to the door, noticing the seal on it. He nicked his finger, stopping his immediate regeneration, and wiped his blood on the door._

 _The door creaked open, revealing an eerie, dark tunnel. Naruto took the first few steps in, his lover following closely behind, but she bumped into some sort of barrier. "I guess it doesn't want me to come in," she commented. "Go ahead, I think I'll head over to Nami and commission Tazuna's help to begin reconstruction. I get the feeling that this will take a while." Naruto nodded and they split off._

 _After continuing through the tunnel for a while longer, he came to a door which had a seal lock on it. Deciphering it easily, he came to another. The chain continued, the difficulty and severity of punishment for failure increasing as he continued. He paled at the seal that would apparently castrate him if he made a mistake, but continued on. Eventually, he reached a circular room with a more ornate, red door at the other side of it. A scroll laid in the middle of the room on a pedestal. Naruto wiped some more blood on the seal binding it, unfurling the parchment._

 _ **To Naruto**_ _, it began, shocking the blonde. 'What's going on?' he thought. He started to read it again._

 _ **To Naruto,**_

 _ **Hello, Kami again. Shini, Yami, and I decided that since you are already insanely powerful, we decided to give you a gauge of your skills. We decided to overwrite one of the regular events that was going to occur in your universe to have this little message. That message will be directly under this one. There will be a seal at the very bottom of the scroll containing the interface through which you can access your skill information. Continue on with your business.**_

 _Naruto sweat dropped at the blunt interruption. 'You'd think gods would have a bit more…etiquette in how they do things.'_

 _ **For whomever Izanami has chosen,**_

 _ **Welcome, one that our chosen has found. Since you have made it this deeply into this final sanctum, you must have already been trained in the sealing arts to the basic state and gained enough experience to become very proficient in sealing. We made this room as the invasion occurred, so we were not able to conceal many of our relics. In general, our village was mostly known for our sealing prowess, so we do not have many artifacts for you in general. Below this message will be two seals, the first containing one of our most sacred tomes of sealing…it contains the method for extracting a Biju from a Jinchuriki without killing them. We never had a chance to use the technique, but you may find a use for it. The second seal contains two contracts; the Sea Serpent Contract of Uzushiogakure and the Salamander Contract that one of our members came across. There is also…another contract that we have sealed away in the back room. The beings that it summons can be powerful, but they are rather…demanding. The last few summoners of that particular contract died from the consequences…but if you feel you can handle it, feel free to do so. As a note, that contract only allows male signers and only one at a time.**_

 _Naruto smiled at the message, promising to work hard to revive the clan. He popped out the book on Biju extraction, making a few shadow clones to go over and talk about it. It would be nice to have a method to extract them without channeling youki into their bodies and forcing them into half-demon state, if they didn't want to do so. It was extremely painful after all. Releasing both of the new contracts, he signed them in blood, watching his name solidify on the scrolls. He turned to the ornate door and pushed it open, entering the room._

 _In the direct center of the room was a summoning contract scroll on a pedestal. 'Hm…I have a somewhat bad feeling about this…but that's never really stopped me before,' Naruto thought, shrugging. He opened it. 'Demi-Human Contract?' Naruto thought, quirking an eyebrow. Naruto signed this contract as well and his signature solidified once again. He decided to hurry up and get done with all of his meeting with all of the boss summons. Naruto was hoping for a fight with one of them at the very least. 'Two at the same time would be fun too…' he thought, as he walked back out towards the entrance._

 _After finally getting out of the long passageway, Naruto walked over to the beach, assuming that the Sea Serpents would actually need water to appear in. He flipped through the signs for Kuchiyose with both hands and slammed his hands on the ground, channeling the proper amount of chakra to summon a boss, as he'd practiced with the Fox Contract. Two giant puffs of smoke appeared on either side of him._

" _ **So, this is the one who had the gall to sign four different contracts? Impressive aura you have there…you should learn to suppress as a note,**_ _" a female voice hissed._

" _ **That would be a good idea. You are a shinobi, are you not? No need to scare off all of your prey before you even get to them… Did you actually need us for something?**_ _" a male voice boomed_

 _The clouds of smoke dissipated to show what appeared to be a giant blue eastern-stye dragon staring at him with golden eyes, two forearms from its torso pressed on the beach that he had summoned 'her' on, if Naruto's guess was correct. Her underbelly was colored white, while the scales on her back and limbs were split between sapphire blue, emerald green, and a mix of the two in color. Spines ran across the length of her back, tail, and back of her arms, having webbed portions at the initial neck portion, spread out over her tail and back, and between the spines of her arms. The webbed spines on her arms seemed as if they could be used as a weapon, since the middle spine was about two times the length of the others. She had two elegant wings coming out of her back, allowing her flight if she wished to do so._

 _On his right, a giant western dragon stood. The dragon had a scaled body, obviously different from the 'actual' salamanders. Naruto assumed that the dragon could be considered a sort of salamander, which is why he was the boss summon. His underbelly plating was charcoal black and his scales covering everywhere else were mixed between ruby red and topaz orange. His scale armor spiked up at the elbow joints and several other points of his body, along with two black horns coming out of his head and curving back. His extravagant wings were colored similarly to the rest of his body. The spines at the ends of outside corners of the wings and the end of his tail were sheathed in flames._

" _ **Are you satisfied with observing us yet?**_ _" the sea serpent boss hissed with a hint of mirth in her voice._

 _Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He'd never really been caught doing so before, since it only took him a second to register and characterize people in real time. "Sorry about that, force of habit for some odd reason," Naruto answered truthfully, not really sure why he always did that._

 _The salamander just chuckled boomingly. "_ _ **Interesting fellow aren't you? Not a hint of fear in front of the boss summons of two of the lost, powerful clans…thank you for your contribution, by the way. We are indebted to you,**_ _" the boss summon said. Naruto nodded in understanding. He'd learned when he signed the Fox Contract that clan territory expanded and gained power based on the quality of their summoner. The Fox territory expanded a lot, he was assuming that they did as well._

" _ **Yes…I wouldn't mind repaying you personally,**_ _" the sea serpent boss purred. 'I didn't know serpents could purr…' Naruto wondered curiously. "_ _ **Kyuubi isn't the only one that can take a human form…**_ _"_

" _ **Oh Kami, keep it to yourself please, I don't need to be here when you're flirting with our summoner,**_ _" the salamander groaned._

" _Am I not going to be tested?" Naruto asked, returning to more serious conversation._

" _ **No, there is no point in doing so. We can feel that you are much stronger than us through senses alone and through your signing of the contract, we gained knowledge of your past. You have a strong heart, intelligent mind, and are wise beyond your years. I have no tests for you. My name is Kagutsuchi,**_ _" the draconic salamander boss stated._

" _ **I have come to a similar conclusion as my dear brother here. My name is Mizuhame,**_ _" the sea serpent stated._

 _Naruto quirked an eyebrow at their names. After reading the books that Eika brought from wherever she was, Naruto had found interest in what they called 'mythology.' Their names ran extremely similar to deities he knew of from what was called 'Japanese mythology" "Wait, are you two?"_

" _ **The children of Izanami-no-Mikoto? In a way, I suppose you could say. We are incarnations of them in this realm of being. I'm sure you can guess who Izanami-kaasan was reincarnated into,**_ _" Mizuhame stated, mirth in her voice._

" _Then who was Izanagi incarnated into?" Naruto asked. The two dragons just stared at him like he was stupid._

" _ **You…**_ _" Kagutsuchi said with a sweat drop. "_ _ **It hardly matters though. I wouldn't worry about it too much. It should not affect anything in the end. It is just a little interesting tidbit as is in our universe.**_ _" Naruto sweat dropped, getting worked up over nothing._

" _ **On more important matters…be careful when you summon beings from the other contract that you recovered, they're rather…interesting?**_ _" Mizuhame warned. "_ _ **Regardless, it was nice to meet you, Naruto. We look forward to working with you and your mates further.**_ _"_

 _Naruto bowed to the two summon bosses as they nodded in acknowledgement and disappeared. He called on his chakra and began to sign, directing his energies towards the tie he had to the Demi-Human contract. Slamming the ground, Naruto was shocked to see multiple clouds of smoke pop-up, rather than a single large cloud. Suddenly he heard something rattling. A green hook wrapped itself around him, binding him and dragging him a short distance before a body began to fly towards him, an eerie light left in behind._

 _As the figure arrived next to him, it unwrapped the hook around him and lashed it outwards, pushing and slashing across his skin. The lantern that had been left behind was grabbed and another figure launched towards him. Naruto dashed out of the way, but slowed as he ran into a green wall that suddenly erected itself when the humanoid figure slammed and lifted its lantern off the ground. The new arrival tossed a strange projectile made of rope and three balls on attached to three ends of it, slowing him down further. The humanoid launched itself at him, roaring ferociously and trying to bisect him with the spiked trench knife on… her hand?_

 _Naruto moved out of the way, the warrior slamming her fist and trench knife into the ground and creating a shockwave. The hanyou released his three of his tails, requiring the speed boost. He registered the two figures slightly. Both were woman, one with green flames and a skeletal mask covering the upper portion of her face, the other covered in fur with an eye-patch over a yellow eye, contrasting with the other blue one. He sensed more incoming danger and rolled, narrowly dodging a giant, rolling ball of green goo, followed by a projectile of the same liquid smashing into the ground from above._

 _Naruto turned to see a rather short female with white skin, orange eyes, silver hair, two antennae and a few horns sticking out of her head, and two pairs of yellow wings sticking out of her back. Her facial expression looked as if she was having fun. He heard more whistling projectiles heading towards him and sighed, rolling once again. A gelatinous blob plopped into his previous position, before popping out and solidifying into a female figure with yellow eyes and some kind of hood on her head which had another pair of yellow, beady eyes and a little tentacle-like appendage sticking out of the top of her head. She threw her fists at Naruto, slamming into him, while spinning around and shooting out a layer of slime at him._

' _Definitely made out of slime…wait, weren't there five puffs of smoke?' Naruto thought before something smashed him into the ground harshly. He lifted his head in annoyance, finding his eyes on an airborne woman with green skin, hair, orange eyes, and golden markings, gauntlets, wing plating, and wing tips. She flapped her wings, launching a gust of wind into Naruto and proceeding to slam herself into the ground and turn into grey stone. The hanyou found himself forced to walk towards the frozen woman and attack her. 'Well, this isn't good,' Naruto thought. He slammed a fist into the woman, knocking the statue into the air and she unfroze, surprise etched on her face._

 _The flame-headed woman whipped her hook at Naruto, getting deflected by a kunai. Naruto quickly dashed towards the butterfly woman, dodging launched acid and goo, and subdued her easily, slamming a fist into her stomach and knocking her unconscious. He moved towards the gargoyle woman now, appearing next to the woman. A runic yellow shield appeared around her, but was no use as Naruto smashed a water dragon into her and followed with a lightning bolt from his hand. She screamed in pain and fell, getting placed beside the butterfly woman by Naruto._

 _Another hook whistled through the air towards Naruto, only to be deflected by a purple chain that burst from the floor. The lantern-bearing woman was looked shocked before suddenly being dragged into the ground and deposited by the other two downed beings, restricted by Naruto's chakra chains. Naruto threw a kunai at the slime woman, landing softly by her. She tilted her head at the projectile before a seal flared into existence on the handle, erupting into a burst of flame. She immediately hardened before Naruto dashed over and placed her carefully next to her three 'teammates.'_

 _The hanyou looked around for the last lion/cat hybrid. Quickly spinning around, Naruto brought up a dagger to clash against the lioness's trench knife, who leaped towards him from seemingly out of nowhere. She snarled angrily, struggling to win clash, before bringing her other arm around for a slash with a claw. Naruto slammed a foot into her stomach while simultaneously sheathing his daggers. He launched into a combo while the lioness was stunned, knocking her into the air, throwing an elbow-strike into her stomach, stepping, in mid-air, around to her back, and slamming a kick into her back, rocketing her into the ground next to the other four, forming an impact crater._

… _.._

 _The five females groaned into consciousness. "Well, that really fucking hurt…why did I get hit harder than you four?" the lioness complained._

" _To be fair, you were the one that was most actively trying to kill him, Renga," the lantern-holder replied._

" _Hey, I get excited when I'm on the hunt, I can't help it Thresh…besides, it's not like it matters, our hits didn't exactly do anything to him," the lioness remarked._

" _Why didn't you guys protect me more?! I got eliminated so fast…" the butterfly woman whined._

" _Hehe, sorry Kog'Maw, I got a little hook-happy. I should've just stayed and peeled for you," the flame-haired woman said apologetically._

" _I was supposed to be the initiation, after all…" the slime woman commented._

" _Zaha, honestly, we probably wouldn't have accomplished much even if we did get a proper initiate down…he didn't take much damage from any of us and dodged the rest, like Renga said," the gargoyle woman pointed out._

" _Oh, stop being such a pessimist, Galia… You know, now that I think about it, where are we right now?" the amorphous woman wondered, finally pointing out their 'prison.' They were chained up in a nice little wooden home, each sitting on a relatively comfy chair with a large table in front of them, unable to use their abilities._

 _The door to the room opened, revealing Naruto holding up a couple of plates with some random assorted foods on them. "The synergy could use a little work, but I think you did well all things considering," Naruto said nonchalantly, placing down the food. "I mean, I haven't been actually hit like that in forever, so it was fun for me."_

 _The women looked at him weirdly, though one looked a bit happy. "You can actually speak our language? The last summoner that we had kept mumbling and yelling in some other weird language," Galia stated, ignoring the last statement._

" _Yes, I had the fortune of having access to the language from a friend," Naruto answered, mentally thanking Eika._

" _Are you a masochist?" Thresh asked somewhat excitedly, referring to Naruto's getting hit statement._

 _Naruto just quirked an eyebrow at her. "No, I'm not a masochist…I just haven't had a challenge in a fight in a long time… So, do you five want the food?" Naruto asked._

 _The five women nodded fervently, as they hadn't had good food in a long time. None of the clan were particularly good at cooking and they hadn't had contact with the outside in a very long, long time. The chains unwrapped from around them, making them all quirk eyebrows. Naruto just shrugged. "Well, I can beat you all in a fight, I assume you don't want me to feed you, and it would be a pain to do all five of you, so I'll let you free. Besides, it doesn't seem like you really want to fight anymore at this point."_

 _The five just nodded in agreement. "For now…but you are my new challenge, so I will be after you…" the lioness commented before digging in. Naruto just smiled wryly at the group and sat down._

 _After they finished eating, they let out a satisfied sigh and leaned backwards into their chairs. "Wow, that was great…thanks for the food," the slime woman said, food slowly dissolved in her transparent stomach._

" _No problem. I overheard your names while I was outside, but do you mind doing some self-introductions?" Naruto asked politely._

 _They looked at each other and decided to comply. "My name is Zaha, the Secret Weapon. I used to be the Zaun Amorphous Combatant, but I needed a more feminine name, so I changed it to Zaun Amorphous Humanoid Assailant!" the green woman stated cheerfully, the hood dissolving into her body, leaving her gelatinous head alone._

 _Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "More feminine?" Naruto asked, questioning her phrasing._

" _Renga, Zaha, and I used to be male at one point…though, it's been such a long time since we were converted that we've come to accept the change. My name is Galia and my title is the Sentinel's Sorrow," the gargoyle woman stated, clenching her wings to her back and relaxing._

" _I am Renga, the Pridestalker…I am glad that you signed our contract, Naruto. My last mortal enemy and I have grown tired of fighting each other for the last century or so and none of the others thrill me so much as you do," the lioness growled…pleasantly?_

" _My name's Kog'Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss. Thank you for the wonderful feast, I haven't such a good meal in a long time! You make strange dishes that I have never encounter before…I look forward to working with you," the butterfly woman said happily._

 _The hook-bearing woman sighed. "Well, if you had met me earlier in life, I probably would have ranted about making you feel pain, wanting to listen to the sounds of your howling agony, and needing to steal your soul away, but being converted into female seems to have mellowed a lot of us… My name is Thresh, the Chain Warden," she said, jangling her hook, "Nice to meet you."_

 _Naruto just took a second to file their appearances with their names. Now that they weren't in the heat of battle, he could make a closer inspection of them. Renga was a rather tall lioness-woman hybrid, standing at around 5'8", head covered in fur, a wild mane of hair with multiple dreadlocks hanging down from the back, and more wolf-like triangular ears, rather than the round lion ears. She had a cute little black nose, a deep blue right eye, and an eye-patch on her left that, upon closer observation, wasn't an actual eye, but rather just an orange gem of some sort, though it seemed that she could see through it. She was covered in leather and metal armor, though her belly, undersides and sides of her DD-Cup breasts, upper arm, and thighs were uncovered for the most part. The rest of her body, aside from her head, seemed to just be grey skin. Her legs were long and very toned, most likely from her style of combat, the rest of her body fit and slim._

 _Zaha was 'dressed' in a full, form-fitting body suit made of her own slime, minus the hood from earlier. Her hair, face, and body were all her particular shade of green, aside from her yellow pupils and iris, white cornea, and regular pink mouth that Naruto had glimpsed as she ate. He assumed that her body was free to change as she pleased, though at the moment, Naruto put her at around 5'6" in height. Kog'Maw was rather petite in comparison to himself, standing at around 5'3", B-Cup breasts, and apparently not wearing any clothing. He had though that she was just wearing very tight black leggings and long gloves, but it seemed to just be how her body was colored/designed. Three yellow stripes were on both outer thighs, her skin black from her bellybutton, outwards covering her hips and back. Some sort of attachments barely covered the twin nubs of her chest and her nether regions. Her eyes were orange, with black cross-star shaped pupils, with the same insectoid attachments that Naruto had noted during their fight._

 _Thresh's skin was the most human out of them, having a tanned skin tone similar to his own. She had green leggings and armored boots on her long legs. The green dress that she wore opened up in the lower front, a flap covering her nether regions, while the upper portion seemed to be primarily emerald skeleton as the front material, barely covering her private twin nubs on her D-Cup breasts and leaving most of her upper body exposed. The back of the dress was mostly green cloth, covering her entire back, along with green sleeves for her arms. She had a skeletal chin piece on attached to her face along with the upper portion of a mask on her forehead, having its own glowing green eyes and three spines sticking out. Rather than hair, blue-green flames billowed on her head, taking an appearance similar to hair, and wildly flaring up. Galia was entirely naked, nothing really covering her chest as she sat unashamedly, her green tail poking out from behind._

" _Hm, do you have any more of those? We know somebody that looks like you," Thresh commented, pointing at Naruto's tails._

 _Naruto let out his other six tails, flourishing all nine tails and blasting them deeper into their chairs. The five women started to choke from the expelled pressure as Naruto suppressed his tails once again. "Sorry about that, I need to work on controlling that…I've never quite had a problem like that before," Naruto said apologetically._

 _The women took in a deep breath of air now that they could breathe again, Renga looking a lot more flushed now, and the others similar to a smaller degree. "It's fine…well, the nine tails that we know isn't anywhere near as powerful as you singularly are…" Galia stated._

" _Do you guys have any hobbies?" Naruto asked, wondering more about them._

 _They all shook their heads. "Not particularly. We were all originally commissioned as combatants for battle arenas most of the time. Even now that we're just generally screwing around in our clan, there isn't particularly much to do," Thresh answered. "Sangoku was the only one of us that had been able to even come out into this world for any large amount of time."_

" _Where are you from, anyway?" Naruto asked curiously. "English doesn't exist here, so you must be from a separate universe of some sorts."_

" _We were from a world called Runeterra, all having joined the League of Legends for some reason or another. At some point about one hundred years ago, we suddenly found many of ourselves summoned away from the Institute of War, both chained to our new residence and freed from our previous accommodations. That was when we found ourselves humanized, feminized, or both, though those that were already female were unchanged._

 _Disregarding the bodily changes, many battles were fought between the conflicting forces that were summoned into our new home, as we discovered that we would simply be revived upon death. After many years of slaughtering each other and spilling blood over age-long grudges or disputes, we all mellowed out eventually, having grown bored of needing to live together while constantly fighting or letting problems go. We sated most of our previous issues, such as Kog'Maw's unrelenting hunger, Thresh's sadism, and other various issues._

 _Thus, here we are now. Sangoku wasn't one of us who came from the Institute of War, so we don't know where she came from, but she was commissioned by the last signer of the contract to guard Uzu no Kuni, as your people call it, from any demonic forces, not thinking that humans would managed to destroy this land. You can see how that ended," Galia explained._

" _But, now that you're here, we can finally solve that problem that we've all had for a long time," Renga purred._

 _Naruto sighed inwardly. "And the problem would be...?"_

 _The attachments on Kog'Maw's chest sunk into her body, Zaha's bodysuit began to dissolve inwardly into her body, Thresh began to unhook her skeletal dress, and Renga started to take off her armor. "Looks like I get to taste something new," Kog'Maw said lustily. Naruto backed up into the bedroom that he had placed the five of them on, when he had initially brought them here. Zaha stretched out a hand to pull down Naruto's clothes, grin on her face._

…..

" _You went along with that rather easily," Zaha commented happily, "we don't repulse you?"_

 _Naruto just shook his head, still trying to fix his disheveled hair. "I've come to appreciate beauty in all forms, regardless of some physical differences," the blonde answered, now rubbing Kog'Maw's hair affectionately with the butterfly woman sitting in his lap._

" _You are an interesting being, Naruto," Galia commented with a smile on her face. "A good kind of interesting, however."_

" _I didn't know that chains could be used in such exciting ways…I can't wait until next time," Thresh stated gleefully._

" _I-it was satisfying…" Renga mumbled, furious blush on her face._

" _Satisfying? You screamed so loudly when he mounted and dominated you…" Kog'Maw started before the lioness in question glared threateningly at her._

" _If you value your wings, Kog'Maw, shut your mouth before I rip them off and mount them on my wall," Renga snarled viciously._

 _Naruto just smirked and pulled Renga into his lap, replacing Kog'Maw. The hanyou scratched the little spots on her neck and hip that he'd found during their session, making the woman purr contentedly at his touch. "Be nice, Renga," Naruto chided._

" _Kha'Zix is gonna love this…her mighty rival reduced to a purring kitten in our new summoner's hands," Kog'Maw whispered to the other three, all giggling silently amongst themselves._

" _Well, it was nice meeting you five, but I think I need to get going now. I've spent more time than I should, still being here in Uzushio," Naruto commented. He kissed each of the women lightly on the lips._

" _Goodbye Naruto. We'll talk to the others about you~," Zac said cheerfully._

" _The next time you do a team summons, it will most likely be a different group, just so you're aware," Galia added. Naruto nodded in understanding, assuming that the amount of chakra used for a boss summon was what called upon a team._

" _On the other hand, feel free to call us whenever Naruto. We don't have much to do in our clan living area. Mind if we reverse summon you once in a while to just talk and relax?" Kog'Maw asked._

" _That's fine with me. I'd like to have some sort of warning or appointment though, so I don't get pulled out of something important," Naruto said. He created five shadow clones with extra chakra. "Though, you can take these guys with you. We're all the same person after all," Naruto added on. "Treat them like I would, guys."_

" _Of course, boss! We'd rather dispel ourselves first before we treat a woman badly!" they shouted in unison._

 _Naruto gave them a thumbs-up and a grin. "Alright, bye girls. I'll see you around," he said. The five women nodded, each grabbing a Naruto and vanishing in a puff of smoke. Naruto began to walk back to Nami to sort out some more details with Tazuna, smile on his face. This visit was very productive and he'd gained some very powerful allies, even if a tad impromptu of a group._

….. _Flashback End_ …..

 **A/N: Yes indeed, I will have a contract full of League of Legends characters~ I had wanted to use contracts other than the usual Dragon or Phoenix, you know! Sea Serpents and Salamanders seemed like good fits and I hadn't particularly seen many people use those. Of course, le boss summons ended up as dragons because of how well it just tied into Shinto mythology, but its ok, the rest of the clan are 'normal' giant sea serpents (sea dragons) and salamanders. Please no hate if I screwed up something, I'm just a scrub at this. ONWARD!**


	20. Chapter 20

"You just have a knack of interesting things happening around you, don't you Naruto?" Danzo asked.

"The universe is out for me, what can I say? Oh right, speaking of which, Tayuya, Uzuha, Izanami, Haku, you four will sign the Sea Serpent Contract. Mikoto, F ū, you two will sign the Salamander Contract," Naruto said, pulling out the two contracts and setting them in front of the two groups.

"Why specifically us?" Mikoto asked.

"Salamanders specialize in Fire and Earth and Sea Serpents in Water and Wind. Both of them have some that make use of Lightning. Since you and F ū specialize in fire and earth respectively, while Tayuya and Uzuha have a major affinity to wind, and Haku and Izanami have major affinities to water. Kushina already signed the Sea Serpent contract. I thought it would be best to have summons to supplement your own abilities. Of course, the final decision is up to you. Fire can synergize well with wind," Naruto stated.

After some shuffling, Tayuya and Izanami decided to sign the Salamander Contract, since both of their secondary affinities were used by the Salamanders. "Do not forget Naruto, the Chunin Exams are in three weeks. Do not overwork yourself too much," Hiruzen said as Team 11 departed the office with waves. The Sandaime sighed as they left. "Why do I get the feeling that they won't listen to us…"

"On the bright side Hiruzen, the more trouble Naruto gets into, the more money and reputation that we gain," Danzo quipped. The Sandaime just sighed again.

…..

 _One week later…_

"I'm pretty sure this isn't what the geezer meant when he said take it easy, shithead," Tayuya said as they ran through the palace.

"Oh come on, this isn't that hard," Naruto said as he dodged an arrow.

"Well, this is getting really damn annoying, really damn fast. Go on sochi, we'll hold off the soldiers," Kushina said, turning around and unsheathing her katana, Uzuhime.

Mikoto unsheathed her katana, Kurokaze, and stood alongside her redhead friend. "Yes, we'll take care of them. Go on, you six," the raven-haired woman said.

The rest of Team 11 nodded and continued on. " **Kuchiyose: Sagari/Kuchiyose: Makomi,** " the duo said and signed simultaneously. Puffs of smoke appeared next to them, halting the warriors' advance.

A sea serpent and salamander appeared on the sides of Kushina and Mikoto respectively, height matching their summoners. " **Did you require me, Kushina-sama?** " Sagari asked.

" **Who needs to be immolated today, Mikoto-sama?** " Makomi asked.

The duo turned their gaze to the now sweating traitorous troops. "Slaughter them!" they shouted simultaneously, launching into the army.

…..

"Brute force? We'll take care of this, go on ahead," F ū said, Tayuya nodding in agreement.

"Ha, what can you little girls do to me?" Kongo scoffed, disbelieving expression on his face.

Tayuya put on her tekko and F ū slipped on the gauntlets that Naruto had designed for her, based off of the equipment that the blonde had seen Galia wearing. The gauntlet was made from the extremely chakra conductive metal that Naruto's chakra receivers could be melted down into, the tips of the fingers pointed to allow for piercing damage. The duo began their assault.

Tayuya charged straight at the brute, throwing a heavy fist at the man. He raised a fist to block, arrogant smirk on his face. As her fist smashed into the man, fire shot out from the plate outwards, burning and pushing Kongo away as he screamed in pain. " **Kuchiyose: Doki!** " Tayuya shouted, three puffs of smoke appearing. Three figures taller than her shot out of the clouds, launching Kongo into the air with diagonal kicks from a crouched position. The three demons that Tayuya had created were each based on Naruto, Mikoto, and Kushina, as tribute to the three strongest and more experienced members of their team.

F ū launched herself into the air by kicking off a pillar of earth that she raised underneath herself, appearing above Kongo. She spun a single time before slamming a gauntlet enhanced with earth chakra into his stomach, slamming him fatally into the ground. "Well, that was easy," the former Jinchuriki said, taking off her gauntlets.

"Yea, the fucker talked way more than he could take. Let's go catch up with the others," Tayuya said. They ran off to join up with the group.

…..

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let them get taken like that, Naruto?" Uzuha asked as the four ran along.

"Michiru will not change unless he speaks Shabadaba himself and understands his own wrongdoings and issues," Naruto said. He stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. He felt his reactions slow down slightly. "Enemy…"

Izanami and Haku stepped away from the two blondes. "We will take care of it, Naruto," Izanami said.

"Subdue, do not kill," Naruto said, departing with Uzuha after receiving nods.

The two young women stood back to back, reaching their senses out. "Meisaigakure no Jutsu, Izanami," Haku pointed out. Petals began to surround and fly around them.

Izanami quickly expelled the invasive chakra from herself and Haku, cancelling the genjutsu. " **Darkness Release: Shadow Realm,** " Izanami said, shrouding the room in darkness. "Perfume," she whispered quietly to her friend.

" **Sensatsu Hyosho,** " Haku said, producing ice from her body and forming them into needles. She launched the projectiles, hearing a cry of pain as Izanami released her hold on the light in the room.

They looked at the woman with light pink eyes and wearing a white wig. F ū and Tayuya arrived in the room. "The shithead ask to retrieve her?" Tayuya asked. Izanami nodded.

The women picked up their prisoner and Izanami slapped a chakra-sealing seal onto her. They moved to follow Naruto, not needing to question his decision. He wouldn't treat her badly unless she was a sick individual anyway.

…..

"Hm, interesting weapon he has there," Naruto said. "It somehow allows him to both petrify people and manipulate stone as he wishes from a distance," he observed as he set down Michiru and Hikaru.

When Naruto and Uzuha had finally caught up with Ishidate, the blonde had decided to help Hikaru rescue his father safely. He let Uzuha take care of Ishidate. "Naruto, stop watching and help me!" Uzuha shouted, comical tears running down her face as she narrowly dodged attacks.

"Stop moving!" an enraged Ishidate shouted.

"Ishidate, stop fooling around and kill Michiru!" Shabadaba yelled angrily, stomping his feet on the ground.

"Stop running, Uzuha, you won't get anything done if you don't trust in yourself," Naruto lectured, ignoring the two villains.

The pigtailed blonde just sighed and nodded. She dodged another couple of launched rocks and dashed forward, surprising herself with her own speed. Uzuha ended up right in front of Ishidate and quickly slammed an outside crescent kick into his face, knocking off his wig as he flew away. He landed on the ground with a thump, but not without throwing an unexpected attack. Uzuha grunted in pain as a rock spike embedded itself into her left leg. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but the pigtailed young woman just held her palm up towards Naruto, telling him to stay back.

"Why aren't you helped Uzuha-neechan!?" Hikaru shouted, tears welling up in his eyes.

Naruto shook his head, but Hikaru could see the conflict in his eyes now. "I would prefer that the people around would never need to face danger, that I could protect them all. However, she and I both know that she needs to do this alone in order to grow…if I shelter everybody that I know and love, I will either crush myself when I am unable to do so or leave them unexperienced and unable to protect themselves" Naruto said, "Uzuha is strong, she can finish this by herself."

Michiru and Hikaru both looked uneasily at Uzuha, who was running some basic diagnostic over her leg. Ishidate stood back up, rage etched on his face. Shabadaba walked happily over to the leader of the Three Wandering Ninja, ranting on how he should finish off Michiru now, ignoring Naruto since he had not done anything yet.

"Would you SHUT UP?!" Ishidate said, angrily grabbing onto Shabadaba's clothes. His expression turned from rage and annoyance into shock as Shabadaba became petrified.

Uzuha formed a Rasengan in her hand and created a shadow clone to help her move. She grimaced in pain, the shadow clone not helping very much as Michiru hardened his face in determination. He ran forward with a battle cry, picking up the surprised Uzuha and began to run towards Ishidate. The man in question turned around and ripped out a piece of rock, smashing it and launching more spikes at the running man.

The spikes crumbled as Michiru closed his eyes to brace for the pain, only to be surprised along with Ishidate. Uzuha grinned and Michiru looked back at Naruto, who grinned his signature foxy grin and gave a thumbs up. The blonde then vanished from sight, appearing next to Ishidate and chaining his arms and legs, in place of Chamu so that the tiger didn't get hurt. Uzuha and Michiru charged at the man, her Rasengan morphing into an even larger variant with a crescent moon at the center of it. She slammed the ball into Ishidate, knocking him backwards into Shabadaba's stone body and killed both of them.

"Good job Uzuha," Naruto said nonchalantly, catching her as she jumped down and kissing her on the lips lightly.

The rest of Team 11 finally caught up eventually, while the father-son pair were just relaxing, with F ū carrying Karenbana, the woman that had been part of the Wandering Ninja.

"Good job everybody," Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, going out in teams is just so fun!" Kushina commented happily.

"Glad you're having fun Kushina," Naruto deadpanned.

The woman blushed at her own behavior. "Why don't you call kaa-san, kaa-san again?" Uzuha asked quietly, making sure their clients couldn't hear the mini-discussion.

"I call our mother by name because she and I both prefer to treat and address her as a man would a woman rather than the more familial interactions. Just like I do with you, Uzuha," Naruto said, pecking her on the lips again. She blushed as Naruto returned his attention to the group.

"Why did you want us to catch Karenbana anyway?" F ū asked curiously.

"She didn't seem to be entirely invested with Ishidate and Kongo. I was wondering if I could recruit her as a spy of sorts. Nobody else seems to like using Meisaigakure no Jutsu," Naruto said, drawing swirls on the ground with his finger, mini-storm clouds raining down on him. "Anyway, we can talk more about that when she wakes up. We can head back to Konoha now."

"Wait!" a voice behind the group shouted. They turned to see a smiling Michiru and Hikaru.

"Please, before you leave, stay here for a while. We must thank you for escorting us back and opening my eyes to what a fool I've been. I'm sure Hikaru would love to have you here for a while longer as well," Michiru said exuberantly.

Team 11 looked at each other before turning to the new king and happily accepting.

…..

Naruto sat on a roof, watching his team going out to mingle in Tsuki no Kuni (Land of the Moon). Izanami and Uzuha were running around with some children of the land, giggling as they played. Tayuya played a beautiful song on her flute, drawing an audience for her performance. Mikoto and Kushina were relaxing together, just walking and talking. F ū strolled around, taking the opportunity to satisfy her craving for regular interaction, having been starved of it in Taki.

"Why aren't you down there with your girls?" Karenbana asked, standing behind Naruto.

The woman had woken up during the night. Naruto calmed her down and offered her the general details of the job, giving her time to think about it. While she had been thinking about the offer, Karenbana began to hear sounds through the wall from Naruto's room. She had discovered Team 11's inner dynamics rather quickly that night.

"Well, they're nearly always with me anyway. Despite what they say, I know they need space for themselves," Naruto said nonchalantly.

The woman just nodded. "Anyway, about that job…you said that I'll get funding from you and a home if I want one, as long as I look for information that you want?" Karenbana asked. "How do you know you can trust me with money, to not run away?"

"Hold out your palm," Naruto said.

She stuck out her hand and Naruto marked it with his mark. Karenbana looked at it strangely for a moment before her body started to shift. She grew from her rather short height of 4'11" up to 5'4", body growing proportionately, face shaping itself to be thinner and more mature, and hair growing out, popping off her wig to reveal longer, smooth brown hair that went down to her shoulders, bangs cupping her curving out to cup her chin. She gaped, looking at her own body, as Naruto made an ice mirror to let her get a more complete view.

"W-what did you just?" Karenbana stuttered, unable to complete her sentence.

"As long as you don't end up working for a criminal group or doing a job like that, I'll let you go if you don't want work for me," Naruto said, tossing a scroll at the woman. She unsealed it only to be surprised again, finding that it contained 100,000 ryo in it. "That should be enough to sustain you for long enough to get back on your feet somewhere, maybe even in Konoha. That's an initial payment of sorts, you'll earn a salary of 10,000 ryo per week if you decide to work with me. As for trusting you, that mark insures that you won't ever betray me. So, what do you think?"

She sat stunned for a few moments before nodding fervently. "Deal! If this is what I get for helping you out, then I'll definitely take it! Don't expect me to become one of your women though…"

Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "If you want to, you can, if you don't want to, then don't. All up to you," Naruto said. "Anyway, your first mission will start when we get back to Konoha. You'll be working alongside somebody I know to find out more about a group named Akatsuki," Naruto stated.

Karenbana paled at the name he mentioned. "Akatsuki? What do you want with them?"

Naruto now looked genuinely surprised. "You know of them?"

"Yea, we had run across them when we met clients in the past, back when I was still part of the Wandering Ninja," Karenbana answered.

"Is there anything you could tell me about them? Like members or numbers?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Well, they appear to work in pairs…the two pairs that we ran across were both man and woman pairs. The first pair we met were a red-haired guy named Sasori and a blonde woman named Kuhatsu…they kept arguing about art…and the second group was some weird guy with green pupils and red sclera named Kakuzu and some crazy woman with a giant scythe named Satsuka that kept screaming about Jashin," Karenbana listed.

"Kakuzu…" Naruto mumbled, scrolling through his memories. "S-Rank missing-nin of Takigakure…he should around 88 years old right now if records are correct…but this description of him probably isn't coincidental…he apparently stole **kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques)** from Takigakure, so that most likely has something to do with it.

Satsuka, S-Rank missing-nin of the former **Yugakure (Village Hidden in Hot Water)** …joined Jashinist cult, from your description. Not much known about them…

Sasori of the Red Sand, most likely, if the trend follows. S-Rank missing-nin of Sunagakure, puppet-user…no further information.

Kuhatsu, S-Rank missing-nin of Iwagakure, Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai, stole kinjutsu from Iwagakure, blew up Iwagakure, perpetrator of many other bombings…"

"Why do you need to know?" Karenbana asked.

"Akatsuki is a group of S-Rank missing-nin that are rather notorious for always completing their missions. What my kyofu, Jiraiya, discovered is that Akatsuki are secretly after the containers of the Biju, the Jinchuriki. Currently, they are gathering resources and information on where each tailed beast is…though F ū and I no longer actually contain our tailed beasts, they will be after us since most do not believe that the tailed beast can be extracted without killing the Jinchuriki…" Naruto explained. "Regardless, it should be fine…"

"Fine? Fine? You have the Akatsuki after you!? How is that fine?" Karenbana asked, not understanding how he could be so calm with knowledge like that.

"Well, if I was fraught with worry over all the things that happened in my life, I would most likely not have held it together up till now, besides," Naruto said, eyes flipping to his Rinnegan and nine tails flaring out behind him, " **I will not allow myself to die before I can stabilize this world…nor will I leave my loved ones alone.** "

Karenbana took a step back from the silent threat that his suppressed, yet still overwhelming presence gave off. He'd refined his control over both his aura in human form and released form so that sensors would not be able to easily read his presence, he would not crush others with his aura, and he would not give off a distinctly demonic feel to those more attuned to sensing it, like the Biju and people from other worlds.

The woman looked at Naruto for a few moments, the blonde having sat down and put away his tails. She just shrugged and sat down next to her new employer in peace, looking down at the town.

…..

 _A week later… Back in Konoha… Naruto's Mindscape_

 _Naruto sat meditating as his clones slowly dispelled, having done more experimentation with nature manipulation, shape manipulation, applications of chakra, and then reading some more books that Eika had brought from the other world. He heard a roar from elsewhere in his mindscape._

" _Looks like my new tenant is finally up," Naruto commented, heading towards where he'd placed the new Kyuubi._

…..

 _Kurama raged and thrashed his tails against the cage holding him. 'This is not Uzuha's mindscape! Where am I?!' he thought to himself as he tried to break free of his prison. As he raged, a blonde figure approached._

" _Hello there, could you stop banging on the gate now? I'll let you out if you calm down," the new man called out._

 _Kurama growled at the human before him. "_ _ **Do you know who I am?! I am the Kyuubi no Yoko! I demand you release me from here!**_ _" he roared._

 _Naruto sighed slightly. It looked like being one of the more powerful beings of your world required you to mention your overwhelming power and automatically go to intimidation as a way to gather information. Naruto pulled out his tails, earning an expression similar to a raised eyebrow from the giant orange fox in the cage. Then he targeted all of his killing intent at Kurama and stopped concealing his presence._

" _ **Be quiet and be civil,**_ _" Naruto stated bluntly._

 _Kurama began to sweat under the pressure of Naruto's power. 'He's no human…' he thought to himself as he stopped thrashing around. "_ _ **Where am I? Who are you? What happened to my last container?**_ _" the fox asked._

 _Naruto smiled and put away his tails. "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and this is my mindscape. You are currently sealed in my body rather than Uzuha's. And don't worry about her, she's perfectly healthy and safe now," Naruto answered, foxy grin on and thumbs up._

 _Kurama let out a sigh of relief before snapping back. "_ _ **Tch, I didn't worry about her…why would I care about a puny human?**_ _" he said indignantly. "_ _ **Anyway, why am I in you instead of her now?**_ _"_

" _Well, that's a long story…" Naruto said._

…..

" _ **I'm not sure what to say about that…**_ _" Kurama said, genuinely perplexed by all the random shit that happened in his life to lead up to now._

" _Tell me about it…" Naruto sighed._

 _Kurama then giggled perversely. "_ _ **So, you have a harem, huh?**_ _"_

 _Naruto palmed his face. "Oh Kami, please don't tell me I have an ero-sennin in my head now…"_

" _ **Oh calm down, I've been locked up for the few decades, let a guy have some fun,**_ _" Kurama quipped._

" _Anyway…do you want to get out or what? I could release you and let you mingle about in the human world," Naruto offered._

" _ **Hm, I honestly don't know. It sounds like a lot of interesting stuff happens around you, so I might just stick around here. I would get bored of the human world rather quickly, though…it would be nice to get some outside senses again…could I ask a favor in return for our partnership of sorts?**_ _"_

" _Sure, go ahead."_

" _ **I'd like for you to allow me to connect to your senses, so I can feel the outside world. You can kill the connection whenever, so you can have your privacy with your women. I'd also like for you to allow me to speak to you mentally while you're awake,**_ _" Kurama stated._

" _I don't see a problem with any of that," Naruto replied, "though I'd like one slight change."_

" _ **What would that be?**_ _"_

 _Naruto walked up to the seal on the gates holding Kurama back. Reaching towards it, another hand suddenly gripped his wrist. "Hold on a second, Naruto…are you sure you want to do that?" a man's voice said._

 _Naruto turned to see a face he thought he would never see. "Tou-san?"_

 _Minato Namikaze stood there in his full glory. "Hey Naruto…I don't have much time to be here with you, so I'll get straight to what I want to say. I'm sorry that I forced you into that life by putting the other Kyuubi in you…I had believed in the village to look past their hatred…" he said wistfully._

" _Ah, it's fine tou-san… I grew stronger because of it and now I'm exactly where I want to be…" Naruto replied._

 _The blonde Hokage chuckled. "Yea, you're taller than me, you've got women that love you…speaking of which, treat your mother well, won't you?" Minato said nonchalantly._

 _Naruto recoiled a bit and chuckled nervously. "Ehehe, um…you're not mad?" Naruto asked._

" _Well, I'm dead, so it doesn't matter that much, does it? I think it was good of Kushina to move on and find new love, rather than some people who just sit around and mope about it, allowing it to drag them down. I must admit, you're a much better match with her than I was," Minato said. "I've had a lot of time to think about it and I believe that you'll treat her the way she deserves. Besides, from what I understand of the incident when she awoke again, I assume she begrudges me for my actions," he sighed, drawing some swirls on the ground with his finger._

 _Naruto and Kurama both sweat dropped at this. "Can we get back on topic now, tou-san?" Naruto asked._

" _Right. Anyway, are you sure you want to release the seal?" Minato asked before being stopped by Naruto's held-up palm._

" _Kurama has gotten over his animosity for you, tou-san, why can't you do the same for him? Jiraiya told me of how you both wanted peace for the world, hoped for people to change and see the same vision you did. But, how can you do that if you want make an attempt to understand Kurama? The Biju are not weapons and masses of anger, tou-san…and you should understand this if you've seen my life through my eyes," Naruto said. "You should also know that I understand exactly what I am doing."_

 _Minato nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes, I understand. You've made great strides towards ending the never-ending cycle of violence and hatred of the world…I'm proud of you, son."_

" _Thanks Dad," Naruto said with a soft smile on his face as Minato began to fade._

" _Well, looks like my time is running out. Keep going strong, Naruto," Minato said as he faded away completely._

 _Naruto watched him depart with a soft smile, heartened by his father's approval of how he'd lived his life so far. "_ _ **Well, that was really anti-climactic…I expected more anger, tears, and inspirational speeches than that,**_ _" Kurama quipped._

" _There wasn't much for him to tell me that I didn't already understand," Naruto replied. "Anyway, back to business." Naruto opened up the gate holding back Kurama._

" _ **Why are you doing this, Naruto? More access to power?**_ _" the giant fox asked, genuinely curious and shooting out a guess._

" _Not to sound cocky, but I already have power in spades, Kurama. No, what I want is a friend…a comrade to stand with me, not a prisoner to siphon energy from, not a partner that I have no attachment. I want you to be my friend, Kurama," Naruto said, holding out a fist._

 _The giant fox looked genuinely surprised at the man in front of him. '_ _ **When was the last time I was actually treated like a person?**_ _' Kurama thought to himself. He started to chuckle. "_ _ **You're a strange person Naruto,**_ _" Kurama said, body starting to shift and a cloud puffing up. "But, I think we could work well together…don't get me wrong though, I'm just doing this to ease my own boredom," a voice said indignantly._

 _The cloud cleared to reveal a near-copy of Naruto, with a few changes. His hair was orange and red, rather than Naruto's three colors. His appearance was naturally more feral and hair wilder. Kurama bumped his fist against Naruto's, as both felt a surge of power in their bodies. Kurama shifted back into his natural form and walked out of the cage, enjoying the forest that Naruto had created._

…..

 _A week later…_

"Sorry for calling you in early, but I have some news. In a week, the Chunin Selection Exams will commence. Let's hear first from the jonin watching over the new genins first," the Sandaime said.

The assembled crowd of jonin shifted around, allowing Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma to pass.

"The Kakashi led Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Hanabi Hyuga, Sai…under the name of Kakashi Hatake, I nominate my team to take the Chunin Exams."

"The Kurenai led Team 8, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka…under the name of Kurenai Yuhi, same as previous."

"The Asuma led Team 10, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka…under the name of Asuma Sarutobi, same as previous."

The Sandaime nodded. Iruka was about to speak out against their haphazard nomination of their new teams, but stopped when he took a look at each of them. Rather than the nonchalant expressions that Kakashi and Asuma normally had on, their expressions were serious and determined. He held back his words.

"Now, then, other teams?" the Sandaime asked.

"The Gai led Team 9, Tenten Higurashi, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee…under the name of Maito Gai, I nominate my team for the Chunin Exams."

"The Mikoto led Team A of Unit 11, Izanami Kuro, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Tayuya…under the name of Mikoto Uchiha, I nominate my team for the Chunin Exams."

"The Kushina led Team B of Unit 11, Uzuha Uzumaki-Namikaze, F ū, Haku…under the name of Kushina Uzumaki, I nominate my team for the Chunin Exams."

"Anybody else? No? You are all dismissed then to notify your teams," the Sandaime said, as the jonin trickled out.

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma looked dejected as they walked out, while Mikoto and Kushina were humming and walking alongside each other. "Did you guys have to enter this year? I finally passed a team and actually put in effort to train them and you do this to me?" Kakashi whined.

"Why didn't you all tell me that this year was the year you were entering?" Kurenai asked.

Asuma just sighed. The rest of the jonin that were walking out looked sympathetically at three rookie team jonin. They'd encountered Unit 11 on missions before now and nearly every, if not all, shinobi in Konoha knew of their record. They were a scary bunch of 'genin.' "Hehe, we wanted it to be a surprise. The looks on your face were definitely worth it," Kushina snickered.

"Look on the bright side. Naruto won't deliberately go after your teams, since he knows all of them. The genin also don't necessarily need to win the tournament to be promoted to chunin rank, anyway," Mikoto stated.

"Why hasn't the old man just promoted your entire unit anyway? They're more than qualified," Asuma commented.

"Well, he said that it's because it is both a tradition and a great way to tell other villages not to fuck with you!" Kushina said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Not in those exact words, but something along those lines," Mikoto added.

…..

"Come on Uzuha, just ten more laps," Naruto said.

"This…is…TORTURE! NOT TRAINING!" Uzuha yelled, panting heavily.

"Hey, if you get the body, you get the training that helps you use it the best," Naruto quipped, slapping her on the ass, making her yelp and speed up a bit.

' _ **This is surprisingly entertaining to watch**_ _,'_ Kurama commented.

"Why am I still training anyway? You said I'm already high Chunin level!" she whined loudly.

"You never get enough training Uzuha. Besides, the stronger you get now, the less danger you're in in the future," Naruto commented. The pigtailed young woman just groaned more.

…..

' _ **Aw, why'd you have to stop tor—training her?**_ _'_ Kurama asked.

' _Have to give her a break or she'll die, Kurama. Uzumaki regeneration only goes for so long,'_ Naruto answered, now strolling around the village.

"Ouch!" a little kid's voice shouted out.

"Hey! That hurt, you little piece of shit!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and dashed over to where the voices came from. He sighed when he saw who was there.

…..

"Konohamaru!" Moegi shouted, worried for her friend.

"C-c-could you please let him down? We're sorry for running into you while we were playing around," Udon asked nervously.

"Tch…I hate midgets, especially young, rude ones…makes me want to kill them…" the war-paint wearing, hooded guy said.

"Kankuro, if we get in trouble for this, Gaara will kill you…" the girl with blonde hair in four ponytails warned.

The two children shivered in fear for their friend, but couldn't do anything. Moegi and Udon both had tears welling up in their eyes before they suddenly started smiling again. "What are you brats-?"

"If you have time to mess around with a couple of kids, shouldn't you be training for the exams?" a voice suddenly said from right behind Kankuro, startling both him and Temari. He spun around to find his face in the chest of a very tall man. He jumped back slightly in shock.

' _Wow, he's really handsome,'_ Temari thought to herself, blushing slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankuro asked, taking off the mummified packet on his back.

"Hey, you're going to us Karasu here?" Temari asked frantically.

"I would stop before your friend on the tree gets mad at you," Naruto pointed out, surprising a red-haired boy.

Sand swirled around on the ground between Temari and Kankuro and a person appeared. "Kankuro, stop it…you're an embarrassment to our village," the boy said.

"Sorry Gaara…" Kankuro apologized.

' _Do you feel that Kurama?'_ Naruto asked to his tenant.

' _ **He holds the Ichibi no Tanuki, but…**_ _'_

' _Something feels wrong…corrupted,'_ Naruto said, completing the thought. _'Hinoko, what was the name of your youngest sister?'_ Naruto asked, tapping into the link directly.

' _Shakumi,'_ the woman replied.

Meanwhile, a different conversation was going on in a different mind. _'_ _ **STAY AWAY FROM HIM!**_ _'_

' _Mother?'_ Gaara asked nervously, having never had the voice in his head in such a state before.

' _ **He's DANGEROUS and I want his BLOOD, but stay away from HIM!**_ _'_ the voice screamed.

"You are…the container of the Ichibi no Tanuki, are you not?"

The three Suna genin froze. "H-how did you-?" Temari began to ask.

Naruto lifted up his shirt, making Temari blush more at the sight of his muscles. He channeled chakra to his stomach, making the seal pop-up on his body. "I am the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko," Naruto stated. "There's a problem with your sealing. Would you like me to fix it?" Naruto asked.

The Sand siblings looked surprised. "You can…make the voices go away?" Gaara asked.

' _ **DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, IT'S JUST A TRICK! A TRICK TO MAKE YOU LOWER YOUR GUARD!**_ _'_

Naruto nodded. Temari looked genuinely hopeful. "Can you really help him? Help my little brother?" she questioned.

"Yes, I should be able to…we'll need to go to a more controlled environment. If you don't trust me, bring me to where you're staying and get your jonin sensei to ensure that I do what I promised," Naruto responded.

The three siblings looked at each other for a moment before accepting the offer, desperate to help Gaara.

…..


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you three sure we can trust him?" Baki, the Sand siblings' jonin-sensei asked uneasily.

"He showed us his Jinchuriki seal…if he meant to try to take out our Jinchuriki, it would be idiotic to potentially lose himself for Konoha, since his tailed beast will definitely be stronger than Gaara's, even if he lied about which one he held. I think we can trust him," Temari reasoned out.

"I would…like to be able to sleep again," Gaara commented.

"Alright, here we go," Naruto said, opening his Rinnegan. " **Tsukuyomi."**

…..

 _Gaara's Mindscape…_

" _ **Hm, looks like I got dragged along with you Naruto,"**_ _Kurama commented._

" _It's really…arid in here," Naruto observed._

" _ **Understatement of the century,**_ _" the giant orange fox replied, pawing some sand from the desert they were standing in._

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ _" a voice roared._

" _Oh, we better get over there." Naruto and Kurama headed off towards the sound._

…..

" _ **HOW DARE YOU NOT LISTEN TO MY WORDS! DIE!**_ _" a giant sand tanuki roared as it threw a fist at the stunned Gaara._

 _A kunai thudded on the ground in front of him. The sand fist suddenly stopped, blocked by an open palm from Naruto who had appeared in a purple and white flash. The fist crystallized into glass as fire erupted from Naruto's hand. The tanuki roared before Kurama tackled it and pinned it down with his tails._

" _Sorry about that Gaara, we got put in at some random place. Hm…definitely NOT the Ichibi," Naruto commented, raising an eyebrow on the redhead._

" _What do you mean? Is that not the Biju?" Gaara questioned._

" _Well, it certainly looks like a Biju, but not the correct one…Hinoko told me that Shakumi, the Ichibi, was actually rather peaceful…and definitely not one that liked to whisper into your head and incite violence, if your reputation in Suna is anything to go by, Sabaku no Gaara," Naruto explained._

" _ **Oi, Naruto get to work. Moving around is nice, but I don't feel like doing much more,**_ _" Kurama said._

" _Lazy-ass fox," Naruto mumbled. He vanished from sight, surprising the redhead, and suddenly appeared on top of the tanuki._

' _That's much faster than a Shunshin…' Gaara noted. 'And he blocked a Biju's attack with one palm…who is this man?'_

 _Naruto slapped his hand onto the tanuki's forehead and opened his Rinnegan. "Oh, that's why she's corrupted…" Naruto said. He ripped away, earning a pained shriek from the giant before it fell unconscious. In Naruto's hand was a spirit of what appeared to be a priest of some sorts._

" _What are you doing?! Unhand me right now! Are you aware of what you're doing?! I AM SHUKAKU, I WILL NOT BE-!" the spirit shouted before silencing when Naruto spliced it into two. The blonde learned of how the spirit had somehow managed to take control of the Biju purely through its desire to murder and sow destruction upon the world. Other information on Sunagakure itself flowed into his mind, as well as some details of Gaara himself._

" _Alright, we're done here…well, we still have 71 hours, 21 minutes, and 49 seconds until the Tsukuyomi ends," Naruto stated. He turned to the redhead. "Let's talk!"_

…..

 _Moments later… Real World…_

Naruto and Gaara both woke up, sitting upright from their laid down positions. "Go ahead, Naruto," Gaara said.

Naruto nodded and walked over to the redhead, inspecting the seal. He cut himself and quickly began to mark and erase portions of the seal, using his blood for whatever strokes he needed. His hands were blurs to the audience of four before eventually, a woman popped out of the seal.

The currently unconscious woman was gorgeous, with long dark blonde hair coming down to the backs of her knees to match her stunning sun-kissed tan skin. Her body was perfection, with long shapely legs, wide flared hips, a D-Cup chest, smooth stomach, toned body, and full lips. She stood at a shorter height than her two older sisters, standing at 5'8" and simply portraying beauty on a slightly shorter scale. Her almond shaped eyes opened, revealing eyes with black sclera, golden irises, and dark green pupils. Markings reminiscent of her Biju form ran all over her body. A single swishing tanuki tail stuck out from her heart-shaped butt, two tanuki ears wiggling on top of her head. Kankuro flew back with a nosebleed as testament to the fact that she happened to be naked at the moment.

Naruto quickly summoned Hinoko, handed over Shakumi, and sent them back home to give Hinoko time to talk and explain things to the tanuki woman. Naruto got back to work on Gaara, scribing a new seal onto the redhead with his own blood. He used a piece of the Ichibi's chakra as a basis for his seal that would convert Gaara's own chakra into an extra reserve of normal Biju chakra (which was basically denser and more potent chakra) up to one tail's worth. This would refill at a normal rate whenever he tapped into it. Gaara would keep his control over sand as a perk of having been influenced by the Ichibi while his automatic defense would remain, which as the duo had discovered, was due to Gaara's loving mother's will to protect her son.

The two former Jinchuriki had had a long conversation in the Tsukuyomi. Naruto explained how the majority of his power came from wanting and needing to protect his loved ones. He helped the redhead boy with many of his issues, from clearing up the lies given to him about his mother to convincing him to open up to his siblings.

Naruto wiped some sweat off his brow before sighing and sitting back. "Ok, done," he said with relief, glad that the methods he'd learned from the Uzumaki book on unsealing Biju had worked.

"Who are you?" Baki asked, awed by the breathtaking display of fuinjutsu prowess.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto…Genin of Konohagakure," Naruto said simply.

The name sounded extremely familiar to the Suna jonin before he finally put the name with the appearance. He paled. "Y-y-you're the Demonic Flash of Konoha?! I thought that was just propaganda!"

"Lying to the Bingo Book is something you don't do, jonin-san," Naruto quipped.

Gaara looked confused, while Kankuro and Temari also registered the name. The redhead didn't particularly care what Naruto was…all that mattered was that they were friends. "Thank you for everything, Naruto…is there anything I can do for you?" Gaara asked.

"Only one thing comes to mind at the moment…" Naruto mumbled, trailing off. His nonchalant expression hardened. "Do not take part in the Suna and Oto invasion of Konoha."

The Suna quartet looked shock that Naruto was aware of their plans. "H-h-how did you-?" Temari stuttered.

"Orochimaru is the leader of Otogakure. He most likely enlisted Sunagakure in order to have a higher chance of succeeding in whatever plan he has for the village. I honestly doubt he will even have provided that many troops for the attack. I imagine, being the snake he is, that he'll use less troops than the agreed upon amount. Regardless…you will not succeed in your invasion. As such, I ask that you four simply do not participate in the invasion," Naruto explained.

"But what about the rest of the Suna troops!? We can't just let them all die!" Kankuro shouted.

Naruto shook his head. "My words will not convince all of Suna to stop in the invasion. Orochimaru has somehow ensnared your Kazekage into going forward with the plan and without any proof, the attack will not be halted. It's the word of three genin, a jonin, and an enemy against the Kazekage's…I think you know who would win. All I can arrange is that you four remain safe and that we can try to reduce the amount of casualties for both ourselves and Suna." The Sand siblings and Baki looked at each other and walked away to discuss the issue as a group. Eventually, they came back and nodded to Naruto. The blonde used the Hiraishin to teleport them to the Hokage's office.

…..

"Well, the snake summons will be a non-entity with Jiraiya and us here," Naruto commented.

"Relay this update out to all jonin and chunin…when the invasion strikes, attempt to subdue the Sunagakure shinobi whenever possible…if they display cruelty or actual enjoyment in the attack, you are free to eliminate them. Naruto will create shadow clones to dismantle the summoning seals for the snakes, but any strays will be taken care of by the Sea Serpent and Salamander summons held by Unit 11 and the Toad summon held by Jiraiya. The disguised shinobi in the arena for the third stage will be handled by the genin, chunin, and jonin already within the arena," Hiruzen ordered.

"What is Orochimaru's objective, however? We still don't understand…" Naruto stated. "The invasion will not succeed and he should be aware of this…so he's after something more specific…"

Mikoto thought about it more before speaking up. "Naruto, how often can you use **Kotoamatsukami**?"

"Every week or so…why?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you just use it on Kabuto to look into his memories? You don't necessarily need to be altering his memories to use the technique, so you should still be able to look inside for information," Mikoto pointed out.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before palming his face. "Right, of course…thank you Mikoto," Naruto said, kissing her affectionately. "I'll be right back…gonna go search for Kabuto, this shouldn't take too long." He disappeared in a flash.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto returned to the room. "Well, his singular goal for the invasion is to kill you, jii-san. Some sort of grudge, I suppose…well, we won't let that happen," Naruto reported calmly. "When do the Yondaime Raikage and Mei-chan arrive, jii-san?"

"They are both arriving three days from now to get settled in for the Chunin Exams. Why?" the old man asked.

"The Kazekage has been murdered and replaced by Orochimaru," Naruto said, earning a gasp from the Suna team present in the meeting. "He will attempt to abduct you during the third stage of the exams to kill you. He's brought along five bodyguards; a group named the Sound Four and a woman named Guren. The Sound Four are Kimimaro, a Kaguya, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Sakon/Ukon. They will be disguised along with him in the Kage booth. Kabuto will cast the **Temple of Nirvana Technique** after the first round of matches. We should request the Yondaime Raikage's aid in protecting you, jii-san. The snake intends on using the **Impure World Reincarnation** to re-summon the Shodaime and Nidaime…he also wants to use my father, but that shouldn't work since he's not in the pure world anyway," Naruto explained.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said our father died?" Temari interjected before the conversation moved on.

"During a meeting between Orochimaru and the Yondaime Kazekage, the snake launched an ambush and succeeded in assassinating him. Orochimaru has been impersonating him since," Naruto stated.

The quartet sighed. The Sand Siblings weren't particularly close to their father, not with all the things he'd done to Gaara when the redhead was a child, but it was slightly saddening. "Well, we would like to formally apologize for the actions that our shinobi will take in the near future…" Kankuro stated.

"It is irksome that we will most likely not be able to reveal the deceit and prevent the rest of the Sunagakure shinobi force from attacking," Gaara commented.

"Wait, why are we even letting this happen? Can't we just attack and drive out Orochimaru?" somebody asked.

"Yes, but that would leave an open end: Orochimaru himself. His plan will place him in the center of Konohagakure, using a sealing technique that he believes is impregnable and facing off against three Kages. This is the best time to finally end the treacherous snake…we also cannot predict how the Sunagakure and Otogakure shinobi would react if the plan was blown," Naruto pointed out. "In the end, the best option is to just let the invasion go through.

"When the invasion finishes, surrender and apologize formally for Sunagakure. Konoha will happily accept the surrender and open up a new treaty," Hiruzen said, directing his words towards the Suna team. Their status as children of the Kazekage and the jonin-sensei assigned to them would allow for them to do so officially. He would prefer to just forgive Suna completely, but it would not run well with the civilians that would undoubtedly be affected and as such, reparations needed to be sought in some way. That wasn't to say Suna would gain nothing in this new treaty.

"The Golden Fox Trade Company will offer to have Sunagakure join the trade union that has been formed so far," Naruto stated.

"We can discuss terms for the treaty after the events actually unfold. I think now would be a good time for everybody to return and rest," the Sandaime noted, earning agreeing nods from the group.

Naruto left with Mikoto and Kushina to return back to the compound.

…..

"Naru-kun!" a voice shouted cheerfully, glomping the blonde as he walked into the living room. "Thanks for rescuing from the evil priest man, I was super scared!"

Kushina and Mikoto just kept walking over to the sofa, long since not being fazed by this anymore. "Do you mind letting me go, Shakumi? I'd like to sit down right now, I'm really tired," Naruto asked wearily.

Hinoko chuckled at her younger sister who was pouting at the blonde man. "Is something wrong Naruto? You seem more tired than you should be," the vixen asked.

Naruto sat down, only to have Shakumi sit down in his lap. Naruto just went with it and stroked the woman's hair and ears slowly, relaxing himself. She leaned back into the man comfortably. "Well, I get the oddest feeling that I'm about to get overloaded by something…well, I'll be back in a bit," he said, standing up.

"Where are you going sochi?" Kushina asked as the blonde plucked the Ichibi off his lap and walked to the door.

"One of Orochimaru's bodyguards, Guren…her kekkei genkai interests me and Kabuto has noted suspicious behavior of sorts in regards to a boy named Yukimaru recently. I'm going to rescue him from Orochimaru's base and see if I can't convince Guren to stay with us after I kill the snake bastard. I should be able to give him a better life than he's living right now and Guren would be a strong ally," Naruto said, putting on his boots.

"What is this Guren woman like? I'm curious as to what caught your attention," Mikoto said, boiling some water for tea.

"The first memories I ran into of her showed that she was rather sadistic and remorseless, along with being a very proud woman and extremely loyal to Orochimaru. As Kabuto learned more about her, it was revealed to me that she had been picked up and influenced by our dear snake very early on. But recently, this woman had a run-in with Yukimaru, which seemed to change her. As they spent more time together, Kabuto noted that Guren was beginning to waver and question her loyalty to Orochimaru. I think I can get her to join us and that's what I want to do," Naruto explained.

"Wait, wouldn't taking him right now alert Guren to his disappearance?" Kushina asked.

"Well, I'm not really taking him yet. I'm just gonna infiltrate Orochimaru's base and tag Yukimaru with a seal, maybe have a nice little chat with him. It should be fun," Naruto said playfully.

"Wait, do you have a plan for going in?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm just gonna wing it. I'm sure it'll be fine. See you later!" he said before vanishing.

Mikoto and Kushina palmed their faces while Hinoko and Shakumi just laughed. "You picked an interesting guy, Hinoko-nee. I guess you win the bet…you know, I think you're right," the tanuki woman commented.

"Bet? What bet?" Kushina asked.

"When Hinoko told me about everything that's happened up to now, I honestly didn't trust Naruto. It was illogical to think that onee-sama would possibly be ensnared by some sort of mind control or that I had better judgment than her, but I needed to look at him myself. I'm rather impressed by him…he'll go far, if not all the way," Shakumi stated.

Kushina puffed out her ample chest. "Of course, he's my son after all!"

"Yes he is, you naughty woman," the tanuki said with a smirk, making the redhead blush. The present company all snickered at the embarrassed woman.

…..

 **A/N: Yes, I did move up the timeline for Guren's change. Obviously, around this time in the anime, she was still loyal to Orochimaru and began to question herself when she interacted with Yukimaru, shown after the three year gap during the Three-Tails arc. But hey, it's my fanfic, so I can move around timelines as I wish! :D**

 _Three days later… Konoha_

"Why did they ask us to come earlier than normal? What if this is all some dramatic plot by Konoha where they'll give us tea to drink, but it's actually drugged and they hold us hostage in order to take over Kumo and then…"

"Shut up Omoi! Kami, you're so annoying!" an angry red-haired, dark skinned girl shouted.

"Guys, stop being so loud…it's not cool," an attractive blonde girl with a bob cut stated calmly.

"Yo, my cute little team, let's keep it down a little, we wouldn't wanna seem, like our teamwork is brittle!"

An older blond woman sighed in annoyance. "I swear, it gets worse the more I hear it."

"Idiots, stop being so relaxed! We're in the middle of another village and you people are drawing attention," the man at the center of the pentagon formation said.

Omoi and Karui snapped back to attention immediately, Samui sighing. "Oh, don't be so tense, we're all friends here," a voice said from inside their formation. They suddenly all went on guard, turning towards the source.

They all felt a burst of killing intent as Yugito, Killer B, and A, the Raikage himself, launched attacks at the person. The Jinchuriki of the **Hachibi no** **Kyogyu** **(Eight-Tailed Giant Ox)** and Raikage threw punches simultaneously at the intruder as Yugito lunged with her sword. Resounding booms rang out as each attack was stopped in its tracks, much to the surprise of their issuers. The two punches were respectively met with a palm while the sword strike was held back by the man's steel-toed boots. They registered the tanned skin and mane of blonde hair, lined proportionally with red and black. The face and features invoked a sense of familiarity with A.

' _ **Wow, he's really hot kitten…I wonder what he looks like under those clothes,'**_ the Nibi purred.

' _Really not the time!'_ Yugito snapped back, blushing furiously at all the different images of a naked version of the man in front of them that the Nibi was sending through.

"Yo, yo, who are you, there's never been somebody that can withstand us two!" Killer B commented, vocalizing the Raikage's thoughts…though not in the way he would have said it.

"I just came to guide you all to the Hokage's office. Sorry for startling you," Naruto answered. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," he continued, flickering next to Yugito, "what's yours?"

' _ **Oy, Naruto, she's…'**_ Kurama commented.

' _Nibi's container, yea. The other guy is the Hachibi's, right?'_ Naruto asked. Kurama confirmed Naruto's senses.

The giant fox chuckled. _**'Going to add them to your group of lovers? Pretty sexy container,'**_ Kurama commented, snickering.

' _Oh shut it, ero-Kurama…'_ Naruto shot back. Yugito began to blush, being affected by both the close proximity of their handsome guide and the increasing amount of images from the Nibi.

' _Fast…faster than me? That name…the Bingo Book wasn't lying,_ ' the Raikage thought. "I was hoping that the Bingo Book had been lying about your existence," A said. "Are you really still a genin?"

Naruto nodded and Killer B glanced at his students. "Looks like you're out of luck with this exam, because I don't think anybody will win against this man," he said more seriously to his students.

"Didn't get your name yet," Naruto said.

"I'm Yugito, Yugito Nii," she answered.

Naruto grinned foxily, her cheeks reddening a bit more. "Nice to meet you, Yugito-chan. Come on, we have things to talk about with the Hokage," he said, quickly flickering to in front of the group.

…..

"Welcome to Konoha, Raikage-sama," Hiruzen greeted as Naruto led in the Kumo group. "I hope Naruto didn't do anything too strange to you in introducing himself."

"No, all he did was appear in the middle of our entourage without being sensed, then blocking attacks from three of the strongest shinobi in our village," A deadpanned. "We were told that there were things we needed to discuss. What are they?" the Raikage stated, getting to business.

The door opened as Mei, Ao, Chojuro, Ameyuri, and Zabuza walked in, with Mei wearing her pyramidal Kage hat. "Naruto, I'm back~!" Mei chirped. Both she and Ameyuri walked up to Naruto, kissing the blonde deeply. "It's been far too long since we've been together in person," the auburn-haired Mizukage complained. The Raikage raised an eyebrow, Killer B stood unfazed, but Samui, Omoi, and Karui went wide-eyed at the sight of the Mizukage's open display of affection.

"Oh shut it Mei, he visited in person four days ago," Ameyuri snapped, bonking her close friend over the head. The two women had gotten close in their time together, Naruto no doubt having a big effect on that.

' _ **Oh, look kitten, he has more than one woman! We could join…oh, the fun that we could have!'**_ the Nibi thought, throwing images of Yugito, Naruto, Mei, and Ameyuri in one large orgy into her container's mind.

As the blonde woman steamed, Hiruzen coughed to bring their attention back to focus. "Well, since Mizukage-sama has arrived, we can proceed," the old man said.

After a brief summary over the situation going on, A spoke up. "So, you want our help with the invasion? Why should we get involved with this? It unnecessarily risks the life of my shinobi."

"You could see it as a beginning to a partnership between our villages that will also be extended to Suna after the invasion is said and done. We will aid you in any major issues that may arise in Kumo and we will request the same. Trade will be aided and increased by the Golden Fox Trading Company that is based here in Konoha at the moment. If you want, you could have Yugito live here in Konoha rather than Kumo, if she's treated badly by the villagers. Naruto does not tolerate mistreatment of Jinchuriki and his presence, along with F ū, has made them understand their wrongs. It is an open offer," Hiruzen stated.

"You could just be trying to take away our Jinchuriki, lure us into a false sense of peace before trapping us," A threw out.

Danzo shook his head. "I risk sounding conceited, but I do not honestly think that we need any more firepower. Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha are back in service, in even better conditions than they have ever been. The Academy system has been boosted under recommendations from the shinobi council in order to condition our genin better. This would only benefit you, Yugito-san, and Kumo."

A glanced at the three Konoha shinobi within the room, seeing no deceit in their eyes. The Kumo contingent looked at Yugito biting her lower lip nervously, which Naruto also noticed. Of the two Kumo Jinchuriki, Killer B was the only one that was actually tolerated by the village. Yugito, on the other hand, was frequently sent on high-risk A and S-Rank mission by the council, despite A's efforts to reject them all. Her life was just as isolated as most Jinchuriki, but more dangerous due to her efforts to connect to the village. The offer was tempting to say the least.

"Hmph…we will help you in the invasion. I'll leave the decision up to you, Yugito…whatever you want. However, I would like to ask for something else," A said firmly.

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"I would like to test him myself…the sight of him has roused old blood and I want to fight him," A said, pointing at Naruto.

Hiruzen opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the blonde. "Sure, let's fight. Sounds like fun!" he said enthusiastically.

…..

 _Training Fields…_

"So, what brought this on?" Naruto asked, stretching ceremoniously across from the Raikage.

A crossed his arms, eyes closed. "Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and…your father. He may have been an enemy, but I respected his achievements and strength. From the small glimpses and rumors of your abilities, it seems that you are intent on carrying his legacy above and beyond. I would like to battle you and confirm your abilities for myself!"

Naruto rubbed his nose and grinned happily. "Sounds good to me, **occhan (Uncle/Familiar term for an older male)**!"

"Tch, disrespectful brat."

The two combatants entered their stances.

…..

"Why the hell is he fighting Raikage-sama?" Karui asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't he? It's a good test of his abilities," a voice said to her right.

"Yes, the first challenge he's had in a long time. I wish I could have some fun too," a voice said to her left.

"Oh, we're scheduled to have some fun later anyway, calm down."

Hinoko, Chomei, and Eika appeared around the Kumo redhead, surprising the foreign group.

"Think the shithead will be able to take him on?" Tayuya said, walking up to the small audience.

"I am confident that Naruto-kun will be able to defeat Raikage-san," Izanami stated, following behind the redhead.

"I find it hard to believe that Naruto could lose to anyone easily at this point…" F ū deadpanned.

"You know how I feel, F ū…how is he so good at using advanced natures?" Haku complained.

"Sochi is gonna kick some Kage ass!" Kushina shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

Karui looked like she was angered at the last comment, but before she could explode out, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "My friend does not mean any disrespect, but you should understand what we mean soon enough," Mikoto said, quickly flickering to beside her best friend.

More and more Konoha shinobi began to trickle in, having received word of the fight. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai, along with their teams, soon arrived. "I think this is the first time that we've actually seen Naruto fight," Ino thought aloud.

"Tch…troublesome guy," Shikamaru said, hands in his pocket.

"Watch closely, you three…you'll need it," Asuma said seriously. Kakashi and Kurenai nodded in agreement, their teams also focusing on the fight.

Samui, Omoi, and Karui were simply getting more confused. "Excuse me but, who is he?" Samui asked. They had seen the reactions of Yugito, A, and Killer B, but still didn't know who he was. Yugito just pulled out the current edition of the Bingo Book and tossed it to the trio, marking the page.

They read through the entry in silence and returned their gaze, now wide-eyed, to Naruto and A finally settling into stances.

…..

Naruto suddenly vanished, reappearing behind A and bicycle kicking him into the ground. The Raikage grunted, but recovered quickly, crashing a knee into Naruto's opened, blocking palms. The blonde remained stunned for a moment and A took the opportunity to grab his opponent, slamming Naruto into the floor. The Raikage jumped up again, preparing himself.

" **Guillotine Drop!** " he shouted, an aura of lightning appearing around him as he flew towards the blonde on the floor. His downwards kick crashed into Naruto, a plume of dust erupting on the two.

…..

The Kumo quartet gasped as Killer B watched silently. "Is he going to be ok?" Yugito asked nervously.

"Hoh…a hint of worry for our man?" Hinoko asked, eliciting a blush from the woman. On the inside, Nibi hummed to herself as she looked at the woman in front of her container's eyes.

' _ **She looks familiar…but she feels pretty normal,**_ _'_ the giant cat curiously thought to herself.

"I wouldn't worry about Naruto, Yugito-san," Chomei said, "Your Raikage isn't the only one that can use that technique."

The spectators returned their attention to the field.

…..

The Raikage felt his leg hit flesh…and then promptly halt. The dust cleared to show Naruto shrouded in a similar, tamer aura of chakra. Lightning crackled off of the layer around Naruto, but appeared to be unable to get past another field outside of it. The shroud on A's arm had dissipated and had multiple cuts on it.

"How did you-!" he exclaimed, jumping away from Naruto.

"Wind chakra and lightning chakra layers. Inner lightning to stimulate nervous system, like yours. Outer wind to reduce air friction, provide boosts, and shred objects. Very useful technique," Naruto stated.

A nodded in understanding before dashing forward again. Naruto once again vanished, suddenly throwing a punch at his opponent's stomach. The Raikage narrowly blocked it before launching into a deadly exchange with Naruto. He launched elbows and knees at Naruto, only to be evaded completely. " **Lightning Oppression Horizontal!"** Naruto snapped out a kick to counter-balance the strike.

A's chakra shroud intensified as he grabbed the blonde once again. He lifted Naruto up before smashing him headfirst into the ground. " **Liger Bomb!** " The ground exploded, churning as streaks of lightning flew out of the crater. A jumped away from the crater, waiting for that odd smoke that always appeared after a large attack to dissipate.

Naruto emerged from the crater. Thick pieces of rock floated around Naruto's nearly bare body, clothes also torn from the impact. "Wow, that's one powerful attack occhan! Don't think I would've survived that normally," Naruto said, taking off the remaining strips of torn clothing on his chest and releasing his control on the shield of earth.

A just sighed and slipped out of his stance. "I concede this match to you, Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head questioningly. "Aw, why? I was having fun!"

"You were fighting toe-to-toe with me with pure physical ability…and I can tell that you were holding back. Maybe some other time, but I'm satisfied for now," A grunted, patting off some dust. Naruto nodded in understanding. "Hmph…your father had potential in him, it was a shame that he died so young… At risk of sounding melodramatic, I can feel an even larger potential within you… Can I ask you for one thing, Naruto?"

The blonde tilted his head at the muscular Raikage. "Sure, what is it?"

"Take care of Yugito for me…she's taken residence in my heart as a surrogate daughter…and I've failed her enough, I don't want to make a mistake in having her stay with you," A stated, seating himself on the ground cross-legged.

"Well, this is rather sudden… How do you know she'll choose to stay?" Naruto inquired.

"Hmph, you'd need to be blind to miss her obvious infatuation with you…and I'm planning on leaving her here, regardless of her choice."

"Why would you do that when you aren't even sure of whether or not you can trust us?"

A looked directly at Naruto. "That might be true…but you give off a feeling that makes me want to trust you. Heh," he chuckled wryly, "I might even trust you more than most of my own damned council." A looked away from Naruto, anger subtly dotting his features. The man took a deep breath and composed himself as the spectators approached.

Sarutobi, Mei, their entourages, and Naruto's group came up to the two fighters to talk with them. The rest of the onlookers were already murmuring among themselves. Shikamaru scratched his head and sighed, vocalizing how the other teams were feeling at the moment. With no words to say, the other Konoha teams left with new thoughts in mind. The crowd slowly dispersed to attend to their own business.

…..

"Now that I've had a fight with you, I need to ask…why do you even need our help during the invasion? Your skills along would most likely be able to defeat anybody that Orochimaru brings along," A stated.

"It's never good to underestimate an enemy, A-san. Orochimaru is a slippery snake and I will ensure that Orochimaru fails in his plan to the greatest degree I possibly can," Naruto replied.

"Why are they even going through with the invasion if they're aware of your abilities?" Yugito asked, holding up the Bingo Book.

"While they are aware that I am definitely stronger than the average genin, they pushed off my abilities. Kabuto stated that Orochimaru was confident in his ability to kill jii-san before I could interfere, in the event that I actually was on par with my Bingo Book entry. The snake won't be messing around, but he wasn't dissuaded from his plan," Naruto answered.

"Well, I think we've discussed all we needed to about the invasion. Why don't you all enjoy Konoha while you're here?" Sarutobi asked.

The Kumo group nodded. Naruto left the room alone, hands in his pockets. Yugito followed the blonde out, interested in talking with him more. The Raikage smirked subtly, noticed only by Killer B, before they left to wander around Konoha.

…..


End file.
